First Sign of Trouble
by FHGVZEhyde
Summary: Fugitives don’t have life easy, especially when they’re trying to look after an orphaned three year old under fire from Death Eaters and Aurors alike. AU Year One. Completed!
1. Chapter 1: Misfortune's Visitor

**First Sign of Trouble**

Fugitives don't have life easy, especially when they're trying to look after an orphaned three year old under fire from Death Eaters and Aurors alike.

Disclaimer: I also do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters.

**_Chapter One: Misfortune's Visitor _**

**  
**_Azkaban Prison, 1982_

Sirius had lost all track of the time. He was told he was having a visitor today and he couldn't imagine whom from. In an old habit, he had attempted to wipe some of the grime from his clothes and comb through his tangled hair with his fingers.

The dementor in charge of his cellblock opened his door and a lithe young man stepped into the dingy cell. Sirius stared at him through blank gray eyes; his mind didn't recognize the person before him.

"Sirius." The man dipped his head slightly in greeting before assuming a defensive posture with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sirius straightened wearily, his joints groaned in protest. "Moony." Remus looked awful, Sirius could see at least see that in the dim light. There were bags under his eyes and his robes hung loosely from his thin frame. "Did a full moon just pass?" It was a logical question because Sirius had only seen his friend so bedraggled after a transformation.

"Don't call me that!" Remus hissed, Sirius assumed he was referring to the old nickname. "I've only come here to clear something up. We are not friends. I'm not sure we ever were. You betrayed the only people who ever opened their homes to you, and you let them die."

"No Moony. It wasn't like that. Honest, you have to believe me. No one will listen!" Sirius grimaced at how hoarse he sounded.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's me! It's Padfoot. You know me!"

Remus shook his head and turned to leave. "No. Padfoot is dead. He died the day James and Lily did. I hope you're happy Sirius, you've betrayed anyone who ever once cared for you and those who aren't dead because of you have been pushed to the very brink of sanity because they live with the ghosts of friends instead of real living ones."

Sirius stood up, a remarkable feat, and reached for Remus. The dementor outside the door swooped into the cell and Sirius shivered away against the wall. "Don't give up Moony."

Remus turned around, his face distorted by anger. "You ruined my life and countless others. And for what? For power? Is that what you wanted?" Remus' yelling became mingled with the screams of the other prisoners.

Sirius took a step away from the wall and grasped Remus' shoulders. "I never wanted anything. I. Am. Innocent." Sirius' gaze bore into Remus.

The dementor placed a mottled hand onto Sirius' back and pulled him back, leaning over the young man. Sirius recoiled and backed away towards the far wall, his whole body quivering and terror plain in his eyes.

Remus left the cell quickly as he could. Azkaban was not a happy place, it was a place for the criminally insane to rot away and die in their misery.

Remus returned his visitor's pass to the guard station and stepped into the boat waiting on the rocky shore. A gust of autumn wind blew his long hair into his face. Ignoring the ferryman's stares, Remus wrapped his thin cloak tighter around his body and tried to shake the image of Sirius' pleading eyes.

Sirius had never been a good liar and Remus had almost always known when his best friend was lying but that one look, it was almost enough to make him think his former friend _was_ innocent.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here's the very short first chapter of the sequel to _Life as We Know It._ This is just to see if anyone is interested in a sequel and if they are, I might be motivated to continue past chapter four. I can promise that the ensuing chapter will be filled with flashbacks, shifts from the main characters (Remus and Sirius), to secondary character (Bill, Draco, Harry ect…)

Review if you're interested-oh! And do go read the first story please, it's pretty short, only twelve chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: How to Avoid Dementors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Two: How to Avoid a Dementor**

_**1983**_

Remus paced back and forth in his kitchen. Occasionally he would walk over to the table and rummage through the papers that littered the surface, then he would sigh, run a hand through his hair, and resume pacing.

He had been trying for over a year now to find some sort of evidence that his friend, Sirius Black, was innocent of heinous crimes. It had become an obsession for him. Ever since he had been fired from his auror position and had yet to find a new job, living on the quickly dwindling savings of his deceased parents, Remus had nothing else to take his time up with. His new hobby might have been unhealthy; the man had twelve eyewitnesses who saw the murders committed for crying out loud! But still, if it was one thing Remus knew, it was the behaviors of one Sirius Black.

What was even more frustrating than doing nothing with his life was the fact that the child who was like a son to him, Harry Potter, was still alive but he was not permitted to know where the boy was or whom he was with. Dumbledore had strictly forbidden him from contacting the three-year old.

Remus returned to the table and ruffled through the papers, looking for something to prove Sirius' innocence. If only he could talk to Sirius again. He had tried to confront Sirius last year but that had only resulted in confusion.

Remus pulled out a book on dementors that had been buried under statements by the witnesses and opened to the second chapter, trying to take his mind off Sirius for at least a little while.

_Dementors are neither human nor animal. They have a very keen sense of smell that is better than even a dog's. This is how they see and detect humans. They feed off human emotion making them utterly terrifying to any who have the misfortune to meet a dementor. No one knows what a dementor looks like because they wear hoods over the faces at all time, except to administer the Kiss. The dementors have the ability to suck a person's soul out through their mouths. This process has been called The Dementor's Kiss._

Remus looked away, the book had included a picture.

_These creatures and their terrifying presences are used to control high-security prisoners at Azkaban Prison where they work as guards under the supervision of Ministry officials._

Remus closed the book slowly, his mind processing details he had skipped over previously. If dementors could only sense humans and seek out human emotions then they could not do the same for an animal. And Sirius was an illegal animagus, enabling him to become an animal at will.

Remus ripped a piece of parchment out from the back of the book and began scribbling notes hurriedly. His mind, which had fallen into disuse for quite some time, was formulating a plan so fast, it was all Remus could to write them all down. Finally, Remus had the means to talk one-on-one with Sirius again and get the answers he deserved.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes and groaned at the light filtering through the bars of his. Groggily he sat up, his muscles protested as usual, he hadn't bothered to even stand in weeks. 

Sirius leant forward, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of four pairs of feet trudging down the dank corridor. Someone was coming toward him. There was a rattling sucking noise and Sirius shrank back against the wall, his curiosity replaced by fear. Dementors.

"Our lord will prevail. Do no think he will leave us here to rot! You will all pay for this injustice to our lord's noble work." A voice screeched loudly.

Sirius winced. He recognized that voice.

The small party passed by his cell. His cousin Bellatrix saw him and laughed, her voice had been twisted. Once her voice had caused boys to turn and flock to her, now it was a hideous cackling, it quickly turned into a hacking cough and Bellatrix turned her head away gasping for breath.

Sirius barely recognized her.

The man at the end of the procession looked as if he had barely passed adolescence. His sandy-blonde hair was sticking up on end and his were wide and filled with fright. Sirius saw the boy's sleeves were rolled up and the Death Mark winked at him.

'_Funny, that kid looks like Crouch's kid.'_ Sirius sat forward again. '_It_ is _Barty's kid! Barty Crouch Jr. He couldn't have hit 18 yet. What is he doing with Death Eaters?'_ Sirius shook his head in disgust and listened as they made their way down the hall to their cells.

That kid wouldn't last two weeks in this hellhole. It made Sirius almost feel bad for him.

Almost.

Sirius closed his eyes and rested his head back against the smooth stone. He had to focus all of thoughts on not being guilty, of not supposed to being in this hole, to keep him sane. With the new addition of his insane cousin, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep that up.

* * *

Remus ignored the filth of the street around him. He sidestepped garbage and rats without even looking down. His reflexes were so fine-tuned that it wasn't necessary. He only had eyes for the goal before him. He was visiting an old friend who had fallen on hard times after the war, much like himself, and hopefully a friend that could help Sirius. 

Glancing around for maybe the first time, Remus put his hand near his pocket where his wand was concealed. Just being in this dingy alley was giving him the creeps. Only derelicts and beggars dared to venture into this part of London.

Remus approached the stained building and beat his fist against the wooden door. He quickly withdrew his hand and wiped it on his trousers, the wood looked like it was about to splinter from decay. His ears picked up movement from inside the building.

It began to drizzle slightly and Remus pulled his collar up, hunching his shoulders against the rain and he hopped from foot to foot from the cold and anxiety. A breeze was coming in from the Atlantic and it was making the already cold autumn absolutely freezing.

The door opened and glazed eyes looked out. Just the top of the man's head was visible, the ginger hair was in disarray and the glassy-eyed expression seemed to indicate that the man had been sleeping, or drinking. Maybe it had been a little of both.

"What'd you want?" The man slurred.

Remus forced himself not to flinch at the putrid breath. "Mundungus? It's me, Remus."

The door opened a little more and the man took a venturous step out into the light. "Remus? Really? I haven't seen you in ages mate. Come in."

Remus followed Mundungus inside. The room was dark and smelled strongly of firewhiskey and mold. Indicating the chair across from himself, Mundungus sank heavily into a second chair. "What can I do you Remus?" The older man's voice croaked from disuse.

"What makes you think I need something Dung?" Remus loosened the fastens on his cloak.

Mundungus laughed. "The only time people come to see me is when they need something Remus. Whether it be materials, certain hard to come by items, information, or a poke in the right direction, they all come to me. Now, stop playing coy Remus and tell me what I can help you with."

Remus fiddled with his sleeve button. "It's er… it's about Sirius. I need someone to get into Azkaban and deliver a message to him for me. A routine visit, all they have to do is tell him the information that I will provide."

Mundungus sat back in his chair and ran a hand across his whiskered face. "That's…not going to be easy to arrange mate. Not many people like to _visit_ Azkaban. It's not the cheeriest of places."

"I know. I know that it's a heavy request Dung, but all they have to do is go in, tell him, and get out. No strings." Remus forced himself not to sound desperate but he let his piercing blue eyes beg for him.

Like many before him, Mundungus fell prey to the unsettling gaze. "I'll see what I can do Remus. No promises though."

"That's all I ask." Remus stood with a smile and shook Mundungus' hand. "I owe you Dung. Thanks."

* * *

"No Weasley. How many times must I repeat myself? You add only one rat spleen to the leech juice. And what on earth have you done to those daisy roots? Haven't I already told you they have to be of equal size? Why must I continually repeat myself for your sole benefit Weasley? " 

Professor Snape was being a bit on the unfair side this morning Bill Weasley decided. So what if had accidentally added two rat spleens to the Shrinking Solution he and Miranda Groves were trying to concoct? Snape breathing over his shoulder every step of the way wasn't helping.

Bill looked at the cauldron mournfully. It was the bright orange of a pumpkin during harvest season. It was not supposed to be that color. It was supposed be the acid green color of the Slytherin crest.

Miranda picked up the cutting knife and was trying to remedy the uneven edges on the daisy roots that _she_ had actually cut, a fact that Snape appeared to have overlooked.

The aforementioned potions master continued his lecture, hands clasped behind his back. He turned his back to Bill as he spoke now, striding up to his desk at the front of the room.

"In two days time we will be testing our shrinking solutions on a live subject. If you have done it correctly then the potion should be a green color. If not, it will be an orange hue. Weasley has kindly offered his rat as the test subject."

Bill's jaw dropped open, he had done no such thing. Scabbers was a new pet, one that his parents had had to buy and everything. Bill glanced at his cauldron again, the orange liquid bubbled at him. He would have to fix this, or Scabbers was a dead rat.

Snape smirked at him. "If the potion is orange in color then you have successfully created a poison strong enough to stop a rampaging quintaped in its path." He paused to let his gaze wander to Bill's cauldron. The Slytherins giggled amongst themselves at Bill's misfortune.

Bill ducked his head and flipped the pages of his book. There had to be a way to reverse the overdose of a rat spleen in a shrinking solution. The determined 2nd year was going to find it. He wasn't about to let that slimy haired git kill _his _rat.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was under siege. Lucius could hardly believe his eyes. Aurors were sweeping in from all over the property, wands brandished. Lucius had been careless. Incriminating evidence was not as well hidden as he would have liked. 

The door was being forced open, they were inside now, the consequences were inevitable. His wife Narcissa sat calmly behind him as he gazed out the large bay window of his study.

He had thought his connections to the minister would save him from the raids. He had been wrong. One of the few times in his life that such an occurrence would happen. Unfortunately for Lucius, it only needed to happen once for his whole world to come crashing down around him.

House elves were leaving their posts in a frantic rush to get out of the way as aurors destroyed the manor in their quest for evidence. They were searching every inch of the house, overturning furniture, finding hidden passages, and locating safes, even digging up the yard.

Lucius watched the digging from the back deck, wandless, and with two aurors flanking either side of him. Narcissa was to the side of him with her own escorts.

Dirt was flying in all directions as aurors went at the task with shovels and wands alike.

Draco, Lucius' three-year old son, had been taken from his room and was now being held in the arms of a tall black man with a shaved head. The little boy's face was tear streaked but he had long ago been hushed. Draco was being kept well away from his parents, but neither adult had even attempted to meet his inquisitive eye, they were more focused on the yard as it quickly became pockmarked with holes and trenches.

Aurors with shovels heaved pile upon pile of dirt onto the grass. Lucius might have protested at the destruction of his carefully thought out landscaping, if his position weren't so futile. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable was found.

Narcissa straightened her hair carelessly, she knew what was hidden under the dirt and grass. She had helped contribute to it years ago after all.

The clunk of a shovel hitting solid matter brought the attention of everyone. The black man looked up and singled for the aurors to pause.

Both Lucius and Narcissa didn't bother to hide their identical smirks at the look of horror on the face of the auror who had been digging.

Soon more thunks were heard. Aurors began to haul up white objects.

Bones.

Most of the younger aurors looked away unable to stomach the sight. Draco gripped the man's cloak with both hands and turned his face into his shoulder.

Skeleton after skeleton was brought to the surface. Humans, animals (both magical and ordinary), werewolves, incredibly even a dragon skeleton was unearthed. There was a graveyard in the back of the Malfoy house.

The black auror stepped up to the Malfoy's as their hands were being bound. Still cradling Draco in his arms, he glared at the blonde couple. "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. You are found guilty of crimes against the magical community. You are to be sent to Azkaban Prison immediately where you will await trial."

He continued, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Your house will be put on 24-hour watch, your house elves relocated to another owner, your bank accounts frozen, and your son will be placed into an orphanage until such time when a guardian is deemed suitable enough to claim him or he reaches adult age."

Neither criminal said a word, accepting their fate silently.

Kingsley Shacklebolt watched the couple be led away and handed Draco to Auror Johnson, who stood at his side. "Take him to Hillsborough Orphanage." Kingsley said impatiently and resumed watching the dig.

Draco wriggled in protest at the transition into Johnson's arms but a quick deep sleep spell remedied that quickly.

* * *

Remus watched the owl disappear from view and he hoped he was doing the right thing. The owl carried a letter with instructions for Sirius. 

Mundungus had finally found a contact willing to go to Azkaban for him. Friday November the 15th was less than five days away and he had many preparations to be made before an old friend came to call.

**Author's Note:**

So this is the first real chapter of the sequel. I'm not sure how it's going to work right now. It has to cover a lot, flipping from character to character but I hope you like it. I got a lot of reviews for the first short chapter so I want twice as many for this one.

Thanks to Kendra-the hyper one, asdf, and Scision for reviewing, the rest of you slackers could learn a lesson from them.

Next Chapter: escape and a green-eyed boy update

PLEASE REVIEW, CLICK THE BUTTON


	3. Chapter 3: Giving Them the Slip

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Three: Giving Them the Slip**

Once again Sirius was jerked from sleep by the sound of feet pounding the concrete floor near his cell. Yawning and stretching his back, Sirius waited for the people to pass by. It might have just been his imagination (which had been acting up recently) but his sense of hearing, smell, and sight were becoming keener despite the conditions in which he was forced to live.

Instead of passing like Sirius had thought, the human guard stopped in front of his cell and fumbled with his enormous ring of keys. "Black, you've got a visitor." The guard's voice told him a little unnecessarily, two visitors in two years, someone was pampering him.

The guard opened the cell door and a cloaked woman entered. Sirius lifted his head wearily and sat up a little straighter under the calculating gaze of the woman.

Slowly, she drew back her hood to reveal brown hair carefully wrapped in a bun and gray eyes to match Sirius' own.

"Andy."

Was that his voice? It was sharp and gritty, mostly because he hadn't used his voice since Remus had been here. How long ago was that now? Over a year maybe? All sense of time was lost to Sirius.

"Hello Sirius." Andromeda Tonks knelt beside her younger cousin. "You've looked better." She looked him in the eye and Sirius found himself returning the gaze. Her eyes weren't filled with hatred or disgust and they were not accusing. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that, like he was normal.

Sirius laughed and his voice responded to the action, emitting the same barking laughter it always had. Azkaban hadn't stolen that from him…yet. "You mean I look like hell Andy. You can say it, its not like I'm unaware of the fact."

The softest of smiles flickered over Andromeda's face. "You haven't changed one bit Sirius, believe it or not, it's good to see you. I don't know if you knew this but, you were always my favorite cousin."

"You were my favorite too Meda. What brings you to my humble cell; I'd have thought you'd be off visiting Bella or Cissy. They're just down the hall if you're interested." Sirius pointed in the correct direction helpfully.

Andromeda followed his finger and sighed, her eyes downcast. "You know me and my sisters are not speaking Sirius. Not since I married Ted, they do not approve or our marriage. I came to speak with you and tell you some news of the outside world."

Sirius leant forward eagerly; it had been a while since he had gotten any straight information. "Yeah, well bring on the gossip Andy. Did you know I can't get the Daily Post in here? And the dementors aren't very talkative if you can believe that."

Andy's smile grew. "I can believe it, goose bumps went up my entire arm when I passed one coming in here. Any way, you remember Nymphadora don't you? She's a first year at Hogwarts."

"Already! But…the last time I saw her she was like…eight." Sirius' brow furrowed in confusion, had it really been so long since he had seen his little cousin?

"You've been here a long time Sirius," continued Andromeda. "I bet you didn't know that Regulus was dead either."

"What," Sirius exclaimed. "No, no I didn't. Reggie. What happened to him?"

**_Number 12 Grimmauld Place: 1976, summer before 6th year_**

_"Get out of my house you wretch! Never come back!"_

_Sirius ducked a jet of red light and leaped off the porch railing, landing on his rump in the front yard of his home. Rubbed his dislocated shoulder gingerly, Sirius turned and yelled at the open door. "Why would I want to come back you miserable old bat? I hope you rot in hell!" The teenager roared with just as much vehemence as his mother._

_His shoulder still smarting, Sirius shouldered his broom and pulled his miniaturized trunk from his pocket. Groaning softly to himself, he ambled casually out of the front yard and down to the sidewalk. Sirius had gotten himself disowned, blasted right off the family tree along with Meda and Uncle Alphard, his mother had burnt her cigarette right where his name was._

_Oh well, it's what he wanted wasn't it? He was free from their pureblood ideas and he didn't have to answer to anybody now, just like he had always pictured it. Well, maybe he hadn't pictured it as quite so bloody violent._

_His mother had dislocated his shoulder and his clothes were torn and burned thanks to a few well-aimed curses from his father. Cuts also marred his face and arms because he had accidentally stumbled into his father's study in his hurry to escape and the security system had been triggered and bowtruckles had attacked him. On top of all that, Sirius could have sworn that that last curse had been a Crucio._

"_Why?" A mournfully small voice asked._

_Sirius whirled around to face his little brother, Regulus. The fifteen year old was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, his arms crossed and his gray eyes held an accusing glare behind his rounded glasses. _

"_What'd you mean why Reg? Why I didn't wait for you to join mum and dad in the fun of cursing me out of the house?" Sirius hadn't realized he was panting but he sat down on the ground now to catch his breath, ignoring his little brother for the moment._

"_No, why did you do this, get disowned, make mother so angry all of the time, not listen to father, disobey the Black family codes. And now you're leaving us. You're LEAVING ME!" Angry tears threatened to pour down Regulus' cheeks, his glasses magnifying his eyes._

_Swiping at his tears impatiently, Regulus continued in a softer voice. "You're my older brother Sirius, you're supposed to protect me. Who will protect me when you're gone?" He suddenly looked much younger than his fifteen years. _

_Sirius got up off of the sidewalk and reached for his brother, pulling him into a one-armed embrace. "Reggie, I can't stay any longer. I've had it. They're wrong…about everything. Can't you see it? The way they see life, the way they explain things, it's all off. I'm sorry Reggie but I have to go." Sirius pleaded with his brother to understand and forgive him._

"_Then go." The words were bitter, the anger had returned to Regulus Black's face. "Go then Sirius, leave me, leave your family behind. If that's what you really want." He shoved Sirius away from him. _

"_It is." Sirius said feeling guilty and wishing he could have said anything else._

_Regulus turned around, away from Sirius and stood there with his arms crossed defensively. _

_With a heavy heart Sirius threw one leg over the side of his broom and turned his head towards his brother beseechingly. "Goodbye Reggie." He would give reconciliation one last shot. _

_There was no response. _

_Sirius kicked off from the ground and didn't look back._

Andromeda nodded sadly. "You are aware that he was a Death Eater during the final year of the war." Sirius nodded. "He rose in the ranks and became You-Know-Who's lead alchemist. But soon Regulus began second guessing himself. I think… you know I think he was thinking about what you had done. Followed your own path out of the family...thought for yourself that is."

Sirius stared at Andromeda, transfixed by her story. "Well, I mean you turned out to be a Death Eater after all but…"

"No. I am not a Death Eater." Sirius interrupted her, the words sounded monotonous and fake coming from his mouth.

Andromeda sighed. "Its not up to me to decide that Sirius. If it were, you'd be out of here before the dementors realized there was one less soul to feed on." Sirius grimaced at the analogy.

Ignoring her cousin's wince, Andromeda plowed on with her tale. "Well shortly before Halloween of that year Regulus deserted them. He must have done something to anger You-Know-Who because he was found dead two days later on the coast of southern France. Avada Kedavra by the look of it the aurors said, although the autopsy was inconclusive."

Sirius shook his head. "Reggie could have covered his tracks better. I know he could have."

The two were interrupted by the guard reappearing at the cell door. "Time's up," he announced with gruff indifference.

Sirius stood up for the first time in a very long time and Andromeda wrapped her arms around his thin frame despite the filth coating him. She squeezed his hand and he felt her press a slip of paper against his palm. "Take care Sirius," she whispered into his ear, and then Andromeda was gone.

Sirius kept his hand in a fist long after the guard and his cousin had disappeared down the hallway. After he sat back down to the demented howls of his fellow inmates, he slowly pulled the paper from his hand and unfolded the parchment.

It was addressed to him, but the handwriting was not Andy's. Sirius recognized the neat scrawl from hours of passing notes; it could have only belonged to one person…

The note read _Padfoot,_ and that was it. It was a good thing Sirius knew better than to judge a note by its cover.

Sirius muttered the charm _aperio, _using the sparse bit of charmless magic that hadn't been sucked from him yet and flipped the paper over; it was an old trick of the marauders.

_I'm having someone else deliver this to you because I'm not sure if it will work or not and it's safer if someone inconspicuous gave it to you to avoid any suspicions._

_There might be a way to escape Azkaban. You have to transform. Dementors can't sense animals so you could sneak out and swim back to the mainland. _

_When you get there you have to find me. Today is the 13th. If you are not here by the 15th by midnight then I am going to the authorities and I will tell them you're an animagus and give them a list of places to look for you. You know I know where all your old haunts are. I know how you think so don't try and cheat me. _

_Or you could stay and rot in Azkaban. It's your choice._

_In case you're wondering, the letter was charmed only to open to you. I'll be at the old cottage. I'm giving you a chance to explain what really happened._

_M_

Sirius smiled and crumpled the paper in his fist. The dementors really must have been getting to him if he couldn't have thought of that on his own. Well…he hadn't actually known dementors couldn't sense animals, but he should have given it a try anyways.

Sirius mumbled the second charm, _abeo_, and the paper vanished into thin air. Wearily Sirius leant back against the wall, his strength completely gone after just two simple charms. He used to be able to do those charms, do a jig up the halls, _and_ start a grease fire on top of Snivellus' head.

He had two days to get to Remus' and that would be no easy feat. He would leave tonight as soon as dark fell, in the inky blackness he was would be invisible. For right now though he would sleep. It was a long swim from the prison to the mainland.

* * *

"Weasley, your rat." Snape held out a pale hand. Bill dropped Scabbers into his palm. 

The Slytherins snickered at him but Bill was smiling inside. He had finally found a solution to his overdose and with Miranda's help, had been able to fix his potion.

Snape made a show of pouring the potion down Scabbers throat and then he set the rat down on a table.

Scabbers rolled over onto his back and the Slytherins laughed, they thought he was dead. Bill shook his head to the other Gryffindors in the room who were looking at him in sympathy. They didn't know that was how Scabbers liked to sleep; he was a strange rat.

Slowly Scabbers began to shrink in size.

Bill let out a delighted whoop and the rest of the Gryffindors joined him in a quick celebration. Miranda actually gave him a hug…she promptly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. They took a step away from each other; Bill was as red as his hair.

"Collect your rat Weasley." Snape frowned at him as he took Scabbers back to his desk and fed him the antidote. Bill knew Snape was sore at him but what could the professor do…take points for doing well?

Snape turned away from him, his robes bellowing behind him as he walked. "Today you will be creating a Swelling Solution, take out your puffer-fish eyes. Now!"

The class quickly began rummaging through their supplies in search of the ingredients. Bill lay his cauldron across the fire, the smile still on his face. He tucked Scabbers back into his pocket and helped Miranda slice the newt tails.

* * *

"Duddy! Give it back!" Harry wailed, swinging his arms in the air. Even at age three his cousin Dudley was taller and wider than he was. At the moment the lager boy was swinging Harry's stuffed stag over his head while Harry tried valiantly to retrieve it. 

"Poor Haee." Dudley giggled and swung the animal back and forth out of Harry's reach.

Uncle Vernon thundered across the room and took the animal from Dudley.

"You can have this back when you're quiet!" He barked at Harry who immediately shut his mouth. He held out his arms expectantly.

With a sigh Uncle Vernon dropped the animal into Harry's lap. "No more noise out of you boy, or you'll be getting the cupboard. Understood?"

Harry paled visibly and clutched the stag to his chest. "No cubbad, no cubbbad. I be good." Uncle Vernon smiled. "Good." The fat man patted Dudley's head on the way to the living room.

* * *

Sirius transformed. He was just thin enough to slip through the bars in dog form. Hardly believing his luck, Sirius quickly made his way through the prison. He was careful to be extremely quiet when passing the dementors; he wasn't sure how good their sense of hearing was. 

He made it out to the grounds without excitement. All the human guards were gone except for the two night guards in the main office. The light was on now so Sirius tiptoed his way past the open door and trotted the rest of the way down to the ocean.

He took a moment to rest on the beach and stretch his aching muscles; it had been awhile since he had put them to any good use. Silently he waded into the surf.

The water was freezing, Sirius felt the tips of the fur on his head freeze with ice. If he were a human, he would have gone into shock.

Slowly, Sirius paddled out against the waves, trying to keep the same pace throughout the night.

The sun was starting to rise, casting an orange glow across the water. Sirius was so tired, he just wanted to rest now and stop swimming. His breath came in short puffs that crystallized instantly before him.

No. Sirius forced the image of rest from his mind and urged himself to keep going. He could see the mainland now; it wouldn't be too much longer now.

But he was so tired.

He tried to focus on something else. His mind drifted back to the marauders' time at Hogwarts. The dementors had robbed Sirius of several of his happy memories but his first thoughts were of that night during the summer before 6th year. It wasn't a particularly happy memory, but it still made Sirius smile.

**_Potter Manor: 1976_**

"_James sweetums, would you get the door?" _

_James pushed himself up from the table and walked into the foyer. People generally knew never to interrupt the Potters while they were eating their dinner; it was a sacred time for them because Mrs. Potter was usually so busy with the housework and Mr. Potter was called into the Ministry almost every day, despite the fact that he was retired, so that the family rarely got to spend time with each other during the day._

_James saw the jagged lightning flash across the dark sky as he approached the door. It had been raining for a close to two hours and it didn't look like it would letting up anytime soon. According to James' father's bum knee, it would rain until the day after tomorrow. Of course, Mr. Potter's knee was not known for always being correct._

_James opened the door and stumbled backwards in surprise._

"_Hi." Sirius mumbled, wiping a lock of wet hair from his eyes and his broom was over his shoulder. "Do you mind if I crash here for a little mate?"_

_James opened the door wider and helped Sirius inside. By this time James' parents had emerged from the dining room and were staring wide-eyed at Sirius._

"_Mom, Dad. You remember Sirius?" James took Sirius' coat and draped it on the carpet to dry. _

_Mrs. Potter smiled warmly. "Of course dear. Please come in and dry off." Mr. Potter eyed Sirius' broom. "Don't tell me you flew all the way here." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and nodded sheepishly. _

"_In this!?" James exclaimed pointing at the rain-streaked windows in astonishment._

"_Yeah." Sirius grinned. "What did you do this time Pads?" James asked rolling his eyes at his parents. A house elf appeared with a towel and wrapped it around Sirius' shoulders. _

"_Got myself disowned. Would you mind if I stay here for awhile?" Sirius asked, pulling the towel tighter around himself and trying not to show his chattering teeth. "I mean, until I get a flat of my own that is." _

"_Oh darling, of course not! Go on upstairs to James' bedroom and borrow some of his clothes. We were just sitting down to dinner."_

Sirius barely registered his feet hitting the ground. He hauled himself up the beach and collapsed onto the rocks. His legs were shaking and his breaths came in ragged gasps but he had done it. Sirius was free.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, chapter three. I _think_ this story is developing a plot. Maybe. I'll try to keep everything balanced and get you a good dosage of everyone but especially the two main characters, Sirius and Remus. And eventually Harry.

Aperio means to appear and abeo means to disappear. I used a English-Latin translator because I'm not that smart.

Let me know if you like the constant switching from character to character, I just like writing the Weasleys' and Draco so I keep adding them in. The flashbacks are here again too, there might be fewer in this story than in the first one.

Next Chapter: Reunions and updates on your favorite green-eyed boy

REVIEW BY CLICKING THE BUTTON


	4. Chapter 4: This Just Got Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Four: This Just Got Complicated**

Remus bolted straight up in bed at the sound of knocking at his door. Groggily he got up and went into the foyer where he turned on the light for the porch. His muggle neighbor, Mrs. Hutchinson, was outside holding onto the collar of an enormous black dog.

"Evening Remus. Sorry to wake you." Remus' cheeks flushed bright red; he was only wearing a pair of low riding cotton pants. "But I found this dog wandering around outside and when I checked his tag it said he belonged to you. Did you get a dog recently?"

Remus stared at the dog and tried to keep the shock from his face. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Sarah. He must have gotten out." Remus accepted the dog's collar and pushed him inside behind him. The dog barked happily and ran into the living room, ignoring the gesture Remus sent him behind his back.

"Thank you for brining him back." Remus call as Sarah began to walk back across the wide yard. She turned and waved off the thanks. "No trouble at all. Just make sure he stops chasing the rabbits in my garden."

Remus waved goodbye and shut the door. Slowly he walked into the living room and stared at the dog, which was in fact, no longer a dog.

Sirius was sitting in Remus' recliner, removing the collar from around his neck. Remus took in the dirty ragged clothing and the thin frame of his friend before noticing the grin etched across Sirius' gaunt face. "Miss me Moony?"

Remus took a deep breath to compose himself and went to go make tea. "Don't move Sirius. I'm making you food, looks like you could use some."

Sirius' stomach growled in response and the faintest of blushes spread across his cheeks. "Since when can you cook," asked Sirius, placing the collar onto the coffee table and stretching his sore back.

Remus reappeared with steaming mugs of tea and handed one to Sirius who took it gratefully. Remus set his cup down with the uneasy feeling of having forgotten something. "Oh!" Remus snapped his fingers and rose again to fetch sugar cubes and cream.

He set the tray down in front of Sirius, picked his mug back up, and settled himself on the couch. Sirius fumbled with the cup for a moment and then hesitantly took three of the sugar cubes and dropped them into his tea.

The two friends sat in an awkward silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"You know they'll be looking everywhere for me tomorrow." Sirius said slowly, swirling his tea absentmindedly. Remus nodded once, not saying anything.

Sirius reached for the cream as he continued, "and you do know they're going to start their manhunt right here."

Remus simply nodded again. Sirius set his mug down and stared quizzically at his friend. "Am I missing something or have you just finally cracked Moon? I thought I was supposed to be the crazy one."

Remus spoke for the first time, finally setting aside his tea. "Everything is taken care of Sirius. Don't worry. I've rented out a place in Sutton Coldfield. We can talk more about that later however. Right now I was wondering if you could tell me an amusing story. You know, with a villain and murder…and betrayal. I know how much Harry used to love your stories."

Sirius already pearly skin paled even farther at the mere mention of Harry and Remus regretted the words as soon as he had said them. Sirius resumed his brooding silence for several more minutes while Remus waited patiently.

Finally, Sirius took a deep breath and began speaking. "I'll tell you everything Remus but you have to promise not to interrupt me. Trust me, this is not a story I want to repeat. You're the only person who'll even listen to me so I have to make this count. I loved James, Lily, and Harry with my whole heart. James was the first real friend I ever had, not like those prissy little gits my parents were always sticking me with. I was closer to James than with my real brother. I would have done anything for James; I would have died for him. So when I was appointed his secret keeper, I felt like I had to do whatever would keep him and his family safe."

Tea forgotten, Sirius launched into his tale. Sirius wore a faint smile on his face as he remembered past antics. The convict described the Death Eater attack on the Potter home with great detail. James, Lily, and Remus had all been out that night and Sirius had been alone with Harry when several Death Eaters attacked without warning.

Then Sirius told of James asking him to be the secret keeper at the hospital afterwards. Sirius recounted the prophecy word for word as told to him by James.

Remus listened intently as the past was retold. He remembered these incidents with great clarity and was faintly surprised that Sirius seemed to recall them as well. Dementors were supposed to steal happy memories from you. '_Although maybe in this case the memories don't so much as qualify as happy as much as haunting,'_ mused the werewolf grimly.

Sirius continued onto Christmas where all the marauders had gathered again for one marvelous evening of happiness and laughter. Sirius faltered, unable to remember most of that evening. Sensing his friend's frustration, Remus motioned for him to move on with the story while inside Remus was writhing with guilt, Sirius couldn't even remember what he had gotten Harry for his first Christmas.

The story took an interesting turn when Sirius told Remus of his discussion with James after the party had ended. They had talked of switching secret keepers, to make the Potters even safer, and James had agreed to the switch from Sirius to Peter.

Remus sat forward now, his eyes widening with realization.

Sirius forged on until he arrived at the actual switch. He described the moment when he had relieved himself of his duties and given them to Peter with so much detail that Remus thought that Sirius must have imagined this over and over in his mind.

"I should have noticed it then Remus," said Sirius, "right before Peter took the final oath he twitched. His eyes glazed over and for a second I saw no emotion in him. I should have realized then."

Finally the story made its way to Halloween of 1981 and Remus shivered, he knew the story's dark ending already. To hear Sirius talk of that horrible night, with such raw emotion, Remus felt he could see the charred house and hear Harry's hoarse cries.

The sadness gave way to an old anger when Sirius recounted how Peter had tricked him and the wizarding world, how a friend's treachery had landed him in prison, and how one moment of deceit had made him a murderer in the eyes of so many.

"Moony, the look in Peter's eye when he killed all those people. He enjoyed it; he wanted to do it. How come he was never that clever during school, he always seemed so frightened of evrything, I didn't think he could have been the spy. Why did he do that? Trust me when I say I've had a long time to think about this, it was because Peter has always felt safer when he surrounded himself with powerful people. That's why he befriended us and James in school, we were the top of our year and you were a prefect and James was Head Boy. Then when the war really started going he saw how small our side was and how strong Voldemort looked and he decided he was on the wrong team."

Sirius stopped suddenly and would speak no more.

Remus stood and took their cups to the kitchen. He began collecting items to make a sandwich…Sirius looked starved. The sudden privacy also allowed Remus a moment to collect his thoughts. The story made sense. Well…that settled it then.

Remus returned to the living room, handed Sirius a sandwich, and went to his bedroom to get dressed. When he had sufficiently clothed himself, Remus returned with a pair of clothes for Sirius and a pair of scissors.

Remus tried to hide the implement behind his back but Sirius caught a glimpse of metal and eyed Remus suspiciously. "Whas tha' for?" Sirius asked thickly through enormous bites of food.

Remus sighed and revealed the scissors. "Your hair is hideously long and needs a trim…besides it will make it easier for you to blend into a crowd." Sirius set the sandwich down and swallowed his food carefully before he faced Remus again. "How dare you call my hair hideous."

Remus couldn't help himself…he laughed.

* * *

Sirius was finally showered, clothed, fed, and trimmed. He looked a hell of a lot better than when he had arrived but he was still very thin and pale. Only time could fix some things. 

"So Moon, we're going to Sutton?" Sirius asked eyeing the suitcases Remus had piled by the door.

"Yes, but we have to make a quick stop first." Sirius pulled at a lock of his clean hair, now only ear length. "Where at…oh mighty Moony?" Sirius asked holding up one suitcase for Remus to shrink.

Remus pocketed his wand and tossed a broomstick to Sirius who caught it with practiced ease. "Did I mention the house I rented is a three bedroom place?"

Sirius' face broke into a huge grin that transformed him into the carefree young man he had once been. "No Moony, I believe you left that out."

* * *

Nymphadora stared at the text book. No matter how hard she tried she could not get the wand motion right for a wingardium leviosa charm. She had heard time after time in class as Professor Flitwick tried patiently to coach her, swish and bloody flick. 

Nymphadora was eleven years old and a first year student at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to her classmates and most of the teachers, she was a metamorphagus, which meant she could change her appearance at will.

Today her hair was a dark red, almost blood colored, and cut short. It should also be known that Nymphadora hated her name. She preferred to go by her last name…Tonks… and would often not reply if someone called her first name.

With a sigh of defeat Tonks closed her book. Looking across the table to her friend Samantha, who was studying obediently, Tonks sighed again louder.

Sam looked up, folding her hands across her book. "Can I help you Tonks?"

"What time is it Sam?" Samantha glanced at her watch. "Almost three now." Tonks bundled up her books and papers and shoved them back into her bag. "What are we still studying for? There's a Slytherin vs. Huffelpuff Quidditch match starting right now."

Sam rolled her eyes but packed up her things as well.

The two Ravenclaws walked out to the pitch together and made it to the stands just before the first whistle. Taking their seats Sam turned to Tonks. "Did you learn that wand move yet?" Tonks scowled at Sam. "I'll get to it."

Sam's reply was drowned out in a loud cheer, as the Quidditch game got under way.

* * *

"I wanna go in!" Dudley wailed and Aunt Petunia immediately ushered her large son and scrawny nephew into the toys store. Dudley immediately ran to the video games aisle and began complaining loudly to his mother to get one for him. 

Harry wandered around aimlessly in the way that three year olds do, keeping an eye on his aunt in case she left. He found himself in the stuffed animals aisle and became immersed in the tropical creatures lining the shelves. There were tigers, and lions, and of course teddy bears, but there were also monkeys, fish, lizards, and dogs.

Harry stopped in front of one display.

'A Howling Good Time' the sign offered, although Harry couldn't read. The small boy was transfixed by the cluster of werewolf stuffed animals, gingerly he reached out to one and picked it up, as if afraid it would break. It gave an immediate sense of security and calmness to Harry as he stared at the blonde and gray flecked toy.

Harry timidly approached the register where Aunt Petunia had a mountain of toys for Dudley on the counter. Hesitantly Harry tugged at his aunt's skirt. When Aunt Petunia turned around he held up the stuffed animal for her inspection.

It took her several moments but glancing at the several dozen toys heaped on the counter in front of her, Aunt Petunia sighed and added the werewolf to the pile. One toy surely wouldn't hurt, and besides, it was on sale.

Harry grinned happily and waited patiently while Aunt Petunia paid and the three continued the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

Look! Aunt Petunia is human! Don't expect Harry to be getting any more spur of the moment kindness though.

Next Chapter: A kidnapping and a look at an orphanage

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Days in the Lives of

Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you may recognize in the story

P.S. Sorry for the delay, I forgot I would be out of town over the weekend

**Chapter Five: Days in the Lives Of...**

Two years had passed since Sirius had escaped from Azkaban Prison and the ministry was as determined as ever to bring the convict to justice, making the Black chase the largest manhunt in wizarding history. The public was on high alert and calls had been made to the muggle Prime Minister in order to keep him up-to-date on the aurors' progress.

Two years earlier, when Sirius had first broken free, the aurors had gone to investigate Remus Lupin's cottage with hopes of finding evidence of Black having been there. Lupin was the last remaining vestige of Black's old friends and the logical idea would be for Black to go where he might be welcomed.

Upon arriving at the cottage, the aurors had been horrified to see the house in complete devastation, furniture was upturned, blood was splattered on the ground and walls, and the house seemed to vibrate with intense dark magic.

In the reports following the encounter, it was deduced that Black had returned to his ex-friend's house and murdered Remus Lupin so ruthlessly that not a shred of Lupin could be found anywhere within the house or nearby property.

The ministry officially gave the order for aurors to shoot before asking questions when faced with the cold-blooded killer Black.

* * *

"Padfoot stop that!" 

A burly black dog turned from chasing the butterfly and returned grudgingly to his master's side. The man regarded his dog with an amused grin and waved at the children who had stopped in their play to watch him.

A small boy walked across the street and knelt in front of the dog, patting his head and offering him a cookie. Padfoot immediately accepted the offering and licked the boy's face in gratitude, making him giggle and run back to his friends.

The pair continued the morning walk pass the church and grocery before rounding the corner back to their own small dwelling.

The man opened the gate for the dog and laughed as he trotted into the garden, swiping at the flowers with his paws and rolling in the foot-long grass. "Cold-blooded killer my arse." The man muttered to himself with an ironic grin spreading across his face.

Heading into the house, the dog bounded up the stairs two at a time as the man settled himself at the kitchen table and began reading the newspaper. Some seconds later, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and lean tall man with feathery black hair stepped into the kitchen and sat down across from his friend.

"Don't you just love those morning walks Remus?" Remus folded the newspaper and stared across the table. "Not especially seeing as I have to keep pulling you away from other people's gardens and out of the street every three seconds. You could do without being so conspicuous too, when Mrs. Reynolds asked if you wanted some biscuits yesterday you didn't have to nod for Merlin's sake."

Sirius laughed and took the newspaper from Remus, flipping immediately to the football scores. His years out of Azkaban had done a world of good for Sirius, he had filled out from weeks of good eating, being outside in his dog form had gotten rid of his sickly pale complexion, and his cynic form of humor had been transformed back into his smart-mouth persona of old.

Remus rolled his eyes and stood to get the teapot from the stove. Two years ago when the duo had arranged his old home to look like a murder scene, they had come to live in Sutton Coldfield and wait until all of the commotion over Sirius' escape had blown over. They had been waiting for a long time with no sign of slowing in sight.

Waiting and hiding wouldn't have been such a problem if it weren't for the wanted posters across Britain, France, Italy, Scotland, and Ireland with Sirius' face plastered across each and every one of them, giving him the most recognized mug in Europe.

After moving to the small cottage Remus had worked hard to find a job and was now employed by a small bookstore in the center of town. Sirius hated being left at home and often took long casual walks around their neighborhood, quickly becoming a favorite of the children and little old ladies.

Their cottage was small but had quickly become home to the two. On the first level there were two bedrooms, a kitchen, a den, a bathroom and a living room. On the second floor there was a bathroom, a small bedroom…that belonged to Sirius, and a small office that Remus had converted into a library. There was also a cellar that the two fugitives had put in with a secret passage that led to a safe room with an apparating point. Remus' bedroom was on the first floor and the other bedroom was slowly being filled with a bed, dresser, and other goodies.

* * *

A five-year-old boy was lying on his stomach reading a book. Since it was raining outside and the children couldn't play Quidditch he had been sitting inside reading all day. The little boy's shaggy platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes and he impatiently swatted it away, his eyes never leaving the page. 

Draco looked up as the older boys entered the room and clambered into their beds just before the matron came in. She walked around the whole room, pulling bed sheets and checking to see that all toys had been put away properly.

Draco tucked the book under his bed as the matron passed by and she gave him a scathing look. There were never any comforting words or an extra toy for Draco, all the matrons treated him with indifference and on rare occasions, hostility. He had asked another boy, Phillip, once why they seemed to hate him so much.

_Phillip was bouncing a quaffle absent-mindedly on the pavement, watching as business wizards hurried off to their jobs, not even bothering to lift their gazes from the sidewalk much less at some insignificant little squib like him. Eyeing the fancy suits and cloaks, Phillip felt an unease grow in his stomach as he looked down at his own patched jeans and faded t-shirt. Suddenly Philip turned around, feeling eyes on his back, and saw the little Malfoy kid watching him from the orphanage stoop._

_Phillip kept the little boy's gaze for a moment before resuming his watch on the world. The kid was four, he remembered, his thoughts straying back to the blonde-haired boy despite his resolve not to. He was one of the newer orphans as well and if he recalled correctly, he had caused quite a stir when he was first brought in by an auror a year ago._

_Suddenly, the quaffle slipped from Phillip's grasp as a small hand tugged at his sleeve, causing Phillip's hand to lose its rhythm. Phillip yanked his arm back and picked up the quaffle, holding it defensively in front of him. He had heard stories of kids who could perform terrible wandless magic and Malfoys were supposed to be right up there with the worst of them._

_Draco looked up at Phillip, his grey eyes wide and innocent enough that Phillip lowered his defensive stance. "What do'ya want kid?" Phillip asked brushing his long brown hair out of his eyes._

_Draco was at a loss of words for a moment; Phillip was many years older than him and towered over the younger boy._

_Phillip felt his patience slipping and was about to shove Draco when a quiet but confident voice finally spoke, "do you hate me?"_

_The question was completely out of the blue and Phillip blinked, trying to let his mind grasp the question. "Do I hate you? What kind of stupid question is that? I don't even know you for Merlin's sake!" _

_Draco's gaze fell to his scuffed trainers. "Well…I know that, it's just all of the other boys always ignore me and I never talked to them, and the matrons all act like I'm not here. I was just wondering if everyone here hated me." _

_Just this once, Phillip decided not to disregard the younger boy's worry. "Well, they're probably just jealous of you is all." _

_Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Jealous?" _

_Phillip sighed, it was always frustrating having to explain things to little kids. "Yeah jealous, you know when they want something you have but know they can never get it?" _

_"Ohhhh…why are they jealous?"_

_Phillip shrugged and began bouncing the quaffle again. "You have magic. Everyone here is a squib, even the matrons because they took the job that no one wanted, and most of us aren't really orphans anyway…just squibs our parents didn't want to deal with and dumped us here to stay out of the way of the real wizards. We can't ever go to magic school to learn about magic and all we'll ever get are little jobs that no one else will do. It's like we're not even considered people." _

_Draco took a step back, smart enough to know when someone was riling themselves up._

_Phillip continued, bouncing the ball with growing vehemence. "People with magic are the only ones who get a say and are the ones with all the power. We're just some stupid burden on the rest of the world, I bet if they could get rid of us they would! You know I heard of a guy a few years back that tried to 'purify' the whole world and would have if it weren't for some little baby. A little baby stopped this powerful guy…he must not have been so great after all, him and his stupid ideas!" Phillip stopped suddenly, breathing very hard and gripping the quaffle so hard his knuckles were white._

_Draco had watched the whole scene with wide eyes but he did not look frightened, he was curious about this big bad guy and the little baby who had stopped him. He waited for Phillip's breathing to calm before he spoke again, "Who was the bad guy?"_

_Phillip eyed Draco warily. "Purebloods, wizards who think they are better than everyone else because they never married a muggle and have lots of money. I only know of a few families like that who followed this guy but they were bad as heck, the Malfoy's were big supporters of him and a lot of people hated them for it." _

_Draco paled at the mention of Malfoy and took another step backwards. "Is that why they hate me? Because I'm a…a pureblood?" Draco spoke slowly, working out the meaning of the unfamiliar word. _

_Phillip nodded slowly. _

_Draco's face adopted a confused look. "But how…I mean…are all purebloods bad? There are no good ones at all?" Phillip turned to the now empty sidewalk and then back to Draco who was waiting eagerly for his response._

_Phillip smiled, albeit a little awkwardly, he didn't smile very often, and passed the quaffle to Draco. "Ever played Quidditch before kid?"_

_Draco shook his head no._

_Phillip laughed and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, steering the slight boy towards the playing yard. "You've got just the right build for a seeker. C'mon, I'll show you the rules."_

"Taylor, brush your teeth," scolded Matron Emily as she concluded her inspection. Scrutinizing the room one final time, she flicked off the lights and left. Tugging the blanket closer under his chin, Draco listened to the sounds of the other boys going to sleep and was soon drifting off himself.

* * *

Harry stood outside the large and imposing building, trying his best not to let the fear show on his round face. The sign read, St. Ossworth's School for Young Men. Harry paled at the sight of a large and wild woman making her way down the walkway towards him, his Aunt, and a freshly combed and scrubbed Dudley. 

Petunia patted Dudley's hand nervously asthe woman stopped; hands placed on her large hips. "I called about registering yesterday. My little Dudders and my nephew?" The woman raked over Harry with narrowed eyes and he took a step behind his aunt to escape her gaze.

Petunia gave a frustrated sigh and pulled Harry from behind her by the collar of his jacket. "He's been doing that since we got here, I was hoping this school would be able to provide him with the discipline he so clearly lacks, and of course offer the most upstanding education for my little Duddly-Wudley. He is such a promising little man!" Petunia squeezed her son's enormous shoulder with pride.

Dudley grinned up at his mother and then resumed glaring at the woman. The woman herself didn't look to pleased with Dudley, but it drew her attention away from Harry, who managed to summon enough courage to step away from his aunt.

"My name is Miss Haverly. I am the deputy headmistress here at St. Ossworth's. Your call is remembered and your preference of the two boys being in different classes has been granted. I will take them to their classrooms now, you will return at three 'o clock to pick them up." It wasn't a question. Miss Haverly took both Harry and Dudley bodily by the coats into the building while Petunia stood outside, flabbergasted by the encounter.

Dudley was led to a large room where all the children were seated at small tables. Bookcases and colorful carpets and posters decorated the room, a chest of toys was pushed against one wall and the teacher was at the blackboard writing out a sentence. In unison the children chanted out the vowels as the teacher pointed to them.

"Mrs. Marks, the new student Dursley has arrived." Miss Haverly pushed Dudley into the room and shut the door. The class chorused a "Hello Dudley," as Harry was led away.

They passed many rooms before reaching Harry's class, this room was not as big and there were half as few desks. The teacher looked mousy and tired but raised her eyes from the textbook she was reading out of long enough to watch Harry being led by the sleeve into the room.

"Potter has arrived Ms. Clarene, his aunt said he may be disruptive." The teacher nodded her understanding.

Harry felt the presence of Miss Haverly leave his side and he turned around only to discover she had gone, the door already shut. Ms. Clarene pointed to a desk in the back of the room and wearily began reading again.

The children watched as Harry journeyed to his seat, one snickered at his taped glasses. Harry slumped at his desk and tried to become invisible. Kindergarten was proving to be a lot more challenging then he had originally thought.

* * *

"Ron, I'm telling you right now if you don't put that batter down I will make you the one to clean out Charlie's room today." Molly Weasley had her hair tied back, flipping pancakes with one hand and coaxing little Ginny to eat with the other. 

Ron lowered the vat of batter from over George's head and complained audibly. "But he pinched me!"

"Well then pinch him right back but don't make a mess on my floor! I just scrubbed it clean yesterday and knowing you boys I'll be scrubbing it again tonight." Molly set Ginny down at the table and began putting pancakes onto plates.

Fred and George jumped into their seats and waited patiently for their share of breakfast, both pretending they had not done something nasty to the underside of the table. Ron sat down too, still eyeing George suspiciously but wolfing down his pancakes nonetheless.

Slowly, the kitchen began to fill. Their lazier older brothers, who slouched into the kitchen with sleep still in their eyes and hair not yet brushed, joined the early rising younger children. Charlie took Fred's plate, who then took Percy's plate, who complained to his mother, who got him a new plate.

Ron was the first one done, as usual, he had an unusually large appetite for such a small boy, and stood up from his seat. And then screamed.

His legs were purple, the pant legs not wet with dye but morphed into another color by something. Molly sucked in her breath and hurried over to her youngest son. "Ronald! What happened to you!?"

Charlie stood too, his legs painted a bright blue. Percy jumped up next and he was coated with green. Fred and George too jumped up in their chairs, delighted by their ruse, to reveal their red and orange spattered legs.

Molly stood, her own face going purple with rage and stomped over to Ginny who had yet to recognize the pattern. Molly swooped up her only daughter and stood her on top of the table.

Ginny was yellow from her thighs down to her toes.

Fred and George laughed, clearly proud of their cleverness. Molly turned to them, a dangerous look on her face. The twins immediately quieted.

"Look mum, it's a rainbow. Cool…right?"

Molly shook her head no; hands on hips and mouth clamped firmly shut…face now going a startling red.

"You're so going to get it," snickered Charlie, examining his own blue pants.

**Author's Note**

I did not intend for a lot of the chapter to be Draco centric. That was an accident but once I got started writing that dialogue, I couldn't stop. I hope it was good. Haven't heard from the Weasley clan in a while so I decided to give them little part. In the twins' warped little minds, the rainbow scheme is probably the cleverest thing they could come up with.

I had a little of this chapter written when I started but the next chapter has to be started completely from scratch, I'm not sure how long that could take. I'll be in touch though so let me know what you think about this chapter and I may be persuaded to post the next one sooner.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Hunt Comes Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the Harry Potter characters

**Chapter Six: Hunt Comes Home**

Remus was stacking books in the window display, whistling a tuneless song and occasionally reaching for his cup of tea. Remus liked setting the window display…it didn't take too much skill to arrange books nicely so he was able to let his mind wander.

During these times Remus' mind always took him to James and Lily. James had accepted for that he was a werewolf, an idea unheard of in his youth, and Lily opened her home to him. It had been Sirius to actually convince Remus to move in with the Potters but Lily had been dropping unsubtle hints for months before that.

_March 10th, 1980_

_Paperwork was by far Remus' least favorite part of being an auror. It was tedious, mind numbing, and absolutely pointless. If Scrimegour really wanted to know how the reconnaissance mission to Manchester had gone Remus could just go up to him and tell him his Death Eater hideout was really a golf club. That would be less time-consuming that filling out reports with ridiculous questions._

_Remus' quill paused over the next question. **Were there any suspicious behaviors in or around the area/s of interest?**_

_The corners of Remus' mouth quirked up. Was an elderly man being rundown by a renegade golf cart considered suspicious? Remus checked **No, **and moved onto the next question. _

_Unfortunately, Sirius chose that moment to stop by his office for a little chat. "Remus mate, come move in with me and the lovebirds?" _

_Remus blinked. "What did you just ask?"_

_Sirius sighed as though this conversation was a causing him great pain. "I saaaaiiiid move in with me, James, and Lily." Sirius lifted his coffee mug to his mouth to hide his smile._

_Remus folded the report and tied it around his owl's leg with a red string that authorized it to pass through Head Auror security. Finally Remus turned back to his friend, who had once again adopted a straight face._

_"Are you really the one who should be asking me this? Don't James and Lily own the house, why aren't they talking to me about moving in?" Remus took the next file of papers from his tray and began leafing through it, listening for Sirius' response._

_"Moony don't be thick. Have you really not noticed Lils badgering you to moving in? Has James not mentioned how that one guest room is going to complete waste every time we sit down to eat with the bloke. Merlin! I'm just here because those two are too chicken to ask you outright and I'm tired of the highly conspicuous hints." Sirius moved into the office and took the file from Remus._

_"Oye! Give that back Pad. Those have to be filled out in an hour." Remus reached for the papers but Sirius pulled back._

_"What…has Moony been neglecting his paperwork until the last minute? I'm so glad I'm finally starting to rub off on you. Took bloody long enough." Sirius took one sheet and held it up to the light._

_"Break-ins at Birmingham? This was just some nutty wizard who wandered into muggle houses to collect dryer lint." Remus snatched the papers back and rearranged them in chronological order._

_"I know that. And I was not procrastinating…I just had a lot of other things to do."_

_Sirius raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Oh, is that right? That's why we went to Hogwarts on Saturday to chuck rocks at the giant squid for eight hours."_

_Remus blushed and didn't attempt a retort. Sirius had beaten him in a verbal spar; it was best not to encourage any boasting._

_"Sooooo anyway. Are you moving in?" Sirius was not be distracted from his main objective. _

_Remus looked up again and shrugged. "Sure. Although I know you're asking me not because you're tired of hearing James and Lily ask, it's because you're scared to be left alone with a hormonal Lily aren't you?"_

_Sirius mimicked Remus' shrug. "What? She's scary."_

Remus felt his mouth stretch into a smile as he placed the last book atop the pile. Suddenly shouts were heard from outside and Remus peered through the window to find the source.

Several men in long black robes edged in red were making their way up the street, some with posters in their hands and others just looking menacing.

Remus dropped out of sight to collect himself. Aurors…here in Sutton, Remus had no doubt in his mind who they were looking for. Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and stood up, hiding behind the book pile. Daring to allow himself one last look, Remus felt his blood go cold.

There was a lone dementor drifting slowly behind the aurors.

Remus left through the back door and broke into a run. People were standing on the sidewalks staring at the group of men. Occasionally one of the aurors would split from the group and paste a poster to a lamppost or ask questions to a civilian. Remus took great pains in keeping his face hidden with his cloak; after all, he was supposed to be dead.

Maneuvering the familiar streets, Remus pounded his way into the garden of his own little cottage and wasted no time in hurrying inside and bolting the door. "_Sirius_," he hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. He could hear the aurors coming down the street, knocking on doors and checking sheds and garages.

Listening carefully for a response all Remus heard was a terrified whimpering from the kitchen. Carefully crawling to avoid the bay window, Remus enetedr the ktichen.

Sirius was curled up under the table in dog form, paws over his eyes and whimpering quietly in fright. Remus crawled to his friend in the sudden urge to comfort him. "Padfoot, they're coming for you. If you want them to go away you have to behave like a dog or they'll take you."

Sirius lifted his head to look at Remus and nodded although his body was still shaking.

Remus stood and preformed a quick glamour charm on himself. The aurors were next door now but his neighbor Mrs. Rees was protesting loudly to the aurors about their invasion of privacy, buying him an extra minute.

Sirius pulled himself from beneath the table and leant against Remus' knee heavily. Remus reached down and patted the dog's head in a comforting gesture as their front door was knocked upon.

Running one hand nervously through his new military cropped beach blonde hair, Remus answered the door. Three aurors swept into the foyer, two went upstairs while the other began asking Remus questions.

Sirius stood silently by Remus' leg, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth in a dogly way but he twitched noticebly when the dementor drifted into the garden.

"Have you seen this convict?" The auror held up a picture of Sirius.

Remus looked at the infamous Azkaban mug shot and shook his head no.

"Have you seen anything unusual nearby recently?"

Remus shook his head no again. "I just moved here a few weeks ago. Nothing strange has happened since I've been here." Remus was glad the spell had morphed his voice into one much deeper and with a Scottish accent.

The auror nodded and said his thanks as he and the others left. The dementor did not enter the house and merely floated grimly past the windows as the group left, the flowers in the garden freezing as the creature skulked past.

Sirius was now curled up on the sofa, not making a sound. As soon as Remus walked into the living room, Sirius turned back into a human assuming the coast was clear.

Remus sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. It took several minutes but eventually Sirius' breathing evened and his body stopped quivering.

Slowly, Sirius sat up feeling as though he was going to be sick. "I felt it…the dementor, from several streets away. It was calling to me. All I could think about was Azkaban and I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't move." Sirius whispered, his voice sounding small and weak.

Remus nodded and went to get chocolate from the kitchen. He returned with two huge blocks of the candy and tore a small piece off and handed it to Sirius. As the ex-convict nibbled at the candy Remus saw the color return to his friend's face.

Biting into his own chocolate, Remus began to talk, just so the heavy silence would dissipate. "Azkaban has been known to have lasting affects on its inmates. I thought you were past this fear but I wonder now if it ever truly goes away. You're faced with your deepest fears and worst memories in that god-forsaken place and I don't know how one would even attempt to move past that." Remus did not need to look at Sirius to know that his friend was staring moodily at the wall.

Sirius stood, and turned to Remus who suddenly felt very nervous. He had never seen Sirius with such a stern look before. "We're going to be better prepared next time. We should rig up an alert system at the end of the street, you never know, they might come back," Sirius paused as a look of uncertainty crossed his face, "and I think I'm going to teach myself Occlumency."

Remus' eyebrows went to his hairline. "Occlumency? What for?"

Sirius reached for more chocolate, which Remus was grateful for. "So the dementors can't get in my head. I completely froze today Moony, I don't want to have that reaction again. You can get me a book from the store can't you?"

Remus nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I'll be able to find something. Speaking of which, I skived off work to run back here. I'd better head back before Davies finds out."

* * *

Bill flew across the pitch, watching as his younger brother Charlie fell into a spectacular dive. The Ravenclaw seeker was right on Charlie's tail as they weaved in and out of the goal hoops and closer to the ground. The snitch was being very tricky this match, it had come within reach eight times already and the game had only just started.

This time Charlie was determined not to be fooled. The snitch darted between the two Ravenclaw beaters and the second year followed right after, narrowly avoiding a bludger aimed at his head.

The Ravenclaw seeker did not fair as well and got knocked off her broom by the same bludger. One of the chasers dove to the seeker's rescue and Bill took this opportunity to call for the quaffle.

The captain, Travis Goldary, threw him the ball and Bill took off towards Ravenclaw's goals. Swerving to the left Bill tossed the ball up and spun around in mid-air, slamming the quaffle with the back end of his broom and sending it spiraling through the keeper's arms and through the goal hoop.

Bill whooped with joy, throwing his arms out into the air.

The crowd cheered and then collectively gasped, Bill turned immediately to find his brother.

Charlie was only inches away from the turf, zooming with his back facing the ground and knees locked tightly around his broom, one hand outstretched towards the elusive snitch.

The Ravenclaw seeker was only now remounting her broom and she kicked off with determination in her eyes. She tried to catch up with Charlie but the second year prodigy already had the snitch safely clasped in his fist.

Charlie jumped off his broom from a foot up and pumped his fist excitedly, showing off the golden glint of the snitch.

The rest of the Gryffindor team hurriedly caught up with their seeker, Bill throwing his arms around his little brother as a mob of spectators surrounded them cheering.

* * *

Kinglsey Shacklebolt was buried in paperwork, quite literally. His assistant, Reuben Palmero came shuffling into his office laden down with an armful of even more papers. Kinglsey groaned and Reuben shrugged apologetically as he dumped the papers onto his boss' already hopelessly cluttered desk.

A year ago Kinglsey had been excited at the prospect of being the auror in charge of the Black case. He now regretted accepting the promotion.

All he ever did was send aurors out to obscure villages to question civilians (who all would come back later and file reports on intrusion of privacy which was the bulk of his paperwork) and answer calls from delusional old ladies who swore Black was hiding in their cabbage patches.

Reuben left, stretching his back, and Kingsley burrowed into the next file. Surprisingly this file was not about Black at all. Leafing through the papers Kinglsey was met with several photos and reports on Draco Malfoy, a boy whose parents Kinglsey had sent to Azkaban two and a half years ago.

Draco looked up at Kinglsey with a small grin and swatted his platinum blonde hair away from his grey eyes. Kinglsey began reading, wondering why a file on Draco Malfoy would be on his desk.

Apparently the Malfoy boy had done accidental magic on several occasions, usually breaking glass in windows or mirrors and once making all the beds in a room float to the ceiling. The matrons were complaining about him scaring the other boys during these incidents and were demanding for an auror to teach Draco how to better control his magic.

Kinglsey was impressed. Not many kids could pull off this kind of magic without any sort of training at all; he must have an extensive store of latent magic.

Since Kinglsey had sent Draco to Hillsborough Orphanage in the first place, he decided to send an auror over there to check on the boy in order to appease the guilty growing in his stomach.

Closing the file, Kinglsey looked up as his door opened once again. Hardly believing his eyes, he watched as Reuben struggled in again with more papers. "No, not more. There can't possibly be more, what could they even be about!" Kinglsey stood to help the young man put the files down.

Reuben wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and grinned wryly at Kinglsey. "Bloke down in Dover swears he saw Black riding a bike down his street this morning."

**Author's Note:**

Thought some of you might like to look at this timeline I concocted for this story and its prequel. It might clear some things up. It only goes up to the events in this chapter.

1972: Marauders first meet on Hogwarts Express

1974: Remus' secret becomes known, Animagus transformations begin

1976: Sirius is disowned, mastery of animagus forms

1977: James and Lily's first date

1979: Marauders graduate, James proposes to Lily

1980: James and Lily marry, Marauders join Order, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt die, Ron is born, Harry is born, Neville is born, Draco is born, Prophecy is made, Sirius becomes Secret Keeper, Peter becomes secret Keeper, Death Eaters attacks, Remus goes temporarily blind

1981: James and Lily are murdered, Harry goes to Durlseys', Sirius is imprisoned

1982: Remus visits Sirius, Bill is a 1st year

1983: Bellatrix and Crouch Jr. are sentenced, Tonks is a 1st year, Lucius and Narcissa sentenced, Draco goes to orphanage, Remus sends Sirius the escape letter, Sirius escapes, Remus and Sirius go to Sutton Coldfield

1984: Draco accepts prejudices against him, Charlie is a 1st year

1985: Harry begins kindergarten, Aurors come to Sutton Coldfield

This is **_my_** timeline for **_my_** stories. Not JK Rowling's. Understood? Good. Hope you like this chapter; I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Mastering the Arts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…no matter how much I would like to

**Chapter Seven: Mastering the Arts**

London, November 4th, 1986

"And you will only be staying for a week sir?" asked the concierge, scribbling down Remus' name and quirking a thin eyebrow at the man before her.

Remus smiled politely behind his glamour. "Yes ma'am, my uncle's getting married day after tomorrow. Had to fly in from Dublin and everything, took weeks to get my flight and papers ready." It took all of his restraint not to burst into laughter at how bizarre it felt to hear his voice with an Irish accent.

"And your friend?" She asked, not acknowledging and not caring about the background that Remus had so carefully constructed.

Remus looked behind him to where Sirius, now a tall blonde man with light freckles across his cheeks, was poking at what looked to be a very delicate statue. Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Tobin. She needs your signature."

Sirius looked up, green eyes turning to Remus' brown ones. The young man quickly hurried over and dashed his name across the paper the concierge held out for him.

"Sorry Keegan. I got distracted, doesn't that statue look like Aunt Andy?" Sirius grinned at his friend even as the concierge glared at him, wiping a dot of ink from her pale hand.

Remus chuckled quietly, seeing the resemblance between the statue and Andy Tonks.

"Here are your room keys, and please call here at the desk if you need anything at all." She held the cards out for them and Sirius eagerly grabbed his from her limp hand.

Remus almost staggered backwards when the smell of her lie hit him. She clearly did not want them to call the front desk. She was grinning venomously at them, teeth clenched in an effort to retain her composure despite the fact that Sirius had now upturned the whole bottle of ink.

Pulling Sirius away as he was trying to mop up his mess, and only managing to spread it across several papers, Remus pushed him towards the elevators. The concierge was happy to be rid of them.

Sirius bounced on his bed like a small child as Remus unpacked their suitcases. It took a great deal of patience but Remus had to remember that Sirius had not lived amongst muggles for very long.

_Summer_ _of 1978_

_"Sirius, please try and sit still at least. People are staring at you." Remus groaned, trying to hide his face behind his book._

_Sirius pouted but turned back around in his seat and made it obvious what a pain it was for him to stop pointing at everything outside the bus windows. James snorted into his soda, and quickly came up choking on the fizz. Peter in turn laughed at both of his friends._

_They were on their way to see Lily and take her to a movie and a dinner. They rarely got to see each other over the summer and James was eager to snog his girlfriend. _

_Remus had had to coach James for hours on how to use the phone before he had called to make the date with his Lily. It had taken several more hours before James had finally gotten the whole address and directions on how to get there._

_Sirius was beyond excited, it was to be his first movie and first ride on the underground and he was understandably excited. Remus just wished he didn't act like a three-year-old loaded up with Sugar Quills. If the bus ride had been anything to go by, the underground would be a harrowing adventure indeed._

_Sirius nudged Peter with his elbow as the bus turned a corner, sending a heavyset man into a petite blonde. Sirius stood and offered his seat to the blonde, who was glaring at the offending gentleman. She looked Sirius over from head to foot and smiled before gracefully sliding into the seat beside Peter._

_Peter turned a bright red and scooted as far away from the beauty as he could. Sirius crossed his arms across his chest, mouth set into an arrogant smirk, and leant back against a pole._

_The bus began pulling up to a stop and James stood. The bus' sudden halt and his own momentum sent James crashing into Sirius and they both ended up tangled on the floor. The blonde laughed at them and Remus and Peter both hurried forward to set their friends straight. James sat up rubbing his head and Sirius glared at him, wiping dirt from his jeans. _

"_This is our stop…right Moony?" James asked sheepishly, people getting onto the bus gave the two teens sitting on the floor strange looks while the driver glared at them from his rearview mirror._

_Remus rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes James, we get off now and walk a block to Lily's house." _

_As they were exiting the bus, James turned to the driver. "You know, none of this would have happened if you had braked a little softer." The driver gave James the most murderous look Remus had ever seen and he quickly pulled James off the bus by his jumper before the man could act on what dangerous thoughts must have been cursing through his mind._

_Sirius was already far down the street, speaking energetically to two elderly men who were playing chess. As Peter, Remus, and James approached they heard part of their conversation._

"_Why didn't the queen pummel that rook? Don't the pieces move at all? How boring."_

"_Eh. I'm not following young man." One of the men attempted to answer what appeared to be a very odd question._

_Peter grabbed Sirius and led him away while Remus fumbled for an excuse. "You see he's been dizzy because he didn't drink enough today. And it was so hot out…"_

_Remus noticed that the men were looking past him to where James was pantomiming someone drinking _

_Remus reddened as the men gave him an odd look and he shoved James away from the chess players, running to catch up with Sirius and Peter. It was not going to be easy babysitting two purebloods who had never ventured out into the muggle world before._

Remus grinned as he folded his khaki pants into the hotel drawer. He remembered Sirius trying to say hello to Lily's sister, Petunia. He had bent to kiss her hand, as dictated by pureblood society, and she had slapped him across the face and ran to lock herself in her room until they had gone.

"Keegan my lad?" Remus turned to Sirius.

He was holding up a pair of black jeans with tears at the knee and a blue jumper. "What do you think old chap? Proper wedding attire?"

* * *

Reuben Palmero looked up at the rusty wrought iron gates and its spiked tips and then at the imposing stone building that lurked behind them. He couldn't imagine children living here.

Slowly and cautiously, Reuben approached Hillsborough Orphanage.

He was grateful to Kinglsey for giving him this job, he was just as tired of paperwork as his boss, but he wasn't sure how easy it would be to teach a Malfoy to control his magic.

Reuben reached for the big brass doorknocker and let it fall against the door. The sound reverberated through the door and Reuben covered his ears with gloved hands it was so loud.

A squat looking woman answered the door and looked at him suspiciously. Reuben was all of the sudden acutely aware of his red lined Auror robes and fine woolen cloak as she looked at the woman's own tattered dress.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Uhh, I was sent by the Ministry in response to a complaint about Draco Malfoy's use of magic."

"Oh. I was wondering when you blokes would come. All the boys are out back on the pitch."

"The pitch?"

"Yes, they're playing Quidditch."

Reuben let himself be led through the maze of hallways, he felt uncomfortable as he became aware of little eyes watching him from staircases and doorways.

They came through an arch and Reuben was met with the sight of thirty or so boys, all on extremely outdated brooms, flying between a set of golden hoops.

Two of the boys were tossing a quaffle between themselves when another came barreling through them, stealing the ball.

All the players immediately responded to the action and moved upfield accordingly, some to block the shooter and others waving their arms for a pass.

Suddenly, Reuben saw a blur of yellow as one boy went into a spectacular dive. Another boy followed at a much slower pace. Reuben saw the blur reach his hand out and then the boy was on the ground, holding his fist up for the others to see the snitch.

Some of the boys groaned and others cheered. The boy turned around, feeling Reuben's gaze on him and the auror got his first glance at Draco Malfoy.

The six-year-old was tall for his age, Reuben had mistaken him for a much older boy, and he was very skinny but not in an unhealthy way. He clearly had talent for Quidditch and Reuben was impressed with his seeker skills.

"Malfoy! Get over here!" The woman's voice echoed off the building's walls.

Several of the boys 'oooohhhhed' and Draco frowned, but trotted over anyway.

"Yes Matron Emily?" The boy's face had a streak of dirt across the cheek, which the Matron frowned at.

"You are to go with this auror back to the bedroom and do whatever he says. Is that clear?"

"Yes Matron Emily." Draco's voice seemed schooled into a carefully polite and quiet tone.

Reuben cleared his throat awkwardly and Draco looked at him through his shaggy platinum hair. "Follow me."

Reuben was once again led through a labyrinth of halls before Draco stopped before a set of double doors and he shoved them open. Inside were rows upon rows of bed, Draco immediately went to a bed with a blue cover near a large window and sat down.

Reuben followed and sat down on the bed opposite Draco. The boy's grey eyes hadn't left Reuben since they had met and his stare was becoming quite disconcerting.

Reuben cleared his throat once more. "Draco, I'm here to teach you how to better control your magic. I've heard that there have been some incidents and the Ministry wants to make sure, for your own safety and for others', that it is under control."

"That stuff only happened when I got mad, like the time Derrick pushed me off my broom. It was only from a few feet up but I bent one of the Quidditch hoops backwards by accident, everyone was sore at me because we couldn't play for a week until it was fixed."

Reuben smiled warmly and he pulled out his wand. "Ever seen one of these before Draco?"

Draco's gaze finally left Reuben and fixed itself on the wand. "I remember my dad's. It was black and he always carried it inside a cane with an snake's head on it." The boy shivered suddenly. "I hated that snake."

Reuben placed the wand in Draco's hand. "Give it a wave why don't you. Try and think of it as an extension of your magic and focus it all at the tip there until it comes bursting out."

Draco held the wand loosely and furrowed his brow as he concentrated. Carefully flicking his wrist, a burst of blue sparks erupted from the wand and lit the bed Reuben was sitting upon on fire.

Quickly snatching the wand back and putting out the fire, Reuben stared at Draco who was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Reuben sat down on Draco's bed and placed one hand tentatively on the little Malfoy's shoulder. The boy didn't respond to the touch but Reuben was glad he hadn't pulled away. "It's okay. That was pretty good magic for someone your age. Is some of that pent-up feeling gone now?"

"Yeah, kind of. I feel lighter…sorta."

"Magic is within a wizard. It is part of our beings and if we don't find an outlet for it, magic can often be sent out accidentally. We call it 'accidental magic' and it's often quite powerful because it's all of that pent-up magic coming out at once."

Reuben stood up. "I'll come back about once a month to help you get rid of the extra magic. That way you'll never have to miss out on Quidditch again."

For the first time, Reuben saw Draco smile.

"I get to use a wand every month?!"

Reuben laughed. "Sure, just so long as you don't blow anything up while I'm gone."

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_I met this boy yesterday. His name is Charlie Weasley and he's a third year and he's also got an older brother named Bill who's a fifth year. They are both in Gryffindor and yesterday Charlie walked me around the lake when we both had a free period. He's really funny and likes my hair, which no one has said before._

_His brother Bill has long hair in a ponytail and everyone likes him because he's so smart and good at Quidditch but Charlie's even better Mum! He caught a snitch twenty seconds into a game once, that's a Hogwarts record! _

_Anyway, Snape is being a git about my Potions homework and since you were so good at Potions when you were at Hogwarts, could you send me some notes on Deflating Draughts? I would usually just take Sam's but Snape has caught on that we don't have the same handwriting._

_I hope all is well at home, has Daddy's leg gotten better? It's a shame that that person at St. Mungo's who got changed into a grandfather clock couldn't turn the other way to fall…instead they landed right on Daddy._

_Is the garden dying? I know how much you hate watching your flowers die. Why don't you just bring some of them inside? If Professor Sprout can do it, why not you?_

_Give Daddy a hug for me and thanks for all those sweets on Halloween, me an Sam ate them all in one go._

_Your one and only darling daughter,_

_Tonks

* * *

_

_**Kinglsey,**_

_**This is my report on Draco Malfoy after having gone to see him at Hillsborough Orphanage. He is a good kid (surprisingly enough) with incredible amounts of magic. I haven't seen anything like it before but since I was muggle raised, I don't know what to compare it to.**_

_**He's set a bed on fire, bent a Quidditch hoop backwards, shattered every window in the orphanage, and those are just the incidents I was told about!**_

_**Draco clearly doesn't mean to do any of it but the matrons think he does and they get very mad at him which just makes him mad which leads to accidental magic. **_

_**Anyway, I'm asking permission to continue visiting Hillsborough Orphanage once a month to provide an outlet for Draco's magic to ensure that no more accidental magic occurs in the future.**_

_**Also wanted to ask, did I have to be at that meeting today or was I excused because I was on a 'mission'? I hope not because I didn't go.**_

_**Here's to hoping you covered for me,**_

_**Reuben Palmero

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

I decided to give Reuben a bigger part because he seemed like a likeable guy who would be a nice pal for Draco. I've never tried writing letters in my story before. How did you like it?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Harry's WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however much I wish I had Sirius/Draco

**Chapter Eight: Harry's WHAT…!**

Harry stared out the bus window; trying to suppress his groan of boredom that he knew his aunt would not appreciate. Speaking of Petunia Dursley, she was busy coddling Dudley across the aisle form her nephew.

Dudley quite clearly did not want all the attention being showered upon him but he tolerated it long enough to gloat at Harry. Petunia handed her disturbingly wobbly son an enormous swirled lollipop and Dudley turned to Harry, swiping his fat tongue across the candy slowly, which left a wet slimy trail that mixed the colors together.

Harry tried to suppress his groan of disgust, which he also knew his aunt would not appreciate as he watched her pull a hanky from pocketbook and dab at a spot of drool from Dudley' cheeks. Instead, the raven-haired six year old opted to turn back to staring out the window where he could roll his eyes without being noticed.

The bus approached their stop and Aunt Petunia shepherded the boys off the bu sand onto the pavement. Dudley dropped his now clean lollipop stick onto the ground when his mother turned her back. The bus driver gave Dudley a disgusted look and Dudley presented the elderly man with an obscene gesture.

The driver quickly pulled the bus doors shut and drove away just as Petunia turned around once more. Dudley was at her side instantly, hand outstretched and gesturing at a vending machine outside the local grocery. Petunia handed him a few coins and the fat boy happily wobbled off.

Harry stood at the curbside, kicking his scuffed trainers impatiently while he waited to continue the journey home. With a Mars bar in hand, Dudley rejoined his mother and cousin and the three continued walking.

As they turned the corner onto Privet Drive, the threesome almost ran into a tall red-haired man walking his curiously large dog. Petunia threw the man a scathing look; he was dressed in torn jeans and a very bedraggled and patched brown jacket over a green jumper and was no doubt tarnishing the appearance of the neighborhood.

The man in turn grinned cheerfully at Petunia and bowed his head ever so slightly as she passed by. The dog, on the other hand, growled loudly as Petunia and Dudley passed but whimpered when Harry did.

Petunia took Dudley's hand and pushed him along in front of her. "You should keep that beast on a shorter leash, no doubt he is crawling with disease and is clearly a bad-temped and ill-trained monster."

The man frowned and stopped to stoop and pat the dog. "Actually, Padfoot here is the very example of good breeding. Why, he once saved a baby from certain death."

"I'm sure he did." Petunia replied in a tone that conveyed the true meaning to be she was sure no such thing had ever occurred…ever.

"Yes ma'am. Padfoot is the greatest dog that I have ever known, I'm sure you'll remember him as the handsomest dog you've ever seen."

Petunia sniffed at the man and glared at him down her long nose. "He is quite horrendously filthy and smelly. I sincerely hope to never think of this beast or yourself ever again." And with that, Petunia turned on her heel and left the man and his dog sitting in the gutter.

* * *

Remus peered out from beneath his shaggy red hair and grinned at Sirius, or rather Padfoot, who sat panting at his side. "They're coming down the street now. How 'bout a casual bumping into?"

Sirius nodded his emphatic agreement and waited patiently while Remus fastened his collar and clipped a leash onto it.

The two emerged from their hiding place in the bushes and started walking slowly towards the corner they knew Harry and his aunt would be turning any moment now.

They were not disappointed and nearly ran into the three. Petunia looked horrified at the sight of them, Harry was staring at the ground and didn't bother to raise his gaze, and Dudley was staring at Sirius like he would like nothing better than to pull his tail.

Remus grinned at Petunia and pulled at Sirius' collar as his animagus friend began growling.

Petunia glared at him and reached for her son, the fattest, blondest, most impertinent looking boy Remus had ever had the displeasure of seeing.

"You should keep that beast on a shorter leash, no doubt he is crawling with disease and is clearly a bad-temped and ill-trained monster."

Remus frowned. What person outright insulted somebody like that? Especially when you had never even spoken to that person before. Sirius pulled at his collar again so Remus knelt and ran a comforting hand through his friend's thick black fur.

"Actually, Padfoot here is the very example of good breeding. Why, he once saved a baby from certain death." Sirius quieted at the mention of how he had saved Harry from a horde of Death Eaters and Remus smirked at calling Sirius an example of good breeding. The Black Family, if anything, had driven Sirius away with their insane prejudices and traditions.

"I'm sure he did."

Remus wrinkled his nose as the noxious scent of sarcasm hit him. Next to him Sirius sneezed and rubbed at his own nose with his paw, not as used to smelling people's emotions as Remus.

"Yes ma'am. Padfoot is the greatest dog that I have ever known, I'm sure you'll remember him as the handsomest dog you've ever seen." Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he saw Sirius stand up a little straighter.

He could almost feel Sirius' ego swell, "He is quite horrendously filthy and smelly. I sincerely hope to never think of this beast or yourself ever again," and then deflate just as quickly.

Remus' jaw dropped open at how blatantly insulting the comment was but Petunia was already marching away, making Harry jog to keep up with her.

Remus and Sirius returned to their hiding spot and Sirius transformed, brushing blonde locks away from his face. "So…she's a bitch."

Remus chuckled and stared at Number Seven Private Drive. "Yes she is Paddy."

"Can I bite her?"

"…maybe."

* * *

Harry was standing at the sink, washing the dishes as his aunt, uncle, and cousin recovered from dinner in front of the television.

They were watching some awful game show and Uncle Vernon kept shouting at the screen, "no you bloody idiot! It's the door on the right, _the right_!" Harry smiled softly to himself when he heard the host announce that it was the door on the left with the sports car behind it. Vernon coughed loudly to cover up his mistake.

Suddenly, the entire family jolted when a crash was heard outside. Vernon stood up and stormed to the front door, muttering obscenities under his breath about vagabonds

He thrust the door open and stood staring out into the dark. "Hello. Who's there? Answer now you coward or I'll call the police!"

"I am no coward sir."

A man with long red hair stepped out of the shadows with a long polished stick pointed between Vernon's eyes.

"Y-you people. What are you doing here?" Vernon made to close the door but was halted when a second man with blonde hair appeared from the darkness just to the left of the enormous man.

Vernon started and the man leant against the door, forcing the door open wider and holding a stick loosely in his left hand. "We would like to come in, if you would be so kind."

Blondie didn't wait for the invitation but pushed past Vernon into the entryway, the red-haired man not far behind. The two immediately made their way into the lounge where Petunia and Dudley were still watching television.

Petunia gasped and clutched at Dudley. "You! You were stalking me weren't you? What do you want? Money? I'll call the police, don't think I won't!"

Red hair looked at blonde and they both raised their wands into the air, Petunia's eyes widened in recognition.

"We are not here for you or your family." Remus spoke first.

"We are here for Harry and no isn't an option. We are not bad wizards ma'am, we are simply taking Harry to where he rightfully belongs. We will not harm him…if you care to know." Sirius stated calmly.

A dish clattered to the ground and the five people whirled around to see Harry standing in the doorway with a look of shock and fear on his face.

* * *

Harry stacked the dishes away and, looking into the lounge to make sure no one was watching, ran a small finger along the elegant china his aunt always kept on display but never used. He liked how slick the glass felt and how distorted his reflection became in the bowls.

He almost toppled off his roost as a crash shook the house. The six-year-old heard his uncle grumbling and throwing open the front door.

Then there was silence for a few minutes.

Harry strained his ears to hear what was going on. Soon there was a loud ruckus in the lounge and Harry crept to the doorway to see what was happening.

Two strange men with foreign accents were talking to his aunt with his uncle standing petrified behind them. Listening to their conversation, Harry was startled to realize they were talking about him!

"We are here for Harry and no isn't an option. We are not bad wizards ma'am, we are simply taking Harry to where he rightfully belongs. We will not harm him…if you care to know."

Without thinking, Harry let one porcelain dish slide from his fingers and he leant heavily against the doorway. Instantly he wished he had remained in the kitchen as everyone turned to look at him.

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius rushed to the boy's side and picked him up in his arms gently. Harry looked close to collapse.

"We're responsible for him. The Dumbly-man came to us…you…what are you going to do?" Petunia stuttered over her words.

Remus smiled at his best friend who was stroking Harry's head. "We are going to raise him in a world full of magic, love," he chuckled quietly to himself, "and mischief. Loads and loads of mischief."

Harry squirmed in Sirius' grip and he set the boy down. "Who are you? Where're you taking me?"

"You're a wizard Harry." Remus knelt by the little boy.

"I'm a…a what?"

"Magical. Haven't you ever done anything, something you couldn't explain?" Sirius knelt also and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Y-yeah I suppose. But that sorta stuff happens to everyone...doesn't it?"

Remus and Sirius grinned identically. "Do you trust us Harry?"

Harry looked at both of the men, and suddenly he didn't feel in danger. There was something familiar about them…

"Yes, I do. Will I leave here?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, c'mon. Let's go pack your stuff. Keeg, stay here with the muggles."

Remus waited until he heard Sirius and Harry in the hallway. He didn't want Harry's first glimpse of _real_ magic to be a negative one.

He turned back to the Dursleys who had crowded together in the corner of the room. "I'm going to stun you now. It will cause you no long-lasting harm but should knock you out until morning. By that time we will be long gone."

Vernon took a step forward with his arm raised menacingly but he hit the floor in a shower of red sparks before he was within grabbing distance of Remus. Before the scream could leave Petunia's opened mouth, she joined her husband on the floor in blissful unconsciousness.

Remus turned his wand on Dudley who had begun to cry, fat tears rolling off his chubby cheeks. Looking at his hideous parents and having seen the bruises on Harry's arm, which Remus had no doubt came from the bullying of the blob of a child before him, he had no qualms about sending the boy into a deep slumber.

Turning away from the sleeping Dursleys, Remus headed towards the entryway.

* * *

Sirius was walking to the stairs, expecting Harry to be following, when he realized Harry had stopped before a small cupboard made into the base of the stairs.

"What're you doing Harry? C'mon, we've got to hurry."

"This is my room."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and then slowly made his way back towards Harry. The boy was leaning forward into the cupboard and rummaging around on some little shelves for what little possessions he owned.

Sirius stared at the cupboard in horror. It had a small cot and two shelves hanging over the head of the bed. There were cobwebs and dust lining every surface. Those people had made Harry sleep in there?!

Harry pulled back and sneezed, dust on his glasses and a small bundle of things in his arms. Sirius noted the one stuffed animal Harry carried underneath his arm and he almost laughed.

"Tobin? C'mon mate." Remus joined the duo and the three made their way outside where the inky blackness had dissolved into a starry night.

* * *

**Boy Savior Kidnapped by Two Murderous Men**

By Rita Skeeter

Shocked is the one word able to sum up the emotions of the entire wizarding world. Two nights ago in quiet muggle neighborhood Privet Drive, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was assaulted and taken form his home by two men. These men, as described by the muggle relatives of Harry Potter who had taken the boy in as a baby, were tall, had crazed looks in their eyes, and one was blonde while the other was a redhead.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is asking for the public to remain calm and let the aurors handle the case. One question that needs asking is, for how long can the public remain calm? Sales in Diagon Alley have plummeted since the escape of Death Eater Sirius Black, and now, in the aftermath of a second outrage, sales have reached a standstill.

Whether or not the kidnapping of Harry Potter is related to the Black is not known for sure. This reporter, however, feels certain that Black had a role to play in this unfortunate event. After all, Black is most well known for his murders of thirteen innocent people but we mustn't' forget that he was a key player in the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, as well.

Stay tuned to the_ Daily Prophet_ for even more updates on both the Potter and Black case as this young and aspiring reporter writes them.

**Author's Note:**

I've been procrastinating about writing this chapter for a long time. I wasn't sure how I wanted Sirius and Remus to go about taking Harry and I hope I didn't make them seem too evil.

PLEASE REVIEW! This was a turning point in the story and I'm sure you all want to tell me how you feel about it. By the way, I broke 20 reviews. That's the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a story so I wanted to thank those who took the time to review for me.


	9. Chapter 9: Deadly Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my own fictionalized version

**Okay, this is a warning. There is character death in this chapter. Not nice character death. Pretty bloody character death actually so…just be warned.**

**Chapter Nine: Deadly Days**

Remus couldn't stop grinning. He knew he must look like an absolute idiot with an ear-to-ear grin but he didn't care. Besides, not many muggles were out walking in Sutton Coldfield at two in the morning so he could look however he pleased. Frank, the town drunk, waved his tankard at Remus as the young man hurried past the tavern. Remus awkwardly waved back to humor the old fool; his vision was so bad he probably thought he was waving at his own mother.

As Remus opened the door to his own small cottage, he shook his head and smiled quietly to himself. Spread out on the couch flipping through channels distractedly was Sirius, who also had a silly grin plastered across his handsome features.

Remus shut the door with his foot and motioned for Sirius to help him. The two made their way silently into the kitchen where they began to put away the groceries. Remus resisted the urge to chuckle again. They had planned and executed the perfect escape plan but had neglected what Harry would eat once they had him.

As two bachelors who had never seriously dated any woman long enough for her homemaking skills to rub off on them, Sirius and Remus stuck to TV tray dinners most nights unless their neighbor Mrs. Rees came by with her latest creation.

And so, an hour ago when the two had crept stealthily into their home with a sleeping six-year-old snoring lightly into Sirius' shoulder and had discovered a bare refrigerator, Remus had gone to the only other store still open at this hour besides the tavern, Patterson's Grocery. Poor Rick Patterson had been sleeping at the counter when Remus had woken him. Remus had gotten only the basics, eggs, milk, breakfast cereal, orange juice, and on Sirius' insistence, Mars Bars and Pixie Sticks.

Once all the food was put away, Remus and Sirius each went their separate ways to sleep.

They didn't sleep for very long.

At four in the morning both Remus and Sirius bolted straight up in bed and ran out of their rooms, Remus with his wand firmly in hand.

Harry was screaming, a terrified high-pitched scream that shook both men to the core. They burst into Harry's bedroom and found the little boy sitting up in bed, cheeks stained with tears and screaming hysterically.

Sirius immediately knelt by Harry's side and tried to soothe him, Remus shut the door and quickly cast a soundproofing charm hoping beyond hope that none of the neighbors had heard the scream.

Harry eventually collapsed into a sobbing hiccup that racked his entire body. Sirius rubbed his back and waited for him to calm down more while Remus retrieved the wolf stuffed animal from the floor and placed it beside Harry. The boy scooped up the wolf and held it to his chest, breathing into the fur.

Harry finally calmed down enough to look up at Remus in his pajamas and at Sirius in nothing but his boxers. His breathing was getting steadier as the terror left him and he swiped a palm across his face and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. "Where am I? What happened to the Dursleys? _Who are you_!?" Harry's chest tightened again as anxiety flooded through him.

Remus hadn't thought of a panic attack. Judging by Sirius' looks neither had he. "We told you last night when we left Private Drive, don't you remember Harry? My name is Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black. We were best friends with your parents before they died."

Harry nodded slowly, looking around the unfamiliar room with dwindling fear.

Sirius frowned, they should have known better than to leave Harry alone in a strange place after such an odd and exhausting night. "We took you from the Dursley's last night with your permission. We helped raise you when you were little and we plan to continue."

Remus nodded and spoke again, "In the morning we'll talk about this more. The dark can be frightening."

Sirius nodded his emphatic agreement. He was not a fan of darkness.

Harry shook his head and nestled into the covers. "It wasn't the dark that scared me. I had a dream and heard screams and crying, and then a bright green light. And then my head hurt." Harry raised one hand to his scar and yawned.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances; no doubt the dream had been a recount of his own parents' deaths. Harry's eyes drifted shut again and his breathing was calm enough that Remus and Sirius felt it was all right to leave.

Once in the hallway, Sirius leant heavily against the wall and sighed. Remus rubbed the back of his neck nervously. How were they ever going to explain to Harry that a lunatic had murdered his parents?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a man easily shaken. Looking at the alarming headlines in the Daily Prophet over his half-moon spectacles, Albus felt a crushing sensation he had only experienced once before, when James and Lily had died. He had thought he had adequately protected the family but he had been sorely mistaken. And now their only son had been kidnapped, supposedly by Death Eaters. 

Albus shuddered at the thought of what could happen to Harry, he had seen first hand what Death Eaters could do.

Where had his wards failed? No person could enter onto the grounds of Privet Drive without him being alerted, and no such alarm had been tripped. Albus rubbed his forehead wearily, feeling more wrinkles beneath his hand than had been there the month before. Maybe his age was finally catching up to him and his ward had faded?

Albus frowned as he read over the name of the reporter, Rita Skeeter. He remembered her to be an incredibly nosy student who had no problem twisting the truth into an unrecognizable web of deceit.

Fawkes, Albus' phoenix, squawked and rolled its head towards the door.

Albus calmly folded the paper and tucked it into a desk drawer and motioned with his hand at the door. It swung open, revealing Severus Snape holding Charlie Weasley.

Severus marched into the office and thrust Charlie at Albus who merely smiled happily up at the two. "Severus…and Mr. Weasley as well, what a pleasant surprise! May I offer you a Lemon drop?"

Snape shook his head impatiently but Charlie reached for the dish and took two.

"Headmaster, this boy here was seen going into the _Forbidden_ Forest. Lest I need to remind you, such an action is _forbidden_."

"But sir, I only thought I saw a niffler, and I didn't go any farther than a few trees in!" Charlie pleaded his case.

Albus took a Lemon drop himself and smiled again at the both of them. "It seems that no harm was done Severus. Curiosity is not something to be discouraged after all. In the future Mr. Weasley, perhaps it would be wise to refrain from entering the forest. It is for your own safety, unless Hagrid accompanies you of course."

Charlie smiled and thanked the Headmaster before excusing himself from the office.

Snape looked thoroughly put off and opened his mouth to object before realizing there was no point. He angrily took his leave, robes swishing out menacingly behind him.

Albus waved his hand and the door shut again, leaving him alone to contemplate what was to be done about Harry Potter.

* * *

Molly Weasley stared at the carefully folded parchment in front of her. She had taken the letter out of the envelope, addressed to her home in the dark green ink of Hogwarts, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. 

She got these letters almost weekly. Bill and Charlie were constantly getting into trouble, although both of them had high grades and were liked by almost everyone. As McGonagall had told her at the end of last school year, they would be perfect students if it weren't for their constant desire to stir things up a bit.

If Bill and Charlie could manage to rustle up this more trouble at Hogwarts…then how would Fred and George fare? Molly shivered at the mere thought. She hoped there would be enough of Hogwarts standing for Ron and Ginny.

Bracing herself, Molly reached for the letter. Reading the inked words carefully she snorted and chuckled quietly to herself. She always prepared for the worst but Charlie had simply ducked into the forest. Sometimes it worried her how fascinated by animals her second oldest was but she decided that so long as he wasn't meddling with dangerous beasts, Charlie could have picked a worse interest.

A small explosion shook the ceiling, a fine white powder drifted through the cracks and wafted down the stairs.

Molly groaned.

Percy was the first to stagger down the stairs, glasses smudged and coughing fitfully. Ron was next, leading Ginny by the hand. The youngest Weasley giggled as she traced patterns onto the dust-covered walls.

Finally, Fred and George emerged from the cloud. They were covered from head to foot in white, blinking, and sneezing. Molly stood at the bottom of the stairs and frowned at them with her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell you two about taking my sneezeworth? I needed that to flavor Ginny's noodles for tonight but you two went ahead and coated the entire house with it…and you know you're both allergic to it for heaven's sake!"

Fred and George just went right on sneezing. George wiped a dirty hand across one cheek and his mother got a good look at purple spots starting to break out on the twins' skin.

Molly sent Percy to fetch the antidote from her medicine cabinet and Ron to get brooms and dustpans. The experienced mother coaxed Fred and George into the kitchen and sat them down.

They both looked bleary eyed by now and Fred sneezed so violently that his chair jumped in the air. Taking one look at the two of them, Molly decided that no punishment was necessary. They had already taken care of that themselves.

* * *

No matter how many times Rabastan had heard it, one never fully understands the horror of Azkaban until it is experienced first hand. Rabastan had that experience. 

He had been stuck in this rotting hell of a prison for three years, monitored day and night all because of his supposedly ingenious sister-in-law's incredibly stupid plan. Sure, let's torture the Longbottoms' to insanity…we'll never get caught!

And what had surprised Rabastan the most, and finally convinced him to go along with Bellatrix, was his brother's wholehearted agreement. His older brother had never steered him wrong before, so Rabastan had let himself be led along.

Mistake. Big mistake.

Staring across the dimly lit hall, Rabastan could make out the outline of his brother sitting in his own filthy cell. Bellatrix was two cells down from Rabastan's left and in between them was Narcissa Malfoy.

Rabastan watched as his brother dragged himself up from the floor and began his daily exercise. In the back of his mind Rabastan knew that Rodolphus paced, head bent towards the floor and counting off the measurements of his cell by stride length, in order to keep insanity from setting in.

Judging by the inarticulate screams coming from two cells away, his wife hadn't bothered to take the same precautions.

"Eight paces by six and half. Eight paces by six and half." Rabastan listened to the dull monotony of his brother's voice and was soothed but it.

A large iron door being thrown open stopped both Rodolphus' counting and Bellatrix's screaming. A human guard was coming down the hall, the dementor on duty glided past the man and out the door.

Rabastan sat up straighter as he caught a glint of silver strapped to the guard's waist. He was wearing a dagger in his belt.

Suddenly, a terrible and vicious thought flashed through the youngest Lestrange's mind. Taking a small rock that had been torn loose from the decaying wall in his hand, Rabastan shifted into a crouch and raised his arm.

As the guard passed his cell, Rabastan had the incredibly good luck of the guard stooping to one knee to tie his shoe. It just so happened that the guard's head was within arm's length of Rabastan. Grinning wickedly, Rabastan reached his long thin arm out through the bars and brought the rock crashing down onto the man's head. The guard made a muffled 'ummph!' noise and then slumped forward.

Rodolphus moved to the edge of his cell and grasped the bars. "Rab! Rab, what're you doing?"

No longer was his brother' s voice soothing, it ground on the very last of Rabastan's nerves. He didn't deserve to be in this place. It was because of his brother…no.

Rabastan was able to bring up the last remnants of the love he held for his brother and remembered it wasn't his fault at all. It was his miserable choice for a wife's bloody fault!

Rabastan stretched his arm to its full length and managed to grasp the guard's dagger. Plucking it victoriously from its sheath, Rabastan made quick work of the lock on his cell. Shoving the door open, Rabastan stepped out into the hall with a deep sigh.

"Rab, do my door." Rodolphus was grinning at his brother for the first time in many years and the dementor was not around to steal it from his face.

"One second Rod." Rabastan moved with decisiveness to his left.

The guard, named Thomas Williamson, struggled back into consciousness. Ignoring the piercing pain in the back of his head, Williamson drew his wand and staggered to his feet.

"Rab!"

Rabastan turned at his brother's cry and just managed to duck a flash of blue. Instead the spell struck Narcissa' Malfoy's cell lock and sprang the door open.

Rabastan was on his knees gasping for air. Williamson advanced.

Blinded by a rage he had never felt before and a lust for the blood of the woman who had put him here in this hell, who had made him attack the guard, who was going to get him Kissed for all of it. Rabastan longed to see the life drain from Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn't deserve to bear his name, she had befouled his own…and his brother's proud heritage.

Shouting his rage Rabastan hauled himself to his feet. Williamson aimed his wand but a flash of black overcame his vision and his spell went awry.

Rabastan looked up and saw grey eyes staring back at him in fright. Bellatrix had those eyes and suddenly, those eyes were all that Rabastan could see. He pounced with rejuvenated strength into Bellatrix' cell, not paying any mind to the already opened door.

He held the knife aloft and then plunged it into Bellatrix's chest despite her feeble attempt to ward him off. She cried out and a trickle of blood dropped from the corner of her mouth.

Williamson knocked Rabastan out of the way and fumbled for a healing spell. The wound sealed itself shut and the frantic guard searched his pockets in despair, knowing there was no blood-replenishing potion there. The woman went still in his arms and her porcelain skin turned a deathly white.

Rabastan laughed gleefully, ignoring his brother's shouts and Williamson's horrified look. It was only when he turned to see his victim's face that realization dawned on him and he staggered back, hitting his head on the wall.

It was Narcissa. Her grey eyes that were now sightless. The grey eyes that all of the Black family shared. The eyes that he had mistaken for Bellatrix's. Rabastan cried out in grief and shame.

Williamson raised his wand once more to stupefy the maddened Lestrange. Rabastan, knowing full well that only the Kiss awaited now, took the knife and sunk it into his own flesh.

It was an odd feeling, Rabastan decided. He couldn't feel his blood trickling down his hands and he couldn't feel the pain. All he felt was the cold metal in his chest.

Williamson lunged forward and took the knife from Rabastan. It came out with a sickening 'snick.' Like a key fitting into a lock. Williamson dropped the knife, transfixed in horror and disgust as Rabastan grinned at him through blood stained teeth.

A sudden coldness settled upon the two and Williamson spun around, there were two dementors hovering behind him and a horrified foreman who had come running from the guard station at Narcissa's scream.

Screams were not an odd thing at Azkaban Prison, but never had the foreman heard one filled with such pain.

One dementor came closer and Rabastan shivered, the grin flew from his face, and then he slumped forward dead.

"Rab! _RAB!!!!!!!_ What happened to my brother, I can't see! _TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!_" Rodolphus' plea went unanswered.

* * *

Draco slunk around the stairwell and muffled a snicker with his hand. Owen was approaching, stooping to check under each bench and behind every door. While the other boy had his head inside a coat closet, Draco darted across the hall and into the matron's office where there was another door that led to the bedroom. 

Reaching for the doorknob to his next hiding place, a letter on the matron's desk caught his eye. And it wasn't a letter that started with Dear so-and-so, it was the letter M. A letter M drawn in golden paint and extremely intricate loops and curls that sat above an intimidating wrought-iron fence with an enormous house sitting behind it.

Draco thought back to where he had seen that letter M before and the image of a pale skinned woman with his eyes wearing a ring with that same ornate M appeared before him.

Stepping around the desk, Draco bent over the letter and saw it was picture in an article of the _Daily Prophet_. Intrigued, Draco began to read. His older friend Phillip had not only taught Draco how to play Quidditch, but also how to read and write.

Scanning the article now, Draco felt what little color there was in his face disappear. The article was about his mother, the woman in his mind's image no doubt. He knew her name and what she had done, until now he had never heard word of her.

The headline made his heart jump uncomfortably.

MALFOY MURDERED IN CELL 

By Rita Skeeter

_Narcissa Malfoy, wife to convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and convicted Death Eaters herself, was slain Tuesday afternoon in her cell at Azkaban Prison._

_The killer was Rabastan Lestrange, who took his own life shortly thereafter. His causes or motive for the murder are unknown but insanity would seem to be the primary factor. It is not the first time n Azkaban's history that cellmates have injured each other but this is the first time where an inmate was able to escape his cell and break into another's with the sole purpose of killing._

_Lestrange knocked a guard, whose name the Ministry has not revealed, unconscious and then stole the guard's dagger. The guard was on his way to checking on the werewolf inmates of Azkaban and the silver dagger is mandatory for all personnel there._

_Narcissa, who was convicted of concealing murder weapons, consorting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, partaking in numerous murders, and concealing the bodies of those murders on her property, is survived solely by her husband and young son whom the Ministry placed in a government owned facility after his parents were detained._

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, plans to up security at Azkaban indefinitely._

Draco put the paper down and hastily scrubbed hand across his eyes. He had barely known his mother. And besides, she was a criminal. Yet Draco couldn't help but the feel saddened by the news.

His sadness was quickly replaced with anger. The date on the paper read Wednesday, November 20th. That was almost a week ago! How come no one had told him his mother was dead?

Draco jumped nearly a foot in the air when the door crashed open. "Gotcha Draco! Now you've gotta be seeker!" Owen ran off laughing and Draco had no choice but to put the troubling thought of his mother behind and chase after his playmate.

Author's Note:

Wow, sorry I was gone...I was on vacation...and also sorry that this chapter was kind of depressing. And you know, **_murder and suicide aren't good things_**. Really not good things. Really bad things…I don't encourage it. I like how I gave the Lestrange's nicknames for each other, they are brothers and in the books they're always mentioned together so I figured they must be close. And as for Rabastan's reasoning to kill, there was none. He had just slowly gone insane. I felt bad for Rodolphus though.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!


	10. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I am getting really tired of writing these and am running out of ways to say I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter Ten: New Beginnings**

"Do I have to?"

Harry stared up at the school building and clutched tighter to Remus' hand. Remus tried to smile encouragingly but failed, he didn't like the idea of sending Harry off to school for seven hours a day any more than the si-year-old did. Sirius was even less enthusiastic about it, seeing as how he couldn't even accompany them this morning and he had wait until three this afternoon to see his godson again.

Remus stooped next to Harry and rumpled his hair. "Don't worry, I'm just a few blocks away at the bookstore and this afternoon I'll bring Padfoot along when I pick you up. Okay?"

Harry nodded and sighed nervously. Remus fiddled with a strap on Harry's backpack before giving him a small push. "Well…go on. Don't want to be late do you?"

Harry shook his head furiously and took off at a slow jog into the schoolyard and then into the building. Remus stood there a moment longer and tried to suppress the urge to run inside and whisk Harry back to the cottage. He didn't, however, and turned back up the street stuffing his hands into his jean jacket and ducking his head low against the autumn wind.

Sirius and Remus had had Harry for little over a month now and every waking moment of those four weeks had been spent telling Harry of his parents, the wizarding world, and the precautions that he would have to follow. The trio had grown into a _very_ tight-knit little family, Harry didn't hesitate any longer to confide in his surrogate fathers about his many nightmares.

They had spent almost a week pouring over old photo albums, laughing at how young they looked and what prank James was pulling behind Lily's back. Overall, Remus was proud of how well Harry was adapting to the change. He seemed willing to accept magic and the dangers of his living situation without too much fuss.

Remus had no doubt in his mind that Harry could remember his story, he had spent several afternoons helping the young boy memorize his fake name, history, and how to respond to questions about his family and had come to the conclusion that Harry was exceptionally bright for his age. He took after his mother in that regard.

* * *

Boys and girls were jostling in the hallway, some shouting, others laughing, and Harry even spotted one singing. He shouldered his backpack higher and tried not to let his nervousness show. Taking the piece of scrap paper with his class number written on it from his jacket pocket, Harry did his best to maneuver the hallways without upsetting anyone and without gaining attention. There was a part of him still that wanted nothing better than to crawl up in the boy's bathroom he had just passed and sit in a stall until school ended. 

However, the newer part of him told Harry to get a move on to his classroom and do his best to fit in with these new, and frightening, kids.

Finally he found his classroom and took refuge inside, glad to be away from the ruckus of the corridor. His other school had been quiet during the day and only at recess were the children loud, this new environment frightened him, how would he know how to fit in?

The teacher wasn't at their desk yet and the room was empty save for two boys sitting atop the desks by the window playing cards. One of the boys, a small and wiry blond, had his feet propped up on the windowsill and was string at a group of cards he was balancing on his knee. The other, a tall black boy, was fingering one card and smiling knowingly at his companion.

Harry walked forward hesitantly and put his backpack down on one of the desks beside the boys.

The black boy looked up and smiled at him. "Hi. Are you new? The other boy slapped a card down and frowned. "I lost."

"That's three in a row Ash." The boy smiled at "Ash" and picked up the deck to reshuffle it.

"Y-yeah. My name is er, Tobin Wolfson." Harry swallowed; he had almost forgotten his fake name which was inspired by the ailment of his "uncle."

"My name's Gordon Andrews. D'ya know how to play gin?"

"No. Is it a game?"

"Yeah…oh! This here is Asher Patterson. His dad owns the grocery store." Harry looked the other boy over. His blondish hair caught the morning sunlight through the window creating a hazy glow around his head and he had yet to look up at Harry.

"Hi," Harry nodded his greeting.

"Hey," Asher mumbled and then frowned at the cards. "I think you're cheating."

Gordon laughed. "Yeah? What you gonna do about it?"

Harry froze. Back at his old school those were fighting words and he braced himself for Asher's response. It wasn't what he expected.

"Let the new kid play a few rounds while I hide my shame you prat." Asher retorted and stuck his tongue out for good measure. His attention went from the game back to Harry. "Were'd you come from?"

"Oh…I lived in Dublin but my parents died in a car accident so I came to live with my uncle Robert. He works as the bookstore."

Asher's face lit up. "You mean the man with the huge dog!" Harry nodded. "I LOVE that dog, he always comes by the store at lunch and I give him treats."

Gordon held up the deck. "Want to play?"

Harry smiled and sat down. Maybe this school wasn't as frightening as he had thought it was after all.

Later at recess, an excited Gordon led Harry outside, happy to show his new playmate the hard top and the grassy area beyond. Gordon quickly pulled Harry over to a crate of equipment and took out a soccer ball. He held it up for Harry to see. "You ever play football mate?"

Harry remembered standing in the net while several boys led by Dudley pummeled balls at him. "Erm…kinda."

Gordon smiled; Harry was starting to realize that his new companion could scarcely finish a sentence without grinning. "Don't worry Tobi, it's easy. Look Asher and Devon are picking teams. Let's go play and I'll talk you through it. What position do you play?"

Harry shrugged. "Anything I guess."

Gordon nodded and trotted over to where some older boys where congregating. Asher was standing at the front with a much larger boy next to him. Harry could only assume that this boy was Devon. He didn't look very friendly, he had his arms crossed in front of his burly chest and was frowning at most of the younger boys.

"Devon hates letting us play but Asher is like a football prodigy…so he lets us play because if he didn't, Asher wouldn't play either. And if there's one thing Devon likes, it's a challenge so he wouldn't dream of letting Ash go." Gordon whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'll take Stevie." Asher pointed to a lanky boy with a wide grin.

Harry looked at Gordon to see if he was disappointed he hadn't been picked first by his best friend but he didn't look too bothered.

"Jenkins." Devon called out. A squat looking boy lined up behind his captain.

"Gordo." Gordon trotted off to his friend and left Harry behind in the crowd.

Several more boys were chosen before Asher selected Harry. He knew it was just Asher trying to be nice to him because he was new but Harry didn't mind, he hadn't gotten picked last for the first time in his life. That honor went to a fat, short, and mousy boy who looked as though he could have still been in nappies.

The game started and Harry tried his best not to look out of place. He jogged up and down the sidelines, always keeping one eye on Gordon who occasionally threw him hand gestures telling him where to be. He only got the ball once and he managed not to embarrass himself and pass it to Asher before Devon came thundering down on him.

The much larger boy threw his shoulder into Harry and he fell to the ground and lay there for a moment stunned. Weren't you supposed to attack the person with the ball? Gordon and Asher came to help Harry up and Asher turned on Devon. "What're you playing at Carton? That was a foul." Gordon nodded his emphatic agreement. Most of the other boys stopped and stared.

Devon shrugged. "Didn't have enough time to stop Patterson. Are we gonna play or not?"

Asher looked like he wanted to keep arguing but he nodded stiffly and resumed play with a throw in. Harry stood still and watched as Asher dribbled the ball up the field and passed to the Stevie boy. Gordon clapped Harry encouragingly on the bck and jogged back to his position leaving Harry bewildred and covered with grass stains and dust.

* * *

Padfoot bounded excitedly through Mrs. Rees' flower garden, stopping to snuffle after a bluebird. Remus laughed and tried to coax his friend away from their neighbor's yard but Sirius wouldn't listen to him. He hadn't been outside in a while and he was relishing in the sunshine while ignoring his friend. 

Mrs. Rees looked through her bay window and waved at Remus. He smiled and waved back politely, tugging Sirius by his collar anf finally managing to get him back onto the sidewalk.

Some of the children were already out of the school and running along the sidewalks. Older kids led their younger siblings by the hand and girls had clustered together outside shops, giggling whenever Sirius passed by and several stooped to pet him. Remus tried not roll his eyes as Sirius took the time to lick each and every one of them goodbye.

At the school, the two caught sight of Harry sitting on the swings with an African-American boy sitting next to him and another small boy standing in front of them juggling a soccer ball. The boy next to Harry was talking excitedly about something and Harry was nodding and smiling.

"Tobin!" Remus called. Sirius ran threw the open gates and bounded towards Harry. He almost knocked the boy off his swing and began licking his face happily. Harry laughed and tried to push Sirius off of him. The boy with the soccer ball laughed and Sirius turned to him, giving him several happy licks as well.

"Hello there." Remus walked towards the group with his hands in his pockets and a smile splitting his face wide.

"Hey Uncle Robert. This is Gordon and this is Asher. They're my friends!" Harry announced them like he had never had friends before. Remus supposed he might not have with the Dursley's constantly hounding him.

"Pleased to meet you." Remus shook hands with both boys. Sirius licked them both. Remus took Harry's backpack for him and the three walked away, Harry waving over his back to his new friends and calling out promises to buy a football.

"Did you have a good first day of school Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry paused and seemed to think about it. "Yes. Yes, I did. Do you know anything about gin or football? I think I'm going to need to learn."

* * *

**Diagon Alley London, early July 1987**

Harry ran from store window to store window, scarcely waiting for Remus and Sirius to catch up with him before moving on. The only time Harry had been still all day had been when Sirius had insisted they stop for ice cream earlier and even then he had finshed his sundae long before either of his guardians.

Of course, it was understandable that Harry would be so excited. He had never set foot in the wizarding world before and now he was being confronted with shrinking bowties and ever-bouncing balls from all direction. he hardly knew which way to turn and what shop to run into next, they all looked so interesting!

"Rob! Hey Rob look at these! Scott what're those?" Harry shouted, staring through the menagerie's window. Sirius, or Scott, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him.

"Those are the mini owls some biologist blokes discovered in Luxemburg. Supposed to fly wicked fast and are damn near impossible to see in the air."

Remus/Rob came up behind them, gasping for air and struggling to lift his arms beneath the twenty or so bags and parcels. "I…don't suppose you could gasp help carry something huh?"

Sirius looked back at Remus and grinned. "Looks like you've got it handled mate."

Remus glared and dumped bags into Sirius' arms and one by one shrunk them to fit in their pockets. "Why didn't you just do that earlier?" Sirius asked placing their bags from Madam Malkin's into his jeans pocket.

"I would've if you two had slowed down long enough to give me a chance. I swear, this is just like the time we took you to that carnival…" Sirius shivered and mumbled somethign about clowns.

Remus finished shoved tiny boxes into his sweatshirt and glanced at Harry who had been hopping from foot to foot waiting for him to finish. "Where to now Harry?"

"What's that store over there?" Harry pointed across the path to the apothecary.

"That place sells potion ingredients, like newt tails and bat eyes…stuff like that. They also have potion equipment." Remus explained.

"Yeah, they have gold, silver, and brass scales, cauldrons as big as you or as small as my thumb, big tubs full of slimy goo…"

"I think he gets it Sirius." Remus cut his best friend off before he could list another forty items. Harry looked excited enough and immediately dragged his surrogate fathers into the store.

When they exited, Harry had a new cauldron, Sirius had a set of new miniature scales, and Remus had a migraine. His headache got even worse when Sirius ran, quite literally, into a family of familiar red-heads.

"Oh, sorry!" Sirius knelt and helped Arthur Weasley up from the ground, trying not to let the older man see recognition and surprise fly across his face.

Arthur dusted himself off and popped his shabby pointed hat back atop his shiny head. "Perfectly all right. Nothing damaged I hope." Arthur extended his hand to Sirius with a pleasant smile.

"Nothing but my pride." Sirius muttered and accepted Arthur's hand. "Scott Wolfson, and you are?"

"Arthur Weasley and this..." he pointed behind him with a wry grin "...is my family."

Fred and George were in the back of the group snickering over a book, Bill was looking everywhere but at his family hoping no one from school saw him, Charlie had wandered off to the menagerie and was examining the purple toads, Ron was stuck holding his mother's purse while she handed a jacket over Ginny, and Percy was standing with his arms crossed and glaring at Sirius behind horned-rimmed glasses.

Sirius whistled. "Lots of kids mate."

Arthur nodded. "Love 'em all though. And whose this little guy? Your son?"

Sirius looked taken aback. Granted he and Harry did look somewhat alike under their glamors, both had short blond hair and brown eyes, but still. Remus stepped in. "No actually. We're his uncles. Taking him on a little birthday outing. He turns seven in a few weeks."

"Oh, well then Happy Birthday uh…"

"Tobin." Harry supplied grinning up at Arthur shyly.

"Happy Birthday Tobin." Arthur turned to his wife. "Ready to move on dear?"

"Oh yes. We have so many more stops to make. I need to get to the post office before it closes to mail a letter to Great Auntie Muriel and Bill needs some new robes. I swear he's grown at least three inches this summer alone!"

Remus glanced at the eldest Weasley child and saw that he was indeed broad in the shoulders and much, much taller than Remus had last seen him. Disregarding the fact that Remus had last seen the boy when he was eleven.

"Right then. Good meeting you gents…Weasleys this way." Arthur motioned towards the post office and slowly the family made their way along the street.

Remus resisted the urge to laugh when Ron tripped over his untied shoelaces and ended up sprawled across the pavement. Harry quickly helped the boy up and smiled at him.

"Hi."

Ron grinned back. "Hi."

"Ron. C'mon!" Charlie called over his shoulder. "We're getting ice cream after this!"

Ron jumped up and quickly jogged towards his family. Harry waved once and then turned back to his own small family. "Where are we going next?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god I'm so sorry how late this update is. I blame those stupid AP exams. The my computer got a fatal error for several weeks and now this is the first chapter sent to on my brand new flatscreen monitor computer. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Probably not by Saturday, sorry.

Let me know how you liked this chapter. Just setting some stuff up for the future and making everyone happy.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicions Raised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eleven: Suspicions Raised **

It was July of 1988; Reuben Palmero was walking along the sidewalk in downtown London, his cloak thrown casually over his shoulder and his shirt sleeves rolled up above his elbows. It was very hot today and humid as well. Reuben would have preferred, today only, to be sitting behind his desk back at the Auror department where it was cool and there were no temperamental eight year olds hounding him.

The Hillsborough Orphanage came into sight as it always did, large, imposing, and intimidating. Reuben's step didn't falter and he pushed past the gates and up the front steps, careful to avoid those kids who could stand the hot weather and were lazing on the porch.

As soon as he opened the heavy oak doors, however, Reuben stopped in his tracks. The Head Matron was sanding in his way with her arms crossed in front of her large chest and a deep set frown. "You can't see him today."

She was of course referring to Reuben's assignment, Draco Malfoy.

"Why not? The date was scheduled by the Ministry several weeks ago and…"

"You are not helping at all. Yesterday he levitated all of the tables in the kitchen, during breakfast. It was the most outrageous disturbance yet, I think it is best if you go and don't come back, it clear you are of no use here."

Reuben frowned. "Again ma'am, this is a Ministry mandated appointment. Any hindrance to the appointment is considered an obstruction of law. Could I at least speak with Draco?"

The matron looked like she wanted to take Reuben by the collar of his freshly pressed shirt and fling him out the door. Instead she gave him a look and pointed towards the bedrooms. "I believe you know the way."

"Is he being punished?"

"Of course he is! No breakfast this morning, no books, and no leaving the bedroom."

"No breakfast? That seems a bit harsh doesn't it?" Reuben hung his cloak on a coat rack and started up the hallway.

"He upset everyone else's breakfast yesterday, fair's fair." The matron called after him.

When Reuben pushed open the bedroom doors, he noticed the room was empty save for one little boy lying on his stomach on his bed, looking out the window and thumping his foot against the headboard.

"Causing mayhem again Drake? I thought we had gotten past this whole tantrum thing."

Draco jumped and turned on his side to look at Reuben. "It wasn't a tantrum, Joey dumped his oatmeal on my new jeans and then I got mad and the next thing I knew, everything was floating. Joey too…on his chair though."

Reuben walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, pushing Draco's legs aside to make room. "You lost control then, that's all right. In that case, you just have to maintain better control over your emotions."

"I know, I know. You say that every month." Draco grinned crookedly at Reuben from beneath shaggy blond hair.

"If you know it, then show it." Reuben answered with his own grin. Over the many months he had spent coming to this orphanage, he really had grown quite fond of the youngest Malfoy.

"I thought Matron Sarah wasn't going to let you come today?" Draco said, picking at a corner of his raggedy blanket.

"And miss our Quidditch game? I've been waiting three weeks to play and some scary old matron isn't going to stop me!" Reuben collapsed backwards on the bed and threw an arm melodramatically over his face.

Draco laughed behind his hand and kicked Reuben in the side. "But Quidditch got taken away from me 'cause of yesterday so we can't play."

Reuben looked sideways at Draco. "I suppose I can wait a few more weeks. Ready for your lesson today?"

Draco sat up with a smile. "Yeah, are we working with the wand?"

"Nope. Today I thought I would tell you a little about magical history." Reuben stood up and walked over to a bookshelf on the far side of the large room, weaving his way around the many beds that stood in neat rows. For a bookshelf, there were surprisingly few books there, mostly clothes and various toys were scatted across the shelves. Reuben found what he was looking for though. _A Children's Guide to the World of Magic_, a large tome that most wizarding dwellings had.

"History, but why? That's so boring." Draco whined, following Reuben across the room and leaning against the bookshelf.

Reuben showed Draco the book. "I read this at least fifteen times my first year at Hogwarts. You know I'm a muggle born, I had no idea about anything in the wizarding world and what I read in this book presented it to me in a way I could comprehend. All the important battles, people, potions, spells, charms. You get the idea. Anyway, this way I was able to keep up with my school mates who had grown hearing this stuff as bedtime stories."

Draco took the book and raised an eyebrow at Reuben. "But why do I need to read it. I've heard of Merlin and all that stuff."

"And Merlin's staff? Morgana? Daedalus' labyrinth? The quintapeds of the Isle of Drear?" Reuben watched a glazed look come over Draco's face and laughed. "I didn't think so. Besides, the best way to understand how to control your magic is to know what kind of magic you're using," Reuben tapped the book. "This will help you with that."

"So, you're assigning me homework?" Draco tucked the book under his arm.

"Well, I don't think the matrons are giving you enough to keep you busy. You like to read anyway, this should be fun for you." Reuben thumped Draco on the back.

"Yeah, I like to read adventure books, with heroes and sword fights. That kind of thing. Not about potions and spells." Draco reminded Reuben.

"That's what this is Draco!" Reuben took the book back and opened it up to the contents page. "Look here, Greek heroes, Gorgons, man-eating monsters, quests, medieval knights. This book is loaded with all sorts of exciting stuff. You'll like it, just trust me."

Draco took the book back from Reuben and held it, eyeing the cover suspiciously. "Okay, I'll read it. But not until my punishment's done because I can't read right now anyway."

Sirius glared at Remus from the ladder. "I've spent the last half hour trying to fix that bloody banner and my legs hurt from climbing up and down this cheap ladder and I'm coming down right now to get some cake."

Remus frowned. "But you just need to fix that one corner. And no cake until Harry's friends get here."

"But by then I'll be a dog."

"So? You like to make messes anyway. It's not a problem, now go back and fix the banner."

"You do it! And the frosting will get stuck in my fur and it's so hot today it will get sticky and melt and just be overall very uncomfortable." Sirius jumped down from the ladder and sat down on the ground stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll do it. I thought Harry was the eight year old around here." Remus took hold of the ladder and stepped up onto the first rung. When he placed his foot on the second step, the rung gave way and Remus fell back to the ground, landing hard on his rump.

"What the…?" Remus rolled over and rubbed his backside. Sirius snickered at him, pointing up. "Look."

Remus looked.

The ladder swung to the right off-balanced and knocked into Harry's birthday banner. It caught the left corner and dragged it down to the ground, Remus rolled to the side to avoid getting hit by the ladder as it crashed own where he had been lying.

Remus looked at Sirius and they both looked at the ladder. "Maybe we should just ditch the banner idea. Too dangerous for my tastes." Sirius suggested.

Remus nodded his agreement. "Much too dangerous."

"More dangerous than rampaging manticores I bet." Sirius grinned.

Remus shook his head. "No, more dangerous than a pregnant Lily."

Sirius burst out laughing. "Merlin she was a mess of hormones. I was terrified of her."

Remus nodded sagely. "We all were Pads."

"Uncle Robert? We're back!" Harry's voice called from inside the house. Sirius transformed into Padfoot just as Harry led Asher and Gordon into the backyard.

Asher grinned and patted Sirius on the head before whistling at the decoration. "This place is spiffed up."

"I thought banners were supposed to be hanging, you know, in the air." Gordon pointed at the mess the ladder had left behind.

Remus stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes, well. It's a lot trickier than you think. How was the game?"

Harry and Gordon launched into a vivid account of the soccer game while Asher rolled up his pant leg to show Remus his cut, proudly displaying his injury and calling it a "war wound."

"…then Carter knocked Mark to the ground but Shane came out of now where and stole the ball."

"Shane passed to Tobin who passed to Ash…"

"…who scored! Wilson almost got his hands on it though."

"Almost wasn't quite good enough though, was it Tobe?"

Harry laughed. "Not when Ash is shooting. All Wilson got was a face full of dirt." All three boys laughed.

Remus smiled. "Sounds exciting. You guys ready for some cake then?" All three immediately shouted an enthusiastic "yes!" and ran over to the table where an enormous birthday cake was waiting.

Remus took out a knife and sliced out three pieces and gave the largest to Harry. Asher and Gordon waited patiently while Remus lit eight candles on Harry's slice. "After this be sure to thank Mrs. Rees, she made the cake you know." Harry nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes on the flames.

Sirius put his head in Harry's lap and looked at the boy's face. He was absolutely delighted at the attention; he had probably never had a birthday cake of his own when he lived with the Dursleys.

Remus started singing and Asher and Gordon were quick to join in. "Happy Birthday tooooooo Tobiiiiiiin! Happy Birthday tooooooo yooooooouuuuuuu!" Sirius howled the last line, making the boys laugh.

"Here Tobe." Asher handed Harry a present wrapped in silver paper. Tearing the paper aside, Harry held up a handheld soccer game and an England National jersey for everyone to see.

Asher took the jersey and showed Harry the back. "Look, I got you a Gary Lineker jersey."

Harry's face nearly split in two. Asher had been teaching him the gods of football and Gary Lineker was among the mightiest. He had single-handedly pushed England pass Poland in the 1986 World Cup and he had won the Golden Boot too.

"Open my present Tobin!" Gordon shoved his blue wrapped gift at Harry with his trademark grin on his face. Harry tore the paper away and removed a huge magic kit, complete with wand.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was wheezing in laughter, and tried to hide his own amusement by taking a piece of cake and putting it one the ground for Sirius to eat.

"Thanks guys. This is so great!" Harry put his gifts aside and the three boys ran off to play.

Later that night, after the decoration and food were cleaned up, Remus, Sirius, and Harry were lounging on the couch watching TV. Harry was playing his new handheld game while Sirius flipped idly through channels when Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"Did you like your party Harry?"

"Yeah it was the greatest!" Harry paused the game and smiled and Remus.

"Did you like your presents?" Sirius asked, turning the TV off.

"Sure, this game's a load of fun."

"How would you like another one?"

"More presents? Sure! Where are they?" Harry asked excitedly.

Sirius grinned at Remus who got up, went into his bedroom, and came back with a small box. "You know after your parents died. I was able to get some of their possessions from the Aurors. Sirius and I decided that this is for you."

Harry took the box slowly, not sure what to say, and flipped the lid off. Inside was a thin gold chain with two rings on it. He lifted it up carefully and looked at it with confusion.

"Your parents' wedding bands Harry. We put it on a chain for you to wear." Sirius explained and helped Harry with the clasp so he could get it around his neck.

"There's more." Remus said, gesturing at the box.

Harry reached inside and pulled a book out. It was a photo album. Remus flipped the cover open for Harry. The first picture was of a group of smiling teenagers. All were waving at the camera, the two in the middle, one with wild black hair and the other whose black hair seemed perfectly in place, were tossing graduation caps into the air. A blond boy on the end looked like he was debating whether to throw his cap as well, and the brown-haired boy and red-haired girl had had their caps stolen by the two boys in the middle.

Sirius chuckled quietly and pointed at the boy with perfect hair. "Do you know who that is?"

Harry squinted at the picture. His face was rounder but the eyes were the same. "It's you Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "And that must be my mum and dad! And you Remus!" Harry pointed at the brown-haired boy and then looked at Remus.

Remus smiled. "Yes, that's us on the day we graduated from Hogwarts. This photo album was put together by your mum. There are a lot pictures of us from school, and afterwards during the war too. Your parents' wedding, when you were born, Christmas. Loads of pictures for you to look at."

Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder, which was beginning to feel less bony and more like an eight year old boy's shoulder. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Because I've never been there. Besides, I'd get to do some runes stuff and I got an O in Runes. Please mum, don't go into hysterics. I want to go and Gringotts has offered me a good position. I promise to write often."

"Writing often isn't the point son; we are just concerned for your safety. Those Egyptian runes contain all sorts of curses and tricks. Are you sure you couldn't find a job here in England?" Arthur Weasley tried to reason with his eldest son.

Bill sighed and stood from the table. "I don't want a job in England! I'm of age now ad I get to decide what to do with my life. I love runes and I want a job where I can do what I love and advance myself. Egypt is the best place for me right now."

"But it's so far away, and it's so hot. You don't do well in the sun Bill dear. You'll be burned to a crisp!"

"Mum, that's getting into hysterics. There are spells I can use…"

"And sand! You hate sand! Remember that time at the beach, it was all in your bathing suit and you had a rash for weeks!"

"Mum!" Bill's face went as red as his hair. There were snickers from the stairwell.

"Go back to bed children." Arthur called out.

Fred poked his head out into the room. "Is Bill going to Egypt?"

Bill said "Yes" at the same that Molly said "No."

"When would you leave with this exploration group Bill?" Arthur asked, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Day after Charlie and Perce go to Hogwarts. Mum, I promise. If a job I like opens up here in England or I feel like I should come back, I'll be here in an instant. Can you trust me on that?"

Molly dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her apron. "It's not that I don't want what's best for you Bill. You know that don't you? It's just hard on a mother of a child to move so far away. I'm used to having you right down the hall from me, what if something happens?"

"Molly dear, Bill is a good wizard. He was Head Boy, which means Dumbledore thinks he's a good wizard, best in the school. If he runs into trouble, well, I'm sure Bill will find a way back out of it." Arthur winked at Bill who smiled gratefully.

"Okay mum…can I go with your blessing?"

"Of course dear." Molly stood and pulled Bill into a hug.

"One more thing mum." Bill said, pulling away slightly.

"What is it?"

"Since Charlie's Quidditch captain this year, trade in my old broom so he can get the latest model. Beat Slytherin all the faster that way."

"Thanks Bill!" Charlie's voice echoed down from the stairwell.

* * *

Kingsley looked up from his paperwork as his young assistant Reuben Palmero came in from the blistering heat. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Reuben turned to his boss with a grin, and then frowned as he saw what Kingsley was holding up. 

It was a complaint, filed by the Head Matron of Hillsborough Orphanage. A complaint, no doubt, about either him or his young assignment Draco Malfoy.

"Palmero, this is the fifth complaint we've gotten since you started seeing that Malfoy kid. Be honest with me, are you making any kind of progress?" Kingsley looked weary and tired of filling out forms.

"Yes. I know I've made progress. His incidents are becoming fewer and farther between. Give me just a few more months and I think he could have total control over his accidental magic."

Kingsley smiled. "I think I've told you this before, but you really can't let emotions get in the way of your work."

Reuben nodded. "I know sir."

"Good, now I wanted to talk to you about the Black case." Kingsley handed Reuben a stack of stapled papers.

"Black? But we haven't had a lead on him in months. What have we got now?" Reuben asked while flipping through pages.

"On the night that Remus Lupin disappeared, his neighbor told authorities that the last time she saw Lupin was when she was returning his dog to him…"

"Yeah, it says here that the dog had gotten out and was in the neighbor's yard and she brought it back to Lupin's door. He took the dog, thanked her, and went inside. That was last anybody saw of him."

Kingsley nodded at the report. "Keep reading."

"All it says is that the neighbor wasn't even aware that Lupin had a dog in the first place." Reuben looked up from the file. "What does the dog have to do with anything?"

"Now suppose that that dog wasn't a dog."

"What? You mean like Black transfigured himself? With what wand? Nobody had reported a missing wand at the time of Lupin's disappearance."

Kingsley handed Reuben another file. "Read this one."

Reuben opened it and read the first page, this file was much skinnier than the Lupin one, but told Reuben much more. "It's a complaint from a muggle about the disturbance a large bear-like black dog caused outside his store in Sutton Coldfield."

Kingsley nodded with a small grin. "And how was the dog described in the first report?"

"Large, bear-like, and black. It might just be a coincidence."

Kingsley took the report and started reading aloud. "Muggle authorities were sent to the owner's house and he promised his dog would not be any further trouble to the town. One officer noted that the man had a large scar on his exposed forearm."

"Wait? A scar like from the Dark Mark? Was the man Black?" Reuben asked, more confused than ever before. Hadn't Kingsley just insinuated that the dog was Black?

"No, the scar was on the man's right forearm, not his left. I knew Remus Lupin personally, we were good friends. Little known fact about him, ready to hear it?"

Reuben nodded.

"He was a werewolf."

Reuben's mouth fell open. "Really?"

Kingsley nodded again. "Yeah. Anyway, he had these scars all over his body from full moons. He tore himself up because he didn't have anything else to chew on. I remember he had one huge scar that started on his right wrist and went all the way up to his shoulder."

"So you think that Lupin ran away with Black, disguised himself, and that Black transfigured as a dog?" It did sound unlikely.

"Yes, I do. And more, I think they have Harry Potter."

"NO WAY! I don't believe you!"

Kingsley handed a photo to Reuben. "I did a little researching of my own. Turns out the owner of the dog has a nephew who's been living with him since his parents died in Dublin. Here's the thing, no deaths were recorded under the name Wolfson in Ireland at all in the past year, and the kid is listed in his school directory as being eight years old."

Reuben was barely listening to his superior; he was too busy staring at the picture Kingsley had handed him. A small boy with incredibly messy brown hair was smiling at the camera, not moving like in magical photos. It was obviously the boy's school photo, and the child's startlingly green eyes matched the canvas backdrop perfectly. Those green eyes were plastered on LOST posters all over England.

**Author's Note: **

Would you look at that! I got the next chapter up relatively on time in the midst of studying for seven final exams! I'm amazing I know. Now go REVIEW and tell me how amazing I a


	12. Chapter 12: The Moon Eclipsed

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything related to Harry Potter

**Chapter Twelve: The Moon Eclipsed**

It was the day before the full moon and Remus was busy getting ready for his monthly foray to a small flat he rented just outside Sutton. Actually, Remus was reclining on the couch with his eyes closed and an icepack on his forehead to numb the migraine that was especially annoying this month while Sirius was busy scurrying around the cottage, packing clothes and checking on Remus' wolfsbane in the kitchen.

The pre-transformation exhaustion was hitting Remus hard this month because tonight was the lunar eclipse. A werewolf needs the light of the moon to transform, even if the werewolf is inside, so for those few moments when the moon is completely hidden from sight and no light is present, werewolves transform back into humans. Then, minutes later, they transform into werewolves again. Mulitple transformations are extremely taxing on the human body and on more than one occassion, werewoves have been checked into St. Mungo's following an eclipse.

While the mupltiple transformations were putting extra stress on Remus' body, it was also putting a lot of stress on Sirius' mind. Not only was Sirius preoccupied with worrying about his friend, but he had also been put in charge of monitoring the potions and he was not used to overseeing so many at one time. Multiple transformations called for multiple potions, and Remus was in no condition to help Sirius with the brewing. Luckliy, Sirius had been in the NEWT potions course and the wolfsbane was in its final stage without there being an incident.

Harry was alternating between helping to pack Remus' overnight bag and watching TV. At the present moment,the youngest Potter was pretending to watch TV while really watching Remus out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius came in from the kitchen, still holding a stirrer in his hand, and looked at the half-filled bag sitting in the middle of the room. "Did you get the jacket like I told you to Harry?"

Harry held up Remus' brown jacket and then tossed it onto the bag, smiling widely at Sirius. "Yup."

"Smart guy. Remmy, when are you going to be leaving?"

Remus opened one eye wearily and it looked at Sirius. "In a few minutes I think. That will leave me an hour until moon rise to get ready."

"Okay," Sirius nodded as he bent to fold the jacket properly into the bag. "I just finished the potion and I'll go bottle them for you. Anything else need to be done that I don't know about?" Sirius asked from his crouched position while rubbing his right hand on his jeans, the last potion ingredient had been rather sticky.

"Hmmmmmmmm...don't forget to eat while I'm gone I suppose." Remus smiled half-heartedly.

Sirius shook his head in mock disbelief. "Moony, Moony, Moony. You should know by now that eaing is the one thing I will never, ever forget to do."

"I was talking to Harry." Remus lifted the icepack off his head and sat forward slowly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He looked at Harry and winked. "Don't let him eat all the food okay?"

"He'll have to fight me for the last of those peanut butter cookies Mrs. Rees made yesterday." Harry grinned and jumped off the couch, striking a heroic pose on the coffee table.

Remus laughed and stood up, stretching his back and then grabbing his bag off the floor. "Good boy anyway, I'm gonna go now. I'll be back late tomorrow, I'm going to try and sleep afterwards."

Sirius nodded from his seat on the floor. "Sounds good, you could use the rest."

Harry, from his position on the coffee table hugged Remus around the chest and Sirius joined in by lunging forward and hugging him around the ankles. Remus sighed and patted each of them on the head. "I'm going now. I'm only going to be gone for a night."

"But what will we do without you Remmy?" Sirius cried out forlornly.

"Probably watch a movie and go to bed late." Harry pointed out.

Sirius nodded. "That sounds about right. Okay Moony, you can go now."

Remus scoffed and hiked the bag up higher on his shoulder. "Like I was waiting for your blessing Pad. Be good while I'm gone, bye." Remus waved over his shoulder and then left the house.

A hawk in the maple tree in Mrs. Rees' front yard watched as Remus crossed the street and kept walking into the woods. Several minutes later, the hawk, still listening intently, heard a faint and far off crack, as if lightning had hit a tree in the forest. The hawk turned its head slightly, recognizing the sound of apparition.

* * *

"Sir, you were right. The man from the police files apparted out of the woods near his home at seven twenty-two this evening." 

Kingsley looked up at Reuben Palmero and nodded. "Do you have his arrival location?"

Reuben pulled a sheet of crumpled paper from his pocket. "Yes, he went to a flat in a larger town about three miles away from Sutton. He hasn't left since and we have men posted nearby."

"Good, and what about the Sutton location? Do we have men there?" Kingsley rested his head on his folded hands and watched Reuben fumble for another paper.

"Yes, twenty aurors are stationed near the residence and the surrounding woods. The boy is still inside with an unidentified person."

"I'll bet you anything it's Black, holding Harry Potter hostage. Let me know if Remus steps outside that flat, understand?" Kingsley stood and grabbed his cloak off of the coat rack in the corner of his office. The summer nights had recently developed a chilly breeze.

"I understand, but where are you going to be?" Reuben followed his commanding officer out of the office and into the waiting elevator.

"I'm going to the Sutton locaton. I want to see Black with my own eyes." Kingsley buttoned his cloak at the collar and then shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

"If it is Black, you'll be promoted to Head Auror for sure." Reuben smiled up at the much taller man.

Kingsley looked at Reuben and returned the grin. "If all goes well, I suppose I might, although it seems incredibly dull. Who would want to sit around behind a desk all day giving others orders?"

"Yeah, but you get that cool badge." Reuben tapped his own gold insignia.

Kingsley laughed. "Well then...who am I to refuse such a prestigious position so graciously bestowed upon me?"

* * *

"Could we watch a scary monster movie pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee?" Harry asked from the couch where he was lying on his stomach, feet in th air and crossed at the ankle. 

Sirius handed his godson a soda and then sat in his chair, putting the footrest up. "I dunno Harry. You sure it won't scare you?"

"I won't get scared...c'mon Padfoot, please?" Harry leaned into the light from the television just so that it made his green eyes look huge behind his glasses and his lower lip started to tremble...

"Oh all right for Merlin's sake, turn off the water works already." Sirius picked up the TV remote and started to flip through channels. "What movies are on tonight?"

Harry turned onto his side and reached with one hand for the TV Guide on the coffee table. "Dracula, Werewolf of London, and The Blob." Harry giggled. "Let's watch the werewolf one."

Sirius grinned and flipped to the right channel. "Okay, but you have to tell me if you start to get scared."

"Don't worry, I won't. I live with a werewolf don't I?" Harry grinned rather wolfishly and turned back to the TV screen.

Sirius cracked a smile of his own but secretly decided to change the channel if it became too gruesome for a seven year old to handle. He was glad Harry hadn't asked to watch The Blob. In his third year, over winter break, James had forced him and Peter to watch it over at Remus'. It had given Sirius nightmares for weeks, Peter had never truly gotten over the experience.

The sounds from the movie drowned out the crack of a twig outside the house and the soft patter of many feet as the unaware godfather and godson were slowly surrounded from all sides.

* * *

"Here Perce." Bill handed Percy his pet rat, Scabbers. 

Percy looked at the rat suspiciously from behind his glasses. "What?"

Bill laughed. "Don't worry, it's not a trick. It's just, I'm going to Egypt and Scabbers probably wouldn't do well in such warm weather and Charlie's not really a rat person if you know what I mean. He's always looking at big animals."

Percy nodded, Charlie did have a fondness for animals that could bowl him over just by turning arund in a small room.

"So, I figured you could have Scabbers now. You did want a pet right? Something you could bring to Hogwarts when you start in a few weeks right?"

Percy fought the urge to wrinkle his nose at the rat. "Well...yes, but, I was thinking more along the lines of an owl. And on the letter they said toad, cat, or owl, are rats even allowed?"

Percy was by far the hardest brother to deal with but through years of living with him, Bill had developed a patience towards him that only a big brother of six could achieve. (Along with Percy tolerance, it should be noted, Bill also had developed a keen Forge radar. A sixth sense that let Bill know when Fred and George were within a ten foot radius of his person.) So...breathing in quickly through his nose, Bill smiled and began walking away. "Well I had him for seven years at Hogwarts and no one said anything so he's your rat now little brother."

* * *

Remus sat on the floor naked with his arms around his knees and his head on his arms. The pain was almost unbearable now, the first transformation was so close. He raised his head wearily and looked at the empty room that would be his sanctuary for the night. It was devoid of furniture and his bag, with his clothes folded neatly inside, was tucked away in a corner. The door was locked and bolted shut and there were silencing charms on every wall, window, and crevice. 

He let his head drop back onto his arms. He couldn't remember a transformation ever being this unbearble before. His head was pounding and his werewolf senses kept gnawing at the back of his mind, adding to the pain. The message his werwolf side was trying to convey was blurred and disappeared whenever Remus tried to grasp it, he could only get the faint lingering traces of danger out of the void.

The moon rose high into the sky, full and beaming. Remus reared up, a cry riping itself from his lips as his bones broke and his muscles changed, shifting into his new form. The fleeting warning was lost in the mind-numbing pain and all Remus could do was focus on not succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Sirius bolted straight up and looked quickly around the room. Harry was still watching the movie happily and all seemed well. Sirius relaxed back into his chair. He had just dozed off for a few minutes but Sirius had woken feeling panicked. Sirius grinned at his foolishness, surely there was no danger here. 

The front door exploded inwards.

Sirius jumped up and Harry screamed. Men in robes poured through the opening and began calling out spells aimed at Sirius.

Sirius leaped out of his chair and dove across the coffe table at Harry and picked him up, ducking a blue spell and charging down the hallway.

"It's Black sir! And he's got Harry Potter!" A voice rang out amidst the shouts and crashes.

"Follow him, subdue him, watch your aim, we don't want to hit Harry!" Sirius recognized that voice, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, His friend from the first war, now an enemy.

Sirius threw the door that led down to the basement open and practically tossed Harry down the stairs. Harry caught himself on the banister and looked up to see Sirius throw a lamp at an auror who had rounded the corner. The lamp met it's mark and the auror slumped to the ground. He was quickly replaced by others. Sirius turned and saw Harry. "_Go, down the stairs_!" Sirius shouted and slammed the door shut, wedging it with a broom that was lying nearby.

Harry jumped down two at a time and Sirius followed, the sounds of pursuit causing them both to hurry. "What are we going to do Sirius?" Harry asked, his voice tight with fear.

Sirius pushed Harry towards the entrance to the safe room. "Go in there and follow the corridor to the very end. There is a door that leads up into a field a few miles away from here. I'm going to do wandless magic from the ouside here and disguise the entrance, then climb out the window and try and meet you there, okay?"

Harry nodded but he felt like crying. "Why can't you come with me now?"

There was a crash from the stairwell and Sirius' head jerked up. "I can't Harry, just promise me you'll be brave and I _will_ see you soon, now go." Sirius opened the door and Harry climbed in. Sirius tried to smile reassuringly before he shut the door and Harry was left in darkness.

"Okay, brave. I will be brave." Harry stood up, the ceiling was very low and it brushed the tips of Harry's jet black hair. It was dark in the tunnel and Harry used his hand to feel his way, one in front of him and the other trailing on the cool wall.

* * *

Sirius shut the door and held both hands up to it, running the spell through in his head, Sirius began disguising the door as just another part of the wall. It worked surprisingly quickly and Sirius didn't feel as tired after doing magic as he had a few months ago. 

He didn't have long to relax however.

An instant later aurors stormed into the basement and before Sirius could turn around, he was stupefied and falling to the ground, surrounded by red robes.

**Author's Note:**

Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! What will happen next? Nobody knows, not even me actually. I come up with this as I go along so I have to start writing from scratch every chapter. That was exciting right? Some actions, different perspectives, you know. I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way. REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I do own every movie and book however

**Chapter Thirteen: Consequences**

Kingsley looked at the fallen body of his one time friend and felt a pang of remorse. Sirius Black had been one of the finest wizards Kingsley ever had the pleasure of knowing, it physically hurt to know one of his closest friends had betrayed not only him, but many others as well, and was murderer on top of everything else.

Reuben Palmero jogged up to him breathless. "None of the neighbors woke up sir; the silencing charms did the trick."

Kingsley looked up from Sirius' bound body. "Good, and what about Remus?"

"The second transformation is about to occur but besides that there hasn't been any problems with him. We plan to apprehend him in the morning." Reuben grinned and looked at Sirius. "I can't believe we actually found him."

Kingsley nodded and looked around at all the aurors searching the room. "I want to know what happened to the boy. He just disappeared."

"Well, with aurors checking every inch of the room and running every analysis spell under the sun we'll be sure to find him soon." Reuben assured his friend.

"Hey! Look at this. Sir, come here!" A young excitable trainee who had begged to come along on the assignment for some field work and had only been allowed in the house after Black had been captured shouted from the middle of the basement and waved Kingsley over.

Reuben smiled. "See, I told you we'd find something quick."

There was the slightest crack in the wall where the auror was pointing. "A disguise charm was used here. My detection spell found it; there is actually a door in the wall."

Kingsley lifted his wand and said, "_Riveli."_

The paint faded away and a small wooden door was revealed. Kingsley opened it and looked down the long dark tunnel.

He looked behind him at Reuben, the young auror named Charleston, and several other aurors that had gathered around. 'Let's go see where this ends up. You three stay with Black." Kingsley said, pointing at a couple of the aurors, and then crawled into the hole.

The ceiling was too low for Kingsley to stand up in so he was stuck in an uncomfortable crouching position. He felt his way along the tunnel using the wall and he heard Charleston doing the same thing behind him.

'_Harry must have gone down here and Black put the disguise charm on it from the outside. I wonder why he would do that or why Harry would go along with his kidnapper's plan? Maybe he's been cursed or put under the Imperius.'_ Kingsley thought and continued crawling down the dank tunnel.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief when he saw the crack of moonlight through the trapdoor. The tunnel had ended in a large room carved out of the earth and the trapdoor was in the ceiling of the room. Harry found a notch in the dirt wall and climbed up, reaching for the latch with his small fingers. 

He pushed open the trapdoor and grabbed the ledge, lifting himself out of the room and into the fresh night air. The field was empty and silent, long tall plants swayed in the breeze. Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around his skinny frame, wishing he had brought a jacket.

Walking carefully to avoid making too much noise, Harry away from the trapdoor and sat down on a fallen tree near the edge of the field. He had nothing to do now but wait for Sirius.

* * *

Kingsley stumbled out of the tunnel and into a rather spacious room. Charleston and Reuben followed after him and Johnson after them. "Whoa…" Charleston breathed out with a small grin, looking around him at the room. 

Kingsley was looking straight up. There was a trapdoor that had been swung open, flooding the room with bright light from the full moon. "We have to go up," Kingsley pointed. "Rube, you're the lightest, you first."

Johnson hoisted Reuben up to the hole and from there he pulled himself through. "It's just a field of wheat." He shouted down.

"Charleston…you next." Reuben lifted Charleston in behind him and Johnson and Kingsley both followed.

It was indeed a field of wheat. "See anything Johnson?" Kingsley asked.

"Hang on." Johnson got down on his hands and knees and surveyed the area from ground level. Johnson had become an auror for his unique skill. Like Metamorphmagi's own talent of taking on the appearance of anybody, Turbatios, like Johnson, were the best trackers in the world and could even track a hawk on a cloudy day. Their eyesight was also way beyond any other human's.

"Here the stalks are broken. Not by a man, the tracks are too small, it was a boy. Your Potter I'm betting." Johnson straightened, pointing out the way Harry had gone.

* * *

Harry shot to his feet, had he heard voices? What if it was Sirius? Should he run away? 

Harry decided to hide behind a nearby tree and find out.

A group of men emerged from the stalks and Harry paled. They were all wearing the red robes of the men who had attacked Sirius. Harry took a step backwards and broke into a sprint. Whoever they were, these men were not good.

"Hey wait! Harry, Harry c'mon we want to help you!" One tall black man yelled after him as they spotted his retreating form.

Harry ignored him and ran through the woods, speeding up as fast as he could when he heard the men crashing through the woods behind him in pursuit.

By the time the sun began to rise the next morning, Harry was hiding underneath a footbridge outside a small cluster of cottages and Kingsley and the other aurors were scouring the countryside.

* * *

Remus groaned and opened his eyes. The sun was streaming through the blinds and giving him an awful headache. Remus sat up and reached for his clothes, pulling them on slowly as his muscles were stiff and his body was extremely sore. There were some scratches and bite marks on his skin but none of them were too bad because the Wolfsbane allowed him _some_ control in his werewolf form. 

The room was marked even less than Remus' body and the bag of clothes hadn't been touched.

Remus pulled his poketwatch from the pile of clothes and flipped the face open to check the time. It was a quarter to eight and a reasonable time to get up, Remus was impressed that he had been able to sleep for so long after moon set, his body was protesting any kind of movement.

Well, he certainly wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon so he might as well pack up and go home. Sirius and Harry wouldn't be waking up for several hours still but Remus could make them breakfast.

Remus packed away his stray clothes, brushed his hair and teeth, and decided not to shave. For the sixth day in a row, he was developing a bit of scruff but he liked to annoy Harry by rubbing his cheek against Harry's and scratching it. Sirius on the other hand shaved twice a day to keep his baby bottom's smooth face clean.

Smiling fondly at the thought, Remus shouldered his bag and unlocked the door.

There was an immediate response. Two men in familiar red robes pushed into the room and another waited outside in the hall. "Remus Lupin, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Harry Potter and aiding criminal Sirius Black." One of them said sternly, they both had their wands raised defensively.

Remus backed up. "Wait, I'm not this Lupin fellow you're talking about. My name is Robert Wolfson."

The auror flicked his wrist and Remus felt his glamour charm blow off. The auror smiled. "You were saying."

Remus grinned nervously and held his hands up, palms forward, in a peaceful gesture. "Now hold on there boys, I was an auror in my day."

They advanced with their wands raised. "Why does that matter?" The one on the right asked.

Remus let his wand slip out of his sleeve and into his open hand. "It matters because I have experience on my side." Remus waved his wand at one auror and his mouth clamped shut. Remus shot out another spell and the man's arms pinned to his side and his feet stuck to the floor. The auror in the hallway stormed into the room and joined his colleague in shooting spells at Remus.

Remus jumped to the side and threw up as many protective barriers as he could and renewing them when they started to fade while sending return fire as fast as he could. He regretted not having the flat furnished now, he could have used with a nice big couch for some cover.

"_Transmitto tergum!"_ Remus shouted, remembering a spell he had found in a Hogwarts library book in his seventh year. Both the aurors flew backwards and into the wall, slumping to the floor unconscious.

Remus ran stiffly from the room and shrugged apologetically at the auror who couldn't move. If the aurors had tracked him to his secret transformation flat, Sirius didn't even know the location, then they must have followed him from home. And that meant they knew where Sirius and Harry were, neither with a wand and probably severely outnumbered.

* * *

Remus peered at the aurors from behind a clump of bushes near the cottage. There were thirty or so red robed men running tests, emptying rooms, and even more importantly taking out the stunned body of Sirius Black. 

So they had captured Sirius. That was to be expected, he was the one they were aiming for anyway. What was interesting was that Harry was nowhere in sight. Hopefully Sirius had remembered the secret passageway that Remus had insisted they install when they moved in and even if he hadn't escaped, Harry might've.

Remus moved carefully to a tree without making a sound, and then froze. There was newly instated Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt emerging from the house and giving orders for more men to search a field where they had last seen Harry. An auror named Johnson Remus could remember as a trainee from his last years in the department followed Kingsley looking disappointed. He also remembered Johnson's special talent.

Before he could attract Johnson's attention, Remus backtracked into the woods and ran, carefully so as to not make any noise. Once he thought he was far enough away, he apparated.

He apparated into Ireland just outside Dublin and then instantaneously apparated again to Dover and then once more to London after having put a glamour back on. Now the aurors couldn't possibly track his apparition points and he was disguised again so he could mingle with the crowds and listen for word on Sirius, and hopefully Harry.

He didn't have to wait very long. The Daily Prophet had an exclusive written by Rita Skeeter out within the hour of Sirius' capture. Remus read the article at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour underneath a red and white striped umbrella and sipping at a chocolate milkshake. It was mostly a pack of lies that made Remus so angry his milkshake started to boil in his hand. He had to calm down to keep reading about where Sirius was being held, thankfully at the Ministry holding cells and not Azkaban as he awaited trial. At least this time they weren't just going to ship him off anywhere without hearing his side of the story.

There was no news on Harry and that worried Remus. Aurors had been scouring the countryside in a twenty mile radius around the cottage since late last night and there had still been no sight of the seven year old. Remus hoped it was because Harry was hiding somewhere waiting for the heat to die down.

Florean himself was wiping down a table near Remus and looked up when Remus let out an angry breath. "Reading about that Black fellow?" Florean slung the dishrag over his shoulder and leaned against Remus' table.

Remus looked up and nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet.

"I don't see a lot of people looking for ice cream this early but I remember Black and his little group of buddies would come down here almost every day during the summer just to get something sweet before the lunchtime crowd. Shame about those boys, each and every one of 'em is dead now except for Black, and he's the reason they're all dead." Florean took the empty seat across from Remus, pointing at Sirius' mug shot on the paper.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, thinking to partially defend Sirius without giving away his association when Florean continued. "I gotta tell you though, if there was one guy I thought would never, _ever_ go over to the Dark side; I would've put all of my money on Black. He was a good man when I knew him, saddest thing in the world in my opinion." Florean stood up and gave Remus a wry grin. "Of course, who wants an old ice cream vendor's opinion in the first place?"

Remus grinned. He had always liked Florean, and it had been Remus' idea to come here every day all those years ago and not Sirius', the chocolate milkshakes were the best in London after all and everyone knew about Remus' obsession with chocolate.

"I knew Black in Hogwarts myself. You ever think there's something else to his story, something that's being kept from the public?" Remus asked, his voice disguised beneath the glamour.

Florean raised an eyebrow. "More to the story? The story is airtight isn't it? There were a lot of witness', although I sure would like to hear another side if it ever existed. This one never settled right with me. And it wouldn't be the first time the Ministry kept something from us ordinary folk would it? Oh, I'll be right with you Arthur." Florean waved at Arthur Weasley who was standing by the doorway with his second and third oldest sons.

Remus looked up to and he was glad Florean had turned away because his mouth fell wide open.

Charlie was smiling, pointing at an ice cream flavor he wanted while Arthur was shaking hands with Florean, but it was Percy whom Remus was staring at with wide unbelieving eyes. Percy was holding a waffle cone in one hand, tearing off pieces to eat himself and occasionally handing one up to a rather pudgy rat that was sitting on his shoulder.

Remus saw the four-toed paw and the scraggly fur and more than that, he saw a little crescent moon scar behind the rat's left ear that had been put there many full moons ago when a certain black furred animagus had been a little too rough in his play.

Remus stood up, leaving som money on the table and walked across the street keeping one hand on his wand in his pocket. That rat was Peter Pettigrew and just the evidence Remus needed to proove Sirius' innnocence.

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep beneath the bridge and by the time he woke up late in the afternoon, his leg had fallen into the little creek and his pants were soaked through with muddy water. Harry yawned and wiped away the sleep from his eyes, listening carefully for any sound of aurors. There was none so Harry decided to leave his hiding place and explore. 

The dying afternoon light blinded Harry for a moment so he threw one arm up to shield his face while he smothered a yawn with the other. Looking around, Harry found himself on the outskirts of a small village, there were very few people around, most having already gone home for the day, and no one looked over to see a little boy scrabbling up the creek beds.

Harry looked himself over, he was unhurt save for a cut on his elbow he had gotten when he had fallen running away from the aurors and the blood had crusted over long ago. His clothes were filthy, his jeans were torn in some places and dirt-streaked everywhere else. Harry peered into the water and saw his face was coated with a fine layer of dust and grime. Harry frowned, Remus wouldn't like it if he came back looking so dirty so...Harry reached into the river and rubbed some water over the dirtier parts, making sure to give his face a good scrubbing. There, now he looked like himself again.

There was another problem to face now, Harry rubbed his stomach as it gurgled unhappily at him. He was hungry. the last time he had eaten had been at dinner the night before and that had only been some cookies and cereal because Sirius' cooking skills were seriously sub par. Well, maybe he could find something in the village.

Harry set off, looking around him for the red robed men who had been hunting him last night. The streets were filling with people again but when Harry saw that none of them were wearing robes and they weren't holding the wands that he had seen people holding in Diagon Alley, he knew that this place was non-magical. Harry felt immediately safer. He had spent most of his life in a non-magical place after all, he knew how to interact with muggles.

A few couples gave him weird looks as they walked towards restaurants for dinner but for the most part, the villagers ignored Harry as he walked by them. Harry frowned, in Sutton people would say hello to you, even if you were a stranger, it must be his clothes, it made him look like a beggar.

Harry paused at a street corner. "Well I'm no beggar, and I've got my allowance. Maybe I can buy new clothes." Harry felt for the money in his pocket that Remus had given him shortly before leaving for the full moon.

Looking around, Harry couldn't see any clothing stores nearby. There was a small family, a mother, a father, and their daughter walking towards Harry. He ran forward to stop them. "Excuse me, do you know where I could get some new clothes. These ones got really dirty."

The father looked at Harry suspicisously but the mother and daughter immediately broke out into wide grins. "Well, my little nephew is about your age and he left some clothes at the house when he returned to London yesterday. You could have them if you want." The mother said, bending down to Harry's level.

"That would be great!" Harry smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking young man, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be helping you shop for clothes?" The father looked at Harry gentler now but still with a curious gleam in his eye.

"Oh...ummm. I'm here with, my aunt. Yeah, my Aunt Petunia. I got dirty playing hide and go seek in the woods with my cousin and she sent me out for new clothes while they pack to go home." Harry borrowed from the woman's story to make his own.

"Well follow us, we're going back to our house now anyway." The mother smiled again and started walking, the man wrapped one arm around her waist and motioned for both his daughter and Harry to follow.

"Hey." The girl said as she walked behind her parents.

"Hello." Harry responded.

"My name's Hermione, what's yours?"

"Tobin."

"That's a nice name. We're not really going back to our home."

"We're not?" Harry asked surprised. "Where are we going?"

Hermione giggled knowingly. "We're going to our summer home. Our real house is in London where Cousin Freddie went yesterday. We leave to go back home soon because school starts in a few weeks."

"Oh." Harry said, not knowing what else there was to say so he and Hermione walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to a nice looking cottage just beyond the village's main street.

* * *

Sirius woke up slowly, his head pounding and his wrist numb. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't because his left wrist was chained to the floor near him. "That would explain the numbness." Sirius muttered quietly and gave the chain a half-hearted tug.

"Try wandless magic with your wand hand incapacitated and see how far you get."

Sirius jerked his head up and saw Alastaor 'Mad-Eye' Moody staring at him with both eyes, the blue magical one not circling his head like usual.

"Oh, I thought you retired." Sirius said with genuine surprise. Before James and Lily had died, Moody had been Sirius' commanding officer.

"I did. I came in special because I had to see the worst traitor in wizarding history with my own eye." Moody limped forward and frowned, although he usually frowned. "I will make sure you pay for what you did Black, mark my words. I've got a seat reserved for your trial."

"Sir, I promise you I'm innocent. Pettigrew is alive, he was the Secret Keeper and he killed all those muggles. It was never me, I tried to..."

"Save it Black. No one wants to hear your lies." Moody turned and walked away.

"They're not lies!" Sirius shouted but Moody didn't stop to listen.

* * *

Harry looked himself over in the mirror. The jeans were a little too large and the flannel shirt was a little too small but he was clean again, the Grangers (as Harry had found out was their name) had let him take a much needed bath before giving him new clothes. 

"Mum wants to know if you want to join us for dinner." Hermione poked her rather bushy head into the guest room.

Harry turned and grinned. "Sure, what are you having."

"Chicken and pie." Hermione answered, coming into the room. "Freddie's clothes fit you okay...I guess. But don't you have to get back to your family?"

"Oh, they gave me money for a cab to London because they're leaving tonight and I had to go shopping." Harry had no idea if cabs even ran this far from the city but he needed to say something.

Hermione nodded and turned to leave the room, bu then Harry saw an enormous grin sperad across her face. "I have an idea! We're going back to London tomorrow too, why don't _we_ give you a ride?!"

"That would be great!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'll go ask Mum." Hermione ran from the room and down the stairs.

If there was one place Harry could find out something about Sirius it would be in Diagon Alley in London. He would have to find a disguise though, he knew wizards would recognize him. And maybe Remus would be there too. Harry could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter came out especially fast because Motherlyclucker is going on vacation tomorrow and I couldn't leave a faithful reviewer with a cliffhanger. More about Peter in the next chapter along with, hopefully, Sirius' trial. No promises though. Hope you all enjoyed the emergence of Hermione in all her bushy glory. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: I Smell a Rat

Disclaimer: Sigh, everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter by now…right?

**Chapter Fourteen: I Smell A Rat**

Remus tried to be inconspicuous as he followed Arthur and his two sons through Diagon Alley. He ducked into shops, stared blankly at items in windows whenever a Weasley boy turned, and even stood in the crowd around a street performer with a pet Niffler. Charlie Weasley was the eager volunteer who hid some shiny objects in his pockets and let the Niffler sniff them out.

At around noon as Arthur sent his wife a post owl, Remus changed his appearance again in a public loo. It was the third switch this morning; just to be on the safe side. He now had black hair and hazel eyes, a tribute to his old friend James. Without glasses, however, they looked nothing alike.

So far, Peter was just being one hell of a lazy rat. Remus smiled grimly, Peter made a better rat than he did a human. He sat on Percy's shoulder and sometimes let the third oldest child of the Weasley clan hold him in cupped hands and stroke his straggly fur. Percy seemed content to let his rat do whatever it pleased.

Remus ached to whip out his and expose Peter for the traitor that he was. Years of living in the same room with Sirius Black and James Potter, however, had schooled Remus in the art of patience. Right now, he needed to be patient and wait for the most opportune moment to rat-nap Peter.

Eventually, towards two in the afternoon, Arthur looked like he was readying his kids to go home. Remus sighed in relief; he had been crouched behind a bush for almost an hour watching Charlie trying to convince Percy to let Peter go down the slide.

Turns out rats didn't like slides very much. That had been amusing for Remus at least.

The Weasley's flooed home and Remus caught their address. He didn't floo, stumbling out into the middle of the Weasley's kitchen wouldn't be very subtle.

He decided to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a much needed drink.

"Rough day?" Tom asked, wiping out a mug with a dishrag.

"You have no idea." Remus answered and ran a hand over his face, feeling the bags under his eye that his glamour didn't hide and realizing what a mess he must look to the bartender.

Tom pulled a clean mug from beneath the counter and poured liquid from bottles of this and that together. "Here you go; this'll take your mind off of anything."

Remus thought about not drinking the questionable concoction, but then he felt a headache pounding at the back of his head and now that he wasn't moving around, his joints were all stiffening uncomfortably.

Remus took the drink.

* * *

If there was one thing Sirius Black couldn't stand, it was being trapped. Trapped with no way out was even worse.

He was trapped right now. The guards wouldn't look at him and the only person other than Moody who had even come down to talk to him had been some young auror named Palmero. Pleasant enough, but clearly scared out of his mind that Sirius would blink and his body parts would be scattered across the cell floor.

Well, Sirius had more important things on his mind other than if Palmero wet his pants in fear. His trial was tomorrow, the guards were whispering about it when they thought he was sleeping.

They were expecting him to get shipped back off to Azkaban without much of a struggle. Well…Sirius didn't intend to go back to that hellhole without some sort of fight.

He would use this time to compile what information he knew and make a defense that sounded plausible, or at least stalled the Wizengamot's decision for further investigation. If he could put even the smallest nugget of doubt in their minds, then he might have a chance.

A very small chance, but at least a chance. It was more than Sirius had gotten last time.

There was one advantage that Sirius had that the guards knew nothing about. Albus Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock, and Albus Dumbledore would at least hear Sirius out.

He had proved that often enough over the years when Sirius would show up in his office with some cockamamie story and an angry professor glaring him down.

_**Dumbledore's Office, 1975**_

"_Sir, listen. It's no what you think it is…honest." A fourteen-year-old Sirius Black protested his innocence before the headmaster's large desk._

"_How can it be anything else but destructive?! Black you set the sixth floor tapestries on fire for Merlin's sake!" McGonagall was understandably flustered and the hem of her robe was slightly smoldered._

"_Yeah…but it was an accident." Sirius turned on as much puppy dog charm as he could but McGonagall's face was turning that funny purple color._

_Dumbledore smiled at them both over his half-moon spectacles. "Go ahead Mr. Black, explain your use of the _aestuo_ charm please."_

_Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "What…explain? Oh, right. Ummm, okay so Professor Flitwick was showing us the _aestuo_ charm in class last week and I wasn't very good at it. So I told myself, self you need to work on this charm. And that's what I was doing on the sixth floor, practicing my school work. It just got a teensy bit out of hand."_

"_Teensy bit! Sir, you can't honestly believe…"_

"_Come now Minerva. I'm a reasonable man and those tapestries are easily mended. What say a week of detention and leave it at that. No harm done. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I hear a fig pudding in the Great Hall calling my name."_

Sirius smiled fondly at the memory. He had gotten out of a lot of trouble in Hogwarts because Dumbledore had been willing to hear what he had to say. And yet he still held the record for the most detentions earned at Hogwarts.

His smile grew wider, until he felt a familiar coldness seep through the bars of his cell and over his skin, sinking into his body and causing a bout of shivers. "No." Sirius looked up and saw a dementor outside his cell, looking at him and breathing in deeply with a rattling sound.

One gnarled hand moved to rest on a bar and Sirius shrank back against the far wall and shut his eyes tight, focusing on keeping the coldness out of his mind. His occlumency wasn't very advanced yet, but he was able to suppress the dementor's grasp.

A guard walked up to the cell, looking pale and sick to his stomach. Sirius took a second look and saw that it was the Palmero boy from before. 'The um…the d-dementor is only here for your trial tomorrow. To escort you to Azkaban."

"Who says I'll be going to Azkaban?" Sirius was relieved that his own voice was steadier than Palmero's.

Palmero offered up a shaky smile as the dementor glided away. "You can't honestly think you're going to be pardoned do you?"

"I'm going to tell the truth, remember that."

* * *

Harry stared out the car window as he and the Grangers sped along a backcountry road on their way to London. Hermione next to him in the backseat was playing a game of solitaire and he mother was humming along to a song on the radio.

"How much farther until London?" Harry asked, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses.

"An hour or so. That reminds me, where am I dropping you off when we get there?" Mr. Granger asked from the front seat.

Harry thought for a moment. What place would be the best place for him to meet up with Sirius or Remus? Someplace in the wizarding world, that much was certain. And Harry had only been to one wizarding place in his life.

"Do you know where the Leaky Cauldron is? It's a pub my uncle said he would meet me at."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the Leaky Cauldron. What street is it on?" Mr. Granger turned down the radio so he could hear the directions. Hermione paused in her card game to listen as well.

"It's on Ch…" Harry remembered Remus telling him what street it was on. It started with a 'Ch', but what was it!

"Charing Cross Road darling? I was at Zwemmer's a few months ago to find this lovely art book." She tapped her husband's shoulder. "It's near Tottenham Court Road." She then turned up the radio.

Harry was relieved, Charing Cross did sound familiar, he was certain that was right.

Hermione looked frustrated as she turned over a card, clearly one she was unhappy with. "Want to play gin?"

Hermione looked up. "I don't know how to play gin."

Harry smiled and took the cards, shuffling them as he talked. "It's easy, I'll show you."

* * *

Remus decided to take a room in the Leaky Cauldron that night. He knew where the Weasley's lived and he would go there first thing in the morning, in disguise, and try to talk them into giving him Peter. The tricky part in this plan was convincing the Weasley's, transforming Peter, and getting to the Ministry before Sirius was convicted.

And on top of all of this, he was going out of his mind with worry over Harry.

His mind was soon put at ease. A pair of small voices reached his ears, a girl arguing with a boy about which was better, a tiger or a lion. The boy was fiercely defending the lion.

Remus grinned, he knew that voice and that Gryffindorish trait. He descended the stairs and saw a familiar face from behind the coat of a tall muggle man who was looking around the bar.

The grin slipped from his face as he saw Tom leaning forward across the bar to get a good look at these muggles who had stumbled into a wizard building. Harry didn't have a glamour on and if Tom got a look at his scar…

"Tobin! Good to see you!' Remus hurried down, making his voice carry across the pub. Tom looked up and away from Harry.

"Oh, you're his uncle then?" The muggle asked.

"Yeah, hey Uncle Robert." Harry hurried over to Remus and hugged him. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Granger. Bye Hermione."

"It was my pleasure." Mr. Granger turned away. Hermione slipped Harry a piece of paper. "That's my phone number, call and maybe we can go to the park to play."

Harry smiled and put the paper in his pocket. "Okay."

Hermione waved and followed her father out of the pub.

Remus put one hand on Harry's back and steered him towards the hallway before anyone could get a decent look at him.

Once they reached his room, Remus pulled Harry into a hug. Harry was shaking with barely suppressed tears. "It was s-so scary Remus! There were aurors everywhere and Sirius n-never showed up!"

Remus looked Harry over for injuries; it looked like he was fine. "Sirius got arrested but I have a plan to get him out again, tomorrow actually. Merlin, I was so worried about you, c'mere little man." Remus pulled Harry close again and wiped away tears before they could fall.

* * *

The next morning Remus was up at the crack of dawn. Dressed in jeans, an olive green t-shirt, and a beat up brown jacket, Remus looked over at Harry who was sleeping on couch.

He didn't want to take Harry with him, but he didn't want to leave him here alone either. Remus made his choice, and roused the seven-year-old gently. "Hey Harry."

His response was an articulate "Mmmmph."

"Want to go save Sirius?"

Harry was up like a shot and pulling on the clothes the Granger's had given him. Remus put glamour charms on both of them and then they set of for the Weasley's.

The pub was deserted this early, Tom wasn't up yet. All the better for two refugees to leave unnoticed.

"Where do they live?" Harry asked as he and Remus walked up Charing Cross Road amongst the few muggles out and about.

"Somewhere around Ottery St. Catchpole I think. We'll have to walk around a bit to find it. Luckily I do know what the Burrow looks like."

"Are we gonna apparate?"

"Yeah, as soon as we find someplace deserted." Remus fingered the wand in his pocket and kept his other hand on Harry's shoulder.

They passed an orphanage and Harry waved at a blond boy about his age who was getting the paper from the sidewalk outside the fence.

"Hi." The boy nodded and hurried back inside, stripping the paper of the comics and throwing the rest at a stern looking woman waiting on the steps.

"No one's around, can we go now?" Harry asked and tugged at Remus' coat.

Remus looked around and saw that, indeed no one was within sight. "Hang on tight." He grabbed hold of Harry with both hands and apparated them out of London.

* * *

Molly Weasley was getting ready for another exhausting day as the mother of seven. True that one had gone away to Egypt and two more would be leaving soon for school but Ron would eat enough for all of three of them in their absence.

Setting the table and watching the clock, Molly placed a pancake on one plate, three on another, and two on all the rest. Her husband was Traveling, according to the clock so he would be home for breakfast today after working for most of the night.

"Morning Mum." Ginny skipped down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Morning dear, are any of your brothers up?" Molly handed Ginny a cup of orange juice and she took her seat at the table.

"Yeah, Percy and Ron are." She took a bite of her pancake.

"Good, they can…oh Percy! Be a dear and go check the chickens for eggs." Molly waved her wand and the dishes started to wash themselves.

Percy groaned but went out the backdoor. His slightly curly hair was rumpled from sleep and his horn-rimmed glasses were askew. As he crossed the yard to the coop, he was unaware of the two people watching him from the orchard.

* * *

"That's it?" Harry pointed at the oddly shaped house.

"Yup, the Burrow." Remus grinned at the mere sight. Then he saw Percy walk out the door and head across the backyard. Now would be as good a time as any. "Let's go." Remus started walking towards the house and Harry followed a step behind, looking around him as several weird little creatures leered at him from behind plants.

"Hey, Moony? What're…"

"Those are gnomes. Pesky little guys." Remus grinned and knocked on the door.

Molly opened it, her head the other way as she was talking to other children inside. "Percy, you don't have to knock…oh. Hello." Molly turned and saw two complete strangers standing on her back steps. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting your husband in Diagon Alley not to long ago. I was hoping I could talk with him again." Remus said as politely as he could, Harry added a charming smile.

Molly herself smiled and opened the door wider. "Certainly, he's not back from the office quite yet but when he does you can talk with him. Would you like pancakes?"

Remus declined the offer with a smile but thought Harry might be hungry. Molly's maternal instincts took hold and in seconds, Harry was sitting between Ron and Ginny enjoying his own stack of pancakes with a whipped cream smile.

Remus joined Molly at the sink to pass the time. "You know I was worried that you were muggles. We don't get many visitors so early in the morning." Molly said, pouring more batter into a pan.

Remus didn't have a chance to reply because Arthur flooed in at the same moment Percy returned with three eggs.

"Morning Weasleys!" Arthur called out and whipped off his pointed hat.

There were several sleepier replies of "Mornin' Dad." Arthur came to kiss his wife hello and saw Remus standing there. "Oh, hello. Don't I know you?"

"Yes, I met you in Diagon Alley. My brother ran into you."

Arthur laughed. "That's right. It was your nephew's birthday. T-something wasn't it?"

"Tobin." Harry supplied from the table between mouthfuls.

"And there you are! Well, what can I do for you…"

"Robert actually. Could I talk with you privately?"

Arthur looked a little taken aback but led Remus into another room and sat down in lumpy armchairs. Arthur made a go-ahead motion and waited for Remus to start talking.

Remus sighed and began. "Do you know your son's pet rat is really an animagus?"

Remus didn't know what Arthur had been expecting to hear but that clearly wasn't it. His eyes went wide behind his glasses and his face got pale.

"An animagus, but how? Why? Scabbers has been in the family for many years now. Who would do such a thing?"

"A Death Eater who needed to stay out of the public eye or else be sentenced to Azkaban on murder." Remus figured the best way to break the new was just to be blunt.

Arthur forgot to breathe for a second, and then he stood up and bellowed for Percy. "Percy! Get Scabbers and bring him here _now_!"

Remus heard Percy jump up, clearly confused, and dash for the stairs. Seconds later Percy ran into the room and handed a sleeping Scabbers to his father, "What's wrong?" He asked, panting.

Arthur gave Scabbers to Remus. "Do you know the spell?"

"Yes. One moment." Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over Peter in a complicated manner.

Before their eyes, Scabbers began to grown and transform from rat to human. He had very little hair and overly large front teeth but he was unmistakably Peter Pettigrew. As if he knew what had happened, Peter began to wake up.

His watery blue eyes opened and saw and enraged Arthur and Remus standing there, as well as a terrified Percy.

"Uh oh." Peter jumped up and dashed for the door. Remus was faster.

Peter fell to the ground bound in ropes.

"What is going on in there Arthur?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"You may want to see this dear." Arthur yelled back.

Molly walked in and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. "It can't be, he's dead."

Remus thought about it, and decided he should tell them everything. He waved his wand again and felt his glamour slip off. Both Molly and Arthur gasped. "Remus?"

"This is Peter Pettigrew, the real Secret Keeper of Lily and James. Proof that Sirius is innocent and I need to get down to the Ministry before they give him the Kiss. Will you help me?"

Arthur and Molly looked at each other for a moment, then at Peter, and finally at Remus. "What do you need us to do?"

**Author's Note:**

A rat is revealed! Finally. Sirius' trial next chapter, couldn't get to it this time. Sorry. Please REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Injustice's Decision

Disclaimer: Me no own

**Chapter Fifteen: Injustice's Decision**

Sirius was awake when the guards came for him the next day. In fact, he hadn't slept at all that night and he had spent the last two hours trying to make himself as presentable as possible without the use of a bathroom.

Kingsley was among the four aurors as was the young Palmero.

"Been promoted huh Kings?" Sirius asked conversationally as his hands were bound behind his back while Kingsley looked on.

"Head Auror, like the badge?" Kingsley grinned back. He couldn't help it. Even when he was trying to hate Sirius, he would say something that made Kingsley laugh. Then later he would feel guilty about it.

"Yeah, it's real shiny." Sirius smiled.

"I told you it was a cool badge." Palmero nudged Kingsley's shoulder and then led the way for the small procession out of the holding cell area.

The walk to the court room seemed like an eternity. People stopped in the hallway and stared as they passed. Some started whispering and other (less polite) people pointed at Sirius.

Sirius looked around him, unbothered by the glares, drinking in all he could. This might be the last time he saw the Ministry with his soul in its proper place.

The court room was nearly empty, save for a few early arrivals. The Wizengamot's section was deserted. Sirius looked towards where Dumbledore would be sitting shortly and hoped he was right about his old headmaster.

"Fasten him in." Kingsley said and the two aurors holding Sirius pushed him down into the chair in the middle of the room. Chains emerged from the arms and wound themselves around Sirius' wrists and ankles.

"They're a little tight." Sirius muttered under his breath and moved his hands experimentally to test the flexibility. Instantly the chains tightened even farther. "Okay then."

"Yeah don't do that." Palmero said, examining the chains with his wand. He turned to Kingsley. "Good to go chief."

Kingsley pulled up the sleeve of his robe and checked his watch. "Wizengamot will be here any second now. Look the crowd's arrived."

Sirius gulped nervously. "All these people are going to watch my trial?"

"Don't tell me you're getting stage fright?" Kingsley laughed and then moved away. "Holden and Cambridge watch the doors, Reuben come with me. We'll be in the Wizengamot section watching the crowd. Remember, we never got Lupin or Harry and they could show up."

Sirius jerked and the chains tightened again. He had never thought about the possibility of Remus coming. He had hoped that Remus would find Harry and stay well away from the trial and leave the explaining up to him. He didn't want Remus to risk his own freedom for him.

Kingsley shot him a look but then continued towards the seats.

In a few minutes time, there was not an empty seat to be found in courtroom ten. And yet people continued to pour into the room and stand against the walls, standing on tiptoe to see over the heads of the people in front of them.

"Trial of the century." Sirius muttered quietly to himself and kept his head down, refusing to acknowledge the contemptuous looks that were coming at him from all sides.

The Wizengamot were mostly in place, their plum colored robes stood out against the black and blue robes of the other Ministry workers. Albus Dumbledore sat in a chair that was raised slightly higher than the rest and Sirius could feel his eyes on him more than other others. However, unlike the others, Dumbledore was looking at him with curiosity, not hate.

The room continued to buzz with conversation before it fell almost instantly silent. Sirius looked up at the change.

Dumbledore was standing with his arms raised for silence. "Let the trial of the wizarding community against Sirius Black begin."

* * *

"I need you to watch Harry for me while I go save Sirius." Remus explained quickly, re-transforming Peter to fit in his pocket. 

"Of course. That's no problem. Oh Remus! I didn't want to believe it! I'm so glad you're alive and Sirius…poor Sirius dear!" Molly hurried forward and wrapped Remus in a hug.

"Uh, it's great to see you to Molly but I'm in a really big hurry." Remus said with a slight chuckle and patted Molly on the back.

"I'm coming with you." Arthur said and got his cloak.

"That's very nice of you Arthur but I can't let you." Remus tried to say but Arthur interrupted him with one raised hand.

"Remus my boy, no offense, but you're supposed to be dead. If I come, there's a second more reliable voice to back up your argument."

Remus opened his mouth to protest once again…but then he realized Arthur was right. He could use all the support he could possibly get.

"Alright, but we have to go right now." Remus looked at his watch. "Merlin, we're late. The trial will have started by now. Let's go."

Arthur kissed hiss wife and started to leave before stooping and pulling Percy into a hug. Throughout the whole discussion, Percy had remained frozen with confusion and astonishment as his pet was revealed to be a murdering traitor.

"We'll talk later Perce, okay?" Arthur asked with a small smile, hoping his son would be alright.

Percy nodded stiffly.

"Okay, let's go." Arthur stood and followed Remus out of the room. The kids still sitting at the table looked at them curiously as they passed through. Remus stopped to take the glamour off of Harry. "Stay here and do whatever Mrs. Weasley says."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Dad, you just got back from the office. You're leaving again?" Charlie said, pouring syrup onto his pancakes.

"An emergency came up, I'll explain everything later." Arthur patted his son on the shoulder and then he and Remus dashed out of the house and apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

"The jury recognizes the witness for the prosecution, Mrs. Wendy Goldstein." Dumbledore read the name off of a sheet of paper and then smiled at a thin woman with graying brown hair as she made her way towards the stand. 

"Would you please tell the court what you saw on the morning of November first of the year 1981." Dumbledore asked kindly as Mrs. Goldstein made herself comfortable.

"I was on my way to do the grocery shopping for that week and I had just dropped my son, Anthony, off at his grandmother's for the day. Anyway, I was just walking down the street when I saw these two men arguing. At first I thought it was nothing out of the ordinary, people fight all the time. Then I saw a wand in the hand of one of the men. I knew what it was because my husband is a wizard you see, it was at that point that I became worried about might happen."

"If I may interrupt?" A tall man with shaggy red hair stood from his seat.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Rufus Scrimgeour." Dumbledore said and then made a go-ahead motion with his hand.

Scrimgeour nodded and looked at Mrs. Goldstein. "Thank you sir. Mrs. Goldstein, which of the men had a wand…Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew."

"Well I didn't know who was who at the time, but later, after I had seen their pictures, I knew it was Sirius Black who had his wand out. Peter Pettigrew drew his wand too, just a moment later." Mrs. Goldstein replied.

Scrimgeour sat down satisfied.

"Continue with your account please." Dumbledore said, scribbling something down with a quill.

"Black looked angry, but then Pettigrew said something and Black looked confused. I couldn't see everything clearly because I had stopped walking about half the street up. Then Pettigrew did some magic, I'm not sure what and Black threw his arm up and then the whole street just…just exploded. It was awful. My shirt was burned at the front but I far enough away that I wasn't injured."

"What about Black?" A woman with an ugly squashed face asked from the fifth row.

"When the smoke cleared, I ran forward to help a young boy who had been thrown backwards by the explosion. He was alright, but when I looked up there were people lying dead everywhere and there was Black, just standing in the middle of the street with his clothes burned…laughing. Just laughing. Pettigrew was gone." Mrs. Goldstein's voice wavered for a moment at the end of her recollection.

"Thank you, that is all unless there are further questions?" Dumbledore looked across the Wizengamot. No one moved so Dumbledore thanked Mrs. Goldstein again.

Kingsley moved forward to escort Mrs. Goldstein back to her seat.

Now Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Sirius Black, the court will now hear your testimony."

"Thank you sir. If I can, I'd like to start off by saying that I'm innocent."

Sirius had been expecting an outburst over that statement but half the courtroom went up in shouts and the other half in rushed whispers. "Quiet!" Dumbledore shouted for order over the ruckus. "Quiet, let him speak!"

Sirius nodded his thanks, knowing he had not been wrong about the aged headmaster. "I'm going to tell you exactly what happened between myself and Peter Pettigrew and if everyone present would please let me finish telling my side of the story until the end, then I would be happy to clear up any further questions."

There was more murmuring following that remark but the crowd looked content enough to let him speak.

Sirius let out one deep breath and then plunged into the past. He told them all about being a Secret Keeper, and switching with Peter. He talked about how he had been at Remus' at the time Voldemort was killing his best friend and how he had flown there on his motorcycle to try and stop it. He described the ruined house at Godric's and about meeting Hagrid there, and giving him Harry to take to the Durlsey's. Then he arrived at the encounter with Peter.

"Mrs. Goldstein's account was one hundred percent accurate. But let me just fill in some details. Since Peter was the one to betray James and Lily, I went after him. I was blinded by fury and admittedly, the situation could have been handled better but when I found him I asked him how he could have done it. How he could have betrayed the only friends he ever had? "

The room was silent now, all of the early chatter from before had died down and everyone was captivated by Sirius' story.

"Peter started going on about how I had betrayed Lily and James and I was confused…understandably." Sirius looked at Mrs. Goldstein. "That's what you saw. Peter was putting on an act to set me up. He pulled out a knife, cut his finger off, and blew up the street before I could react."

Scrimgeour stood up again and smoothed his plum robes. "If Pettigrew did all of this, where is the proof. Where is Pettigrew? How did he vanish like that without a trace? The aurors ran apparition tests at the scene and no wizard apparated on that street."

"Oh, did I forget to mention this? Peter's an animagus." Sirius hit himself mentally for leaving that out.

The courtroom burst into whispers again. Scrimgeour did not sit down. "You expect us to believe that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus?"

"It's the truth." Sirius said determinedly.

"It's absolutely ludicrous." Someone else in the Wizengamot exclaimed.

"Wait, listen. I don't have the proof because for these last six years Peter's been living as a rat. I don't know where he is!" Sirius tried to be heard over the growing shouts. It seemed like the only ones in the courtroom not yelling anything were Dumbledore and Kingsley.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT I HAVE THE PROOF!"

Sirius tried to turn his head but the chains held him firmly in place. Everyone else in the courtroom turned to the doorway. A man with militarily cropped blonde hair was standing there and an auror was trying to shove him back into the hallway but he was resisting.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked quietly but his voice carried across the room.

The man lifted his wand and the short blonde hair changed into ear-length shaggy brown hair with blonde and gray highlights. His eye color changed into bright blue and his face grew more angular with several days of scruff lying on his chin. "My name is Remus Lupin. I have the evidence to prove Sirius Black's innocence if you give me the chance to speak."

"Outrageous!" Scrimgeour was again the first person to protest.

"Remus, what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked loudly. Remus didn't need to see his face to know he was angry.

"Saving your arse." Remus looked up at Dumbledore as Kingsley motioned for the aurors to approach him again. "I found Peter Pettigrew alive. Some Veritaserum will prove that Sirius never murdered those people and that he was never a Death Eater."

The aurors stopped and waited for orders. Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his chin on folded hands, regarding both Sirius and Remus with a curious gleam in his eye. Finally, he sat up again. "I see no reason why not. If what Remus says is true, it would appear we have the wrong man chained before us today." Dumbledore extended his hand to Remus. "If I could please have Peter we can begin."

Remus grinned and started forward across the room. He patted Sirius comfortingly on the shoulder as he passed him and then reached into his pocket and handed Peter to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the rat, and then smiled. "I do believe you are right Remus. Stand back my dear boy." Remus hurriedly obliged and Dumbledore dropped Peter to the floor before pointing his wand at the stupefied rat. "Ostendo sum humanus intus." Dumbledore recited softly.

For the second time that day, Remus watched the rat grow and change into his former friend. The crowd within the courtroom grew quiet with awe, before falling to shouts once again. "It really _is _Pettigrew!" "How did he hide?" "Where has he been?" "Black's innocent!" Remus exchanged grins with Sirius.

Dumbledore flicked his wrist again and murmured "_Gradior_." Peter began to stir and when he opened his watery eyes, he squeaked and jumped to his feet, looking wildly around at the packed courtroom. He spun on his heel and scampered for the nearest door but Kingsley stepped in his way with his wand drawn.

"Reuben, release Black from the chair. We have someone else to interrogate now." Kinglsey said loud enough for the whole room to hear. Reuben quickly rushed forward and removed the chains from around Sirius' ankles and wrists. "Have a seat." Reuben pointed at a few empty seats reserved for witnesses near the Wizengamot.

Remus followed Sirius over and pulled him into a one-armed hug as they sat. "Nearly wet myself, I didn't think they would listen to me."

Sirius grinned and let out a deep breath. "My god, I can't believe you actually found him. Where was he?" Remus held one finger up in front of lips and pointed at Peter who had been bound in Sirius' place.

Kingsley was returning with the Veritaserum and together he and Reuben forced Peter to drink it. The whole time Peter cried and begged and shrieked but no one in the room was listening to his whimpers.

Kingsley began the questioning. "Were you the Secret Keeper of the Potters?"

Peter bit his lower lip and trembled with the effort not to reply but the potion got the better of him. "Yes."

"Were you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Was Sirius Black ever a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you murder twelve muggles in broad daylight and frame Sirius Black for your crime?" The whole courtroom had gone eerily silent as they waited for the answer.

Peter struggled against the chains and his face contorted into pain. "Y-yes."

Dumbledore stood. "I call a vote for the verdict. A show of hands, who thinks Sirius Black is guilty?"

One or two people raised their hands, but hesitantly.

"And who thinks he is innocent?"

The rest of the hands shot up, including Dumbledore's own. "Well, on behalf of the Wizengamot, I pronounce you Sirius Black innocent of all crimes..."

"Wait a minute." Scrimgeour stood and interrupted Dumbledore. "Yes, I agree Black's been proven innocent of the murders, but what about the kidnapping of Harry Potter? That is still a crime that has gone without mention today."

"A good point Rufus." Dumbledore looked at Sirius who looked guility at Remus. "Did you take Harry Potter from his home at Number Four Privet Drive?"

"Sir, I have good reason to believe that Remus Lupin was involved with the kidnapping as well, as he was assumed dead but is in fact not...dead that is. My aurors also caught him leaving the residence where Sirius Black was living with Potter." Kingsley explained.

Remus stood where he was. "By definition, kidnapping is the act of stealing or abducting by force. When Sirius and myself took Harry from the Dursley's, it was not by force, so thus not kidnapping. Harry consented to come with us, he walked out on his own and thanked both of us later for coming for him."

"But you took a child under the protection of the Ministry without the Minstry's assent. That is a violation of wizarding law." Scrimgeour said loudly.

"You forget Scrimgeour that it is not against the law if the child is put in a more suitable environment for him without the Ministry's immediate approval." Sirius said just as loud, shocking most of the crowd...and Remus.

"When did you start studying wizarding law?" Remus asked surprised.

"C'mon mate, I was an auror. I had to know this stuff." Sirius flashed him a grin and a wink.

Scrimgeour was not to be derailed that easily. "Even so, proof of such an environment is necessary before the Ministry can grant the child in question new residence."

"I think I can provide that proof."

Once again, all the heads in the courtroom swiveled to the doorway. Arthur Weasley was standing there, as he had been since Remus arrived in such dramatic fashion.

"The court recognizes Arthur Weasley." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"I was with my own family one day in Diagon Alley when I happened upon Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. In disguises of course, but I can assure you there was no happier child than Harry Potter. I saw with my own eyes how much he loved Sirius and Remus and how much they loved him in return. There is no question in my mind that Harry is in the right place." Arthur said walking forward a little.

"An eyewitness account of a solid environment sir." Sirius said.

Scrimgeour still didn't look appeased. "Yes, of an outing. There is no evidence showing that how you raised Potter at your home was good."

"Why don't we ask Harry?" Remus asked, startled he hadn't thought of it sooner.

The courtroom went silent at the thought of the savior of the wizarding world appearing here before their very eyes.

"That would be very good evidence." Dumbledore said knowingly.

Remus looked at Arthur. "Could you go get him please?" He looked up at Dumbledore. "I left Harry in the care of Arthur's wife this morning. I went to the Burrow to get Peter, who was posing as the pet rat of Arthur's sons Bill and Percy for all these years."

"Well then by all means, Arthur bring young Harry back as fast as possible and perhaps we can finish before lunch." Dumbledore smiled. "There is a lovely diner down the street that serves the most delectable figgy pudding with cuastard sauce."

Sirius smothered his laugh with his hand and Remus ducked down behind Sirius to disguise his grin. They were used to Dumbledore's oddness but the rest of the courtroom looked slightly shocked at the bizarre topic change.

They waited a few minutes until Arthur came back with Harry. The little boy looked surprised and a bit scared, but then he caught sight of Remus and Sirius grinning at him from their seats and Harry took off across the courtroom before Arthur could stop him. Sirius and Remus stood and Harry clamped himself to Sirius' leg. "Sirius! I'm so glad to see you!"

And then Harry started talking at a speed too fast to decipher. "WhenthoseaurorscameandthenIwasinafieldandIwentoatownwhereImetagirlnamedHermioneandherparentsdrove metoLondon.ThenIfoundRemusandwewenttotheWeasley'sandthenIhadpancakesandweplayedQuidditchandItriedtoeachthemhowtoplayfootballandthenIcamehereand...and...I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Harry started to cry and he buried his face in Sirius' side.

Sirius grinned and knelt down to pick Harry up, hugging him at the same time. "I'm glad to see you to Harry. I need you to do me favor though, okay?"

Harry wiped a hand across his face and nodded. "Anything."

Sirius pointed to Kingsley. "All you have to do is answer whatever question he asks you, okay?"

Harry nodded again.

"And as truthfully as possible Harry." Remus added.

"Okay." Harry said.

Sirius put Harry down and he and Remus sat back in their seats. Harry walked back out into the middle of the room and looked up at Kingsley. "You're very tall." Harry said with awe in his voice.

Kingsley grinned and pointed at the chair that Mrs. Goldstein had sat in. "Have a seat Harry." Kingsley had to lift Harry up onto the chair and several people laughed.

"Okay Harry. Do you like living with Remus and Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's the greatest!" Harry resonded enthusiastically. More people laughed.

"Did you like living with the Dursley's?"

Harry crinkled his nose. "No, they made me sleep in a cupboard." No one laughed this time, some people lookd horrified.

Kingsley frowned at the revelation. "Did you leave the Dursley's willingly?"

"Yup. Remus and Sirius told me who they were and asked if I wanted to go. And I did. So I went."

Kingsley looked from Remus to Sirius to Dumbledore, and he shrugged. "It seems to me that Harry was taken from a bad evironment and put in a new, much better one at his own choosing."

Once again Dumbledore stood. "A vote for the verdict. Show of hands for guilty?" No one moved.

"For innocent?" Everyone raised their hands.

Dumbledore looked kindly down at Sirius. "I declare, Sirius Valentine Black innocent of all charges."

Sirius sat stunned for a moment before he jumped up and hollered with excitement. Remus was only a step behind him and he pulled Sirius into a hug before they both ran down to envelope Harry in a group hug. Sirius was crying but he was too happy to care. After all these years...he was finally free. His name was cleared. He wondered what it would be like to walk down the street without a glamour.

**Author's Note:**

Oh wow, this chapter has been a long time in the making. I just hope I did it justice. Ha, justice. Sorry for the long wait, Microsoft no longer works on my comuter so I type the chapters up little segments at a time on various other computers and submit them to Documents and then add them together. I just wish there was spellcheck on here.

Here's somethign else that's been bothering me. I recently discovered Stats on my Fanfiction account. I had no idea what it did before but now I'm amazed at how many people actually read this story, and my other stories too. It also made me kind of angry. There are three thousand three hundred and seventy-one hits for this story alone and only fifty-six reviews? I love to hear your opinions on my stories so PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! There is nothing more exciting than finding a new review waiting for me when I log on. Except maybe the latest chapter in Aduro's The Decoding.

P.S This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written by faaaaaaaaar. I'm impressed with myself. Oh! I went to the zoo yesterday and when I got to the reptile house, I totally had a Philosopher's Stone flashback to Dudley falling into the boa tank. So awesome!


	16. Chapter 16: This is What You Call Normal

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Harry Potter? Oh…that's right, JK already does.

**Chapter Sixteen: This is What You Call Normal?**

Remus took Sirius and Harry home, carrying Harry in his arms and Sirius leaning against him with one arm wrapped around Remus' shoulders. Remus twitched. "You know Padfoot, that's not as comfortable as you may think."

"Too bad." Sirius grinned; in fact, the grin hadn't left his face since they had left the courtroom.

"Are you going to drink when we get home?" Remus asked, adjusting Harry.

"No, _you're_ going to drink with me." Sirius clapped Remus heartily on the back.

"Can I have a drink?" Harry asked sleepily, lifting his head off of Remus' shoulder and looking behind him at Sirius.

"Of course you can Harry!"

"Sirius…no he cann…"

"A big drink of cream soda." Sirius finished, smirking slightly at Remus. "Cream soda, what did you think I was going to say Moony?"

Remus snorted. Sirius was baiting him into an argument he didn't want to have, not today. "Alright, I was wrong."

"I love hearing that." Sirius whispered to Harry.

Remus ignored the comment. "I think cake is in order."

"Cake!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, looking into Remus' face. "Really, cake? It's not even anyone's birthday or anything!' Harry looked again at Sirius. "This is the best day ever. And I really don't have to tell people my name is Tobin anymore? Or use glamours?" Harry wrinkled his nose. "Glamours make me sneeze."

Sirius laughed and reached up to ruffle Harry's untameable black locks. "That's right Harry, I'm sure we can wrangle some ice cream as well. Mint do you think?"

"_Yeah_!" Harry shouted again and started babbling about how much he liked mint flavored things. Remus rolled his eyes and stepped purposefully into Sirius' path so his friend bumped into his back. Sirius knew Harry had a whole speech prepared should the word 'mint' ever arise in conversation.

"Hey Harry, did you like the Weasleys?" Remus asked, putting a halt to Harry's chatter.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. They were all really nice. Ron said he would teach me how to play wizarding chess. You know what else he said?" Remus shook his head but Harry didn't pause long enough to notice. "He said that the chess pieces beat each other up! Isn't that the funniest thing you ever heard?" Remus nodded and smiled at his, now official, young charge.

"Mr. Weasley invited us back to his house for some cake. Do you guys want to go?" Remus looked first at Harry and then at Sirius. Sirius seemed to be in the mood for partying but he was annoyingly unpredictable. Maybe Sirius just wanted a small day at home.

"I haven't had Mrs. Weasley's cooking in almost seven years. What are we waiting for?" Sirius ran ahead of Remus towards their cottage, now rising in the distance. Harry squirmed out of Remus' arms and chased after Sirius, leading to a race which Remus lost...horribly.

"For the last time, I said I wasn't racing!" Remus huffed with a frown.

Harry shook his head. "Nuh huh, we were _all_ racing! Now you gotta clean the bathroom for the next two months!" Harry laughed and Sirius quickly joined him as the three stepped inside their home. That was the one chore no one in the house ever wanted to do.

Remus grumbled for a bit before deciding it wasn't worth getting mad over. He would trick Sirius into doing it later anyway. "The aurors sure did a number on the place." Remus stooped and picked up the shards of a broken lamp.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head and grinnned. "No...that was actually me."

"THEY BROKE THE TV!" Harry's anguished cry resonated off the walls.

Remus sighed and walked over to the fireplace. pulling a jar of green powder out of a nearby drawer. "The Transportation Department said they would connect the cottage after the trial so it should be up by now." He explained to Sirius who had followed him over.

"So we're flooing to the Weasley's?" Sirius asked. "Did anyone say anything about me getting my wand back?"

Remus shook his head apologetically. "They snapped it Sirius, we'll have to get you a brand new one." Sirius instantly looked heartbroken. "But Moody did mention something to me on the way out about reinstating your auror status." Sirius perked right up again as Remus knew he would.

"Ace!" Sirius shouted happily and jumped on top of the couch. Harry joined him and they bounced in sync, shouting at the top of their lungs. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair but despite himself, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Are we going to the Weasley's or aren't we?' He asked after a few minutes, realizing that the pair wouldn't stop without intervention.

Sirius jumped down and caught Harry around the middle, sweeping him up and onto his back. Harry giggled and clasped his hands in front of Sirius' neck to hang on. "Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist Moony, knowing Molly she's glad we're late...it gave her time to make even more stuff for us to eat."

Remus' stomach growled loudly and he scowled at it, puting one hand on his aching abdomen. "Well that's good then, I'm starved."

* * *

Molly looked up as the little alarm over the fireplace dinged, like a bell over a shop door. "Arthur! They're here!" Molly called out the open window over the sink. Arthur had gone outside with Percy and soon he and the other boys were playing Quidditch. 

"We'll be right in dear!" Arthur shouted back over the yells of the twins and Charlie, who were arguing a foul.

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace first, ruffling his hair in an effort to shake loose the ash settling there. Remus followed after just a moment with Harry holding onto his belt. Molly moved forward and folded Sirius into an embrace. "I never wanted to believe it Sirius Black. You have no idea how good it is to see you again." Molly held a blushing Sirius at arm's length. "And so skinny too." She patted his shoulder and smiled fondly up at him. "Don't worry dear, you're in just the right place for a bit of plumping up."

"Thanks Moll." Sirius managed.

"And Remus Lupin, I never got a proper hello from you this morning, you and Arthur went running to the rescue." Remus stepped into Molly's arms. "It's good to see you too Molly."

"Here Harry, let me help." Sirius took Harry's smudged glasses and found a clean spot on his cloak, wiping the ash from the lenses and handing them back to his godson. Harry grinned, and then found himself in a Molly Weasley hug of his own.

"Mrs. Weasley, I just saw you a little while ago." Harry laughed but hugged her back.

"Well yes, but you're so huggable dear." Molly stepped back and put her hands on her hips, looking at all three of them. "All of you! Just skin and bones. I'll have to fix this."

Remus exchanged uneasy glances with Sirius.

Before they could say anything else, Arthur and the boys trooped in. Charlie and Fred were dirt-coated and Ginny followed after them all, holding the snitch in one hand and the quaffle wedged comfortably under her arm. "Hi again." She said to Harry and then walked over to a cupboard and dropped all of the Quidditch supplies inside.

"Want to play chess now?" Ron asked Harry and he nodded enthusiastically, his glasses wobbling on his nose. The two ran off to Ron's bedroom where he had already set up the game in anticipation of Harry's arrival.

"Hey, I remember you!" Charlie cried out, pointing at Sirius. "You were riding a motorcycle."

Sirius grinned. "That's a great memory you've got Char. You were only around six or seven last time I saw you." Then another thought occured to Sirius. "My bike! Do you think the aurors still have it?" Remus shrugged in response.

"No Sirius, my department's got it now. I've been using the design of that motorbike to create my own flying car. Do you want to see? The Ford Anglia's just out back in the shed." Arthur answered.

"A flying car really? I've got to see this. Back in a sec Moon." Sirius followed Arthur outside, who was jabbering on about the engine, delighted to finally have someone actually interested in his muggle fascination.

"Charlie! Fred! Go wash up this instant or you won't be getting any cake. Honestly, we have company and you come in here trailing dirt behind you like animals." Molly shooed the dirty boys out of the kitchen. She turned to Remus. "So dear, what's been going on all these years. Fill me in why don't you." Remus started. "Oh...sure. Um, well Harry's a great student, takes after his mum like that." Molly nodded, knowing ver well what he was talking about and turned back to icing the cake, waiting to hear more.

"I work at a bookstore in Sutton. That's where we have a cottage. Turns out Harry is pretty good at this muggle sport called football. Did you ever hear of it?" Remus asked, taking the plates Molly handed him and setting the table for lunch.

"Of course. No idea how it's played, but most of the boys in the village play. My boys personally have never showed any interest in it, they're all far too busy becoming Quidditch stars."

"Do any of them play on the House team?" Remus asked.

"Bill and Charlie both did, Charlie's captain this year. He's seeker and he broke a record for fastest catch a few years ago." Molly beamed. "Bill was Head Boy last year too and this year he's working as an intern for Gringott's in Egypt."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Egypt? That's unusual. He must be having a great time."

Molly nodded. "Oh yes. We got a letter from him yesterday telling us how he's breaking runes with some code breakers at the pyramids. He saw his first mummy apparently." Charlie and the twins raced back into the kitchen, squeaky clean.

"Is it time for cake yet mum?" George asked.

"Is it chocolate?" Fred asked, peeking at the cake under his mother's arm.

Molly waved him off. "It's vanilla with chocolate frosting and yes it's ready. Go fetch your father and Sirius please Charlie. Fred, find Ginny. George be a dear and get Ron and Harry from upstairs." The boys scurried off and Molly handed a knife to Remus. "Cut the cake won't you Remus. I'll get the sandwiches."

Within minutes, everyone was crowded around the table eating cake and sandwiches. It was very loud and Sirius found he had to yell just to be heard talking to someone two seats away. He had started up a lively conversation with the twins about their desire to be beaters at Hogwarts. Having been a beater himself, Sirius considered himself eligible to dole out some advice for the young hopefuls.

Harry was talking to Ron who was talking to Charlie at the same time and Remus was talking to Arthur about what was happening at the Ministry these days. Molly orchestrated over the whole affair, filling any plate that went empty and paying special attention to Remus, Sirius, and Harry's plates.

By about five 'o clock, Harry was falling asleep standing up and even Sirius was yawning so Remus decided it was time to head home. "It was lovely Molly. We all had a great time."

"Great time...yes." Sirius mumbled blearily, holding Harry in his arms.

"I'll owl you tomorrow." Remus continued, stepping towards the floo.

"See to it that you do." Molly hugged them all and the rest of the Weasley clan waved good-bye as the three disappeared in a swirl of green light.

* * *

Sirius threw the curtains wide and beamed into the morning light. The morning light was quicly followed by dozens of flashbulbs going off in his face. Sirius slammed the curtains shut and retreated into the kichen where Remus was making breakfast. 

"Hey Moony. I don't mean to alarm you..." Remus was of course immediatly alarmed and spun to face Sirius, putting a hand into his robe pocket to grasp his wand and as he did so. "But the paparazzi seems to have camped out on our front lawn and it's gathering attention from the neighbors."

"Paparazzi?" Remus whipped back the curatins of the kitchen windows and stepped back, rubbing his eyes, momentarily blinded by the flashes. "Oh dear." He closed the curtains and turned to Sirius again. "This could be a problem."

"_Aaaaaaaaaah_!"

"Harry?" Sirius looked around the corner and Harry came tearing into the kitchen, out of breath and with wide eyes.

"A man just knocked on my bedroom window and asked for an interview!" He gasped. "What's an interview?"

"Invasion of privacy, that's what this is." Sirius pounded a fist into his hand. "I'll go out there and I'll..." His threat was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Merlin, they're perisitent buggers." Sirius trudged over to the door and wrenched it open, fully prepared to start yelling.

However, instead of a reporter, there was young boy with black hair, pink cheeks, and a wide grin standing there. "Hi. You must be Sirius Black." The boy extended his hand and Sirius shook it confusedly.

"Yeah I am. And you are?"

"I'm one of Harry's friends from school. My name's Stevie Jones, my Aunt Hestia said for me to come and say hi."

"Your aunt is Hestia Jones?" Sirius asked. "Well, come right in then. Hestia's a good old friend of ours." Sirius stepped aside and let Stevie in.

"Hi Stevie!" Harry exclaimed from the kitchen and he came racing out to meet his friend.

"Wow, you sure look different as Harry, and not Tobin." Stevie noted and then the two of them went off towards Harry's room.

"I didn't know there were any other wizards living here." Remus said, surprise in his eyes. "He looks just like his aunt."

Sirius shrugged. "I think it's a good thing that Harry's got a wizard friend around here. He and Ron Weasley seemed to be hitting it off as well." He turned to the windows. "What are we going to do about the paparazzi?"

"Almost forgot, hang on Harry. I'll be right back." Stevie called and then doubled back to Sirius and Remus. He held out a folded piece of paper to Remus. "It's a spell my aunt wrote down for you, to charm those people out there invisible I think she said." Stevie turned and ran back to Harry.

Remus unfolded the paper and read the spell. "I guess that answers your question."

* * *

Remus was glad he could go about his daily business without a glamour now. Harry was on leave from school until they sorted out what to do about his appearance and the only playmate he had these days was Stevie Jones, and occasionally either Remus or Sirius would stop by the Weasley's house and let Harry play with Ron. Remus told his boss at the bookstore he had dyed his hair and never let him look too long at his face, lest he see more differences. 

They explained Sirius' sudden appearance as the owner of Padfoot, the lovable black dog, who had supposedly passed away recently and Remus' step-brother, come to live with his family in between jobs.

The one thing Remus despised about his new freedom was that the journalists constantly hounded him and Sirius. They had finally gotten them to lay off of Harry, by promising legal action if they persisted. Remus couldn't even walk down Diagon Alley without someone snapping his picture.

Unfortunately there was a new book that Remus wanted to buy and there was the matter of Sirius' wand, so they had dropped Harry at the Weasley's this morning and had flooed into the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the barman, gave them a funny look but didn't say anything and turned back to cleaning a mug. The rest of the occupants, however, were much less courteous. The room erupted into whispers immediately.

"Just keep moving." Sirius whispered into Remus' ear and steered his friend towards the back door. "Hiya Tom." Sirius nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Black." Tom nodded stiffly.

They entered the clearing behind the pub and Remus drew his wand, stepping forward and moving aside an overflowing rubbish bin. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the back of the door. "Well _that_ was unpleasant."

"What did you expect. We're celebrities." Remus muttered, tapping the wall three times. Instantly a hole appeared and grew larger until there was an archway before them. Remus sighed and returned his wand to his pocket, pulling at the collar on his jacket as he did so. "Let's get this over with."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair nervously and checked that he had gotten all of the ash off of his black jumper and jeans. "Okay." They both stepped through the archway and into the chaos known as Diagon Alley.

Several stopped and stared as soon as they did and as they walked along, it seemed as if a ripple of whispers followed after them. "Suppose they'll stop eventually?" Sirius whispered to Remus again.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. In a few years."

"Thanks. Comforting that was."

"Anytime." Remus grinned and stepped into Flourish & Blotts, dragging Sirius in by the elbow.

"Uccch. Books." Sirius scowled and stood unhappily with his arms crossed. "When do I get my wand?"

"What are you eleven? Just stand still and be patient. The book I want is on layaway so it should only take a second. Excuse me..." Remus waved the manager over.

The man seemed busy, but then he noticed Sirius. "Oh, you must be Lupin then. You're book's right over here. Follow me and I'll ring you up." The pair followed the man to the counter and he rummaged around in a pile of books for a minute before unearthing Remus'.

"Alright. Three sickles and six knuts."

Remus dug around in his pocket and pulled out the coins. "Here you go." Remus took the book. "Have a good day."

The man smiled. "Thanks, you too." He leaned forward to whisper over the counter. "Don't pay any attention to those idiots outside. You boys just go about your business, y'hear?"

Remus nodded and grinned. "Thanks. We will."

Sirius waved good-bye and then hurried Remus out of the shop. "Time for my wand." He steered Remus further down the street towards Ollivander's. They passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor on the way and Florean himself waved hello.

"Good to see you Sirius."

"You too Florean. We'll stop by on our way out. Haven't had a decent sundae in years." Sirius called back, still pushing Remus in front of him. As they rushed past, Remus only had time to give a little wave of his own.

"Sirius, you don't have to push me. I can walk on my own." Remus argued with a scowl on his face.

"Knowing you you'll be distracted by something shiny in a shop window and waste time." Sirius replied.

"_Something shiny?_ Sirius, I don't think..."

"Too late Moony, we're here. Argument's over." Sirius ran inside and left Remus standing in front of the store. He shrugged and then headed towards the door. "What argument, I didn't get to say anything."

Inside the dimly lit store, Sirius was waiting eagerly at the counter and Ollivander was no where in sight. "Must be in the back." Remus said, and tried not to sneeze as dust settled on his nose.

"Hello...aaahhh. Sirius Black. I remember well, ash with unicorn hair, ten and half inches, springy, and very pliable. Nearly blew out the front of my shop when you waved that one." Ollivander smiled. "But you're here for a new wand I suppose. Well let's see..." Ollivander turned around and looked through several boxes, finally coming up with a longish, dark wand. "Give this a wave." Ollivander handed it over to Sirius.

Sirius pointed the wand away from anyone and flicked his wrist sharply. The ceiling shook and several lights burst, showering the room with glass. "Not that one." Ollivander snatched the wand from Sirius' hand and jumped onto a ladder, climbing to the very highest rows of a shelf of boxes. He came back with several boxes and spread them out on the counter, handing Sirius a wand from the first box.

Sirius took it hesitantly. "Well go on then." Ollivander said impatiently.

Sirius waved the wand. Boxes shot out of their shelves and dumped their contents onto the floor. Ollivander took that one away as well. And so it went on, Sirius tried wand after wand for almost an hour. Remus leaned, bored out of his wits, against the counter, only once having had to jump out of the way of a spell gone awry.

Finally, a chestnut wand eleven inches long with a unicorn hair and rather whippy, as Ollivander called it, produced purple and orange sparks along with a charming scent that Remus thought might be lavender. "That's it! That's the one." Ollivander clapped his hands together looking delighted. "Will you have it in the box or in your pocket?"

"My pocket thanks." Sirius was staring at his wand, running his thumb up and down the smooth wood, marveling at the warmth he felt in his fingers at the touch.

"Seven galleons." Sirius pulled the money from his pocket and turned to leave with Remus, who put an arm around his shoulders. They walked back up the street to Florean's like that and ignored the stares. Sirius scarcely took his eyes off his wand the whole way.

Remus laughed suddenly and clapped Sirius on the back. "Welcome back to the wizarding world Sirius."

**Author's Note:**

Well this was certainly a fluffy chapter. I think I'll fit in some angst in the next chapter. And the chapter after that one...I think I'l advance time. Move ahead so I can cover Harry's first year at Hogwarts in the story. Or at least that's what I'm thinking right now. I'm not sure, it might be too long and I'd hate to lose inspiration along the way. Although I do have some plans for Harry's first year...

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW THE FLUFFYNESS!

P.S Wow, this _huge_ storm just went through, with tornado warning and everything. Power went out, luckily I had already saved the document because I was typing this up at the time. I hate storms.


	17. Chapter 17: They Grow Up so Fast

**Chapter Seventeen: They Grow Up So Fast...**

Sirius flooed into the atrium of the Ministry and immediately felt all eyes on him. What must have been a busy, noisy lobby only seconds ago had gone deathly silent, everyone had stopped walking, some with coffee cups suspended in mid-air, and had all turned to watch him. Sirius gulped, pulled at the collar of his shirt, and walked bravely through the crowd to the front desk.

The woman at the desk looked startled and then pulled a button from a drawer. His name was already on it, as well as the title 'Visitor to Aurors.' He took the button with a small smile and clipped it onto his jacket, walking towards the elevator. He nodded at the people who seemed too stunned to move out of his way and they quickly snapped to, stepping from his path. A short squat wizard in the elevator squeaked and jumped out when Sirius stepped in.

The doors clanged shut on the silent atrium and Sirius let out a sigh, running a hand nervously through his hair. Twice the elevator opened on his way down to the auror offices on level two and both times, the people waiting to come on all jumped back as though shocked and hastily said they'd wait for the next one. Sirius took to ginning cheekily at the frightened people whenever the doors opened, it seemed to confuse them.

Finally, after an excruciatingly slow journey, Sirius stepped out of the elevator and into the Aurors' Department. A few people looked up at him from their cubicles but most seemed to know he would be coming today and continued with their paperwork or floo calls. Sunlight streamed through the magical windows, as the level was underground, and most showed a lovely park with a crystal clear lake.

Sirius walked through the rows of offices until he was in front of a familiar office. The brass sign on the door read 'Kingsley Shackleblot, Head Auror.' Sirius grinned as he thought of all the times he and James had been called into the Head Auror's office, back when Moody had held the job, because of little mishaps.

Kingsley answered on the first knock and welcomed Sirius into his office with a large grin. "Sit Sirius, we'll talk about some options you have." Kingsley gestured at a cushioned chair on the side of the desk closest to the door. Sirius sat, and scooted closer to the desk, resting his elbows on the polished wood surface. Kingsley did the same, leaning his head aginst his folded hands. "It's good to see you Sirius. And not brandishing a lamp."

Sirius laughed. "Well, what'd you expect me to do? Come quietely?"

"No, heaven forbid. Then I would have questioned whether you were really Sirius Black or not." Kingsley grinned, easily falling back into the teasing conversation the two had held many years ago. The newly instated Head Auror pulled some papers from a desk drawer. "You can be re-instated as an auror in three days time."

Sirius took the paper and looked them over. "Fitness tests, wand skills. I passed all these tests when I was an intern here...seven years ago."

Kingsley shrugged apologetically. "After such an extended absence, we like to re-test, just to make sure all your skills are up to par." He winked at Sirius. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Didn't you score the third highest result in auror history the first time around?"

Sirius nodded. "After Moody and James' father."

"The tests will be held day after tomorrow at two p.m." Kingsley added. "Try not to be late, the testers are real sticklers for time."

"Okay. See you then?" Sirius asked, standing up.

Kingsley reached forward to shake his hand. "I'll be waiting after you're through."

* * *

"Why are we doing this Padfoot?" Harry asked as he jogged alongside his godfather up and down the winding roads of Sutton. Sirius was keeping the pace slow, for Harry's sake, and he had a few waterbottles in a backpack slung across his shoulder. 

"I told you Harry, if I want to be an auror again, which I do, I have to be in shape. Aurors are required to be in top physical form because a lot of our work is centered around fighting. That and mountains of paperwork." Sirius replied, waving at a neighbor who had stopped to watch. She waved back happily and went back to her gardening.

"I meant, why am _I_ doing this?" Harry asked with a wry grin.

Sirius laughed. "Getting clever are we? I dunno, I figured a little jogging wouldn't do you any harm. I was even going to teach you some defensive spells when we got home, I have to work on moving targets."

Harry stopped running and had to sprint ahead a few paces to catch up as Sirius hadn't stopped. "Really! You're going to teach me magic!"

Sirius held one finger up in front of his lips.

Harry looked around quickly. "I forgot. Quiet about magic. But are you?"

Sirius grinned. "A little wouldn't hurt I suppose. Who knows, one day you may need it." Sirius watched as Harry's smile widened and he felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't forgotten about the prophecy, even with Voldemort supposedly gone, there were still plenty of people wishing Harry harm. Chances are he would need some magic in a few years time.

* * *

"Well? How'd I do?" Sirius panted, resting against one wall. He had just run an obstacle course a little under a mile long and he was waiting for the testers' decision. 

One of them, an elderly grayed wizard wrote something on his clipboard and handed it to a peppy blonde witch. She looked it over and her perfectly white smile grew. "Congratulations Mr. Black. You completed the obstacle course in the top fifteen of all time, well above the average auror. We'll move on to wand skills now and then you'll have your final evaluation."

Sirius raised on hand questioningly. "Can I have a glass of water first?"

* * *

"Congrats Sirius!" Kingsley clapped his friend heartily on the back, still looking at the smoldering targets he had just decimated. "Welcome back into the auror ranks. Your office is right there..." Kingsley spun Sirius around and pointed at a small room. "You've been promoted to Missions Leader because of your previous experience, it would be wasteful to keep you at auror status. And now, time for a late lunch." Kingsley put an arm around Sirius and led him from the department. 

Sirius was still a little dazed but happy, he had passed the tests with flying colors, for a minute there he was worried he might have lost his touch.

"Hey Reuben, heading out to Hillsborough?" Kingsley called out to an auror who had been stationed to guard Sirius during his brief imprisonment.

"Yup, got an appointment for four. Hope that matron's less testy today." Reuben called back with a playful smile. He nodded at Sirius. "No hard feelings right? Just doing my job."

Sirius shook his head and extended his hand. "No hard feelings." Reuben shook his hand with a grin. "Besides, I'm your boss now."

* * *

_July 31, 1991_

Remus looked at the envelope made of heavy parchment, addressed to Harry in green ink. His hand shook slightly as he held it and set it down slowly on the kitchen counter. he went back to stirring the eggs with a spatula and waited for Harry to come thundering down the stairs for breakfast.

Sirius stumbled into the kitchen first, rubbing his eyes and yawning before collapsing at the table. "I have to leave in five minutes Moony so let's make breakfast quick, ok?"

"You should wake up earlier if you want to ge to work on time. And you might want to stick around this morning." Remus said with his back to Sirius, flipping a pancake with a charm learned from Molly.

"Why?" Sirius asked, putting his head down on the table.

Remus tossed the letter onto the table. It hit Sirius' forehead and landed emblem side up. Sirius lifted his head and stared at the red wax symbol of Hogwarts. "Oh man, I thought he was still nine." Sirius took the letter and flipped it over, looking at Harry's name in green ink.

"You know today's his eleventh birthday, and you knew that letter would be coming." Remus said, flipping some bacon in a pan.

"So did you but you still looked shocked." Sirius pointed out. He looked at the letter for a minute more. "I say we don't give it to him.." Remus turned and stared at him, mouth open in amazement. Sirius grinned. "Just so we can keep him to ourselves a little longer."

Remus laughed. "We're parents. When the hell did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" Harry asked, slumping into the chair next to Sirius and grabbing some toast.

Sirius handed him the letter.

Harry took it with shaky hands, the toast fell out of his mouth. Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Food goes in your mouth Hare."

"Is it...I get to go...oh man." Harry muttered, sliding his finger under the seal, and hesitated over breaking it.

"Go on Harry." Remus sat, urging on his ward.

Harry popped the envelope open and pulled out several sheets of heavy parchment. "Read it." Sirius said, sipping from his coffee mug.

"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wzardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall." Harry finished and set the letter down.

Remus stirred his tea thoughtfully. "They've changed the format a bit from when I got my letter."

Sirius took the letter and laughed. "Old Minnie's still there." He thumped Remus on the back, lurching Remus' hand forward and spilling his tea across the table. "We should go pay her a visit Moony, I'm sure she'd love to hear from us...her favorite students."

Remus scowled and wiped some of the tea off the table with his sleeve. "I'm pretty sure we weren't her favorites Pad..."

"Nonsense." Sirius brushed him off and turned to Harry. "Is there a list of supplies in there we have to go get?"

Harry pulled another yellowed sheet of parchment from the envelope and handed it over to Sirius. The animagus' eyes widened. "Eight books! _Eight bloody books_! What do you need eight of 'em for?"

"Language." Remus said blandly, still poking at his tea.

"Well I imagine they're to read from, and to educate myself with." Harry responded through a mouthful of bacon.

"The response is due today? That's rather short notice isn't it?" Sirius brandished the letter at Remus, ignoring Harry.

"Send a response before we go shopping." Remus said to Sirius and pointed his stirrer at Harry. "Chew with your mouth shut you."

"We're going to Diagon Alley _today_!" Harry stood, knocking his chair backwards in his excitement.

Remus shrugged, "I don't see why not. Maybe we'll find you a birthday present on the way."

"And ice cream." Sirius interjected. "We have to get ice cream."

* * *

After ice cream, specially prepared for Harry's birthday by Florean himself, the three were making their way towards Flourish and Botts. Remus was still shrinking Harry's robes from Madam Malkin's. Only one person turned to stare at them as they passed. Over the years, the stares from passerby had vanished, and although Harry still garnered some attention from his scar, he had learned to cope with it well. 

"You two go on, I'll meet up with you outside Quality Quidditch Supplies in twenty minutes." Sirius said, side-stepping the entrance to Flourish and Botts and then trotting away down the street, nearly tripping over an overturned cobblestone.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked, pulling the door open for himself and Remus. Remus shrugged. "I've been living with him since we were eleven and I still don't know what goes on in his head."

As they exited the bookstore a while later, loaded down with several new books fresh off the carts, Harry looked up and down the streets. "Where's the quidditch store again?"

"No need to look Harry, here Sirius comes now." Remus pointed down the street where Sirius had vanished to earlier.

"What's he got?" Harry asked.

Indeed Sirius had something large and bulky in his arms, it looked a great deal like a cage covered with a blue blanket. As he drew nearer Harry saw that that was precisely what it was. "What's in the cage?" Harry asked, patting the blanket.

"Your birthday present. Happy eleventh from me and Remmy." Sirius handed the cage over to his godson. Harry whipped the blanket off and his gasp was so loud, several pedestrians turned at the noise.

"It's a...it's a...I can keep him er...her...uh?" Harry stuttered, staring with wide green eyes at the snow white owl sitting in the cage, blinking sleepy eyes in the bright light.

"Her." Sirius clarified.

"And yes you can keep her." Remus concluded. Both wore identical grins.

"I will call her Hedwig." Harry announced, running one finger over Hedwig's shiny feathers through the cage.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "I read it somewhere. Best present ever. Thank you sooooooooo much!" Harry hugged both of his guardians.

"You do know this gives you no excuse not to write us once you're off at Hogwarts?" Remus said with a laugh.

Harry's face fell ever so slightly. "Darn."

"HARRY!" All three whipped around at the shout and saw Ron Weasley barreling towards them through the crowd, his lanky limbs and shaggy red hair flying through the air. "Happy birthday mate." Ron screeched to a halt in front of them and stared at Hedwig. "Oh wicked, an owl."

Harry held the cage higher so Ron could get a better look. "It's my birthday present. I named her Hedwig. Isn't she great?"

"Ace Harry, really ace. Are you school shopping too?" Ron asked.

"Yup, we were just at Flourish and Botts." Harry pointed at Remus' pockets where his books were stowed.

"Us too, my family's waiting in line at Madam Malkin's. The place is swamped. Charlie had to get new gloves too before he leaves and we didn't know where to find the really protective kind." Ron explained, hefting a few bags into Harry's view.

"Where's Charlie leaving to?" Sirius asked.

"Romania." Charlie Weasley answered for his brother, shouldering his way past the crowd and over to the group. "Ron, mum's looking everywhere for you. We're next in line and she says you have to get your robes lengthened."

Ron rolled his eyes and grinned at Harry. "Have you seen the new Nimbus Two Thousand yet?"

"No, how is it?" Harry asked with a tremor of excitement in his voice. He and Ron had been reading about the latest breakthrough in broom technology for months in _Quidditch_ _Daily_.

"It's a work of art. There's a huge crowd just waiting to get a look at it." Ron said, his own eyes alight with barely contained excitement.

"Why are you going to Romania?" Remus asked Charlie as the two boys talked.

"Dragons, I'm going to learn how to be a keeper there on a preserve." Charlie said, his happiness evident.

"Right up your alley, congrats mate. Your mum must be pitching a fit though." Sirius said, clapping Charlie on the back.

Charlie just shrugged. "Well... she is. But she wasn't happy about Bill going to Egypt either."

"Bill wasn't off to handle dragons." Remus pointed out.

"True." Charlie conceeded and grabbed onto Ron's shoulder. "Seriously though, we have to go back or mum'll have my arse." Ron sighed and waved goodbye to Harry.

"I'll save you a seat on the Express, okay?" Harry waved back with his free hand.

"Sure, sure. See you on the first." Ron shouted back to his friend over the heads of several people as his brother dragged him away.

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the mirror with a blue shirt, then he picked up his Puddlemere United jersey and held it aloft, then his England National team jersey. He sighed heavily and blew a lock of black hair out of his face. 

"Are you ready yet Harry? We're going to be late." Sirius knocked at his bedroom door.

"I can't pick a shirt." Harry whined, grabbing at his grey jumper...and then setting it down again.

Sirius pushed the door open and laughed at the myriad of shirts draped across Harry's bedroom floor and furniture. "Moony's going to love this. Is your trunk packed?" Harry nodded and gestured at the locked trunk at the foot of his bed, still looking into the mirror.

"Got enough clothes for the weekends and all that?" Sirius asked. "Don't have to wear your robes then y'know."

"I know, I know. I'm packed. I just want to wear something good on the first day. I know green looks good on me but then what if people think I want to be in Slytherin. Yellow and stripes are out but now I can't decide whether to wear a jumper or not." Harry complained.

Sirius put a calming hand on Harry's bare shoulder and took the jumper out of his hands. "Relax Hare, it's not a bg deal I _promise_. If you want my opinion you wear a black button-up with a red t-shirt and those jeans you're wearing will look fine. Red and Gryffindor, okay?"

Harry nodded with relief. "That's perfect! Thanks Padfoot!" Harry jumped over his trunk and to his closet, pulling out a black oxford.

"What's going on, we have to leave now." Remus stuck his head into the room and groaned at the mess. "Harry, this is awful!"

"Sorry, I had to get some advice from Sirius." Harry said, buttoning up the shirt.

"Advice on what?" Remus said skeptically.

"Fashion advice my dear Moony." Sirius explained and slung an arm over his sholder, pointing his wand at Harry's trunk. "_Locomoter_." He looked at Harry and saw he was dressed, and a little pale in the face. "Ready?"

Harry gave a great sigh and rolled the shirt sleeves up to his elbows. "As I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Skipping ahead in time is fun, and my story has a plot again! So exciting. Anyway, hoped everyone liked it. The next chapter will of course be Platform 9 3/4, Harry gets to meet his new classmates and make new friends, leaving Stevie behind. Poor Stevie, I think I'll make him a squib. Also extremely sorry for a long wait, I finished this chapter twice but both times the document didn't save all the way and cut off in the middle so I lost inspiration, re-writing the same thing over and over. You guys have the third edition of the chapter, with variations from the first and second of course. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18: The Scarlet Engine

Disclaimer: Okay, obviously by now everyone should know I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter Eighteen: The Scarlet Engine**

As Harry stepped into King's Cross Station for the first time in his life, he stood completely still with his head arched backwards so he could get a good look at the high ceiling. "Whoa." He mumbled in awe.

Sirius laughed and handed Harry Hedwig's cage. "Wait until you see the train Hare, work of art I swear. Puts this to shame." He swept his hand high to indicate the ceiling.

Harry nodded mutely and swallowed nervously, absent-mindedly reaching the bars of the cage to stroke the top of Hedwig's head.

"This way Harry." Remus called out as he and Sirius hefted Harry's trunk onto a trolley. Harry set Hedwig's cage on top of his things and took the handle, his hands almost sliding off of the metal bar they were so slick with sweat.

They walked past a few platforms, watching as huge engines pulled in and people got on and off. "I've always liked riding on trains." Remus said after a particularly long lull in the conversation. "I liked them better than cars and busses, they were just more relaxing."

Sirius shook his head and the hand on Harry's shoulder tightened to steer the boy around a corner. "The only time I ever rode a train was to get to Hogwarts, and I hated it then too. Always read or something so I wouldn't have to look out the window."

"I think I'd like trains." Harry said softly. He was just assuming, this would be the first train ride of his young life. From the massive machines he had seen so far, they looked quite interesting.

Sirius snorted in disagreement but didn't say anything after Remus gave him a look. "Oh, we're here."

Harry looked around, trying to spot the scarlet engine Sirius had been telling him about for days.

"Where. I don't see anything." Harry craned his neck around the brick divider between platforms nine and ten to get a better look. The only thing he saw was a tall blond boy and what looked like a nun. The nun bent over the boy, brushing the hair out of his face and straightening his shirt collar before saying something and walking away. The boy looked towards Harry.

Sirius and Remus exchanged secretive smiles. "You've got to walk through the wall Harry. Best to take it at a run if you're nervous." Remus explained bluntly.

"And make sure no muggles are watching you." Sirius added.

"Excuse me. Did you say muggles?" The blond boy was right next to them and Harry jumped. He hadn't heard the boy approach.

"Yeah, are you a…" Sirius trailed off.

"Wizard yeah. I'm not sure where the platform is I guess. Could you maybe show me how?" The boy asked softly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Course. All you have to do is walk right at the wall in-between platform nine and ten and you're there." Sirius winked. "It's magic."

The boy nodded gratefully and took a step back, before taking off at a brisk stride towards the wall. Harry saw him close his eyes tightly before hitting the wall. Only he didn't hit the wall. Harry blinked in amazement. The boy had vanished.

"Wicked." Harry started his own run and burst through the wall, skidding to a stop before he or his trolley crashed into anyone bustling around on the crowded platform. He heard Sirius and Remus come through behind him. "This is so ace." Harry murmured in awe, staring up at the huge scarlet train with wide eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? C'mon, let's find you a compartment." Sirius took the handle of the trolley and set off down the platform. Remus and Harry followed after, trying to ignore a few blatant stares sent their way.

"Harry mate over here!" Fred, or George, was waving at them from a train window, half of his body hanging out over the side. The other twin was standing on the bottom step of the platform below his brother's window.

"Hi." Harry ran up to them. "Where's Ron sitting?"

The one on the step jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Down that way towards the end. He's got a seat saved for you, Percy the prefect found him an empty compartment to loiter in."

The one in the window leaned out even further so he could whisper in Harry's ear. "Have you seen? Lee's got a tarantula. Me 'n Fred have been trying to find him but the crowd's a lot thicker than usual."

"Harry it's almost eleven, you should be getting on the train." Remus said from behind him, trying not to eavesdrop but at the same time wanting to know what mischief Harry was getting into.

"Moony!" Fred called out cheerfully. Then he saw Sirius and both twins shouted out, "PADFOOT!" It was obvious Sirius was a favorite among the trouble-makers.

"Hey boys." Sirius waved and grinned.

"Harry there you are." Ron appeared next to George on the ladder. "C'mon then, I'll help you with your trunk."

With only a little help from his guardians, Harry was able to maneuver both his trunk and Hedwig into the empty compartment Ron had saved. The train's whistle blew and all up and down the platform parents and children were saying goodbye before dashing for the train.

The Weasley boys, Percy shining his new prefect's badge with the sleeve of his robe, wandered down from the train to say goodbye to their mother and Ginny, who was pouting angrily.

Sirius coughed uncomfortably and knelt beside Harry. "Be good alright? If you have any trouble don't hesitate to write us, or better yet talk to Dumbledore because he's closer. Okay?"

Harry nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Remus got down on one knee also and patted Harry's shoulder. "We expect letters every week at least." He grinned teasingly. "Don't worry, you'll have a great time."

Harry hugged both of them and followed Ron back onto the train, hesitating on the top step to wave goodbye over his shoulder. Sirius and Remus both returned the wave with wide grins and then the train lurched and Harry retreated into the train.

Sirius and Remus watched the scarlet steam engine pull forward and out of the platform. Ginny raced after it waving and calling out goodbye until it was just a speck of red in the distance.

* * *

Harry settled into his seat with an enormous sigh. Ron chuckled at him before pulling out a copy of Brooms Daily. Harry looked annoyed and sat up straight, glaring at his friend through the magazine. "What?" 

Ron shrugged. "Nothing mate. You look exhausted."

Harry slumped again and looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express left the buildings of London behind and green hills appeared on the horizon. The slow rocking of the train nearly lulled Harry to sleep right then and there but he shook himself out of the stupor. "I am tired I guess. I've never been to King's Cross before."

"I've been loads of times, I used to come to wish Bill and Charlie off, now it's my turn." Ron flipped the page and Harry saw a determined expression on his face. Ron thought he had a lot to live up to, and maybe he was right but it was a little too much pressure than Harry thought was necessary to place on oneself.

"Excuse me?" Harry and Ron both jumped and looked at the door. Standing just outside in the hallway was the same blond boy from before and like before, he had snuck up on Harry without a sound. He was looking nervously down the hallway and was holding onto his trunk by the handle with one hand. "Can I sit in here?"

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. "Sure. Need some help?" Harry jumped up and grabbed the other end of the trunk, the two of them heaving the thing up onto the baggage rack.

"Thanks." The boy collapsed into the seat opposite Harry. His jumper and jeans looked too big for him and hung off of his lanky frame but the boy didn't seem to mind, he just rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and pulled at the hood. He leaned backwards against the seat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Harry thought he might have fallen asleep if he hadn't started talking. "So what're your names?"

"I'm Ron and that's my best mate Harry." Ron pointed at himself and then Harry respectively.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

The boy winced and brushed his shaggy blond hair out of his face. "Draco." It came out almost as a whisper but Ron snorted anyway. Draco flushed and turned away. "Yeah, dumb I know."

"No, no. It's okay. Trust me, I've heard much worse." Harry thought, thinking of the family tree Sirius had once shown him.

Draco smiled gratefully. "You're not...Harry Potter are you?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Yeah, I am." His tone suggested he didn't want to pursue the conversation.

"Okay, just asking. I can see your scar." Draco said aplogetically, sensing Harry's discomfort. Harry brushed at his bangs out of instinct.

"What's your last name?" Ron asked suddenly, his eyebrows knitting together in an expression Harry knew to meant he was thinking deeply about something.

Draco shifted and looked visibly uncomfortable. "Err...Malfoy."

Harry's eyes widened and Ron jumped up enraged. "Malfoy! Get the hell out of my compartment!"

Draco sighed, like he had been expecting the outburst and got wearily to his feet, reaching for his trunk. "Same thing happened in all the compartments." He said slowly. "Guess I'll go sit in the hall."

"Hold on." Harry stopped him. "Ron, don't be a git. You have no reason to kick him out."

"Sure I do, he's a Malfoy." Ron remained adamant and folded his arms defensively in front of his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's got a bit of a temper. Really, it's alright. There's nothing you can do about a last name, right?" Harry explained to Draco.

Draco nodded and smiled. "Right." He looked at Ron. "You know my father was sent to prison when I was three. I had nothing, and I don't want anything, to do with him or his lot."

Ron looked taken aback, but then sat down and picked up his magazine, still grumbling under his breath but no longer protesting.

Harry looked between them for a moment and then patted the seat next to him. "Want to play Exploding Snap?"

And that was how the three passed the first few hours of the trip. Eventually, Ron joined in on the card game and even won a stack of Chocolate Frog cards from Harry. When the trolley came around, Harry bought out nearly the entire thing and the three boys munched happily on sweets until the sky outside the window darkened.

"We should probably get our robes on." Draco pointed out. Harry agreed and pulled off his shirt while Draco and Ron started undoing their pants, then the compartment door slid open.

"Oh." There was a bushy-haired girl standing there with her mouth open.

Ron tripped over his trunk and landed on his back-side in his frantic struggle to pull his pants back up. Harry grabbed at his robes and shielded himself with them and Draco simply kicked off his pants and pulled on the uniform black ones before turning back to the doorway. "Can we help you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Ummm...oh yes! A boy named Neville's lost his frog. I don't suppose you've seen it?"

Draco shrugged. "No, sorry."

The girl looked at Harry and Ron. Both shook their heads.

"Oh well, thanks for your help." The girl turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called out.

The girl turned around looking confused. "Haven't I seen you before? What's your name?" Harry said.

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so but it's Hermione."

Harry snapped his fingers and laughed. "Yes! Don't you remember? Your parents drove me to London from your summer house when we were seven. I said my name was Tobin."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "That was you?" She reached forward and shook Harry's hand. "It's very nice to see you again, but we're almost there and I have to get my trunk. I'll see you inside?"

"Sure." Harry waved after her.

"Wow." Ron said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, thinking he was talking about Hermione. Ron pointed wordlessly out the window. As the train turned a bend, Hogwarts loomed up out of the mist, its lights glittered on the surface of an inky black lake.

"Wow." Harry and Draco said together, echoing Ron. A few minutes later the train lurched to a stop. Harry caught Ron from tumbling out of his seat. "Where do you reckon we go now?" He asked.

Draco shrugged and opened his mouth to respond when they heard a great booming voice from outside the train. "_Firs' years this way! C'mon now, hurry up now! Leave your trunks they'll be brought up later._" Harry shrugged and walked out the door, joining the stream of students clambering off of the trains.

It took Draco and Ron a moment to catch up with him but when they did Harry was standing directly in front of a man mountain. "Hello Hagrid." Harry said cheerfully. "I didn't you would be here."

The mountain, presumably named Hagrid, laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder. The eleven year old's knees buckled slightly under the pressure. "'Course Harry! I've got ter make sure ya rascals stay in line."

Harry stepped aside as more first years approached timidly. Hagrid took command. "Alright now you lot. Down to the boats. No tippin' or else you'll have t deal with Fang 'ere." Hagrid patted an enormous bloodhound on the head.

In a single-file line, the students made their way down the slippery path to the shoreline, where several little boats were waiting. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid boomed and everyone jumped to obey.

Harry climbed into one and Draco followed after. Suddenly, a round boy slipped and slid down the path, knocking Ron's legs out from underneath him and sending them both into the murky, slimy, shallow water where the boats were tied up. Ron stood up, his face bright red as several people snickered at his muck-covered body, and turned on the boy. "What was that for!"

The boy sat in the mud, his face as red as Ron's. He held out a pudgy hand where a toad sat. "I saw my toad and reached for it, but I slipped. Sorry." He said quietly.

"Are you Neville then?" Draco asked from the boat.

The boy looked surprised and then nodded.

"Look Ron, no harm done, really. I'm sure when we get there whoever's in charge will clean you up before the sorting." Harry assured his best friend for the second time that day.

Ron brushed mud and grass off of his robes and hauled himself into the boat. "Fine." He muttered, and then looked at Neville. "Well...get in. We've got room for one more."

Neville jumped to his feet and clambered in, careful to keep mud off of Harry and Draco. Suddenly, all of the boats started to move and they drifted out into the dark lake. Within minutes, they had entered a cavern-like area and the boats bumped against a little dock and stopped. All of the students got out and Hagrid led the way up a path of winding stairs. At the top was a door and Hagrid knocked on it with one massive fist.

The door swung open to reveal a strict looking woman, whose graying brown hair was pulled back into a bun. "The firs' years Professer." Hagrid said.

"Very well." She looked down at the students scattered around the stairs. "Follow me and no talking."

Silently, the students complied and followed her into the warm entryway and up several flights of stairs, around corners, and through doorways that seemed to lead no where. Finally, at the top of a grand staircase, the professor stopped and turned around. Ron bumped into Harry at the sudden stop.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and in just a moment, you will step through those doors," she pointed behind her at a set of enormous oak doors, "and join your fellow students." She proceeded to explain the sorting process and Harry felt Ron give off a relieved sigh.

"Fred and George were going on about dragons." He whispered into Harry's ear. Harry chuckled and abruptly stopped when McGonagall shot him a look.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued. "I will return for you in just a moment, do try to smarten yourselves up a bit." Harry raised his hand slowly. McGonagall sighed. "Yes?"

Harry pointed at Ron and Neville, the mud was starting to cake on them as it dried. "Could you maybe clean them off? They fell in the lake."

McGongall looked at the two boys and Harry swore he saw her mouth twitch. "Certainly. Scourgify." She flicked her wrist expertly and the mud vanished from Ron and Neville, both of their robes looked cleaner than they had before they took a tumble into the lake.

"Thanks!" Ron exclaimed, marveling at his clean robes.

McGonagall nodded and turned away from them, opened the doors, and slid through without allowing any of the first years a glimpse of what lay behind those doors. All at once, the students broke out into whispers amongst themselves.

"What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked Neville.

Neville shrugged, looking sheepish. "I-I dunno. Never really thought about it I guess."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Harry said whistfully, thinking he might even get to sleep in the same bed his father had.

"Me too. Draco?" Ron asked.

Draco turned around, he had been talking to a blonde-haired girl with round cheeks. He shrugged like Neville. "I don't know."

McGonagall reappeared at the doors and snapped her fingers loudly to get their attention. "Single-file please. We will be entering now."

The students rushed to line up, Harry ended up two people behind Hermione and in front of Ron and Draco. McGonagall looked their line over, nodded aprovingly, and thrust the doors open. Slowly, the first years filtered into the Great Hall to the applause of the other students.

Harry gaped, there was too much to look at at one time, the smiling Gryffindors with their red and gold striped ties, the magical roof with milky clouds swirling through the night sky, the head table where the legendary Albus Dumbledore sat grinning, the floating candles. Harry bumped into the person ahead of them when the line stopped suddenly, he had been staring straight up, and the boy turned around to glare at him.

Harry mouthed sorry and blushed. Behind him Ron sickered.

McGonagall stepped up onto the little stage with a rolled sheet of parchment in one hand and an old, battered three-legged stool. She set it down and Dumbledore handed handed her a hat with a large rip in the center. Harry looked at it quizically and thought, what on earth could the hat be for?

His questions was answered almost instantly as the rip widened and the hat burst into song...

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me."_

And on the hat went. Harry listened as verse after verse described the four houses of Hogwarts. When the hat sang about Gryffindor, "_where dwell the brave at heart"_, Harry felt a thrill in his chest and knew that was where he belonged. The way the hat spoke about Slytherin, and judging by the unpleasant look of many of the older students, Harry was sure he didn't want to be put there.

Finally, the hat stopped singing and the rip closed. McGonagall unraveled the list and began reading off names. The first few to go up went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and all up and down the line of nervous first years, students were going pale at the thought of sitting up on that stool before the entire school.

Ahead of Harry, Hermione heard her name called and closed her eyes. "Don't be nervous now okay? Good, go." She muttered to herself and got a strange look from several of the first years. Harry chuckled quietly and clapped when she got sorted into Gryffindor, the first girl to go to that house. The students at the Gryffindor table jumped up and cheered, welcoming Hermione to their table.

The next person Harry recognized to be sorted was Neville. Harry thought he was dead-ringer for Hufflepuff. That was why he was so surprised when the hat bellowed Gryffindor. He felt Ron waver behind him. "Blimey, that bloke's Gryffindor?"

Draco started laughing behind both of them and Harry and Ron looked up to see Neville trotting back to the stage with the hat in his hand. He had jumped up to run to Gryfindor with it still on his head. Ron groaned.

Harry let out a deep breath and tried to calm myself, and tried not to think about the awful possibility that he might not be sorted at all, that he would sit there dumbly with the hat over his face until someone told him to go home.

Behind him, Draco tensed.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagll read, and looked right at the blond-haired boy. Draco took a shaky step forward, and then walked confidently towards the stool. There were a few whispers amongst the students, mostly at the Slytherin table decked out in green and silver. Unlike some others, the hat took a long time and didn't belt out a house in the first minute. Harry watched closely, wondering what Draco's fate would be.

**Author's Note:**

Yay for cliffhangers! Who wants to guess at what house Draco will be in? Harry and Ron? God, I do love Draco. Wasn't he adorably pathetic in the last book? Sigh. Anyway, I cut it off there because I didn't want this to be an uber-long chapter. The next chapter should be up a little faster than this one was, sorry for the delay. Oh, also PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19: Life at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I think I've run out of semi-creative ways to say I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter Nineteen: Life At Hogwarts**

Draco sat down on the three-legged stool and clenched the sides nervously. McGonagall let the hat drop onto his head and the last thing Draco saw before the hat fell over his eyes was the majority of the Slytherin table pointing at him. Draco gulped and tried to calm himself.

'Ah, good evening lad. You're a surprising one aren't you?'

It took everything Draco had not to jump and yelp at the voice in my head. He decided to think back at it, to see what would happen. '**_Hello?'_**

_'That's right boy. Waht did you think would happen? I am a **Thinking** cap you know. Now let's see, I have to sort you.' _The hat paused and appeared to be puzzling over something. '_Lot's of ambition, that's good. And clever at that. I must say you are difficult.'_

**_'Are you going to put me in Slytherin?' _**Draco thought tentatively, not sure if he should interrupt the hat's ruminations. 

_'Well is that where you want to go?'_

_'No thank you.'_

_'Then there's your answer boy. I have to tell you, I've been sorting members of your family for centuries, and you're not a thing like any of them.'_

_'Thank…you?'_

_'It's a compliment lad. Very well, I think I know exactly where to put you. The best house is obviously..._RAVENCLAW!' 

The hat belted out the house and the table in blue burst into cheers. Draco took the hat off and handed it back to Professor McGonagall before trotting off towards his new house.

Once he sat down amongst his new housemates, he shot Harry and Ron a relieved smile. Harry watched him finger his new blue and silver tie with shaky fingers, and felt even more nervous then he had before.

"Huh. Ravenclaw, bloke must be alright after all." Ron said from behind him.

The list continued, and then McGonagall read, "Potter, Harry."

The entire hall went dead silent and students craned their necks to get a better look at the savior of the wizarding world. Harry puffed out his chest and walked forward, hoping he looked confident.

McGonagall actually offered him an assuring smile before dropping the hat over his unruly black locks. Harry could only hear his own breathing inside the hat and the sudden silence was terrifying.

'Well hello there young man. Aren't you the special one.'

It occurred to Harry that he might talk back at the voice. '**_I don't feel all that special thanks.'_**

'Feisty too. Like your mother.'

Harry felt his heart beat faster. '**_You knew my mother?'_**

'_Oh yes, and your father. And your godfather and guardian. All wonderful people, shame what happened to them. But I'm here to sort **you**, so I'd better get on with it instead of sitting here making idle chatter with a first year.'_

Harry smiled slightly at the hat's rebuff of itself.

'Well, a decent mind, I'll give you that. Courage and lots of it. Ambition too. You would fit well in any of the houses.'

Harry paled. **_'Not Slytherin please.'_**

'_Not Slytherin eh? Well alright, it had better be..._GRYFFINDOR

Harry grinned and whipped off the hat as the hall burst into applause, mostly from the Gryffindor table. Harry hopped down the stairs and was immediately engulfed by his new house. The twins were chanting, "We've got Potter!" and even Percy looked happy to see him, coming over to shake his hand.

Harry sighed and sat down, relief washing over him. Now he could sit back and watch the rest of the first years sweat it out. Ron was among the few left.

Second to last to be called, "Weasley, Ronald." McGonagall read off and turned to watch the latest in the line of red-heads walk forward. 

Ron looked pale, making his freckles stand out comically. Percy and the twins fell uncharacteristically silent to watch their youngest brother take the trip up the stairs and over to the stool.

Ron sat and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

'_A Weasley huh? How many more of you are there_?'

Ron squeaked. **_'The hat's talking to me?'_**

'_Of course I'm talking to you. Who else is there? Anyway, I was going to tell you to ease up on yourself. You should see all the rubbish cluttering up this mind of yours.' _

**_'Oy.'_** Ron protested.

_'But it's quite obvious you belong with your brothers in..._GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins jumped up, hollering with excitement and ran forward to greet Ron as he came shakily up to the long table. Ron plopped down beside Harry and grinned. "Bloody hell."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and could feel Ron still shaking beneath his fingers. "Right where we belong, right mate?"

Ron looked up and down the table. "Absolutely."

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Ron followed Percy up long winding staircases until they reached a portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink. "Caput Draconis." Percy said clearly. 

The fat lady gave him an irritated look and swung open the portrait. "Inside you first years. Girls to the left, boys the right." Percy led the way inside and directed the first years up the stairs.

Harry followed Ron up several flights, they were obviously in one of Hogwarts' towers, until they came to a door that read 'Gryffindor Boys First Year' on it. Ron pushed open the door.

There were two boys already inside. One was a skinny black boy, lying on his back on a four-poster bed with an easel propped up against his knees. He looked up from hsi sketching and tilted his head slightly in greeting as Ron collapsed onto the bed next to his. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Ron, that's Harry." Ron gestured feebly at the corner bed where Harry was opening his trunk, which had been moved there by unknown forces.

"I'm Dean Thomas."

"And I'm Seamus Finnigan." A sandy-haired boy sat forward to shake Ron's hand and wave at Harry.

"Nice to meet you all but I'm exhausted." Harry pulled out pajamas and kicked off his pants, climbing underneath the covers of his bed and closing his eyes.

A loud crash woke him up seconds later. All four boys spun to stare at the doorway. Neville was sitting on the ground rubbing his foot, face going red with embarrassment.

"H-hi. I got lost."

"Hi Neville." Harry mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head. "But it's time for shush. M'kay?"

Neville nodded and got his own pajamas out of his trunk, climbing into bed like the other boys and as soon as he did, the lights flicked off on their own.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione made her presence known. 

"Hello Harry." She chirped happily, sliding into the seat next to his. "And…Ron was it?"

Ron groaned and let his head drop into his hands. "It's too early for classes. Don't they know people sleep at these hours?"

"Sorry Ron." Harry mumbled through some dry toast and reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice to wash it down with.

Hermione was looking at her schedule. "I think we have very interesting classes today, don't you?"

"Yeah 'o course." Harry nodded. "What are they?"

Hermione frowned. "You two didn't look over your schedule last night?"

"No. Did you?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Of course I did!" Hermione exclaimed. Older students gave her a few glares before going back to sleeping over their breakfasts. She sighed and blew a frizzy lock of brown hair out of her face. "Alright, well first we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, then Charms with the Ravenclaws too. Then we have lunch and after that we have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with the Slytherins." Hermione read off her schedule.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured. "They're trying to kill us on our first day."

"Nonsense. I think it's a very light schedule, you should see what some of the fifth year students' schedules look like. Ooooh! On Wednesdays at midnight we get to do Astronomy!" Hermione exclaimed, looking down the list at the other days of the week.

Ron groaned again. "I'm supposed to be asleep then too."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the Ravenclaw students getting up and shouldering their book bags. The Slytherin table was not far behind and students began filtering out of the Great Hall and into the halls. Harry stood and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, throwing back the last of his pumpkin juice. "We'd better get going."

"Good idea Harry." Hermione grabbed her bag. "Are you coming?"

"No I'm going to sit here all day...of course I'm coming." Ron rose slowly and hefted his own bag over his shoulder. "What'd you say we have first? Herbology?"

"Yes, and it's outside in the greenhouses." Hermione flounced ahead of the boys as they walked outside. The morning was damp, the dew wetting their shoes as they trudged across the grass towards the line of little glass buildings. There was a small group of students by the door to greenhouse number one and the three joined the crowd.

A few minuts later a short, squat witch opened the doors and ushered them all inside. The lesson was about the safety regulations and the rules of the grenhouses. Harry felt his mind wandering after just a few minutes.

History of Magic was much worse. Harry thumped his head against the desk when he accidentally fell asleep and it bruised, aching the rest of the day. Ron fared no better and doodled absent-mindedly with a glazed look in his eyes. The room was dead-silent the whole time, no one had even whispered about the fact that their teacher was a ghost who had entered the classroom through the blackboard.

Lunch was a welcome relief. Harry dug into his sandwich with gusto and tried to clear his mind of the morning dullness. "That was bloody boring." Ron complained.

Hermione frowned. "I thought it was very educational."

"Which part, the don't touch the sprinkler system or the introduction to the goblin revolution?"

"Would you two stop fighting for three minutes so I can eat?" Harry asked testily. "You've been bickering non-stop since breakfast."

"Sorry mate." Ron stared down at his own plate.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, Charms should be interesting. I've heard from other students that we actually get to use some magic today."

"Really?" Harry looked up. "I've been dying to do some real magic. At home Sirius and Remus won't let me touch their wands because the Ministry likes to check that sort of thing."

Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on her hand. "Is it weird...having two fathers I mean? I've read all about you...the trial is the one of the most famous court cases in wizarding history. And to think, it happened in my lifetime."

"It's a little weird." Harry admitted. "It's never boring though. I'll have to introduce you someday. Sirius is really fun but a little irresposinble but that's what Remus is for and they're both really smart, just about different things. They combine into two great parents because they've got everything covered." Harry grinned, thinking about his guardians knowing Sirius was at work and Remus would be heading back to the bookstore from lunch.

Ron glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "We're late!"

"WHAT!" Hermiones bolted to her feet to check her own watch. "You're right. Oh gosh, we have to run."

The three dashed out of the Great Hall and sprinted up the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't decide to move suddenly. They only took one worng turn and made it to the Charms room three minutes late. Harry pushed open the door and they fell inside. The first year Ravenclaws looked up, as did the funny-looking short teacher standing on a stool at the front of the room.

"Got lost did you? No worries, you'll find I'm pretty leninant on the first day. Take a seat anywhere." The teacher turned back to the class. "As I was saying my name is Professor Flitwick, and I'll need you all to take out your wands."

Harry saw only one empty table but Ron and Hermione quickly sat down before he could. Ron shot him an apologetic look and then bent over to retrieve his wand from his bookbag.

Harry sighed and looked around the room, finally spying an empty seat next to Draco. Harry walked forward, pulling his wand from his bag as he did so, and plopped into the vacant chair. "Hi." Harry greeted.

Draco nodded. "Quite an entrance."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Got caught up in eating and lost track of the time." Harry looked around and noticed that all of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had separated themselves from the other house, sitting two Ravencalws or Gryffindors to a table except for him and Draco.

"How come you're not sitting with a Ravenclaw?" Harry asked as Profesor Flitwick levitated feathers to all the tables.

Draco shrugged but Harry saw a flicker of resentment cross his pale face. "They're a little wary of me I think. It's alright, they'll get used to me eventually, like the kids at Hillsborough did...althought that did take a few years."

"I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what to say.

Draco smiled and caught the feather before it hit the table, twirling it between his fingers. "No worries. It's not so bad."

Harry smiled back, still feeling a little sorry for his new friend before realizing that Flitwick was talking and he should probably pay attention.

"The charm is Wingardium Leviosa. It requires a swish and flick, watch me and then try it yourselves." Flitwick swished and flicked and the feather in front of him rose to the ceiling as his wand commanded it. Several students 'ooohed' in awe and hurriedly began trying the spell for themselves.

Harry tried to copy Flitwick but found it difficult to get the feather to float more than an inch above the surface of the table for more than a few seconds. A few tables away he heard Hermione correcting Ron's pronunciation.

"Let's see yout try then." Ron said loudly. Harry turned and saw Hermione's face red with anger and then she swished and flicked...and the feather rose into the air. Hermione moved her wand to the left and the feather went zooming to the left.

Flitwick applauded. "Oh well done! Well done! Look here class, Miss Granger's done it! Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed at the praise while Ron sulked.

Harry groaned and let his own feather fall back to the table. "You try Draco, I can't do it."

Draco moved his wand and the feather shot into the air until it hit the ceiling. It hovered there for a moment and then drifted back down lazily. Flitwick looked delighted. "Not as much control as Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, but certainly a start. Five ponts to Ravenclaw."

The students in blue looked pleased with the points and the boy sitting behind Draco and Harry reached forward to thump Draco on the back. "Nice one."

"Thanks." Draco said with a grin and turned to Harry. "Told you, they need to get used to me is all."

"That was wicked." Harry said. "How'd you do it so well?"

Draco shrugged. "I read about it. Actually...I read a lot if I'm not playing Quidditch. That's probably why the hat put me in Ravenclaw."

"Show me. How does your wrist go?" For the next five minutes Draco tried to teach Harry how to peform the charm and by the end of the lesson, Harry had the feather floating several feet in the air.

"Thanks for your help." Harry waved goodbye as he and the rest of the Gryffindors went down the stairs to the dungeons while the Ravenclaw first years went up.

No problem." Draco waved back.

* * *

Remus woke to a very annoying tapping noise. He sat up slowly in bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The white blur outside the window became an owl, namely Hedwig, and she had a letter tied to her leg. Hedwig tappd at the window with her beak again and Remus untangled himself from the sheets. 

"Coming...coming." Remus unlatched the winow and Hedwig hopped inside, holding her leg out obediantly.

Remus untied the knot and pulled the rolled parchment off of Hedwig. The owl gave a hoot of thanks and jumped onto the dresser, clearly waiting for something to eat.

"Did I hear a hoot?" Sirius called from downstairs.

Remus opened his bedroom door and stumbled downstairs into the kitchen. "Yup. Harry sent us his first letter."

Sirius was at the stove, pouring hot water into his tea. "Let's hear it then."

Remus sat down at the table and unrolled the letter. Sirius read over his shoulder.

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

Sirius smirked. "Ha, said my name first." Remus rolled his eyes and went back to the letter.

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! Just like I wanted. Ron did too and I already made friends with this girl named Hermione who I've met before but it's an awfully long story so I won't write out...mainly because I don't want to write that much. I also made friends with this boy in Ravenclaw, he was that kid on the platform with the blond hair, remember? His name's Draco Malfoy and I know what you're thinking but he's pretty cool so don't worry about me._

_The twins have already tried to get me detention but I foiled their plans, and got them detention instead. All my classes are okay, I don't know how I'm going to manage Potions or History of Magic though. Snape, the Potions teacher, picked one me the first day because I didn't know what a bezoar was. Then he took points away!_

"I'll throttle that greasy git." Sirius muttered under his breath.

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Sirius, please. Threats after I've finished reading."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

_History of Magic is just boring. All my dormmates are great too. There's Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom. Do I know Neville from somewhere because I think I've seen him before..._

_Anyway, I'm out of things to write about but just look, I wrote you guys a letter. Happy now Remus?_

_Harry_

Sirius snorted and patted Remus on the shoulder. "Seems like the kid is okay. Are we gonna write back today?"

Remus looked at his watch. "I'll meet you for our lunch break, but you'd better hurry or you'll be late for work."

Sirius jumped, grabbing Remus' watch and looking at the time for himself. "Bloody hell." He muttered and dashed to the floo, throwing in green powder and vanishing.

* * *

Harry slumped into breakfast and reached blindly for a bagel. "Stupid Potions essay, I was up all night doing it." 

Hermione smiled at him, not looking tired at all. "You should have done it yesterday when I suggested, right after dinner. But no, you and Ron had to wait until after the Exploding Snap tournament was over."

"Well of course we did. Oliver Wood versus Percy, it was the battle of the century." Ron leaned over the table conspiratorily. "I'm glad Wood won." He whispered to Harry.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling noise that grew louder and louder. "Mail's here." Ron said blandly, looking up towards the rafters as hundreds of owls poured through the open windows and into the Great Hall. "Isn't that Hedwig Harry?"

Harry looked up, sure enough Hedwig was back from taking his letter to Sirius and Remus, and she had a reply tied to her leg. Errrol came floating along behind her and the two owls glided down to the Gryffindor table. Errol landed in Ron's oatmeal.

"Thanks Errol." Ron muttered and untied severl letter. "Oye Gred! Mum's got a letter for you!" He shouted down the table.

Fred stood up several seats away and motioned for Ron to throw it. Ron chucked it as hard as he could and the rolled letter smacked into George's palm, who had intercepted the pass.

Percy looked up and asked with his hands if there was a letter for him. Ron passed the letter along the line of students until it got to Percy.

"What's your letter say Harry." Ron asked, folding his own letter into his pocket for later and leaned over to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We're both glad you're having a good time at school and I'm apologizing beforehand if this sounds rushed. Sirius and I agreed to write this letter at our lunch break, but failed to realize our lunch breaks didn't coincide so we're trying to get this letter written before an Auror comes by and spots us._

**Babbling isn't going to save time Moony. Hi Harry.**

_Fine Sirius. As I was saying, all your friends sound great, I'm sure you'll have to tell us the story about Hermione over break._

**No we're coming in for Halloween. Remember Moony, Dumbledore said we could to watch the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game and stay for dinner. **

_Okay Harry, you can tell us then._

**Ah, my Harry, off to school. Why I remember when you were just a tot. How cute you were.**

_Sirius stop, what if someone 's reading over his shoulder?_

**Harry, if there's someone reading over your shoulder tell them to shove off.**

_What if it's Ron?_

**Hi Ron!**

_Right. I hear footsteps we'd better go..._

**Too late, Harry we've been found out. Tell Ron I love him.**

_Stop gibbering Sirius. Hi Harry, this is Kingsley. I came to see if your godfather was doing those case reports like I asked but instead I find him co-writing a letter._

**Got a problem with that Kingsy?**

_Harry, sorry about the nonsense. I'm sending this letter now before anyone else can get their hands on it. Bye and good luck with Snape._

**He's a git.**

_Remus_** and Sirius**

Harry put the letter down and started laughing. Ron was shaking with stifled giggles. Harry wiped a tear away from behind his glasses and folded the letter carefully into his pocket. "I love those guys."

**Author's Note:**

That Sirius/Remus letter has been nagging at me for years, so I had to get that out of the way. You understand. Sorry if it was confusing. In the original scenario, it was Moody who caught them but Moody's retired so I guess that couldn't happen. What's up with only three reviews last chapter hmmmm? Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! I promise it won't hurt...much.


	20. Chapter 20: Quidditch Quirrell

Disclaimer: Yawn, too early for this

**Chapter Twenty: Quidditch Quirrell**

Harry's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was to put it bluntly, a bit of a joke. Harry had heard from Hagrid that Quirrell used to be quite brilliant until he had thought to wander off into the Romanian woods and get some first hand experience. Now the bloke was always pale, always wore a huge bizarre turban around his head, and stuttered when he spoke.

Harry and Ron stumbled into the DADA room and immediately Harry's nose scrunched up in dislike. The room smelled strongly of garlic, which must be to ward off the imaginary vampire the professor had run into in Romania.

A lot of what Quirrell said seemed to contradict what little of the book Harry had already read at home. He found himself wondering if Professor Quirrell was the right teacher for this certain post. Later Fred and George told him Quirrell used to be the Muggle Studies teacher but had changed after his misadventures.

Letters from home came with surprising regularity, every other day usually unless there was a reason, and Harry found he was glad to write things back to his guardians. He really did miss them and he had so much to tell them about Hogwarts.

Sirius kept asking questions about how the old castle had changed over the years while Remus wanted to now all about the different classes he was taking. Harry answered as best he could.

Within a few days, Harry and the rest of the first years found themselves slipping into a routine. They no longer got lost in the intertwining hallways and were getting more courageous with their school work.

Every class got notably better except for History of Magic and Potions. If anything those two got even worse.

Much to his delight, Harry found out an interruption to the routine would be occurring next week. The first years were to have their first Quidditch lesson.

"Yes!" Ron cheered, reading the post in the Gryffindor common room. "I love Quidditch. You know my brothers are on the house team?" He asked Neville.

"N-no. That's great."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You okay mate."

"You do look pale Neville." Harry added.

Neville nodded and wiped a bead of nervous sweat from his forehead. "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just not very good with brooms is all."

"Ah you'll be fine." Ron assured him. The red-head turned to Harry. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Out on the lawn, the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor first years stood nervously, each with a very used and beat up broom lying at their feet. Hufflepuff had opted for the night lesson, as many of the first years had to stay up for Astronomy anyway. 

Madam Hooch walked out of the castle and practically bounced down the steps towards them. She clapped her hands together for attention but it wasn't necessary, all eyes were looking at her and no student was speaking.

"Alright then. Today we'll be learning how to fly a broom. While not used much anymore for transportation uses, it's always fun to know how to handle a broom for recreation. If you'll all hold out your dominant hand over the broom…"

The students hurried to comply. Most of them stuck out their right hands and Seamus, Draco, and a few Slytherins stuck out their left.

"Very good. Now, you must call the broom to you. Everyone say up."

"Up." Harry ordered and the broom shot into his hand. He looked around at the others. Ron got his up on the second try and Draco had his in his hand already.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Up!" C'mon broom!"

Neville was having just as hard a time getting the broom to listen to him.

"With authority. Yes, that's it!" Madam Hooch praised Dean who finally got the broom up.

After a few minutes of struggle, Madam Hooch let those who still didn't have their brooms pick them up. "Okay, now throw one leg over the broom and on my signal, lift up gently in the air for a moment and then back to the ground. No higher than a few feet if you please. I…Mr. Longbottom! What are you doing?"

Everyone swiveled around and saw Neville drifting higher and higher into the air. 'I-I don't know! Help!"

"Angle the end down!" Draco shouted.

"Put your weight forward!" Harry added.

Neville tried to adjust his grip but the broom shot off above the castle. The broom performed a number of dazzling flips and turns with Neville just barely hanging on. Madam Hooch was running back and forth underneath him, trying to shout advice but Neville was screaming to loud to hear her.

"He's gonna fall." Ron said, noticing Neville sliding forward and the broom.

Ron's prediction came true. On a particularly sharp turn Neville slid off and fell, his cloak caught on an outcropping. Madam Hooch darted for him, drawing her wand, when the cloth tore and Neville went crashing to the ground.

The Gryffindors all ran forward to help and Madam Hooch shoved them aside. Neville was lying on the ground, curled into a little ball and cradling his wrist.

Madam Hooch crouched down next to him and pulled him up by his good arm. "Oh dear, it's broken. I'll help you to the hospital wing." She gave the first years gathered around a hard look. "If I find out anyone's feet left the ground you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch."

Madam Hooch and Neville hobbled up the steps and into the castle, leaving the first years scattered around the lawn.

"That was some fall." Draco commented idly.

Hermione nudged his shoulder. "Don't make jokes. He could have really hurt himself." She looked at the broom still clenched in her hand and set it down gently on the ground as though it would bite her.

Harry was glaring at a group of Slytherins. One of them, a boy with slicked back black hair, seemed to be mimicking Neville's fall and the others were laughing. Harry felt his face go hot. Beside him Ron went stiff with anger.

"Those gits! I oughta hex 'em!" He growled.

"What's that?" Draco said, pointing at the grass by the Slytherins. It was Neville's Remembrall; he had gotten it only this morning from his grandmother. It must have fallen out of his pocket.

The boy with slicked hair noticed Draco pointing and bent over to pick it up, tossing the little glass ball form one hand to the other. "Hand it here Nott." Draco said, walking forward a little.

Nott held it away from Draco. "I don't think so Malfoy. I think I'll leave it somewhere for that bloke to find, like on the roof." Nott slung one leg casually over his broom and shot into the air with practiced ease.

Draco lunged for him and missed.

Harry mounted his own broom. Hermione grabbed his sleeve. 'You can't Harry! Madam Hooch said you'll be expelled!"

"But I can't let him wreck Neville's Remembrall." Harry argued and took off. He hovered near Nott about ten feet off the ground.

"Give it to me." Harry ordered, holding out one hand.

Nott fingered the Remembrall thoughtfully. "If you say so Potter. Catch." Nott threw the Remembrall as hard as he could, it went whistling past Harry's ear and towards the castle. Harry spared a second to glare at Nott and then flipped on the broom, zooming off after the Remembrall.

Inches from the wall, Harry reached out and snagged the Remembrall from certain decimation, flipping over on his broom again to avoid crashing into the wall himself. He shot back towards the group of cheering students and a very put-out looking Nott. He landed and pocketed the Remembrall, letting a silly grin spread across his face.

"Mr. Potter." Harry felt someone grab his shoulder and spin him around. His mouth fell open and he dropped the broom.

Professor McGonagall stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

McGonagall had an iron grip on his shoulder as she steered Harry through the halls. "Professor, you don't understand! Nott was…" 

"Quiet Potter." McGonagall said sharply and stopped at a door. She knocked on it and Professor Quirrell opened. "Sorry to interrupt the class Quirinus but I wonder if I might borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Of c-course." Quirrell disappeared back into the room.

This was it. She was going to beat him with wood and then expel him Harry just knew it. He expected professor Quirrell to come back out with a block of wood, instead a well-built fourth year boy stepped out of the dingy classroom looking confused.

"Wood. I think I've found you a seeker."

"Have you?" Wood looked at Harry. "Aren't you Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"He's a first year professor."

McGonagall nodded. "I think we can bend the rules a little don't you Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded eagerly. Playing on the house team as a first year? It was unheard of. Harry wanted it desperately.

Wood shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"I can't believe it. I can't bloody believe it!" Ron exclaimed when he heard. "You're going to be on the team? But, but…you must be the youngest player in…" 

"In over a century. Wood told me." Harry grinned.

"I thought you were going to get in trouble." Ron said.

"As did I." Hermione sat down next to them on one of the plushy armchairs and opened a book to read.

"Congratulations Harry!" The twins chimed in unison as they walked past him. "Wood says to tell you practice tomorrow at five in the morning to get you up to speed on our plays." Fred said.

"I don't envy you mate. Wood's a bloody fanatic about Quidditch." George added.

"Nuts more like."

"Completely off his rocker."

"But a great keeper."

"Aye he is." The two walked away still talking amongst themselves.

"Good luck with those two around." Ron muttered. "I wish I were on the team."

Harry reached forward and clapped Ron comfortingly on the shoulder. "Next year you can try out and then we can play together."

"Yeah I guess. Still." Ron looked up and his face split into a grin. "You get to play against Slytherin on Halloween. And Sirius and Remus are coming up for it."

"Why don't you go write them?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah I want to tell them all about this!" Harry darted up the stairs for a piece of parchment.

* * *

_Dear __Remus__ and Sirius,_

_Guess what? I guess you can't guess because this is a letter. I'll just tell you then. I made the house Quidditch team._

_I did a good catch during our flying lesson and McGonagall put me on the squad right then and there! Isn't that great? Now when you come up on Halloween you can watch me pound the __Slytherins__ into the ground._

_That's all I have to say I guess. I just couldn't wait to tell you._

_Harry

* * *

_

**Harry,**

**No bloody ****fricking**** way. You're on the team? Moony, we didn't even have to bribe Minnie.**

_Sirius stop. Harry that's great. __Really, really, really great.__ I can't wait to watch you play. I think I'll make a banner._

**It will say 'Don't crash into the goal posts.'**

_Sirius, kindly shut up. Anyway, we both wish you lots of luck and I'm sure you'll do great. __Slytherin__ won't know what hit them._

**Then I can rub it in ****Snivellus****' face. We'll see you in a few weeks Harry. You'll be the best seeker ****Gryffindor's**** ever had!**

**Much love, **

**Sirius and **_Remus

* * *

_The day of the big Halloween match, Harry sat down at breakfast feeling as though someone had been playing Quidditch in his stomach all night. "Ready to go for today mate?" Ron asked, stuffing waffles and sausages into his mouth as he spoke.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and went back to her history notes, content on ignoring the two boys.

Harry shook his head. "I dunno Ron. I feel really funny."

"It's just pre-game jitters. When my brother Charlie was seeker he told me his first game he threw up. You'll get over it."

"I hope so." Harry muttered. He didn't eat anything and only sipped a few times from his pumpkin juice. he didn't think his stomach could handle anything else at the moment. Wordlessly, Wood motioned for the team to get up. Harry followed the twins' lead and marched out of the Great Hall behind Wood to the thunderous applause of the Gryffindor table. A lot of applause came from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables as well.

Out in the hallway, Wood made for the doors to the front lawn. "We get dressed early, so Oliver has plenty of time for a pep-talk." George explained.

They burst through the doors into the very early morning light and walked across the wet grass towards the locker rooms. Harry had seen the locker rooms during practices but now one of them was draped in red and gold and the other in green and silver. Wood pushed open the door of the Gryffindor locker room and the whole team pushed inside.

Someone had thoughtfully divided the locker room for the girls and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia went to their side to get changed. Harry stared at the locker with his name on it with seeker emblazoned underneath it.

"Nervous Potter?" Wood asked, squatting on a nearby bench to pull on his knee guards.

Harry nodded and swallowed the ever-increasing lump in his throat.

"Ah relax. I remember my first game, I was so nervous I can't even recall most of it."

"Did you win?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm? Oh no, took a bludger to the head and got knocked cold. Woke up in the hospital wing three days later. I'm sure you'll do fine though." Wood clapped Harry soundly on the back and moved on to shout encouraging things at the twins.

Harry paled. Someone knocked on the door. "Potter! see who that is and then tell them we can't be bothered. Pre-game mentality training." Wood tapped his head knowingly.

Fred twirled his finger around his head and rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned and answered the door. Outside was Remus and Sirius, each with a huge grin on their face.

"Hey Hare." Sirius greeted.

"What no hug?" Remus asked.

"Oliver, this is kinda important. I'll be back in a minute." Harry called over his shoulder and stepped outside.

"Sixty seconds!" Wood shouted back.

Harry closed the door and jumped into Remus's arms. "I missed you guys." Harry mumbled into his guardian's jean jacket.

"We missed you to Harry." Remus stroked the boy's hair and released him.

Sirius held out his arms. "What about me?"

"I missed you too Padfoot." Harry grinned and hugged his godfather.

"Wish me luck today." Harry said after a few seconds of nervous silence. "Especially with this school broom." Harry fingered the outdated Comet in his hand.

Sirius glanced at Remus. "Yeah, about that outdated, crappy, old broom. We figured you'd need something that could handle your mighty seeker skills."

"Here." Remus pulled a parcel out from behind his back and handed it to Harry.

"What...is this?" Harry asked in awe. He could feel the handle through the poorly wrapped paper. He tore off the wrapping and gasped. "I love you. I love you both sooooooooo much." Harry stared at the Nimbus 2000.

Remus grinned. "Fell a little better?"

"How could you tell I was nervous?"

"You looked like you were about to piss yourself." Sirius answered. Remus elbowed him and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"We'll be in the stands. I think our sixty seconds are up." Remus hugged Harry again as did Sirius. Wood opened the door and glared at Harry.

"Inside now Potter, you're missing the pre-game breathing exercises."

* * *

Harry stood with the rest of the team at the entrance to the field. Above him, he could hear the roars of the crowd. Wood motioned with his hand and the team walked forward onto the pitch. 

The stand erupted. If Harry had thought the crowd was being loud before, they were absolutely deafening now. The Slytherin walked out as well and their cheer was as loud as the Gryffindors, although there were boos mixed in with the cheers.

Wood and the Slytherin captain, Flint, shook hands gruffly. Both looked as though they wanted to crush the other's hand. Madam Hooch was the referee, she was holding the quaffle under one arm and had her broom in her free hand. She blew on a whistle and the team's lined up, all of the players mounting their brooms. The cheers grew louder.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Harry pushed off the ground as hard as he could and shot off into the air. Over the roar from the stands Harry could just barely hear the commentary of Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins'. "_And they're off! Of course this game has been highly anticipated. Many people want to see if little first year Harry Potter as the stuff to be the Gryffindor seeker. Potter roaming the top of the field and...and is that a Nimbus 2000? Has Potter got a Nimbus 2000?!"_

Harry grinned and felt most heads in the audience turn in his direction.

* * *

Down below, Ron grabbed at Hagrid's binoculars. "I don't believe it..." 

"Does he? Does Harry have the Nimbus?" Seamus tugged on Ron's sleeve.

"Yeah. He does." Ron let the binoculars fall and he jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. "GO HARRY!"

* * *

Gryffindor was off to a good start. They scored once in the first few minutes but then after that, Slytherin took over. Flint blindsided Wood and nearly knocked him off his broom while Pucey put the quaffle into the left ring. Wood enraged, nearly gave away the quaffle on a bad throw but Alicia got to it before Flint could and tried to form an offensive. 

Harry watched in horror at the outlandish fouls Slytherin was committing. Wood was knocked off his broom when Hooch had her back turned and he went careening to the ground. Slytheirn scored twice in the next minute. Harry pounded his broom angrily This wans't how Quidditch was supposed to be played.

The Slytherin seeker, Terrence Higgs, was on Harry's tail the whole game. Harry was just beginning to lose hope as Slytherin scored again, making the score 50 to ten, when he saw it. A glint of gold amidst the red and green robes in the middle of the field. Harry leaned down on his broom and shot forward.

Higgs followed but clearly couldn't see the snitch. Harry charged through the players with his hand outstretched. "_And Potter's seen the snitch! Will he get it_?" Jordan shouted.

Harry grinned, he could feel the wings beating against his fingertips, when his broom lurched violently to the side and nearly threw him off. "What?" Harry questioned aloud and the broom bucked again. Harry slid forward and grabbed ahold of the handle with both hands, trying desperately to get control.

"_What's Potter doing? It looks like something's wrong with his broom_."

The broom flipped on its own and Harry dropped off, hanging onto the broom by one hand. George flew underneath him. "Harry!"

The broom jumped away from George and all the other players trying to help him. Slytherin scored again in the confusion.

Harry just tried to hang on. His broom seemed determined o kill him.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were both on their feet, staring at Harry with open mouths. "Merlin. What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius asked. 

Suddenly, the broom flipped over and Harry was left dangling by one hand. Sirius and Remus both jumped. "His broom's bewitched." Remus said.

"But by who?" Sirius looked around. "Professor..." He looked at Dumbledore sitting a few seats behind him.

"I'm looking. Whoever it is is concealing themselves very well." Dumbledore said, he was watching Harry with worried eyes.

Remus drew his wand. "If he falls, the most we can do is slow it down so he won't get hurt." Sirius pulled his own wand out from his pocket.

* * *

Hermione grabbed the binoculars from Ron, nearly strangling Hagrid. She looked at Harry, then swiveled to look at the teacher's section. "There!" She jumped up and dashed off, sneaking underneath the stands to the teachers. 

"What she doin'?" Hagrid asked, massaging his throat and watching Harry struggle in mid-air.

"I dunno." Ron neck was craned backwards trying to watch Harry. "I hope it's useful."

Hermione crouched beneath where Snape was sitting and pulled out her wand. Quietly, she muttered a spell and then ran back to Ron. In a few moments, Snape jumped up, trying to throw of his burning cloak. He knocked Quirrell over and McGonagall put the fire out.

Strangely enough, Harry's broom stopped bucking at that very moment and he was able to climb back on. Sirius and Remus drew deep sigh of relief.

Harry gave an embarrassed wave to the crowd and resumed looking for the snitch, which had vanished in the commotion.

Gryffindor managed to hold Slytherin to 60 for the next fifteen minutes and even score again themselves. Harry frowned. Had he lost his chance? Was the snitch going to show itself again?

Once again, Harry was extremely lucky in spotting the snitch. It nearly blended into the Slytherin's goalposts is it weren't for its fast beating wings.

Harry took off and Pucey followed.

"_Potter's after it again. I don't...yes! The snitch, I do see it. C'mon Potter!"_

One of the Slytherin beaters took aim but Fred beat him to the punch, firing off one of the deadly fast bludgers at Slytherin's beater and forcing him to veer off course. The snitch darted straight down and Harry went into a steep dive. Pucey was struggling to keep up at this point and Harry grinned, the wind whipping his hair back.

Inches from the ground, the snitch took a sharp right. Harry pulled right as hard as he could. Thankfully his broom obeyed this time and he felt the maximum control that the Nimbus had to offer beneath his fingertips. The snitch was remaining annoyingly close, just an arm's length away. Harry balanced precariously on one knee, and then to one foot, crouched on the broom.

Still not far enough.

Harry gritted his teeth and put his other foot slowly onto the broom handle. Now he was standing up on his horizontal broom. If his broom chose now to buck again, harry would be getting a faceful of dirt.

Harry inched forward with his arm stretched out. So close...

One step too far. The broom angled down and Harry flew forward. The crowd gasped.

Remus and Sirius stood up, trying to see if Harry was okay.

Slowly, Harry rose to his knees and held his hands to his stomach.

"It looks like he's goin' ter be sick." Hagrid said, looking through his binoculars.

Harry stood up, indeed looking sick, and retched into his hands. The crowd went silent. Then Harry raised one fist high in victory, the snitch (albeit a little slimy) clenched in his grip. Wood was the first one down to him and he pulled Harry into a hug, just barely containing a great sob.

**Author's Note:**

I'm really not keeping track anymore. How long ago did I update? Sorry if it was a long wait. Anyhoo, this chapter's pretty long and a lot of stuff happened so I hope that makes up for the long wait.

PLEASE REVIEW! C'MON, GET TO ME ONE HUNDRED!


	21. Chapter 21: Trollish Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

**Chapter Twenty-One: ****Trollish**** Behavior**

It took Remus and Sirius a few minutes to fight through the swarm of adoring fans before they could congratulate Harry themselves.

Harry's hair had been mussed so thoroughly, it looked like a rat's nest and he was being hugged by anyone standing near him. It looked they were trying to drown Harry.

Sirius rushed forward and swung Harry around in the air, talking a mile a minute and squeezing his godson as hard as he could. "You were amazing! Stupendous! Where's Snivellus?" Sirius released Harry and looked around for Snape.

Remus hugged Harry. "You were brilliant."

"More than brilliant. Spectacular!" Ron pushed his way through and embraced Harry quickly. "Can I see that broom?" Harry handed Ron his Nimbus and the red-haired boy stared in awe at it for a few minutes.

"There he is! Oye, Snape! Wait up!" Sirius dashed off after Snape who looked intent on getting to the castle before Sirius could catch him.

"Party in the tower tonight!" Fred screamed and all the Gryffindor students cheered. Wood pushed away from the crowd, sat down on the grass, and cried with happiness. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all took turns giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"That's enough now!" McGonagall tried to clear the celebrating students off the field. "Dinner will be served soon and you should all wash up! Go on now, back to the castle." She watched the students file out of the stadium and caught Harry as he passed her.

"That was great catch Potter."

"Thanks professor."

McGonagall gave him a tight-lipped grin and then shooed him away. He was covered in dust and grass stains and would need all the time he could get to clean up before Halloween dinner.

* * *

"Aren't you ready yet Harry? You've been primping for an hour." Ron complained from outside the bathroom door. 

Harry chuckled inside and wiped a smudge from his glasses. "I've been taking a shower you git." Harry wrenched open the door and Ron lost his balance, nearly falling into the steam-filled room. Harry thrust his head at Ron. "See, hair's still wet."

"Solid evidence there mate." Seamus grinned form his bed. He tossed a book he had been reading aside and jumped up. "Off to dinner then?"

"Neville and Dean already went down." Ron explained, trotting for the door after Seamus.

Harry shrugged and followed his friends down the stairs to the common room. There were only a few people milling about, most had already gone down to admire the Halloween decorations in the Great Hall.

Hermione looked up at them from the couch and grinned. "Oh, there you are. I was waiting to walk down to the feat with you. If you don't mind of course."

"Of course not." Harry said, ignoring Ron's high-pitched mimic of her voice behind him.

Hermione frowned but turned on her heel and opened the portrait.

Harry stood in between Ron and Hermione on the way down, redirecting veiled insults when they came up. Seamus fell into step behind them and eventually jogged ahead to talk with Terry Boot, clearly not comfortable with the high tension.

"Oh Harry. Your hair's sticking up." Hermione reached over a hand to smooth down a stray clump of black hair.

Harry laughed and was about to say his hair always stuck up when Ron butted in. "Maybe he likes it that way. Merlin, what are you his mother?"

Hermione stopped and turned on Ron, hands immediately going to her hips. "I was just thinking he'd like to look good Ronald! Everyone still's talking about the match and I thought he'd like to be presentable."

Harry ran a hand self-consciously over his hair. "I'm not presentable?"

"No you're fine mate. What's not fine is this know-it-all little control freak! Honestly, doesn't it get tiring always waving your hand around in class? Isn't it exhausting always telling people what to do?"

"I do _not_ tell people what to do, do I Harry?" Hermione demanded, her nostrils flaring in anger.

Harry took a step back. "I'm gonna stay out of this one."

"Hey guys." Draco turned the corner and waved, walking towards them, blissfully oblivious of the danger.

"Draco, you're honest. Am I bossy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Draco, is she bossy?" Ron mimicked.

Draco ducked behind Harry in terror. "No comment."

"Coward." Hermione seethed and turned back to Ron. "You're just too much of a narcissistic brat to see past anything in anyone."

"So you admit you're a bossy know-it-all?" Ron smirked, crossing his arms in victory.

Hermione stuttered for a second and then her chin started quivering. Ron's arms dropped to his side. "Wait, don't cry."

"You complete and utter prat!" Hermione shouted and ran away, taking the stairs two at a time.

Harry groaned. "Now what did you go and do that for?"

"Yeah, it's Halloween. Y'know, good will towards your fellow man and all that." Draco said with an ironic grin.

Ron looked guilty for about a minute. "Well, I'm sure she'll get over it. C'mon we've got a feast to get to."

"Now I'm sure that was Hermione, shame we didn't get to meet her properly."

Harry whirled around and saw Sirius and Remus standing there, both looking faintly disappointed.

"You guys go on ahead." Harry waved Ron and Draco away. They looked reluctant to leave but Ron gave a half-hearted wave to the adults and then dragged Draco away.

"You saw?" Harry asked.

"Indeed." Remus said.

"All of it." Sirius added. "From behind that pillar actually."

Harry rolled his eyes. "But you didn't think to jump in and help?"

"We were kind of hoping you would do that yourself." Remus said.

Harry grimaced. "Ooooooh. Morality lesson and guilt all in one. I'm sorry alright? I'll go find Hermione after dinner and make Ron apologize…happy?"

Sirius nodded and grinned. "Vastly so. Now did you say there was a feast somewhere?"

* * *

The feast was going very well, Harry alternated between talking with Ron and Dean and every so often he got a glimpse of Sirius and Remus chatting amicably with McGonagall at the head table. 

Wood sat down opposite Harry for a few minutes to talk about the game as well but after that, Harry grew a little tired of people reminding him of well he had played.

He caught Neville looking at the head table and followed his gaze. "Whatcha looking at Nev?" Harry finally asked, failing to see what was so interesting.

Neville started and shrugged. "N-nothing really. It's just, Professor Quirrell isn't up there. He told me this afternoon he would be at the feast and he's not."

Harry looked again and sure enough Quirrell's seat next to Snape was empty, the silverware untouched. "Huh. That is weird."

Harry forgot about it after that and resumed gorging himself on the vats array of sweets laid out for dessert. Forgot about it, that is, until Quirrell came smashing in through the great oak doors, screaming for Dumbledore and looking like death itself was chasing him.

"TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quirrell yelled, for once not stammering once. He stopped halfway to the head table said, "thought you ought to know," in a strange voice and fainted.

The hall was deathly silent for a moment, until all chaos broke out and students started screaming and jumping up. "QUIET!" Dumbledore bellowed and the hall fell quiet again.

"Prefects lead the students back to the dormitories. Teachers follow me. Anyone found not in the rooms after this will be severely punished. Now go, and quickly."

Harry saw Percy motioning at him and Ron and he pulled the red-head out of the bench and towards the gathering group of students. "Follow me now, everyone stay clam and don't stray." Percy ordered and set off.

Harry turned to see what Sirius and Remus were doing and noticed Snape walking briskly away from the other teachers. He only a second to ponder this, however, as Draco came barreling through the Gryffindor first years and grabbed hold of Harry's shirt drawing his attention away from Snape.

"Hermione…" The blond boy gasped. "She doesn't know!"

Harry's mouth fell open. "She's in the bathroom!" He whirled on Ron.

"We have to tell her." Ron said.

"Oye Malfoy! C'mon, we have to get moving." A Ravenclaw prefect walked over and hauled Draco back towards his group.

Harry looked for Percy and found him preoccupied. He grabbed Ron's sleeve and pushed him towards the door. "C'mon, let's go before anyone spots us."

* * *

Harry and Ron were sprinting down a deserted hallway towards the girl's bathroom where they knew Hermione was. That was when they heard an incredibly loud crashing noise. Splinters flew towards the boys as a door was smashed into pieces. 

The two ducked into an alcove and drew their wands. "I thought Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeon." Ron said quietly.

Harry peered around the corner of the alcove and swore under his breath. The troll, a big fellow, maybe ten feet tall, lumbered into view and raised his mighty club, smashing through another door. "I guess he's left the dungeons. C'mon we have to get to Hermione."

Then they heard a girl scream.

"HERMIONE!" Both of the boys shouted.

"The troll went into the bathroom! C'mon!" Harry dashed after the troll.

* * *

Hermione sat on a toilet hugging herself until she felt the sobs finally subsiding. She sniffed a few times, rubbed the tars away from her eyes, and pushed open the stall door to get some paper towel. Her reflection in the grimy mirror showed a puffy face with angry red tear streaks. Hermione frowned and grabbed for some towels violently, scrubbing her face clean. 

She didn't even know why she was so upset over what Ron had said. He'd said them before anyway. She just wanted desperately for him to be her friend.

Hermione turned for the door, thinking to head back the dorms before the feast was over, but the door exploded inches from her hand. Hermione withdrew quickly, hugging the far wall and cradling her bleeding hand as she stared with wide scared eyes at the giant troll before her.

The troll didn't see her right away. He sniffed around a bit and smashed a stall with his club before he saw Hermione trying in vain to conceal herself behind a sink. The troll stared at her, as if trying to figure out what he should do. He decided on clubbing her.

Hermione screamed and dove out of the way of the club's path. The sink shattered and water sprayed across the floor. In anger the troll took out the rest of the sinks and turned back to Hermione.

Hermione scrambled towards the closest stall and ducked low. The troll swung its club and demolished the top half of every stall, raining down splinters on Hermione.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione lifted her head and saw Harry and Ron skidding in through the doorway. The troll turned curiously at the intrusion and stopped with the club raised high above his head.

* * *

Harry stopped and stared at the troll for a moment. The thing looked even bigger close up. Its skin was a dull granite gray and it greatly resembled a boulder with a head on top. The smell coming from the thing was incredible and Harry resisted the urge to breathe in. 

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Harry said loudly. The troll, unfortunately, didn't seem too eager on letting this little chat continue and he brought his club smashing down on the stall next to Hermione's.

Hermione screamed and leapt for cover behind the smashed remains of a toilet.

"Confuse it!" Harry shouted and grabbed a piece of sink, throwing it as hard as he could at the troll's head. The troll stopped and rubbed its tiny head confusedly...and then he turned on Harry.

Harry backed up slowly as the troll bore down on him.

"Oye pea-brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the bathroom and threw a metal pipe at the troll. The troll didn't react to the pipe, but lumbered around to face Ron in irritation. Harry took the opportunity to run around the distracted troll and grab Hermione by the shoulders.

"Come on, run, _run_!" Harry tried to push Hermione towards the door but she was frozen, her mouth open in terror.

Harry turned back to the troll and saw it raising its club against Ron. Ron backed up in fright and closed his eyes. Harry jumped up and did something both very brave and very stupid. He charged at the troll and jumped onto its hairy back, winding his arms around the troll's neck. Inadvertently, the wand Harry held clutched in his right hand went right up the troll's nose.

The troll howled in pain and whirled around, trying to dislodge Harry from his back.

Ron whipped out his own wand and searched for a good spell to use. He saw Hermione cowering on the floor and then an idea popped into his head. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The troll's club flew out of his hand and hovered above his head. The troll stared at his empty hand for a moment in confusion. Ron brought his wand down and as he did so, the spell ended and the club came crashing down on its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then tumbled to the ground with such a thud it shook the room.

Harry got to his feet gasping for air and pale.

"Is...is it dead?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Ron said slowly.

"I think it's just been knocked out." Harry added and reached for his wand. It came covered in a lumpy gray substance. Harry wrinkled his nose. "Urgh, troll bogies." He wiped it off on the troll's raggedy pants.

A moment later McGonagall burst into the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrell. McGonagall looked shocked at the scene in front of her and stood speechless for a second.

Quirrell looked at the troll, whimpered, and sat down on the remains of a toilet, clutching at his heart.

Harry looked from Snape, who examined the troll, to McGonagall and quailed under her gaze. He had never seen her so angry. "What on earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall asked finally with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Harry looked at Ron and then at the floor.

"Please Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me." Hermione said suddenly.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked surprised.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own...you know, because I've read all about them..." Hermione trailed off.

Ron looked surprised and Harry knew the feeling. Hermione Granger telling a lie to a teacher? Harry would have thought it impossible.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd...I'd be dead now." Hermione continued, her lip quivering suddenly. "Harry jumped on its back and Ron knocked it out. They didn't have time to fetch anyone, it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry tried not look surprised when McGonagall ran a questioning look over him and Ron, as if searching for a dent in the story. "Well...in that case..." McGonagall started and then turned to Hermione again. "Miss Granger, what a ridiculously foolish thing to do! How could you think to tackle a mountain troll all on your own?" Hermione hung her head in shame.

Harry saw then that McGonagall wasn't angry, not really anyway. Just worried.

McGonagall sighed. "Five points from Gryffindor for this Miss Granger. Now you'd best head up to your dorm, the students are all finishing the feast in their dorms." Hermione nodded and left quickly.

"As for you two..." McGonagall smiled faintly at Ron and Harry. "I still say you were lucky. Five points each to Gryffindor."

"Did we miss something?" Sirius skidded into the bathroom with a breathless Remus in tow. They looked at the troll lying still on the wet floor and then at Harry and Ron. "Did we miss something?"

Ron snickered. Harry grinned. "Only us beating a mountain troll. Nothing important."

Remus' mouth dropped open and he ran forward, pulling Harry to him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry assured them.

Sirius poked at a cut on Ron's cheek. "Here, let me heal that." He pulled out his wand and ran it along the edge of the cut. As his wand passed over it, the skin rejoined and healed. Ron ran a hand over his cheek and grinned in thanks.

"Severus, would you mind getting Albus for me. We'll need his help getting this thing out of here." McGonagall gestured at the troll.

Snape nodded and left with a swish of his billowy black robes.

"Moody guy." Sirius muttered just loud enough so Harry could hear him. "Now, did she say something about a feast in the dorms?"

"Spying again?" Harry asked.

"No, just very good hearing." Sirius answered.

"No unauthorized personnel are allowed in the dormitories Sirius. You know the rules." McGonagall said sternly.

"Aww, but Minnie. We're alumni. Shouldn't that count for something?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Not especially. Anyway, the headmaster has requested you finish the feast in his office.

"I'm sure that will be fine." Remus answered quickly before Sirius could protest again. He rubbed Harry's hair affectionately. "We'll come find you tomorrow before we leave, okay?"

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Both of you, it's high time you were off to bed." McGonagall pointed Harry and Ron towards the door and they took their cue, running part of the way back to the common room.

* * *

Harry took Hermione and Ron with him when he went to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus the next morning. They met out on the lawn, it was cold out and the topmost layer of the lake was frozen. 

Harry shivered into his cloak and took turns hugging his guardians.

"Now, no more fighting trolls." Sirius said.

"At least without permission." Remus added.

Harry grinned. "Okay. I promise to be more careful. Are you guys going to come up again?"

Sirius looked at Remus and shrugged. "We weren't really supposed to come this time. Not sure Minnie will allow such nonsense."

"I dunno. She seems to like you two." Ron said.

Everyone turned and gave Ron and incredulous look. "Well, more than your average person. She did call you by your first name." He pointed out.

Sirius elbowed Remus. "Told-ya she liked me."

Remus rolled his eyes at Hermione. "It was very nice to meet you. Look after these two alright? They can get into all sorts of trouble and without me here, well, there's no one to get them out of it again."

Hermione smiled and nodded, shaking Remus' hand shyly.

"We'll see you at Christmas for sure thought Hare." Sirius assured Harry. "We're having Christmas morning at the Weasley's this year. Seeing as how none of us bachelor guys knows how to cook beyond pasta."

Ron shook his head. "You guys need to find some girls."

Sirius looked offended. "I might, possibly, have and outside chance of having a girl really soon thanks very much Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione snickered. "Bilius?"

Ron turned red. "Yeah, who is she? A nice cardboard cutout is it?"

"No. Alison at reception's been awfully flirty lately." Sirius huffed.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the cloak and began dragging him towards the gate. "We're leaving before this get out of hand. We'll write soon, good luck in classes and quidditch."

"Yeah win the cup Harry!" Sirius shouted and then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

Phew...this one did not want to be written. Also, disclaimer, I took a whole lot of the troll scene straight from the book so don't be reviewing to tell me that. I obviously know. I do, however, want you to PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews, let's try and break a hundred on this one. Ready...break!


	22. Chapter 22: A Monster of A Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this. I'm not that talented.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Monster of A Mistake**

The few weeks after the troll incident were very peaceful. Harry found he enjoyed the serenity Hogwarts provided and best of all, Ron had stopped antagonizing Hermione and vice versa. Not to say that they were best chums. No, not at all. They were just very civil around each other now.

The days got colder and shorter and Wood kept scheduling practices earlier and earlier. Pretty soon, there was no light to practice by after classes. So Wood resorted to morning practices and all-day weekend drills.

Harry didn't mind the new training schedule as much as the twins did, who complained they needed their beauty sleep. With each practice Harry could feel himself improving, his moves becoming more fluid, the commandment of his broom becoming masterful. Harry wasn't nervous for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff at all. It would be the last game before Christmas break and Harry looked forward to recounting all the events of the match to Sirius and Remus when he got home.

Classes, however, had gotten no simpler. In fact, homework was demanding more and more of Harry's time every day.

"This is impossible." Ron complained, leaning back in his chair and closing the library book with disgust. "How does Flitwick expect us to write a three foot long essay on bloody alohomora when Sinistra wants a "_highly detailed_" moon chart over a five week period? Do you know how tired I am? How many nights I've spent staring at the bloody moon!?"

Hermione looked up from her Charms essay and raised a finger to her lips. "Please Ron. Not so loud and quit swearing. We _are_ in the library."

Harry snickered and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He was tired too, and this was the third book he'd had to look at in the last hour. "I can't believe I missed last night. Was the moon a gibbous?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled faintly in a disaproving manner. "Ah ah ah Harry. I told you you'd have to find out on your own. These books have astrological calendars until the next century. I'm sure you'll find yesterday soon."

"Or you could just copy mine." Draco dropped into the chair next to Hermione and handed Harry his moon chart.

Hermione's frown deepened. "He should learn to be responsible for his own homework. And researching this will develop his skills for later years when in-depth…"

"You know what your problem is Hermione?" Draco interrupted casually, leaning back in his chair. "You think too much. Look at me. I'm in Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean I spend all my time with my nose in a book."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Draco cut in before she could. "I know what you're going to say and believe me, you're right. Classes will keep getting harder and study habits we develop now will help us later." Hermione's mouth clapped shut, that was what she had been about to say.

Draco leaned forward and grinned, as though he knew something Hermione didn't know. "But here's a secret Hermione. Every year from here until we die, we will depend on other people. In school our peers can help us study, in our careers some of our work will depend on the work of others, and when we die you'd better hope there will be people to take care of you. So, dependency doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Harry's mouth twitched as he watched Hermione mull that thought over. "I guess you're right…" Hermione said slowly.

Draco nodded and snatched at her Charms essay. "Glad you think so. We've got Flitwick tomorrow and my essay is still a foot too short."

"If he gets to see I want to see." Ron demanded, sliding his chair around next to Draco.

"Here's your chart." Harry handed the chart back to Draco who folded it neatly and stuck it into his bag without looking up.

"Really? I only thought there were five side-effects of an alohomora gone wrong." Draco muttered softly, chewing on the end of his quill before writing something down on a spare piece of parchment.

Hermione leaned over to see what he was talking and nodded understandingly. "No see, you probably only did the effects of a wrong hand movement. These here are pronunciation mistakes. I got them from _Achievements in Charming._" Hermione held up the heavy book for the blond boy to see.

"Oh yeah…pronunciation." Draco murmured and scribbled down something else.

"Lemme see Draco." Ron tilted Hermione's essay towards him.

"So I see you still insist on fraternizing with the trash of the world Malfoy." A cold confident voice spoke behind them. Draco stopped writing and Harry saw him tense instantly.

"Hallo Nott." Draco said, far too casually in Harry's opinion without turning around.

"I had thought you would take my suggestion seriously. Don't you know the potential for such an offer?" Nott, a thin boy in Slytherin with limp brown hair sauntered around to face Draco, leaning against the table and staring at him with unreadable blue eyes.

Harry frowned and ran his hand over his pocket where his wand lay. Everything in the two boys' body language suggested strained civility while their voices belied detached interest. It was unnerving to say the least and he had no idea where the situation would lead.

"I did think about it Nott. I've decided to place my interests elsewhere." Draco said tightly.

Nott stared at him, and then his mouth quirked up at the corners. "You say that now but I know what you are. Who you are. What you're destined to be. Your father…"

"My father has nothing to do with any of this!" Draco said sharply, grey eyes blazing with a fury Harry had never seen in the usually mild-mannered Ravenclaw boy before.

Harry drew the tip of his wand from his pocket uneasily.

Nott shook his head in disgust. "Don't pretend to be so aloof Draco."

"Don't pretend to know me Theodore." Draco responded with bitterness.

"Listen Nott, why don't you go slither back to the dungeons? We're trying to do our homework here." Ron interrupted.

Nott started. He seemed to have forgotten about the other three. "Excuse me Weasley, but this is a private discussion between myself and Malfoy so kindly shove off."

Ron reddened and drew his wand. Draco put a hand on Ron's arm and shook his head.

"It doesn't appear that Draco's interested in anything you have to say so you maybe you should be the one to shove off and leave us alone." Harry said calmly, staring at Nott in what he hoped was a stern manner.

Nott looked between the four of them and stood up straight, brushing off his robes. "Going to cut ties Malfoy? Going to cut ties with a world you know you belong in?"

Draco stood up with his wand clenched tightly in his left hand and stepped towards Nott. "I was never in that world and I will never, _ever, _want anything to do with it."

"Listen carefully Nott. Piss off." Harry stood beside Draco.

Nott hid his surprise well and stepped back. "Think you're a big man Potter? Because of your name and your famous godfather? That doesn't mean anything to me. I bet you're just a two-bit wizard passing himself off as the golden boy of England."

"I could out-spell you any day Nott." Harry said challengingly.

Nott smirked. "Care to test that Potter? I propose a wizard's duel."

Harry crossed his arms. "When?"

"Tonight, midnight."

"Fine, I accept. Ron will be my second. Yours?"

"Zabini."

"We'll meet in the trophy room. That's always unlocked."

"See you then Potter. Hope to see you to Malfoy, you can congratulate me after I win." Nott turned and walked away. Harry could tell the Slytherin boy was angry by his clenched fists and rigid steps.

Draco sighed heavily and collapsed back into his chair, running a hand over his face and tugging at his white-blond hair anxiously.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. She had remained quiet throughout the altercation but now Harry could see she was angry. "A wizard's duel Harry? After curfew? With Nott?! Do you realize how stupid that is? How much trouble you could get in?"

"You didn't have to do that." Draco said quietly.

"What was Nott talking about anyway? What offer?" Hermione turned on him.

Draco waved his hand tiredly to dismiss the point. "Nothing important."

"I thought you said people weren't bugging you about your name anymore." Harry said.

"My housemates have. I never said anything about Slytherins." Draco pointed out.

"I get to be your double?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Of course. You're my best mate."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at all three boys. 'I'll have you know I don't approve of this."

"Then you're not coming?" Ron asked.

"No. Of course I'm coming. You heard Remus. I have to look after you idiots."

Draco gathered his things with another sigh. "Thanks for letting me take notes off your essay." He thanked Hermione and turned to Harry. "I'll meet outside the library at eleven-thirty."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Hermione muttered. 

"You keep saying that and it's not stopping us so shut up." Ron hissed as loudly as he dared.

Hermione fell into a sullen silence and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Harry rolled his eyes. They had been bickering softly ever since they left the common room ten minutes ago. So much for that serenity.

They arrived in front of the library. The doors were locked shut and Harry squinted through the pressing darkness. "Draco?"

"Here." Draco stepped around the corner, panting a little. He had changed out of the school clothes and was wearing a pair of battered jeans and a creased jumper. He swept his hair out of his face, which looked even paler than usual in the dim lighting of his wand which he held aloft. "Sorry I'm late. Had to dodge around Filch on the fourth floor."

"See! This is too dangerous. We should just go back before we get caught and die. Or worse, get expelled."

Ron stared at her dumbfounded. "You _need_ to get your priorities straight."

"Hermione, I can't back out now. Do you realize what Nott would say if I didn't show up. I would lose face. Do you want every Slytherin to make fun of me until the day I graduate?" Harry explained gently.

"Probably until you die actually." Draco added. The other three turned to look at him. He shrugged. "They're a persistent bunch."

"Fine. You'd better not lose Harry." Hermione acquiesced finally.

The four walked through the darkness in silence. The only light came from Draco's and Hermione's wands. If Hogwarts was creepy in the daytime, at night in the pitch black it was downright terrifying. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's sweater and even Ron walked with his wand out.

They reached the trophy room without incident. Indeed the doors were unlocked and Harry led the way inside. The wandlight danced over the many trophies and plaques, the light reflected off the glass cases in an eerie way.

Draco shivered. "Maybe this isn't a good idea Harry. I don't think Nott would actually go through with this."

Harry stood firm. "Well, I have to see."

So they waited. A half hour must have passed before they heard the sound of someone approaching.

Ron started from where he had been lying on the floor. "It's about time. That git is so late."

"I don't think that's Nott." Draco said slowly.

Hermione extinguished her wand and Draco followed suit. The four backed over to a case and watched the doorway. Filch came through, holding an old-fashioned lantern in his hand. Mrs. Norris, his bedraggled and annoying cat, slunk through his legs and into the room.

"Go, my pretty. Students are out of bed. We'll find them, yes we will." Flich muttered and began searching the room.

"Oh no." Hermione breathed out.

Harry tensed and felt Draco and Ron tense as well. They were trapped. Filch would find them at any moment.

"Run for it?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

There was no other option. "Yeah. Now!" Harry burst up and charged past Filch, knocking the lantern form his hand so the caretaker wouldn't see his face. Ron, Draco, and Hermione dashed after him.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! " Filch roared and followed them.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione gasped as the four charged around a corner and kept sprinting away from Filch.

"He's behind us." Draco said, glancing over his shoulder. "Can move pretty fast for an old guy."

Harry jumped up the first staircase they came to, praying it wouldn't move suddenly.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"We're close. We'll find them." Filch's voice echoed off the walls.

"Quick in here." Harry shoved a door open and they all piled inside. The door led to an empty corridor. Draco took a step down the hall and a torch lit up. "C'mon!" Harry gabbed him by the shirt and propelled Draco down the hallway, pushing Hermione and Ron after. With every step another torch lit up and soon the corridor was blazing with light.

The hall led to a door. Ron pulled at the handle. "It's locked!"

Hermione shoved him aside. "Honestly, we just did a paper on this. _Alohomora_." The door swung open and they all scrambled through, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Harry pressed his ear against the wood, listening for Filch. He heard the caretaker wheezing towards the door, murmuring about students out after curfew. He knocked on the door and pulled the handle, then seemed to think better of it and wandered away.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone. Let's go"

Ron tapped him on the shoulder. "What? C'mon, let's…" Harry turned around and froze.

Facing the four students was an enormous, beastly, angry, three-headed monster dog. The dog opened all three of its mouths and barked, charging forwards at them.

They screamed and Draco wrenched open the door. They stumbled backwards through it and it took Draco and Harry's combined strength to shut the door on one of the heads' snouts.

"What was that?!" Ron gasped, clutching his chest and looking pale.

"I dunno." Draco slouched to the ground looking sick.

"We're on the third floor." Hermione said suddenly.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"So the third floor is off-limits. Probably for that reason." Hermione nodded at the door.

"We should head back to the dorms. Filch may come back." Harry said, feeling queasy.

They parted ways with Draco at the staircase and snuck back to the common room. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something to them but she simply shook her head, wished them a goodnight, and climbed the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

Harry lay awake for a long time that night. The adrenaline pulsing through him at the strange revelation wouldn't let him sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry noticed Nott looked shocked to see them. If only for a second, he quickly composed his facial features and went back to his conversation but Harry was suddenly gladdened by the Slytherin's reaction. 

Draco sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table for a moment. "Nott set us up." He muttered, rubbing his eyes and taking a piece of Harry's bacon.

Harry moved his plate out of reach and frowned. "Should've expected that."

"Yeah probably. Listen, I'll see you guys in Charms. I promised I'd help Anthony finish his essay." Darco got up and walked away, yawning hugely.

Ron shrugged. "At least we didn't get caught."

"Yeah but we did almost get eaten. What are they doing with that _thing_ in the school anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me I'm the only one that noticed what it was standing on?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah actually you were. I was a bit preoccupied with the heads myself. In case you didn't notice, it had three of them."

Hermione set down her pumpkin juice. "Yes, I did notice that. But the thing was also standing on a trap door. Which means it's not there just because it's there. It's guarding something."

"What could it possibly be guarding?" Harry wondered aloud.

The by now familar woosh of wings alerted them that the mail was here and conversation stopped. Errol flew down to Ron with a bundle of letters which he distributed to his siblings. Harry looked up to see if there was a letter from Sirius and Remus but instead, Hedwing swooped down to him with a yellowed piece of parchment in Hargid's familiar scrawl.

Harry untied the letter, handed Hedwig some dry toast, and unfurled the note.

**Dear Harry,**

**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your classes. Send Hedwig back with an answer.**

**Hagrid**

Harry grinned. He hadn't seen much of Hargid recently and he missed the big guy. He would be happy to have tea with him, and an idea formed in his mind about what they could talk about over crackers.

Herry flipped over the letter and searched for a quill in his bag. He ended up borrowing one of Lavender's and he quickly scribbled off a response.

_Hagrid,_

_Of course. I'll bring Ron and Hermione too. See you later on._

_Harry_

"Hedwig, take this back to Hargid for me, okay?" Harry tied his response around Hedwig's leg carefully. Hedwig hooted softly and took off for the open windows by the rafters with toast still in her beak.

"What did Hagrid want?" Hermione asked, biting into her last piece of sausage.

"We're going to go have tea with him this afternoon after classes." Harry explained with a grin. "He knows all about weird animals, maybe he knows about this dog...thing."

Hermione nodded. "It's worth a try." She rolled up her sleeve to check the time. "But we have to hurry to Charms now. We can worry about that creature later." The trio gathered their things and left the Great Hall. "Ooh I hope I get an 'O' on my essay." Hermione said worriedly as they walked towards the stairs.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. Of course she would. She always did.

**Author's Note:**

Wow. This chapter wanted to be written. It was really easy and a lot more fun to write than the usual chapter. Sorry it's kind of shorter than usual. Musta been all the Draco. God, I love Draco. I'm going to have to write more of him. P.S, I know people are going to say Draco is out of character but here's what you should remember. Draco is not the same person in this story as he is in JK's books. He's more sensitive, tentative, smarter, and funnier because he's been raised differently. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23: You Named it Fluffy?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter…yet.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: You ****Named**** it Fluffy?**

"Is it over yet?" Ron groaned, staring out the window.

Hermione frowned but even she had stopped taking notes fifteen minutes ago. Professor Sinistra seemed determined to take up every last minute of the very last class of the day. Frankly she had just started babbling about constellations and their importance.

"And, we have the proof sitting right in front of us students. Constellations play an important role not just in telling time or plotting maps, no. They can be used for names, isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco flushed ducked his head in embarrassment as the Ravenclaw next to him burst into snickers.

Harry snorted and resumed doodling the Quidditch hoops he could just barely see out of the window past Ron's red mane. He added himself zooming in between the hoops on his Nimbus and a small dot for the snitch.

"Now, you all must continue your moon charts and I expect every date to be filled in. Don't forget to sketch a picture and description, very important to your understanding of the stars…"

"Professor?" A little Ravenclaw girl raised her hand slowly, cutting Sinistra off.

"Yes?"

"Um, my watch says it is past time for class to be over. Can we go?"

Sinistra rolled up her robe sleeve and checked her own watch. "Well, it would appear I got a little overzealous today, hmm class? Then again, I am passionate about my subject. You may all go, don't forget, charts due in a week."

Harry and Ron were already out the door.

"Why didn't you tell us you were amongst the stars?" Harry nudged Draco on the way down the stairs with a good-natured grin.

"Shut up." Draco laughed. "Not my bloody fault anyway."

Harry laughed. "What are you doing now? Hagrid asked if me, Ron, and Hermione could come down to have tea after classes. Want to come?"

Draco raised one pale blond eyebrow. "I'll pass thanks. He was handing out rock cakes in the corridor the other day. I made the mistake of taking one. My jaw still hurts."

Ron jumped down the stairs ahead of them. "Aw c'mon Drake. Harry reckons Hagrid could know something about umm, Hogwarts' little creature trouble."

"Really? Why?" Draco looked at Harry.

"Hagrid knows all about creatures and monsters. It's kind of his hobby. Little worrying actually. Anyway, if that thing's here, I bet Hagrid knows why." Harry shrugged.

Draco paused and looked regretful. "I really can't. Chess tournament in the dorm tonight and I've got to keep my title. A seventh year's challenged me."

"You play chess?" Ron cut in. "We'll have to play sometime. I'm wicked at chess!"

"Sure. Let me know how tea goes and er, don't take a rock cake." Draco grinned and headed back to his common room with the flow of other Ravenclaws.

Harry looked around. "Where's Hermione? She's got to come too."

"If you would bother to look, I'm right behind you." Hermione skipped down beside Harry. "I think we should go the common room first so we can get our cloaks. It's really cold outside."

Ron laughed. "We'll only be outside for like, three minutes, then we'll be nice and toasty in Hagrid's hut. C'mon, I'm hungry." Ron jumped the last three steps in one go and waited for them.

Harry jumped the last four and laughed. "You're always hungry Ron."

Hermione stepped over the last trick step carefully and followed behind the two boys racing for the great oak doors.

* * *

"Merlin! Why didn't we get our cloaks!?" Ron complained, folding his arms close against his lanky body in an attempt to keep warm. 

"I suggested it but you said no Ronald." Hermione pointed out, grumpier than usual as the tip of her nose turned bright red.

Harry clapped his hands and together and waved his arms by his side as he walked, hoping to return blood to his fingers. "Look we're almost there. See the smoke, Hagrid's got a fire going."

"Warmth!" Ron dashed ahead and leaped the steps to Hagrid's front door, pounding on the large door with his bare hand.

He nearly toppled in when Hagrid wrenched the door open suddenly. "Oh good! You came!" Hagrid sounded surprised and delighted. "Wasn't sure with this snow 'n all." The giant man stepped aside and the three children rushed into the warmth of his cottage.

Harry shook snow out of his hair and wiped his foggy glasses on his sleeve. "Of course we'd come Hagrid, been looking forward to it all day."

Hagrid looked delighted and immediately swept out an enormous kettle and a set of cups, pouring some tea into each. "Help yerselves now, sugar 'n milk are there. Anyone want a cake? Made 'em fresh this morning meself."

All three declined cakes politely and fixed their teas. Hagrid was looking at them with an unusual grin on his face, ecstatic Harry would say, and he kept fidgeting with his large hands.

"Something wrong Hagrid?" Hermione asked eventually.

Hagrid opened his mouth, then shut it, and hurried to the front door to make sure it was locked. He did the same with the windows, making fang, Hagrid's huge boarhound restless. "I've got somethin' ter show you lot." He said finally.

Harry exchanged looks with the others. "What've you been up to Hagrid?"

Hagrid beckoned them over to the fireplace, where there was a pot dangling over the flames. "Look at this." Hagrid lifted the lid.

All three leaned in to see and Hermione gasped, hands flying over her mouth in shock. Inside the pot was a blue and green speckled egg, an enormous egg that was steaming slightly from the heat.

"Hagrid, that's not…that's not what I think that is…is it?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I know what that is! That's a dragon's egg!" Ron exclaimed, his face going pale. "My brother Charlie told me all about them."

Harry turned back to the egg with surprise. Had Hagrid actually gotten his hands on a dragon egg?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hagrid said lovingly, pulling on an oven mitt and reaching in to take the egg out so they could see better. The shell lost some of its luminance out of the fire's heat but Hagrid cradled it close to his body.

"But where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"Won it in a card game with some bloke down at the Hog's Head last week. See these cracks here?" Hagrid pointed out some jagged lines in the shell. "That means she's about ready to hatch."

"But Hagrid, dragon's eggs are Class A Non-Tradable Goods! You could get in trouble! And you don't mean to tell us that you plan to raise a dragon in your cottage?" Hermione exclaimed in a fit.

Hagrid looked taken aback. "Well 'o course I mean to raise 'em. Dragons aren't as bad as everyone thinks, really. They're just misunderstood…"

"Hagrid, maybe you should think about this a little bit." Harry said slowly.

"I thought you'd be excited." Hagrid sounded disappointed.

"No, no. We were very…excited." Ron added hastily.

"We just don't want to see you get in trouble. Don't you think it would be a little difficult to hide a dragon?" Harry spoke again.

Hagrid looked from the egg in his arms to the three children sitting at his table. "I…well I suppose you're right. But what should I do, I want ter see the little guy after all."

"Maybe we could tell Dumbledore?" Hermione suggested.

Hagrid shook his bushy head hastily. "No, no. I don't want ter upset Dumbledore with this. He wouldn't trust me again!"

"But Hagrid, Dumbledore trusts you with his life. He trusted you with me didn't he?" Harry argued.

Hagrid considered the point. "I suppose. But…but I want ter wait until after he's hatched."

Hermione didn't look very happy but they all assented to keep the egg a secret until then. Hagrid put the egg back in the pot and sat down at the table, beaming brightly at them all. "You three look like men on a mission. Something you wanted ter ask me?"

"Actually yes Hagrid." Hermione started.

"You see, we were, ah...wondering if there's something in the castle that needs guarding, by say, a three-headed monster." Harry said in an aloof manner, swirling the tea cup in his hand and watching Hagrid carefully.

Hagrid went very still and his face went dark. "How do you know about that? Never mind, you shouldn't know. Fluffy is none of yer business and..."

"You named it Fluffy?" Ron exclaimed.

Hagrid stood up. "No more of this now, y'hear. You lot just mind yer studies and leave Fluffy to Professor Dumbledore. He and Nicholas Flamel have agreed that..."

"Nicholas Flamel? Who's that?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid froze again. "I shouldn't 'ave said that. Nope, you forget you ever heard it. Off ya go now, shoo or you'll miss supper." Hagrid tried to push all three of the students out the door at the same time.

"But Hagrid, we haven't decided what to do about," Harry dropped his voice low now that they were outside. "The dragon."

"Ron write Charlie with Hedwig and see if he'll come and get the dragon once it's hatched. Hagrid we'll be back to visit soon. You've given us a lot to think about." Hermione concluded and the three set off back toward the castle.

"No! Don't think about it! Oh bugger."

* * *

Over the next few days, the three first year Gryffindor students spent a lot of time in the library looking through book after endless book for mention of Nicholas Flamel. Many books mentioned him, but none actually listed useful information about him, or why he and Dumbledore would need to hide something in the castle. 

Five days after tea with Hagrid, Ron got a response from his brother Charlie saying he would be delighted to take the dragon off of Hagrid's hands and to please describe the color of the shell so he could identify the type of dragon. Later that day they ran down to Hagrid's cottage to tell him the good news. Not surprisingly, Hagrid didn't take it as good news.

He cried for a bit and moaned over the egg before agreeing to the exchange. It was in the dragon's best interests after all Hagrid explained. There simply wasn't enough room for a dragon to grow healthily in a cramped cottage with an enormous boarhound in it as it was.

Using Charlie's' letter as a guide, Hermione deduced that the egg would hatch in about three days and commanded Ron to write back to Charlie as fast as he could, arranging for a drop on the astronomy tower at midnight on that night.

Th dragon business consumed them for the next two days, so busy making arrangements and scoping out Filch's evening routes that they almost forgot about Nicholas Flamel entirely.

Finally, it was settled. The drop was arranged and Charlie, along with two other dragon keepers would meet them there by broomstick.

The day of the drop, Saturday, there came an urgent letter from Hagrid. It simply read...

**It's happening. Come quick.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't need to be told twice. They dashed off in the middle of breakfast and nearly killed themselves sliding down the snow-covered hill to Hagrid's cottage.

Hagrid answered the door on the first knock and they all crept inside. It was very warm inside, the fire was roaring against the shell. Hagrid took some tongs out of a drawer and reached out for the egg, clamping carefully on either side and bringing it to the table. "Any moment now." He said quietly, his eyes filled with awe.

All four leaned in and Hermione gasped when the shell cracked for the first time. The sound ripped through the quiet in the room. It was soon followed by even more cracks and splits and the shell fell apart as a tiny, slimy, scaly, creature stumbled out of it. It reared up slowly and blinked large black eyes at Hagrid, unfurling its wings from the goo encrusting on its little body.

"Oh, look. What a beaut. It's a boy see?" Hagrid grinned hugely and stroked the dragon's neck with one large finger. The dragon released a sound, what Harry thought might be a purr, and nuzzled against Hagrid's finger before haltingly making his way onto Hagrid's lap. Hagrid laughed and wiped some of the goo off with the apron he was wearing. "I'm going ter call him Norbert."

"Norbert?" Ron hissed.

"He named a three-headed monster Fluffy. Let it go Ron." Harry whispered back.

"He is kind of cute." Hermione patted Norbert's back slowly.

"I knew you'd like him. Oh look, He knows his mum." Hagrid tickled under Norbert's chin and the baby dragon sneezed, sending a small burst of flame out of his nose. Hagrid's beard caught fire and he hurriedly put it out, waving away the smoke.

"I guess, he is a little...ouch! He bit me! Hagrid, your bloody dragon bit me!" Ron withdrew his hand from Norbert hastily, holding it against his chest.

"It was only a play bite." Hagrid assured him.

"Ron, didn't Charlie say the Norwegian Ridgeback's bite is slightly poisonous to humans?" Harry asked slowly.

Ron went even paler. "I've been poisoned!"

"Now, now. Don't jump ter conclusions." Hagrid stood up, still holding Norbert.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing. Hermione, you stay here until I get back and make sure Norbert stays out of sight. C'mon Ron." Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and steered him out of the cottage and back up the treacherous hill.

By the time they got to the hospital wing, Ron's hand had swollen and was red, emitting a stinging green pus. Ron whimpered every time his arm was jarred and Harry worried that the sweat standing out on his friend's freckled forehead was from an infection induced fever.

Madam Pomfrey confirmed it. "What bit you?" She asked as she ushered Ron into a hospital bed and handed white pajamas to change into.

"Umm, transfiguration experiment gone wrong." Harry supplied, hopping around the agitated nurse.

Madam Pomfrey shot him a look and he backed off. "Will he be alright by tonight?"

"I should say not. It will take twenty-four hours for the poison to flow out of his body and even then the infection must be dealt with as well as the fever. Two days at the earliest and not a moment sooner. Now Mr. Potter, thank you for escorting Mr. Weasley up but now you must leave me to my work and your friend will soon be well again." Madam Pomfrey said tightly and shooed him away.

Now this was a problem. Harry reported back to Hermione what had happened. Their plans for tonight depended on there being three people. Now there were only two.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You need me to help keep watch for you two past curfew while you try and hand an illegal baby dragon off to dragon keepers on the astronomy tower tonight at midnight?" 

Harry admitted it did sound foolish when presented in that fashion.

"But Draco, we really need a third person. Ron got injured and is being quarantined in the hospital wing. You're the only other one me and Hermione trust enough. Please, I don't want Hagrid to get in trouble."

"You'd really be helping us out." Hermione pressed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why can't I ever hang out with you and not have point threatening consequences hanging in the air. Fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"Don't worry. Our plan is fool proof. There's no way we can get caught." Harry said confidently. "You'll have to watch the staircases though, and for Mrs. Norris, she wanders around without Filch sometimes."

"I regret befriending you. Just to have it on the record. It's either three-headed dogs or dragons with you lot." Draco muttered sarcastically and Harry slapped him lightly upside the head.

* * *

"I've...I've wrapped up his teddy bear for him." Hagrid said, his voice breaking. 

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but it's for the best." Hermione tied a rope around the crate holding a drugged Norbert, and apparently a teddy bear.

"Yeah b-but what if the other dragons don't like him? He's only a baby after all. What if they're mean to him?" Hagrid asked tentatively.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take. C'mon, Draco take the other side, we're running behind. Hermione run ahead on the path." Harry grabbed the crate and heaved it, Draco did the same on the other side.

Hagrid put one huge hand on the top of the crate and sniffed. "Good-by Norbie."

Harry kicked Draco when the blond-haired boy rolled his eyes. They made their way haphazardly up the hill and into the castle, stopping every now and again to listen for Filch or Mrs. Norris. They made it to the astronomy tower without incident and with five minutes to spare.

Harry dropped down onto the crate and let out a deep breath. "Merlin this thing is heavy."

"I'm going to go keep watch." Draco lifted himself up off of the stone floor and wandered away into the corridor.

"Is that them there." Hermione asked after a minute, holding binoculars to her eyes. Harry raised his head and stared. In the air, coming towards them, were three black dots. It looked as if they might be people.

"I reckon so." Harry waved his arms above his head to signal them. Minutes later, Charlie Weasley landed soundlessly onto the astronomy tower.

"How're things Harry? Alright?" The jolly second eldest boy in the Weasley family clapped Harry solidly on the back. "And Hermione? Nice to meet you." He shook Hermione's hand.

"Fine. Do you like Romania?"

"Oh yeah. Very nice, lot's of dragons. This the little fellow?" Charlie bent down and lifted the lid. He whistled softly. "He'll be a big one. Hey Toby, think he could be a good mate for Tatiana?"

A black man with dreadlocks shouldered his broom and walked forward, nodding when he saw Norbert.

"Okay, Harry give us a hand. One end needs to be tied to Paula's and the other to Toby's. I'm running rear guard." They worked quickly and soon Paula and Toby were in the air, the crate with Norbert in it hovering between them.

"Tell Ron I wish him better. Should never get near a Norwegian's tail. They hate it." Charlie waved good-bye and hopped onto his broom, flipping effortlessly and flying after his companions.

Harry and Hermione shut the door to the tower quietly and found Draco leaning over a stairwell nearby. "Filch is there." The Ravenclaw whispered, pointing to a faint flickering light a few floors down.

"Very quiet then." Harry whispered back and motioned for them to go to the staircase. They didn't get there.

"Out for a late stroll hmmm Mr. Potter? And Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger as well."

All three whipped around and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them, arms crossed and a stony frown on her face.

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered.

"B-but...how?" Harry stuttered.

"Evening lads." Theodore Nott stepped from behind McGonagall. "Imagine, seeing students out after curfew? I simply couldn't allow it you see. I was only rendering a service onto the school."

"You little prat!" Draco snarled. Hermione kicked him, hard. "Do you want to get us into even more trouble by fighting?"

McGonagall led them all to her office. "I'm very disappointed in you three. I don't know what you were doing out so late or how you evaded Filch but the consequences will be severe. Detention, all four of you for a month starting tomorrow and 50 points taken from each of you."

Nott froze, the haughty smirk still on his face. "Excuse me Professor. I could've sworn you said _all four of us_?"

"I did Mr. Nott. You were out after curfew as well. Report to me tomorrow at seven for punishment details. Now get to bed."

Nott went storming off towards the dungeons. Draco stared after him with a smirk. He turned to Harry and Hermione, who were both looking distraught at having been caught. "Hey, at least we took him down with us."

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know this was a long wait. You don't have to remind me. I apologize profusely. Anyway, how'd you like it? I started writing this weeks ago but it took forever to finish. Really, most annoying chapter yet. So I let out a deep breath and relax now. Also, happy holidays to everyone. Although Christmas won't come until next chapter in this story.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS!


	24. Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Pfft…no.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Home Sweet Home**

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! This heinous practice should have been outlawed centuries ago!" Harry exclaimed, holding a bedpan between his knees and scrubbing with one hand while holding his nose with the other. He was sitting on the floor of the infirmary, a stack of bedpans beside him. He finished the one he was cleaning and slammed it onto the shelf beside him disgustedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, people get paid money to do this in hospitals. Yesterday when we had to wrangle those kneazles for Professor Grubbly-Plank was much worse, we should be so lucky to work in the medical wing every detention."

Harry winced at the memory; rain and kneazles combined had resulted in some fresh new bleeding cuts and a renewed hatred for anything catlike. "Okay, you're right but still…this assignment is by far the grossest we've had so far."

"Speak for yourself; I'm done with my pile." Hermione stood up and brushed her robes, clanging the last bedpan down onto the shelf.

"Nooo! Don't leave me…please?" Harry whimpered with wide green eyes.

"Honestly Harry I'm not abandoning you, I have to do my Transfiguration homework before dinner or Ron will be begging me for help until then and I can't stand his whining today, I'm too tired."

Harry grumbled something under his breath that greatly resembled a negative comment aimed at Ron, the only one of the three to escape detention from their Norbert debacle last week. "Yeah b-but, I have a Quidditch game tomorrow, I should be well-rested. Gryffindor is counting on me."

"Tough." Hermione flipped her incredibly bushy hair over one shoulder and flounced to the door, knowing just how annoyed Harry was.

"Fine, then you can answer to Wood when I don't show up for his crazy after-and-before-dinner practices!" Harry called after her.

Hermione just smiled and opened the heavy wooden doors. "Oh hello Draco, is your detention in here too?"

Draco stuck his blond head into the infirmary and waved at Harry. "No, I'm down in the dungeons with Snape tonight sorting his personal store of ingredients into alphabetical order."

Harry groaned on his friend's behalf. "Worst luck mate."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, the greasy git's already pulled me aside and promised to watch my every move so I don't mess any of his precious ingredients up or…heaven forbid…put them in the wrong place." Draco rolled his eyes, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

"So what are you doing up here then?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore just passed me in the hall and asked if I could get him a headache reliever. It's going to make me late for Snape but how can I say no the headmaster? Is Pomfrey here?"

Hermione shook her head and stepped around Draco into the corridor. "No, she left a while ago to talk with McGonagall about something."

"Oh, I'll just get it myself then." Draco walked into the infirmary and over to a huge shelving where there were hundreds of bottles of various potions in a myriad of colors. Draco snatched a light green one off a high shelf, standing on tip-toe to reach it. The Ravenclaw boy held the bottle to the light for a moment and nodded. "Here we go."

Hermione stepped back into the room, her face flying into its usual expression of skepticism. "How do you know that's the right one?"

Draco swished the bottle in front of her face and smirked. "The liquid is light green."

"Yes, but so are certain anesthetic potions and sleep inducers." Hermione pointed out.

Draco held up his hand. "Not finished Granger. It also has the consistency of water and Pomfrey has potions bottled in dosages which, looking at the label," Draco spun the bottle around to face Hermione so she could read it herself, "clearly says one dosage. Need more proof?" Draco popped the cork and a silvery mist not visible within the bottle floated out. "It secrets a silver smoke only characteristic in pain relievers when mixed with oxygen."

Hermione shut her mouth. "Okay then."

Draco smiled and re-corked the bottle. "Good luck at the game tomorrow Harry, bye." Draco waved and ran out the door, now extremely late for detention.

"See now, that's why he's in Ravenclaw." Harry grinned at Hermione's flustered look and went back to his bedpans.

* * *

"_And Hufflepuff takes the field led by Captain Joel Stebbins! Hufflepuff has a good squad this year with the finest defensive game at Hogwarts! It's on the offensive side that this young team struggles and they'll have to work hard today to beat the vicious Gryffindor squad led by veteran Oliver Wood and its newest and youngest member, seeker __phenom__ Harry Potter!_

Harry exhaled slowly as he listened to Lee Jordan introduce the Hufflepuff team. Phenom...he liked the sound of that.

Still, his stomach was just as full of jitters as it had been that first game against Slytherin. If he didn't keep performing well, people might think he was just a fluke. A kid who got fifteen seconds of fame over one lousy catch. An over-hyped failure.

Harry clenched his broom tighter, feeling the smoothed and polished wood of the powerful Nimbus 2000 in his fingers. He had the best broom there could be, he was a good seeker. He would just have to show them all how good he really was.

"Ready Potter?" Wood clapped the younger boy firmly on the shoulder and walked forward with him to the tunnel they would fly out of. The rest of the team quit talking and followed them, lining up as they went, all suddenly serious about the impending game.

"You'll do great Harry."

"Yeah good luck mate." The twins flashed him identical grins before taking their place in the line behind the chasers. Harry nodded and fell into line behind Wood.

"Mount." Wood ordered and everyone swung a leg over their broom. Wood brought his arm down in the signal for forward and as one the team shot out of the tunnel to ecstatic roars.

_"And here comes Gryffindor! Wood has spent hours upon hours refining his team's skills and it's paid off! Now Hooch will come out and Wood and Stebbins make their way to the center of the pitch!"_

Harry stood as stoically as he could with the rest of his team while he watched Wood and Stebbins, a freckly-faced 6th year chaser, shake hands with each other stiffly and then with Madam Hooch.

Hooch reached forward and unlatched the box full of playing balls, grabbing the snitch in one hand and the quaffle in the other. The bludgers banged together noisily, as though they were fighting to be the first out of their chains and onto the field. Harry trained his eyes on the fast beating wings of the golden snitch in Hooch's hand.

Hooch stuck the whistle between her lips and motioned to both teams. The players mounted their brooms again. The students in their seats fell silent, waiting for the whistle.

Nodding at the teams, Hooch blew. A shrill whistle echoed around the stadium and was soon drowned out by a thunderous roar of cheers as both teams shot into the air.

Harry took his spot patrolling the pitch from above, one eye looking for the snitch the other on the play going on below him. Hufflepuff got the ball first but it was stolen by Angelina, passed to Katie, and shot...but the Hufflepuff keeper saved it and threw it out to Stebbins.

Suddenly, a glint of gold in the corner of his eye caught Harry's attention. His head twisted around and he flattened himself to his broom, flying for the opposite end of the field as quickly as he could. Could it really be that easy? The snitch was hovering there in plain sight and the match had just begun!

The Hufflepuff seeker looked surprised and reacted slowly so that by the time he started his pursuit, Harry was already racing along the bottom of the field after the snitch, the tips of his boots skimming the grass.

"_Potter's after the snitch! Unbelievable! No score for either team twenty seconds in!"_

After a few more seconds of flying, Harry had the snitch safely enclosed in his hand.

The Gryffindors went wild. Someone started chanting "Record!" and the rest of the students picked it up, stomping on the seats and clapping their hands exuberantly.

Wood jumped off his broom and hugged Harry around the waist, spinning him around in the air. "That might've beat Charlie's catch! Well done Potter! Well done!" The rest of the team mobbed him and the twins lifted Harry onto their shoulders, letting out great war whoops as they did.

Harry laughed and held the snitch aloft for everyone to see.

_"GRYFFINDOR WINS!__ What a fantastic catch by Potter! The second fastest in Hogwarts history as I check my score book, just two seconds off of Gryffindor great Charlie Weasley!_

Many people groaned but the cheers were still ringing in Harry's ear. He didn't care about the record, he had won the game!

* * *

"Good to be going home isn't it?" Ron asked, settling into his seat on the train. His lanky form spread out over an enitre row of seats and his robe bunched up under his head for a pillow. 

Harry sighed and nodded, mind still reeling from the Quidditch victory the day before. He had been walking in a cloud of rejoicement since then. "It will be good to see Sirius and Remus again, I've missed them. I can tell them all about the game."

Hermione groaned as she knocked Ron's feet off the seat to make room for her and pulling an enormous leather bound book from her bag. "All you ever talk about is Quidditch. You would probably live on your broom if you could."

"That _would_ be wicked." Harry agreed.

"If I had a Nimbus, I would never get off it either." Ron nodded dreamily, sitting up a little.

Hermione frowned. "I don't think you picked up on my sarcasm Ronald."

"Want to play some Exploding Snap?" Harry asked quickly before Ron got to respond. It was really quite tiring running interference between the two all the time.

"I suppose." Hermione put her book away reluctantly and helped Harry set up the game. They passed the rest of the trip in that way until Hermione fell asleep in her seat, using Ron's shoulder as a pillow. Harry read from an old copy of Quidditch Weekly while Ron picked lazily at some sweets Percy had picked up for them in Hogsmeade.

The sun was beginning to set when Ron spotted the first signs of London. The skyline appeared over a ridge and the city spread out before them, the train winding slowly towards the sprawling metropolis. "Look! Look, we're there!" The red-head shot to his feet to look out the window.

Hermione bolted upright at Ron's loud shout and jostle. Harry snickered at her dazed expression.

Gradually the train began to slow down and Harry couldn't tell when the huge steamer slipped into the magical station. Students milled out of their compartments, gathering their owls and trunks and racing for the exits.

Harry was the first of the three to get out into the dying sunlight cast upon platform nine and three quarters and the wave of sound as parents greeted their sons and daughters. Harry grinned and put Hedwig's cage on his trunk, jumping to see over the heads of those in front of him.

A strong person grabbed him from behind and picked him up, smothering him in bear hug. "Found him Remus!" Sirius yelled next to Harry's ear.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and twisted in his godfather's arms so he could hug him back properly.

"How're things Hare?" Sirius let him go and flashed the bespectacled boy one of his boyish smiles.

"Hallo Harry." Remus came up from the opposite direction and hugged Harry as well, running a hand affectionately through his wild black locks.

"Harry, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin…these are my parents." Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve through the crowd and introduced them to her muggle parents.

"Hi, nice to meet you again." Harry shook their hands.

"So you're the young man we picked up all those summers ago. Pleasure to meet you Harry. And these men are your guardians?" Mr. Granger seemed entranced by Sirius and Remus, as he was by most magic.

Ron shouldered his way through the crowd towards them as well. He said hello to Hermione's parents and turned to Harry. "I found Mum. She says she wants to leave before the traffic gets any worse but to tell you we'll see you on Christmas."

"See you then." Harry promised and Ron vanished back into the mob.

"We should be going too. Nice to meet you Lloyd and Rose. Happy Christmas." Remus ushered Sirius and Harry away and out the brick wall, away from the shouts of parents and children.

Sirius grinned. "I'd forgotten what a rush it is trying to get out of there. I'm looking forward to June when all the kids come pouring out all at once."

Remus groaned. "It was enough of a hassle when _we_ went to Hogwarts."

Harry laughed and slung Hedwig's cage over his shoulder. "Is the cottage decorated? Is it a winter wonderland?"

Sirius gave him an odd look. "_Of course_ it is. What do you take me for Harry, a grinch? A Scrooge? I oughta ground your behind for even thinking otherwise."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, you can show him."

Sirius clapped his hands gleefully and dug into his coat pocket. "Read 'em and weep Harry me boy. First place."

Harry stared at the blue ribbon for best lights display. Every year the village held a contest and Sirius had obsessively been trying to win first prize for as long as he had been a free man.

Congratulations Padfoot." Harry said, making drinky-drinky motions at Remus.

Remus snorted and turned away whistling when Sirius glared at him. "You guys are no fun at all. It _was_ a big deal." Sirius complained loudly.

Harry pulled his cloak off and exchanged it for a bomber jacket from his soon-to-be shrunk trunk, muggles were giving him funny looks. "Alright, is there a car or are we walking to Sutton?"

"Of course there's a car, Remus bought one while you were at school. You're really doubting us a lot today." Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and walked down the sidewalk.

"Uh Sirius? I have the keys." Remus called after them, shrinking Harry's trunk discreetly and slipping into his jeans pocket.

Sirius snapped his fingers. "I knew that's how you get those damn things to start."

* * *

Harry pressed his face against the car window and gasped. "It _is_ a winter wonderland." 

Remus pulled into the cottage's small driveway and parked the car. All three of them stared at their home. There were the naturally forming icicles frozen along the roof but Sirius had also added Christmas lights in every color he could find along the roof's trim, the bushes, trees, mailbox, and anything else he could wrap lights around.

Nighttime had fallen in Sutton and the lights were twinkling so brightly, it was almost blinding...in a good way.

Everyone on their street was inside with smoke pouring out the chimneys. Through her kitchen window, Harry saw Mrs. Rees, their kindly old neighbor, baking cookies. Sirius, Remus, and Harry hastened inside to join them in the warmth of their own house.

"Home sweet home huh Hare." Remus said, stomping his feet on the doormat to shake the snow loose.

"It's good to be back, even for a little while. I really like Hogwarts but this place is home, y'know?" Harry replied, stepping into the familiar foyer and hanging up his coat on the hook with his name above it.

"When's dinner?" Sirius asked, bringing up the rear.

Remus sighed. "There's a pre-cooked chicken down at Patterson's I ordered earlier today." Remus looked at Harry as his face brightened at the mention of Patterson. "Would you like to run down and get it Har..."

Harry grinned, swiped his coat back off the hook, and was out the door before Remus could finish his sentence.

* * *

Harry opened the door to Patterson's Groceries and shook himself, it was bitterly cold and it had started to snow. 

"How can I...Tobin! Good to see you lad." Mr. Patterson, hair now almost completely grey since Harry had seen him last, smiled warmly at him from behind the counter. "Back from school are you?"

Harry winced, he hadn't been called Tobin in a while. "Actually sir, I go by my middle name now. It's Harry, and I took my parents' name in their honor instead of my uncle's. It's Harry Potter now."

Mr. Patterson raised an eyebrow. "Alright then Harry. Good to see you again."

Harry grinned. "Same sir. My uncle ordered a chicken for dinner tonight, and yes, I did just got back from boarding school tonight actually."

"Welcome back then. Yes, the chicken is right here. Asher's in the back running inventory if you want to say hello." Mr. Patterson suggested.

"I think I will." Harry ducked behind the counter and went into the back room. There were many shelves of boxing and a refrigerated section in the corner. Harry peered through holes in the shelves until he saw Asher on the other side.

His childhood friend had gotten taller and his hair longer but he was still unmistakably Asher, football obsessed eleven-year-old. His shaggy blond head was down and he was muttering under his breath, counting something and then checking it off on a clipboard.

Asher looked back up and ran a hand across a box on the shelf in front of him. The box popped off the shelf. Asher yelped in alarm and dropped the clipboard to catch the box full of peanut butter jars. He heard laughing from the other side of the shelves.

Asher looked around the box and stared at Harry, mouth agape in surprise. "Tobin...you...how...that wasn't funny!"

He dropped the box and ran around the shelves, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Actually, I'm using my middle name now...Harry."

Asher blinked. "Okay."

Harry shrugged. "Thought you oughta know. How've you been? How's Gordo?"

"I'll call him and we can meet up tomorrow. You've got to tell us all about that fancy boarding school you ditched us for." Asher said, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders, which he almost reached now since his growth spurt.

"It's a deal but I've got to run...dinner's getting cold. I'll come by tomorrow morning." Harry promised, pulling away.

"I'll hold you to it." Asher called after him.

* * *

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Harry met Asher and Gordon at the store. Gordon hadn't changed at all since the summer, his grin was just as wide and cheerful as always. The tall black boy greeted Harry energetically and the three set off for a stroll around the village. 

All of them were dressed warmly with scarfs wrapped tightly around their throats. The wind was blowing from the north, adding at least ten degrees of wind chill. They talked, about nothing in particular as they always had. They joked about Asher being looked at by scouts from Birmingham City and Gordon related news from their other friends. Harry felt completely at ease with them they way he felt with Ron.

Eventually they wound up at the gate to their old primary school. Harry remembered walking through these gates as a kindergartner, just after Sirius and Remus had rescued him, feeling terrified of the other children.

They dusted the snow off the swings and sat down, rocking idly to and fro, laughing at stories and each other. Harry grinned. He owed a great deal of his personality today to these two boys. They had been his first real friends.

"So Harry, boarding school fun? Craphole? Tell us." Asher prompted.

"Okay, first off, it's really old. There are four other boys in my dorm and the classes are really hard, but interesting. I'm really learning a lot." Harry considered telling them about Quidditch. "I made the school's football team actually, right wing."

Asher smile got wider. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

"Any cute girls?" Gordon waggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Harry laughed. "I haven't actually thought about it. I'll let you know next break."

"What are you and your uncles doing for Christmas? Want to come by my house tomorrow after breakfast and go sledding? The hill behind my house is iced over, we can get going pretty fast and coast the last few yards into the meadow." Gordon said, dragging his foot through the snow into a 'G.'

Harry shook his head. "I wish I could. We're going to my friend Ron's house all day. Rain check...Boxing Day?" He asked.

"I suppose it will have to do." Gordon sighed dramatically.

Asher pulled his sleeve up and frowned. "I've got to get back to the store for my shift. See you later." He jumped up and ran off.

"Alright, bye Gordo." Harry shook hands with Gordon.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I aimed to have Christmas in this chapter but then I guess I got caught up in details. Oh well, I thought it went okay. I wrote this in about a day and half...pretty good. This update was fast! Mostly because I had a two day week. Still, I'm proud of myself. Now I just have to update my other stories. I think someone wrote to me complaining about how Harry left his friends to go to Hogwarts...well I like Asher and Gordon so I wouldn't leave them out to dry. They'll be back again. Please LEAVE A REVIEW! Seriously, read it and review. That's how this works. Got past a hundred reviews last chapter though, pretty good huh?


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas at the Burrow

Disclaimer: Umm…no.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas at the Burrow**

Harry awoke on Christmas morning very early, rare for him, and threw the covers off of his slim body. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground and his room was cold so Harry pulled on a jumper and jeans before dashing into the hallway.

Remus was up and drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Before Harry could even ask he said, "We'll leave for the Weasley's as soon as Sirius gets up."

Harry's mouth snapped shut and he frowned. If Sirius didn't have to work, then he would gladly sleep until noon or later. There was no way Harry was going to miss out on Mrs. Weasley's Christmas breakfast because Sirius was snoozing.

Calmly the eleven-year-old walked to the sink, filled up a glass with cold water, and headed for the stairs. Remus didn't say anything but he smirked into his coffee.

Harry pushed open the door to Sirius' tiny room slowly, so the hinges wouldn't squeak and wake the slumbering auror, and peered inside. Sirius was spread out over his entire bed, as was his habit, snoring lightly.

Harry grinned and went inside on tip-toe. It was too easy. He carefully climbed onto the mattress, weary again of squeaking springs, and stood over Sirius with the glass of water held high. Harry measured the distance, moved the glass an inch to the right and then overturned it onto his godfather.

The water splashed over Sirius' face and the older man spluttered and gasped at the cold shock. Harry jumped onto his chest and bounced on the bed, shaking Sirius the rest of the way into consciousness. "Wake up Padfoot! We've got to go!"

Sirius groaned. "Merlin Hare, I thought you _weren't_ six anymore."

Harry grinned slyly, knowing exactly which buttons to press. "There are presents waiting for us…"

Sirius shot up and untangled his legs from the damp sheets. "Presents? Why didn't you say so? You know I'm a sucker for a bow."

The pair was downstairs within the minute; Remus was waiting by the door with their coats and scarves. "You reading our minds Moony? I thought I had a word with you about that." Sirius grinned jokingly when in fact it was him who had been reading up on Occlumency. He grabbed his cloak from his Remus and swung it across his broad shoulders.

Remus shrugged. "I know how you two work, and besides, Harry looked determined. C'mon, I want to get there before all the pancakes are gone."

Sirius tutted disapprovingly, fastening the clasp. "You obviously don't know Molly very well; she would save first choice of the food for her guests…us. Merlin help any of those kids who try otherwise."

Remus nodded. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

Sirius sighed dreamily. "Never get tired of hearing that. Anyway, let's go and…what the bloody hell is that?" Sirius ignored the customary thwack for language and pointed out the kitchen window.

There was dot in the distance, growing closer. It went up and down erratically. Remus pulled the tip of his wand from his jacket but Harry reached out to stay it and winced. "That's Errol. Open the window fast…where's a pillow?"

Remus wrenched open the window a moment before Errol went flying through it. Harry dove for the ground, a pillow outstretched, as Errol dive-bombed in exhaustion and old age.

Harry set the pillow, with Errol on it, onto the table and unwrapped the scrap of parchment from his around his skinny leg. It was written in Ron's scrawl.

_**Harry,**_

_**Charlie's home! Said he wouldn't be but never mind, that means pickup Quidditch after breakfast, bring your broom…and Sirius' and Remus' if they want to join in. They'd even out the teams.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry grinned and ran for his room to grab his broom and the hall closet to take Sirius' and Remus' for them. "This just made Christmas so much better." He shouted, jumping past his two guardians out the door.

* * *

Sirius side-along apparated with Harry to just outside the Burrow's gate. Remus appeared next to them a moment later with a sharp crack, laden down with shrunken gifts. Remus staggered and Sirius caught his elbow to steady him. 

"Why do I always have to carry everything?" Remus complained.

"Sorry Moony." Sirius apologized, scooping his hand through Remus' pocket to lighten the load. "Molly's is heavy." Sirius grunted, weighing one gift in his palm before pocketing it.

"C'mon, c'mon." Harry tugged at their sleeves, kicking open the gate with his foot and parading them through the yard to the front door.

He didn't even have to knock.

Ron leapt out the door, tackled Harry in a hug, and began speaking a mile a minute. "Harry! You're here! You're late; Fred and George are complaining they're hungry. You should see this awesome Egyptian relic Bill brought me and Charlie's got this wicked burn on his leg only don't tell mum because she'd freak out."

Harry laughed. "Good to see you too Ron. It's only been like, two days."

Ron groaned. "Two loooong days mate. You try sharing a room with your oldest brother and Forge has been on the rampage what with all the new victims." Ron shuddered. "The things they do."

Harry grimaced. "Don't worry; Mum's made them promise to behave today." Ron continued hastily. "Do you have your broom?"

Harry pulled the shrunken brooms from his pocket and displayed them proudly. "Wicked, let's go, I'm starving." Ron led the way inside.

The table was set and an expansion charm had been cast, giving the table four more settings than usual for the guests. Molly and Arthur greeted Harry warmly, telling him to hang his cloak by the door.

Sirius was enlarging gifts by the tree so they could open them after breakfast. Charlie clapped Harry on the shoulder and they had a long talk about Quidditch until Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands commandingly and ordered everyone to sit.

Remus and Arthur got the heads, Sirius and Molly in the middle on both sides, and the rest of the kids branched out in either direction. Harry ended up squashed between Bill and Ron with Sirius almost across from him. The twins were way down at the end of the table by Remus, Harry was glad he wouldn't have to worry about them hexing his food when he wasn't looking.

Remus, Sirius, and Harry had only been over to the Weasley's a few times for dinner over the past years and each and every time they did, it was raucous, loud, entertaining event. Christmas would prove no different.

Bill delighted their part of the table with a thrilling tale of code breaking and ancient Egyptian booby traps. Mrs. Weasley pretended not to hear.

Halfway through, George brushed by Charlie's pant leg, exposing the large red burn he had been trying to hide from his mother. Unluckily for him, Molly spotted it.

Harry and Ron snickered behind their hands as Molly shooed Charlie to the bathroom to get burn ointment, despite his protests that the eggs would get cold. Ron spooned himself the last of the eggs and grinned cheekily at Charlie when he returned with pink goo slathered on his leg.

Sirius loosened his belt a notch and rubbed his stomach with a grin. "That. Was. Fantastic. So much better than either of us single blokes could do." He winked at Remus.

Molly looked at him and leaned forward conspiratorially. "Speaking of which, when are you going to find yourself a nice girl Sirius? You could use a woman around that house of yours, I've seen the mess in the hall closet, don't think I haven't."

Sirius choked on his fork and Percy slapped him on the back. "M-molly…I dunno. Haven't found a good girl yet I guess."

"You shouldn't be so picky." Molly told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius muttered.

Remus snickered and Molly turned to him. "The same goes for you. You're both single, smart, and attractive. Go find a woman for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes ma'am."

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. "Okay, Percy and Bill, you're on dish duty. Presents in an hour everyone."

The table cleared out in seconds.

* * *

Sirius shivered as he stepped outside. "It's not like I'm a hermit for goodness sake, my job has very demanding hours! And it's a dangerous job, every day could be my last." 

"Don't make excuses. You have commitment problems." Remus muttered as he walked past him.

Sirius frowned. "Yeah? You don't date because you think you'll chase any girl you meet off when they uncover your furry little secret."

Remus grimaced. "I thought we weren't going to call it that anymore."

Harry stepped in between the two and handed them their brooms. "Let's just agree you both need to get out more and play some Quidditch already."

Charlie and Bill were captains, Bill having left Percy to do the dishes by himself. The twins were split up for safety's sake. Ron went to Charlie and Harry to Bill so both teams would have a seeker.

Remus bowed out so Ginny could play and deigned himself scorekeeper. Sirius joined Bill's team and Ginny went to Charlie.

Remus dragged the Weasley's beat up old ball set out of the shed and released the bludgers and the snitch. He grabbed the quaffle and waved for Bill and Charlie to lift off. The teams took to the air and Remus threw the ball as high as he could.

Ginny immediately snatched the quaffle and passed it to Fred, who missed as Bill saved the ball. All the positions were so mismatched that anyone could play the quaffle and they enacted the French keeper rule, whoever was closest to the hoops at the time of a shot could save it.

They would have played all afternoon, despite the heavy snowfall that started soon after they began, if Molly hadn't chased them inside with her non-recreation broom for presents.

Molly shrieked in joy as she opened her gift, one hand flying to her heart. A baby grand piano, gleaming and tuned to perfection sat before her. Sirius had ordered it from a specialty store in Diagon Alley the week before and Remus had taken the liberty of wrapping a red novelty bow around it.

"But…so expensive." Molly stroked the surface gently and tapped a key.

Remus grinned. "You tried to teach me how to play the piano when I was eighteen."

"Me until twenty." Sirius added. "But then you had to sell it to make another room for Ginny and we always thought it was a shame."

"You were like a pro Molly, and now that Bill and Charlie are out of the house you have room again. Maybe you could teach Harry some?"

Molly's eyes teared a little and she pulled Remus and Sirius close to her. "What a thoughtful gift you boys. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Behind her back the two exchanged thumbs-ups.

All the boys as well as Ginny, Arthur, Remus, and Sirius got Weasley sweaters and candy and Sirius delighted in a new leather jacket that Remus and Harry had got him to replace his old one that had been ruined many years ago.

Charlie got a letter from Nymphadora Tonks and Bill teased him about his 'girlfriend.' Charlie blushed and argued vehemently that Tonks was his _friend_ and nothing more and he hadn't even seen her since he left for Romania.

"Did you send _her_ a card?"

"...yes."

Bill grinned triumphantly and unwrapped his own gift from a girlfriend in Egypt, a new quill set.

Harry pulled a package wrapped carefully in brown paper from under the rotating tree. It was addressed to him. "Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry flipped the card over. "Your father left this with me before he died. Use it well. There's no sender."

"Your father?" Sirius sat forward and stared at the package then he looked at Remus. "It couldn't be. I thought it was destroyed in the house?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "I removed some things from the house because I didn't want anyone messing with their things. I never saw it. I didn't even think to look for it."

"What?" Harry asked, unwrapping the paper to find out for himself. A shimmery silver cloak spilled into his lap. Harry touched it in wonder, like water woven into cloth.

"That can't be." Arthur reached for it but withdrew his hand hastily, letting Harry hold it.

"It is!" Bill and the twins moved closer, staring with wide eyes.

"But, what is _it_?" Harry asked.

"That's an invisibility cloak. They're really rare and valuable. I've never seen one before." Ron informed him.

Sirius grinned and stroked the cloth. "It was your dad's, handed down to him from his father and so on back many generations of Potters. Merlin we had some good times with this. Saved my life a few times too..."

_Ireland, __March of __1979_

_"James! Get down!" Sirius whipped his wand and took out a Death Eater who had been aiming for his best friend's head._

_James flashed him a grin of thanks and whirled around, his wand sparking with fast bursts of magic. "I thought there were only supposed to be a small recon camp! I must see twenty some masks in this field alone!"_

_Sirius ran to help his friend. "Have you seen Remus or Moody? I lost them over the ridge."_

_James shook his head. "No, I hope they caught up with the rest of the squad. There must've been fifteen more Death Eaters by the coast and they were headed this way."_

_"Great. No all we have to is worry about no getting our __arses__ fried." Sirius grumbled sarcastically._

_As if waiting for a cue, five more Death Eaters joined the group James and Sirius were fighting._

_"You've got to be kidding me." Sirius moaned._

_"**Saucio!**" One of the Death Eaters called out, stabbing his wand in the young aurors' direction. James and Sirius hit the dirt for cover, the long grass hiding their bodies for the moment. That I until another Death Eater cast lumos maximus_

_The entire field was ablaze with light and the two were completely exposed. "Shite." James muttered._

_The Death Eaters ran for them, brandishing their wands and shouting dark curses._

_"C'mon, we can't take them all." Sirius pulled James to his feet and they took off, dodging as many curses as they could with their backs turned. James got hit by a crucio and lurched forward, screaming in pain._

_Sirius pulled up a shield charm to deflect the next round of spells and helped James run along. "Run it off mate, adrenaline will get you going." _

_James nodded. "Right, I'm fine. What curse is blue? And also duck."_

_"Why? **Augh!**" Sirius fell to his knees and clamped his mouth shut to cut off a scream. His shoulder had been split nearly in two by a slicing charm._

_"Note to self, look out for the blue ones. Let's go." James grabbed Sirius good arm and hefted him back to his feet. They stumbled to the edge of the field and stared at the expansive Irish coastline. There wasn't any cover, just a small ledge that led down to the beach and the dark water beyond that_

_"Dead end?" Sirius grunted, holding his shoulder. James nodded slowly, catching his breath._

_Red sparks shot into the air a few hundred yards down the beach. "That's the signal! Moody wants to leave and we've got five minutes to get there or else we're as good as dead." James looked back over his shoulder at the stampeding Death Eaters. "We've got to jump."_

_Sirius stared at him. "Jump? Are you mental? We'll be sitting ducks; the moon makes it easy to see on the sand, with any aim they could pick us off from here!"_

_"Not with this." James reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded material, nearly transparent in the moonlight_

_Sirius sighed in relief when he realized what it was. "I'm so glad you brought that I could kiss you."_

_"Just don't bleed on me. C'mon." The two picked their way down the side of the ledge and onto the sand. Once they were both were on solid ground again, James threw the cloak over them and they huddled down by the rock wall._

_They cold hear the Death Eaters above them arguing about who to send down and check if they were there. Apparently a new recruit was chosen, he skidded nearly the whole way down. He almost landed on top of the hiding aurors but instead fell on his butt in the sand. He looked around, expression indiscernible with his mask on. _

_"They're not here!" He called back._

_"What do you mean not there? We saw 'em go down ourselves!"_

_"Well come down and have a look for yourselves because they're gone."_

_James and Sirius stifled their snickers at the Death Eaters' inefficiency. _

_Finally, the Death Eater climbed back up and Sirius heard the group leave, muttering swears under their breath._

_James released a sigh of relief and pulled the cloak off of them. "Well that was a close one." _

"I wonder who had it?" Remus mused aloud.

"Invisibility cloak? You're leading me on aren't you?" Harry scoffed disbelievingly.

"Try it for yourself." Remus shrugged.

Harry frowned and stood, draping the cloak around his shoulders. It fell all the way to his feet. Harry pulled the ends together under his neck and grinned. "I'm not invisible, look." Harry waved his hand.

"No, _you_ look!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at his hand and saw it wasn't there. Not only wasn't his hand there, his whole body from the neck down was gone. He could feel the carpet through his socks, yet he couldn't see his socks. "My body's gone!"

Everyone laughed at his surprise. "Better be careful with that Hare." Sirius warned him.

"Yeah, alright." Harry winked at Ron.

"There's one more for you Harry dear, here you are." Molly handed him a messily wrapped package. Harry grinned as he read the card, it was from Hagrid. He tore the paper off and held up the hand carven flute for the others to see.

Sirius turned to Molly. "Want to teach him how to play the flute too?"

* * *

The lush green country side flashed by Harry's window and he absent-mindedly watched it blur by. Ron was sleeping, it was still rather early in the morning and Hermione had gone off to talk to Lavender and the Patil twins. The compartment was quiet except for the rocking of the wheels and Harry felt himself slipping into slumber. 

He was excited to be heading back to Hogwarts, the vacation was nice but had turned into a lull of boredom by the end, even with the companionship of Asher and Gordon. Harry was ready for school again and he was eager to get back to solving the mystery of who Nicholas Flamel was, none of them had been able to do much research over break without the library's vast amount of resources.

"Anything off the trolley dear?"

Harry jerked awake at the question and looked around wildly for the speaker, knocking his glasses askew.

"Over here dear, anything from the trolley?" The kindly old vendor woman was standing in the doorway of the compartment, one hand resting on the handle of her ever-present trolley.

"O-oh, little early for candy isn't it?" Harry stood up, scrabbling in his pocket for loose coins.

"We have hot chocolate and muffins if you like." The vendor offered.

Harry looked from Ron back to the woman. "Alright, two muffins and two cups...with marshmallows. And one chocolate frog for dunking."

She arranged the cups of steaming sugar and handed them over to Harry, who pulled out a cup holder from the middle of one of the seats someone had thoughtfully installed on the train a few years ago. "And your frog too, have a good ride dear." The woman ambled away, knocking on the next door.

Harry slid the door shut and tore open the chocolate frog, throwing the card on the floor and dunking the struggling candy into the hot liquid. Ron mumbled something and turned over, falling off his seat.

"What?" Ron murmured sleepily, sitting up.

Harry snorted and hot chocolate splattered his jeans. "I-I got you a cup too mate." Harry laughed.

"Thanks!" Ron sat up. "What card was with it?" He asked, pointing at the half-eaten sweet in Harry's hand.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, I didn't look close but it's one I already have though. It's on the floor somewhere..."

"Oh here." Ron pulled the card out by one of it's corners from under the seat. "Ah Dumbledore, I've got at least five of him." Ron flipped the card from one hand to the other in disappointment. "I only need two more and my collection's complete, until they release the new set this year. What? No way!"

"What?" Harry set aside his food and stared at Ron in bewilderment.

"Look! I knew the name Flamel was familiar!" Ron brandished the trading card at Harry. It was the back of the card, with some facts about Dumbledore printed on it. Towards the bottom was a mention of one of his friends with the name Nicholas Flamel.

"The Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry took the card. "Where's Hermione? She'd know what that is."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aaaaaand it's got a plot again! I hadn't done a flashback in a while and I missed James so I threw him in there. I think it's very nice and kind of on time.

Dear Readers: This story has been put on 31 alert lists and 10 favorites lists. So I'm severely disappointed that the last chapter only got one review. Is my writing that terrible that you're all losing interest? Please, if you read my story then please review. I _like_ reviews. _A lot_. They make my day sunshine daisies butter mellow. Thanks.

SO IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING TO PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26: Flamel's Folly

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own Harry Potter. Darn it.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: ****Flamel's**** Folly**

Hermione stared at the back of the trading card with her mouth agape. "Ronald, I can't believe it. You actually found it!"

Ron shrugged but blushed furiously, his ears going as red as his ear. "Bit of luck really. Almost hit me in the face. What do you reckon this Flamel has got to do with that ruddy dog?"

Shaking her bushy head furiously Hermione pocketed the card and turned on her heel, heading for the library. "I don't know. But I'm sure to find out. Come get me for dinner will you? We can all look together after but I'm sure neither of you did your assignments over break and you should do it now before it gets any later."

The two watched her until she turned a corner. Hermione was right of course, and Sprout's three-foot long essay wouldn't write itself. Harry and Ron set off for Gryffindor tower, whispering to each excitedly.

"I wonder what Flamel did that was so important." Ron asked as they walked side-by-side down the corridor.

"I wonder how he knows Dumbledore." Harry mused.

The fat lady let them in, tsking at Ron's skewed tie. Inside the dormitory students were hollering and leaping over furniture, greeting back friends they hadn't seen for two weeks. Many, like Harry and Ron were about to do, were scribbling frantically on parchment trying to get their homework done by nightfall.

Harry stopped by his room to grab some books, said hello to Dean and Seamus who were playing a card game, and went back down to join Ron at a table the red-head had saved for them. Fred and George were too, as was Neville who kept glancing anxiously at the twins as he was trying to do his Transfiguration assignment.

The atmosphere was warm and friendly, Harry found he wasn't getting a lot of work done what with the twins distracting him constantly, seeing who could shoot rubber bands farther across the room and his mind just wasn't staying on track, it kept wandering off to Flamel.

Eventually after what seemed like an eternity of smudged ink marks and mumbled swears, Ron's grumbling stomach alerted them all that it was almost time for dinner.

Harry and Ron put aay their things and parted ways with their housemates as they headed for the library to pull Hermione from her books. Surprisingly enough, Hermione was sprinting down the hallway towards them, waving her hands excitedly and grinning madly. "I've found it and it's incredible. Draco, over here!" Hermione called behind her, still grinning widely.

Draco staggered around the corner, holding perhaps the largest book Harry had ever seen. It looked like it weighed as much as a fifth year. Draco fell to his knees to get the behemoth-sized book onto a bench. The blond gasped for breath and jumped up, throwing a wary glance at Hermione and a quick wave to the two boys. "Off to dinner, I'm not going a step further with that thing."

"What…?" Ron started.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "I saw him in the library and I very well couldn't carry the book all the way here by myself could I? It's against the rules to levitate school property."

"You made him carry that _thing_ up three flights?" Harry exclaimed.

"Never mind that Harry, look." Hermione flipped open the book to a bookmarked page. It was a description about a stone with an accompanying picture for reference. It was ruby red and looked as though it would fit snugly in Harry's palm; it glinted innocently in the photograph.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Ron read off the page, bending low to see in the dim light of the torches. "Never heard of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed out some text. "The Sorcerer's Stone was created by Nicholas Flamel, his most famous accomplishment as an alchemist. Assumedly, the stone grants its owner immortality. It says here Flamel is 666 years old, but that could be wrong. The book is outdated as it is." Hermione explained proudly.

"Immortality." Harry breathed out. An impossible goal surely, even for a famed alchemist. How could a stone grant someone immortality?

Hermione nodded. "It's surreal isn't it? Of course, why would the Sorcerer's Stone be at Hogwarts in the first place?"

Neither Ron nor Harry could answer. After a few moments, Hermione had them carry the book into the dormitory and they headed down for dinner.

* * *

The next few days were spent falling back into the routine of school life. There was the weekly encounter with Nott and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, Snape hollered at them all, and Hermione got straight O's on all three of McGonagall's pop quizzes. 

The only difference was that now the trio's night were not spent in the library looking for information about Nicholas Flamel, they were now looking for any information about the Sorcerer's Stone. They couldn't ask Madam Pince for help because they weren't supposed to know about Flamel to begin with. Just imagining the trouble they could get in made Hermione shiver.

However, there was a thought nagging at the back of Harry's mind. A thought that made his scar tingle.

There was really only one person h could think of who would crave immortality enough to break into Hogwarts and steal the Stone. The only thing was, that person was dead…or supposed to be at any rate. Harry shook the thought away and flipped through another tome Hermione had given him.

Hermione burst into the library, looking excited and again, Harry though she must have found the answer. Ron was close behind, holding a yellowed Daily Prophet before him like a treasure.

"What is that?" Harry asked, setting the book aside as his two friends slid into chairs on either side of him.

Hermione nodded to Ron and the red-head flipped open the paper to one of the last few pages. This area was reserved for blurbs of small news and things people were trying to sell. Hermione pointed to on of the small articles, not more than a paragraph long. "Break-in at Gringotts Foiled." She read proudly.

Harry shook his head in confusion. "So?"

"Look mate, the break-in was the day before school started in September. It says the criminal was after a small item that had been removed the day before _that_ by a very large man and moved to a different location." Ron explained.

"If the thing was the Stone, then the large man must be…" Harry started.

"Hagrid." Hermione and Ron answered in unison.

"We've got to talk to him." Harry stood up. Hermione caught his sleeve and pulled him back into his seat.

"And how would you start that conversation Harry? Hagrid's already suspicious of us since he spilled Flamel's name. We shouldn't bring it up again because he might talk to Dumbledore." Hermione hissed urgently.

"Right, right. Sorry." Harry mumbled. "But, we do have detention with him tonight. D'you think I could drop a few subtle hints?"

Ron looked nervous. "I dunno mate. It's risky."

"Okay, I'll let it go." Harry looked glum.

* * *

That night, Harry, and Hermione threw on dark cloaks and trudged out to Hagrid's hut, leaving Ron behind in the common room and feeling miserable, probably looking it too. 

There was a fire going and Draco, along with Nott, were already sitting there as far away from each other as they could get. Hagrid beamed. "Hullo you three. Ready ter go then?" The huge man looked behind him into the forest.

"Wait, you don't mean we're going in there, do you?" Nott stood, face going ashy in the firelight.

"Er, yeah. I do. Something's been huntin' the unicorn herd and now one of the bucks is hurt. We need to find him before the poor fella bleeds ter death." Hagrid explained, slinging a crossbow across his back.

"B-but the forest is off limits to students." Nott stammered.

"I got permission from the headmaster hisself." Hagrid replied smugly. "Let's get moving. Don't want ter be out here too long."

Nott didn't look happy. Harry couldn't blame him, he wasn't exactly thrilled himself.

Trying to stare ahead of him in the pressing dark, Harry remained as close to Hagrid's broad frame as he could. No one talked, not even Hagrid's bloodhound Fang uttered a sound. Once or twice Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and he would look out into the trees, straining to see what had disturbed the peace but there was a thick fog laying heavy on the ground and visibility was near zero.

Suddenly, Hagrid stopped. Harry bumped into his back and jumped away, catching Hermione as she stumbled as the abrupt halt.

Hagrid knelt and fingered a leaf on the side of the thin trail. He held his fingers into the light, sliding them together as he marveled at the luminescent silver liquid on his hand. "Know what that is?"

"Unicorn blood." Draco answered from the back of the line, one hand on Fang's head and squinting to see.

"That's right." Hagrid grinned, wiping his hand on his trousers. "We're going the right way at least. C'mon, let's keep moving."

They set off again and within no time at all, they came to a fork in the trail. Hagrid sighed and scratched his head thoughtfully. "We should split up then, I'll take Hermione and Nott."

Harry gulped and looked at Draco. "What about us?"

"If you see anything, shoot red spark into the air. You both know how to do that don't you?"

Harry and Draco nodded. "We'll take Fang then." Draco said, rubbing Fang behind the ears.

Hagrid shrugged. "Fine, but just to warn you he's a bloody coward."

"That's alright." Draco smiled. "Left or right then Harry?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he and Draco took the left path as the barely visible outline of Hagrid and one of his best friends vanished into the mist.

Draco and Harry stumbled along, tripping over tree roots and slicing through their clothing on sharp thorns. Draco stopped, one hand holding a lantern in the air and an odd look on his face. "Did you hear that?"

Harry had. He'd been hearing it all night. Something was shuffling through the undergrowth very nearby, it was panting heavily. Harry shivered. "Let's head back."

The sound stopped, Harry could swear the thin, whatever it was, was looking at them. Harry pulled at Draco. "C'mon!"

Draco thrust the light out into the mist and screamed. It was dark hooded figure; crouched low on the ground not ten feet from the two, head bent low over the carcass of an animal. And not just any animal, the very unicorn they had spent all night looking for. There was silvery blood on its face, obscured by the hood. At Draco's yell it reared up and glided at them impossibly fast.

Draco slipped as it brushed him aside, tripping over a root and stumbling down a small hill and landing with a dull thud in a pile of fallen leaves and snow. Fang growled, running a bit away and barking madly.

The thing made straight for Harry and he backed up, hand fumbling for his wand. Suddenly, another figure leapt out of the mist, driving back the creature with a bow and arrow. The thing shrank away and fled into the night. Within seconds it was out of sight.

The armed creature turned and Harry saw it was centaur. He had only ever seen pictures of centaurs in childish books and in real life, the illustrations did them no justice.

The centaur looked at Harry with such a calm expression that Harry instantly felt soothed, his heart falling back into its normal rhythm. "Harry Potter." The centaur said, his voice velvety. "The forest is not safe for you tonight."

"O-okay.' Harry stammered. "Thanks for, um, saving me. Do you…have a name?"

"Yes, my name is Firenze. I was watching you tonight, hoping you would not encounter that horrible beats." Firenze looked sadly at the unicorn's body. "To kill a unicorn is truly a sin. Drinking the blood grants temporary well-being but the drinker is reliant on the unicorn's blood from then on. It is a terrible price to pay for so small a reward."

Harry looked at the unicorn with new eyes, seeing the sadness in its murder.

Draco climbed back up the hill, sputtering and pulling leaves out of his shirt. He was dirty and wet and looked more confused than Harry had ever seen anybody. "What was _that_?"

"Draco Malfoy." Firenze inclined his head slightly in greeting. "Fear not, you and your friends are safe now. Look, here comes Hagrid."

Indeed, as Harry and Draco turned, Hagrid's massive body appeared from the mist, his crossbow drawn and looking vicious. Nott and Hermione were behind him, looking frightened and confused.

"Oh, hullo Firenze." Hagrid grinned and dropped the crossbow to his side. "Any trouble?"

"Not as of now, no." Firenze smiled in return.

Fang ran to Hagrid happily, still shaking slightly. Firenze placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Promise you will not return to the forest Harry Potter, and be careful. Things are not always as they appear."

Harry nodded and Firenze smiled again, nodded to Hagrid, and trotted away into the dark.

* * *

"That's it, I'm going up there." Sirius clenched Harry's latest letter in a tight fist, standing up in his cubicle and heading for the elevator. 

Remus caught his robe and pulled him back in, stepping in front of the entrance to barricade it. "Sirius, no. We talked about overreacting. Hagrid and this centaur Harry wrote about had the situation completely under control."

Sirius pouted. Remus knew full well the auror would rather be marching into Hogwarts and yanking Hagrid around by his bushy beard until he apologized for even taking Harry into the Forbidden Forest in the first place. "I suppose."

Remus grinned at his friend's child-like expression. "Besides Pads, Kingsley would never give you the day off. Aren't you supposed to be Manchester in half an hour for a conference?"

Sirius nodded, and then yelped. "Bloody hell I forgot all about that. I'm going to be late; I hope the floo line is short."

"I wouldn't count on it." Kingsley muttered walking past Sirius' office, flipping through files.

Sirius swore and handed the crumpled letter to Remus. "Then its apparition, I just need to get to the nearest designated location. Palmero!"

Reuben Palmero, several years older than his trainee years and sporting a goatee, stepped into his boss' office. He had been promoted to Sirius' apprentice last year and was proving very good at his job. Sirius was already asking for his prodigy to have another promotion soon. "Yeah Sirius?"

"I need a map to the nearest apparition location and floo ahead to make sure they hold my place. I need to get to conference in Manchester or else Bones will have my head." Sirius ordered, sweeping some papers into a briefcase for him to bring along.

Palmero nodded and ducked out of the office.

"So will you be running late tonight?" Remus asked casually, watching Sirius frantically gathering his things.

"Huh, yeah. Reckon so. Why?" Sirius coming home late was not a rare occurrence; he was constantly being shipped out all over the country for meetings with aurors.

Remus flushed slightly and looked away from Sirius' inquiring gaze, running a hand anxiously through his shaggy hair. "I um…I might go out to dinner then."

Sirius stopped what he was doing and stared at Remus. "Excuse me? With whom may I ask are you going to dinner with Mr. Moony?"

Remus went even redder, looking intently out one of the fake windows in Sirius' office. It was sunny outside apparently. "Hestiajones."

"What? You'll have to repeat that." Sirius leaned forward, cupping a hand over his ear. "And remember to pronunciate."

"Hestia Jones. Happy?" Remus said with a look daring Sirius to make fun of him.

On the contrary, Sirius grinned and clapped Remus soundly on the back, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "I'm so proud of you Moony. Going out on a date. I'm going to really need to find myself a girl soon if you're snagging dames before me."

* * *

Remus stirred his water idly with a spoon, staring out the window at the half-moon. Hestia sat opposite him, fiddling with her hair and looking around for the waiter. "Well, this is...nice." Hestia started awkwardly. 

Remus turned to her and smiled softly. "Yes it is. You ah, you got a haircut?" Hestia nodded. "I thought so. It looks good."

Hestia blushed faintly. "Thank you. What do you think you'll order?"

Menu in hand, Remus glanced down the lists with no clue of what he wanted. He would probably get something bland like chicken but it seemed a waste at a restuarant like this. He had made reservations a week in advance, it _was_ one of the fanciest restuarants in all of wizarding London and he and Hesia were both looking their best. "I'm not sure yet. You?"

"The salmon sounds tasty...with a lemon sauce." Hestia pointed out an entree.

Remus looked. It was one of the priciest items on the menu. "Of course, the pasta looks good also." Hestia added hastily at Remus' look and blushing bright red and nodding to a less expensive dish.

"Nonsense." Remus pulled her menu from her hands and leaned them against his chair, out of her reach so she couldn't reconsider. "I'll get the salmon myself. How does an ice cream sound for dessert, there's a lovely place we can walk to that is just down the block."

Hestia giggled. "Ice cream? In the winter?"

"No better time love." Remus winked...grimacing inside. It was like he was channeling Sirius. At least it was working. Hestia finally looked as though she was having a good time, they had spent several minutes in awkward silence when they had first arrived, interrupted only by the waiter to give them their menus.

"Alright then, but only if there's hot fudge." Hestia warned.

"Is there any other way to eat ice cream?" Remus grinned.

The waiter aprroached them, notepad out and pen poised for their orders. The two ate, occasionally cracking a joke and making the other laugh and afterwards they walked the short distance to the ice cream parlour. Predictably, there were very people there and they ate quickly, pouring massive amounts of hot fudge onto each others' ice cream.

As they walked to a designated apparition point, Hestia clung to Remus in the cold air. It made Remus warm enough and he tried to act nonchalant, but grinning like a fool inside. It felt good to have a girl on his arm.

They said good-bye on Hestia's doorstep, whispering so as not to wake the other tenants on her floor. "I had a really lovely time Remus." Hestia whispered.

"Me too. We should do it again soon."

Hestia nodded. "Of course. Send me a message at work though, sometimes owls have trouble getting through the traffic around here. And Remus...?"

"Hmm?"

"It was really good to see you having a good time too. I was worried about you but these last few years, you've really changed and I like the person you've become." Hestia grinned and giggled. "I remember once at school, you almost fainted when I winked at you."

Remus flushed, grateful for the dim lighting. "Yes well, I was rather shy I suppose."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"You could kiss me if you wanted."

So he did.

When Sirius came home that night he found Remus on the couch, still in his good clothes and with an absolutely ridiculous grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Awww...ended it with some warm fluffies. I realized that the last few chapters I hadn't switched points of view like I had planned to, so I did this time. Now I only have to find a girl for Sirius and they'd all be happy.

Drama continues at Hogwarts. Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn...!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27: Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make profits off of this story

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Desires**

Harry was wandering the corridors after hours, tucked safely beneath his father's invisibility cloak, when he heard the soft steps of Filch behind him. Hurrying down the hallway, Harry turned as he saw the corridor ended in a dead end. He began to run back but saw Filch round the corner, sniff the air, and come towards him. Harry turned once more, eagerly looking for a place to hide before hugging the wall.

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, he was sure Filch could hear his breathing, and held very still as Filch moved closer.

He knew he shouldn't even be out right now. In fact, he would like nothing better than to be snuggled in his cozy four-poster at this very moment. But he had lost a bet to Seamus who said he couldn't dash down the Great Hall and back without being caught. Harry had to bring back a piece of paper Seamus had left on a bench by the entrance hall as proof.

Filch sniffed again, dangerously close to Harry. He could see the yellowy eyes darting back and forth in a paranoid manner before the caretaker shuffled away, muttering under his breath.

Harry let out a sigh only after he was sure Filch was far away. His hand closed on the handle of a door and his brow furrowed in confusion. There hadn't been a door there…had there?

Harry pulled, praying the bolts wouldn't squeak, and looked in. It looked like an unused classroom, there were some desks piled along the walls and a thick layer of dust lay over everything. Harry was about to close the door when something caught his eye, half-buried beneath some stacked chairs.

Closing the door softly behind him, Harry entered the room. He put his cloak lovingly on a table and grabbed one of the stacks, pulling until they slid away from the object. It looked like a mirror, a magnificent mirror as tall as the ceiling and with a gold frame. There was an engraving etched at the top, _Erised __stra __ehru __oyt __ube __cafru__oyt__ on __wohsi_. Harry wondered what it meant.

Harry rubbed at some of the dust on the mirror and jumped. There was someone else's reflection in it! Harry turned around, but the room was empty. How could the mirror reflect something that wasn't there? He looked again.

On closer inspection, Harry was reflected in the mirror, along with some other people. One was a man, who was taller than Remus but shorter than Sirius. He had square glasses on and was smiling fondly at Harry. His hair sported the same out-of-control look that Harry wore.

There was a woman too. She was also smiling and she had red hair, falling just below her shoulders. It looked soft and Harry suddenly wanted to run his fingers through it. Her eyes were green, very much like his own…

And that was when Harry realized. These weren't any random people the mirror was showing him. These were his parents! Harry almost pressed his nose against the glass in an effort to get closer.

The man slung and arm around the woman and he nodded, answering Harry's unspoken question. "I'll be right back." Harry muttered and whipped the cloak around his shoulders before running out the door.

* * *

"Bloody hell mate. What are you doing? I was having a perfectly good dream and suddenly you want to drag me out of my bed." Ron complained as Harry pulled him into the room. "Wow that's a big mirror." 

"It's magic, look. Can you see?" Harry pushed Ron closer.

Ron's eyes scrunched in puzzlement and then widened in amazement. "I don't believe it Harry! Look, look!"

Harry grinned. "I know, I saw them too I just wanted to…"

"Them? No, it's just me. And I've won the Quidditch cup! And I'm Head Boy, I've got the badge just like Bill did. No, I'm Quidditch captain too!"

"You mean you don't see other people? You're family?" Harry asked, his heart sinking.

"What? No, I don't. Why?" Ron couldn't tear his eyes from the mirror.

"No reason." Harry frowned.

* * *

For the next few nights, Harry returned to the mirror. He would sit there, in the dust, for hours on end, simply staring at his parents. Sometimes it looked like they conversed with one another and they moved around, his father would often kiss or hug his mother. When Harry held up the cloak for him to see, his father grinned broadly and shot him a thumbs-up. 

On a few nights other people would appear. People who looked like his father who Harry assumed were other relatives on his paternal side. There weren't many who came from his mother's side but he recognized his grandmother one night from a picture he vaguely remembered being on the Dursley's mantle. Once even Sirius and Remus appeared, slinging their arms around his father happily and laughing.

On the seventh night, Harry entered the room eagerly. He sank to the floor and grinned up at his parents.

"So, back again Harry?"

Harry felt as if his insides had turned to ice. He was caught out of his room, after hours, and probably in someplace forbidden. Harry turned slowly and his mouth fell open in surprise.

Dumbledore himself was seated at a desk in the corner. Harry hadn't even seen the headmaster as he came in. "I-I didn't see you sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Harry's cloak. Harry flushed and opened his mouth to offer and explanation but Dumbledore stood, walking calmly towards Harry and the mirror.

"So you, like many before yourself, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know that's what it was called." Harry said quietly.

"Do you know, by now, what it does?"

"It shows me my family and Ron saw…"

"Himself as Head Boy, yes. Do you know why the mirror showed you these things?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain then. If the happiest man on earth were to come and look in the Mirror of Erised, he would only see himself exactly as he is reflected in the glass. Does that help?"

"It shows you, what you want?" Harry guessed after a moment's thought.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family ache for their presence and so see them standing before you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself with enormous accomplishment, the best of them all." Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry gently. "The mirror will be moved tomorrow Harry. I must ask you not to look for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, your guardians would tell you the same."

Harry looked surprised and nodded, gathering his cloak to leave. He stopped at the door. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Obviously you've just done so, but you may ask me one more thing if you wish." Dumbledore smiled.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks"

Harry stared in confusion.

"One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't receive a single pair. People insist on giving me books."

Harry nodded and left, sure Dumbledore had been truthful but also confused by the answer.

* * *

At Quidditch practice that week, Wood looked more morose than Harry had ever seen him. Afraid to ask what was wrong during drills, he waited until the end of practice. However, Wood told the team himself. 

"Good practice today everyone. Good teamwork, no doubt we're ready for Ravenclaw next week." Wood started, although he didn't look as though he meant it.

"Who died cap'n?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Yeah, you're scaring us." Angelina Johnson added.

Wood sighed. "Snape is referring the next match. McGonagall told me this morning."

"What!?" The twins exclaimed as one.

Harry's mouth fell open, spluttering for words. Snape? Referring? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

The team burst into complaints. "Look it's not _my_ fault!" Wood shouted above them to get quiet. "We've just got to play smart is all and we'll still win. We might overtake Slytherin if we do so we've got be careful for Snape being unfair."

* * *

"They can't do that." Hermione said immediately upon hearing the news. "Where's Madam Hooch gone to?" 

"Apparently a conference in Berlin on the endangerment of golden snitch birds." Harry said sullenly, sitting on a couch in Gryffindor's common room with Ron and Hermione on either side of him.

"But he tried to kill you that first match. Hermione saw it. When she set his cloak on fire your broom stopped bucking." Ron said angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't play. Say you broke your leg." Hermione suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg." Ron added.

"I can't, there's no reserve seeker. I can't let the team down like that. I'll have to play and like Wood said, just be careful." Harry said.

The common room door opened and Neville staggered in with his legs stuck together, landing on his face. A few people chuckled but Hermione quickly ran over and undid the Leg-Locker curse.

"Who did that mate?" Ron asked, leaning over the side of the couch.

"Nott, by the library." Neville managed. Hermione helped him to his feet.

"I hate that git." Ron muttered.

Harry handed Neville a piece of leftover Christmas candy and smiled. "Don't worry mate, you're worth twelve Notts."

Neville smiled shakily. "Thanks Harry." He nibbled at the candy quietly.

"Are you going to come to the game Neville?" Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged. "I suppose, can I sit with you two?"

"Course you can." Ron grinned.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat in the stands, waiting for the teams to take the pitch. Something hard jabbed Ron in the back of the head. "Oye." Ron turned around and glared at Nott who smirked. 

"So sorry, did that hit you?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered oafishly.

"Git." Ron muttered, rubbing his head.

Draco shoved Nott not so subtly with his shoulder as he passed him, the Slytherin fell into his seat awkwardly, and slid in next to Ron. "Don't mind him; he's just sore Harry's going to knock Slytherin out of first place."

"I wouldn't be so sure Malfoy." Nott said haughtily. "Why, I'd be surprised if he managed to stay on his broom the whole time. Want to take bets on when he falls? Weasley, interested?" Nott leaned forward so he was speaking right into their ears.

"Shove off Nott." Ron hissed.

The teams took the field. Gryffindor erupting into cheers for their team and Draco along with the other Ravenclaws for theirs. Snape looked outrageous in his referee robes; black and white stripes were not attractive on him.

In the first thirty seconds, Snape called a foul on George Weasley for hitting a bludger at him. Ravenclaw went up ten-nothing. The Gryffindors booed loudly.

"_A terrible call by Snape, who is filling in for Hooch while she's abroad.__ Why Snape was picked __I'll never understand__ he's a __stup_…

"_Jordan!_" McGonagall roared over the insult and Lee blushed.

"_Right__ sorry Professor.__ Snape is an upstanding fellow__ he's saint, he's a…what the! What kind of call was _**that!**"

Snape had just awarded Ravenclaw another penalty for absolutely nothing. Luckily Wood saved that shot and tossed the quaffle out to Katie Bell. The stands filled with boos from every section, save the silver and green one which roared with laughter.

Ron could almost hear Nott grinning triumphantly behind him.

Suddenly, Harry, who had been flying around lethargically, shot for the ground. "_And Potter__ goes into a dive! Is the snitch in sight? Yes, on the other side of the pitch!"_

All heads swiveled to watch the burgundy blur as Harry swept past Snape, nearly knocking the referee from his broom.

"You're in luck Weasley, seems as if Potter's spotted some money on the ground." Nott whispered.

Ron went red, Draco clamped a hand around Ron's arm to hold him in his seat, grey eyes still fixed on Harry.

"Shut up Nott." Draco said warningly. Neville turned and glared at the Slytherin.

Nott stared at the pudgy boy. "What are you looking at Longbottom? Trying to figure out how a real wizard's supposed to look?"

Neville flushed but his face remained set in an angry scowl. "I'm worth twelve of you."

Nott and his cronies burst into laughter. "Excuse me Longbottom, but you're almost as much of a disgrace to your miserable family as Malfoy here is to his."

Draco let go of Ron's arm and that was all the warning there was. Draco turned and launched himself over the seat and into Nott, tackling him to the floor, already throwing punches. Ron whirled, ready to help his friend and dove at Crabbe, who had grabbed Draco from behind. Goyle tugged at Ron but then Neville joined the fray, almost savagely attacking Goyle.

Hermione spared the fight one glance but then she jumped up on her seat, hollering for Harry who was streaming towards the grass pitch.

The snitch changed directions and sped towards the sky and Harry followed, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, barely in pursuit.

Harry reached out and grasped the snitch, pulling up short of slamming into Snape again. He held the snitch out for Snape to see and the Potions Master whistled once. The game was over. It had taken less than ten minutes.

* * *

"Disgraceful, absolutely disgraceful. Look at the state of you all! Twenty points from Ravenclaw Mr. Malfoy, forty from Gryffindor, sixty from Slytherin. Detentions all around, for two weeks." McGonagall was livid, shouting at the ragtag disheveled bunch of first year boys in front of her. 

Draco smirked at Nott behind her back; he had given the obnoxious boy a black eye. Nott scowled at him and trudged towards the castle, leaving the celebrating Gryffindors in his wake. Gryffindor had taken over first place and would be playing in the Championship against Slytherin.

"Nice job Neville, Goyle would've strangled me." Ron clapped Neville on the back admiringly.

Draco laughed. "Felt good didn't it, to finally give those gits what they deserve?"

Neville nodded enthusiastically, and then looked worried. "It felt good yeah, but if my grandma gets a letter that I was in a fight, I'm dead!"

* * *

"Couldn't you have at least waited for me?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the castle after he had changed. "I want to give Nott a shiner too." 

"Sorry mate, it was kind of spur of the moment. You should've seen Neville go at it! I've never seen him like that. And Draco completely clobbered Nott, it was a beautiful thing to see." Ron said almost dreamily.

"It was rather exciting but even more so was your catch Harry, brilliant! Now Gryffindor can win the cup." Hermione said.

"That would be brilliant. They haven't won since my brother Charlie was on the team." Ron skipped ahead of them, still grinning despite his bruised cheek.

"Snape didn't try anything did he?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

Harry shook his head. "Don't think he could with everyone watching him like that. Would have been kind of obvious don't you think?"

Hermione nodded. "You're right. I just don't trust him is all."

"Well neither do I." Harry said emphatically. He stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I forgot to put my broom away in the shed. I'll catch up with you two in a minute." Harry ran back to the changing rooms.

"Hurry up mate! Fred and George smuggled some butterbeers in for a celebration!" Harry heard Ron call out.

Harry grabbed his broom and polished it lovingly with the hem of his robe before setting off for the broom shed. He undid the padlock on the door and swung it open. A movement in the corner of his eye caught Harry's attention and he turned his head slowly to see what it was.

A cloaked figure was hurrying towards the forest. Harry recognized the swift elegant walk that was Snape's trademark. Now what was Snape doing in the Forebidden Forest in a cloak as the sun was setting while everyone else was inside celebrating? Harry's mind immediately leapt to that frightening night of detention with Hagrid not too long ago.

It took only a moment for Harry to decide what to do. He jumped back on his Nimbus and flew low over the trees where he had seen Snape vanish. The trees were so thick Harry couldn't see Snape below.

He was so busy watching below him, Harry forgot to look ahead and very nearly collided with a particularly large tree. Harry clambered down its branches as quietly as he could and paused as he heard voices below him. Harry lay flat against the branch, his broom in one hand, and listened.

"…d-don't know why we had to meet here." That stammer could only belong to Professor Quirrell.

"I thought we'd keep this private." Snape drawled. "Student aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone after all." Harry's ears pricked at the mention to the Stone.

Snape continued. "Have you found a way past Hagrid's beast yet?"

"B-but Severus, I…"

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." Snape said dangerously, taking a menacing step forward.

Quirrell stepped back. "I-I don't know what you…"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Quirrell said something so low Harry couldn't hear. "Very well," Snape cut in again. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had a chance to think things over and decide where your loyalties lay." Snape threw his cloak back on and hurried from the forest, leaving a clearly shaken Quirrell behind.

Harry frowned. This didn't add up, although. An idea dawned. Of course! It fit perfectly.

* * *

"Harry, how can you sit there and tell us Snape trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone with a straight face?" Hermione asked, sitting placidly on the couch as Harry and Ron chugged butterbeer behind her. 

"Listen Hermione." Harry hiccupped. "I saw a cloaked figure in the woods; Snape looked almost the same tonight. He tried to kill me, he was asking Quirrell how to get past Fluffy, he's evil…"

"You can't prove he's _evil_." Hermione sighed.

"Admit it's suspicious."

"Alright, it's suspicious but we can't jump to conclusions. If what you say is true, the Stone is safe for now."

"Yeah, so long as Quirrell doesn't tell Snape whatever spell he needs to know to get past Fluffy." Harry nodded.

Ron threw back the last of his butterbeer. "You mean to tell me the Stone's safe only as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?"

Harry nodded grimly.

Ron shook his head disgustedly. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, seriously what's up guys? I got one review last chapter. One. Let that sink in for a bit.

Is it sunk? C'mon, I want reviews. I like reviews. I read all of them and respond to any not labeled anonymous. If I don't get more reviews I might not finish the story. I'm not writing it for myself, I'm writing it for readers. If no one wants to read it, then I won't write it. This story has over ten thousand hits, but I'm only getting one review a chapter? That's not right.

Anyway, I think this chapter went well. I actually wrote it in one day so no writer's block I'm happy to announce. I love that whole Neville thing, I came across it in the book and had to include it. I had forgotten it was there. On a sadder note, what the hell were they thinking on Survivor voting Joel off?! I know that was last week, I'm still upset.I'm baffled. Now I won't watch the show anymore.

REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28: In the Heat of the Moment

Disclaimer: Alas no, I own nothing the many riches of Harry Potter would supply me with.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: In the Heat of the Moment**

It was hot. Unbearably, grotesquely hot. Classrooms were sweltering and Harry hadn't seen a student wearing their robes in days. They would have died under all that black cloth. It was May and everyone at Hogwarts could feel summer had arrived in force.

Gryffindor's Quidditch team practiced at odd intervals, waiting for the final game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin to be played and then they would be off to the cup game before term ended.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was lazing on one of the couches, feet over the side and reading the latest letter from Remus and Sirius. Ron was lying on the floor below him looking miserable. "It's too bloody hot." Ron groaned, his pants were rolled above his ankles, he was barefoot, and his shirt was pulled up to his chest. Beads of perspiration trickled down Ron's face and he wiped them away irritably.

Hermione looked at him and resumed writing on a piece of parchment. She had been studying feverishly for exams, scheduled to take place next week. The other first years were feeling the pressure, in classes the teachers were continually quizzing them and points were being handed out only for the most complete answers.

Harry frowned and folded the letter with one hand, rubbing his scar with the other. His forehead had been hurting more and more recently, with greater intensity since the detention in the woods and it was becoming distracting. Exams would be murder if he couldn't focus and he kept feeling as though something foreboding was about to happen.

"You two should be studying you know." Hermione said suddenly. "Even Seamus and Dean have gotten their acts together." She nodded at the other Gryffindor first years, huddled together over books at a nearby table.

"I know...traitors." Ron mumbled.

"In a few minutes Hermione. My brain needs to settle from the last round of questions." Harry complained, turning his scar to the cool side of the pillow he was resting on.

"Does your scar hurt again? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione had been nagging him to get his scar seen to but Harry stubbornly refused to. His scar drew enough attention as it was.

"Do I have to know about the Uric fellow for History of Magic?" Ron asked distractedly, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember.

"I would, he was quite important you know." Hermione picked up a book and leafed through it to find Uric the Oddball.

"No he wasn't." Harry muttered. "Not with a name like that at any rate."

Hermione shut the book, her frown deepening. "Over-preparing is better than under-preparing Harry."

Harry groaned and sat up. "Fine, give me some more questions then. Charms I think, I always have trouble remembering the wand motions. It will be a practical exam won't it?"

* * *

"Remmy old buddy, old pal. You're looking particularly warm this afternoon." Sirius grinned, leaning across the table looking completely at ease in the heat. The ministry had temperature control in certain areas but the cafeteria was not one of them. "And a hello to you as well Hestia love." Sirius winked. "Having a nice lunch date?"

"Very nice, Remus was just about to get me a large amount of ice cream. Make sure it doesn't melt darling." Hestia smiled.

"Of course I was." Remus rolled his eyes and walked away. Sirius slid into his friend's vacated seat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Sirius?" Hestia asked.

"Alright, so I've happened to notice you and Remus have been together for a few months now and you're making him very happy. Which makes me happy coincidentally; he's not such a stick in the mud."

"Always lovely to hear, I'm sure."

"Isn't it though? Back to my point…"

"There was a point?"

"Funny. Yes, I'm heading out of the country for a bit on assignment, I'll be back by the time Harry gets back from Hogwarts but I'd appreciate it if you checked in with Remus more than usual. Bloke gets awfully lonely sometimes." Sirius said quickly.

"And here I was under the impression that _he_ was the one looking after _you_." Hestia smirked.

"It's a mutual thing." Sirius said seriously.

"By the by, have you found yourself a girl yet? Remus has talked to me about you going out on lovely little dinner dates with anything wearing a skirt these last few months. Trying to compete with Remmy, are we?"

Sirius frowned. "No. Maybe. Leave me alone."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, appearing with three ice creams and sitting next to Hestia.

"How Sirius needs to find himself a _good_ girl." Hestia said, licking her spoon.

"Oh, yeah you do." Remus grinned at Sirius' blush.

"Alright I get it, no more one night stands. Moony I was stopping by to tell you I'm heading to the States for a week or two. Try to get along without me." Sirius stood, taking his ice cream with him.

"I'll try and manage." Remus sighed dramatically. "Do write won't you Paddy?"

Sirius laughed. "And leave you to wallow without my clever witticisms…never."

* * *

"I'm telling you, we should be inside discussing results."

"And _I'm_ telling you for the last time Hermione. It is a wonderful day outside. I haven't seen Hagrid in a while and I think my brain's about to implode. Would you give it a rest already?" Harry exclaimed, but with a smile so Hermione knew he was half-joking.

"Well alright. I do want to see Hagrid." Hermione agreed hesitantly, watching her step as the three maneuvered their way down the pebbly path to Hagrid's hut.

"It's so bloody hot." Ron complained, his robes dangling over one shoulder and one hand shading his eyes from the sun. "Imagine what June will be like at this rate."

"We'd melt." Harry grinned.

"Aw, cheer up Harry, now we have a week until we find out how badly we did." Ron laughed and clapped Harry soundly on the back.

"Do you think he's home? There aren't any lights on." Hermione pointed out as Harry jumped the steps and knocked on the door.

"Probably to keep it cool." Ron muttered.

Hagrid opened the door. He smiled and ushered them inside. It was cooler inside the hut, Fang was lying on his side panting heavily…he didn't even get up to say hello to the newcomers. "What brings y'all down here?" Hagrid asked, sitting heavily.

Harry stared for a moment; it was odd to see Hagrid without his enormous coat on. "Just popped in for a visit."

"Exams over?" Hagrid asked knowingly.

Ron and Harry nodded emphatically, the exhaustion on their faces a testament to the hours of grueling studying. They chatted idly for a few minutes until Hermione looked like she thought of something startling and sat up straight, looking at Hagrid intently. "Hagrid, how did you come across Norbert again?"

"I won 'im off some bloke down at the Hog's Head in a card game. I've always said 'aving a dragon is me life's greatest ambition and there it was." Hagrid smiled and a tear came to his eye as he thought about his beloved little dragon.

"What did this man look like?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, wouldn't take his cloak off." Hagrid said casually. The three Gryffindors raised their eyebrows in unison. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head."

"Isn't it strange though," Harry said looking at Hermione as he caught on, "that what Hagrid always wanted just happened to appear in the right place at the right time?"

"That's what I was thinking." Hermione nodded.

"Hold on, he could've been a dragon dealer gone awry for all we know." Ron protested.

Hagrid frowned. "What's with all the questions you lot?"

"Did you talk to him? Mention Hogwarts at all?" Harry asked.

"I told 'im what I did yeah, I can't really remember…he kept buying me drinks. I told 'im I was interested in all animals and tha' after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Ron asked, his eyes wide but his voice calm.

"Sure he was. How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet. I told 'im Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm 'im down, just play 'im some music and he'll go straight ter sleep." Hagrid suddenly looked terrified and bolted to his feet. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and then raced out the door and back up the hill, Hagrid shouting after them.

"Hagrid told some stranger how to get past Fluffy and I'd bet anything it was Snape. We've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry panted as they skid to a stop outside the Great Hall.

"But where's his office?" Ron gasped.

"What's gotten into you three? It's too hot to be running around." They all spun around. Draco was standing down the hallway looking at them with a little smirk, his arms full of books.

"Draco! You haven't seen Dumbledore have you?" Hermione shouted.

Draco's eyebrows shot for his hairline at Hermione's outburst. "No, actually I think he's in London. He got called away suddenly. I saw him leaving this morning." Draco frowned. "Why, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"We've got to get to McGonagall, she's acting Headmistress when Dumbledore's away." Hermione shrieked and the three took off again leaving a bewildered Draco in the hall.

"Professor!" Harry burst through the door of McGonagall's classroom. "Professor we have to talk to you!"

McGonagall looked up, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. "Mr. Potter, I hope you know this is very rude and unacceptable. I am grading exams at the moment, perhaps if you come back later…"

"But it's about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Ron blurted out.

Whatever McGonagall had been expecting to hear, that certainly wasn't it. The quill slipped from her fingers and she made no move to retrieve it. "H-how do you know about that?" She spluttered.

"That doesn't matter. We think…we _know_ someone is going to try and steal it." Harry explained.

"I can assure you that it is impossible. It is too well guarded." McGonagall said soothingly.

"But Professor…" Hermione argued.

"Miss Granger I think I know what I am talking about, I am one of the teachers protecting the Stone. I don't know how you heard of it but please do not discuss the Stone again and leave its securities up to me." McGonagall looked at them all sternly and slowly until they slunk from her room.

"Well that was no help." Ron muttered in the hall, kicking the stone wall angrily.

Harry frowned. "We haven't got time for this. For all we know Snape had already got the Stone."

"Maybe we should let it go." Hermione said tentatively. "If the teachers are protecting it then perhaps…"

"If Snape was one of the teachers protecting the Stone, then he would know exactly how to get to it." Harry said urgently.

Hermione nodded. "We have to go ourselves, just to see if the Stone's alright."

"To the third floor!" Ron shouted and they dashed off again.

* * *

Sirius returned his badge to the front desk in the lobby of the Ministry and nodded as Reuben Palmero swept past him, laden down with scrolls. "Tell Kings I've left, will you Rube?"

"Sure thing Sirius. Have a good trip." Reuben shouted behind him, ducking and dodging through the crowd of wizards in his hurry to return to the Auror offices.

Sirius smiled as Reuben tripped by the lifts, the scrolls flying from his arms and sliding in all directions. Not noticing the young auror scrambling around on hands and knees, some wizards trampled the papers. Sirius would have stayed to help...but he was scheduled for apparition in ten minutes and he couldn't be late. The delay would be terrible.

Sirius took the phone booth exit up to muggle London. Nobody noticed him slip quietly out of the booth and into the sunny London air. It was brutally hot and traffic was moving slowly, the exhaust clouding the streets on such a muggy day. Sirius' nose wrinkled and he transfigured his clothes discreetly into a t-shirt and jeans before joining the throngs of people making their way for the nearest Tube entry.

As he settled into his seat on the crowded train, Sirius looked around at his fellow passengers. People watching was one of his favorite hobbies. The usual suspects, some punk-teenagers lounging in the corner brooding, a blue-haired lady with her little dog, an older gentleman who had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly, a young doctor wearing blue scrubs looking sleep-deprived and shuffling through files all adorned the train. Sirius smiled and leant back in his seat, muggles were fascinating, he would give them that.

Checking his watch periodically, Sirius tried to guess how much longer it would take for the train to reach his stop. The train lurched to an abrupt halt with a screech and some people got on, others forced their way out. A young woman wearing a bright green shirt and shorts with short blonde hair stepped on. She had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder and she looked around, concern on her face. The train was full, and although people were looking at her, no one got up to offer her their seat.

Sirius looked around. One of the teenage boys was eyeing the woman but soon turned back to his friends. She was too old for him, maybe in her mid-thirties. "You can have my seat if you want." Sirius got up suddenly and motioned to her.

The woman looked startled and then smiled gratefully. "Thank you. That's so kind." She had a Scottish accent.

Sirius smiled to himself as she sat and grasped the pole as the train pulled away from the station.

The next stop was his. He moved forward and bumped into the woman, who had also gotten up. Her bag slid off her shoulder and Sirius grabbed it, pushing it back up for her. "Is this your stop too?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, yours?" Sirius nodded. She laughed. "How funny." Sirius helped her off the train and they started up the steps together.

Sirius scratched the back of his head nervously. "Look, I don't know if you're in a hurry or something but..."

"There's a cafe just down the street. You buy the coffe, I'll buy the scones?" She smiled at him.

"Oh...uh, yeah, great. I'm Sirius by the way." He extended his hand, mentally hitting himself for stuttering. He was supposed to be a ladies man after all, and here he was stammering like some third-year at Madam Puddifoot's.

"Regina." They shook.

Never mind the apparition time, Sirius would face the delay with a smile.

* * *

Harry and Ron pulled the heavy door open on the third floor slowly, listening for a loud bark or the scrabble of paws on the stone floor. They heard nothing. The two boys pulled the door fully open and they all stepped inside. Now that they were in the small room, they heard a soft, soothing music.

"Look." Hermione whispered, pointing into the corner. There was an enchanted harp, playing on its own. Fluffy was sound asleep, great snores barrelling out of its snout.

"Snape." Harry whispered. "I told you."

"The trap door, we've got to open it." Hermione motioned. One of Fluffy's paws had draped over the trap door in the floor and it took all three of them to move it, carefully so as not to wake the beast. Kneeling by Fluffy's open mouth was not pleasant, hot smelly breaths rolled over them. Hermione held her robes to her nose in disgust.

They wrenched open the trap door. It was dark, no telling how long the drop was. Harry lowered himself into the gap, his legs dangling into oblivion. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore." Harry ordered his friends firmly.

Ron nodded. "See you in a minute."

Harry let go.

Cold, damp air rushed past Harry as he fell down and then he landed abruptly on something soft. "That's lucky." Harry said aloud. "It's okay!" He called back up. The trap door was a pinpoint of light above his head. "It's a soft landing!"

Ron followed right away, landing next to Harry. "What is this?" He asked, feeling what they had landed on.

Hermione followed Ron quickly. "We must be miles under the school." Hermione said, her voice laden with wonder.

"I think it's a plant. Lucky really." Ron muttered, still patting beneath him.

"A plant?" Hermione whispered, her eyes going wide. "Oh no, it's Devil's Snare!" She looked frantically down at the tendrils encircling her legs.

"Professor Sprout then." Harry swiped at the plant but more creepers replaced the ones he had knocked away. They crept up his legs and around his thighs.

Ron was thrashing back and forth in an effort to dislodge the plant.

"Stop moving!" Hermione said. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say." Ron exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with fear. Harry had to admit, it was hard not to panic under the circumstances. He leaned backward to stop the tendrils from reaching his neck.

Hermione started to sink, her eyes closed as she stilled her body. Within seconds, Hermione's body had vanished. "Hermione!" Ron cried out.

"I'm down here!" Her voice sounded far away beneath them. "You've got to relax!"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, difficult to do with the plant squeezing his chest. He felt the plant give way and he sank, landing on his backside next to Hermione, who offered him a hand to his feet.

"_Help!_" Ron screamed and then was cut off. A tendril had wound itself around his mouth.

"We need to do something." Harry said.

"What did Professor Sprout say about Devil's Snare?" Hermione pressed a hand to her forehead to think.

"Hurry! It'll kill him." Harry urged.

"It likes the dark and damp..." Hermione trailed off.

"Fire then." Harry said.

"Yes, of course. But there's no wood!" Hermione cried.

"Have you gone mad! Are you a witch or not!" Harry bellowed. He was tempted to shake Hermione.

She flushed and drew her wand, "_Incendio._" A stream of fire shot upwards at the Devil's Snare. The plant gave off an odd sound, almost like a shriek, and recoiled. Ron dropped at their feet, gasping for breath.

Harry helped him to his feet. The red-head looked right at Hermione. "There's no wood, _honestly_."

Hermione flushed again. "I'm sorry alright? If you had just relaxed..."

"We can't fight right now. We've got to keep moving and stay on our guard. The first trap almost killed us all, we'll have to be more careful." Harry said, stepping in between Hermione and Ron and looking down the dark hallway beyond.

They set off. As they walked, Ron quirked his head to one side confusedly. "D'you hear that?"

"Sounds like...wings." Hermione said slowly.

They came to the end of the corridor. A heavy oak door lay before them. Harry pushed and it gave way. The chamber they entered had a huge ceiling arching high above them. It was lit by torches lining the walls, there was another door on the other side of the chamber. "Look!" Hermione pointed up.

Above them were hundreds of brightly colored birds. Or at least they looked like birds.

"Those are keys with wings." Ron breathed in awe.

"McGonagall." Harry grinned. "I bet we have to find the key that'll fit into the other door."

"How are we going to do that?" Ron groaned. "They're moving so fast."

"We fly." Harry said, pointing. In the middle of the room lay a broomstick.

"You do it Harry. You're the best flyer of all of us." Hermione said.

"But there are hundreds, how do I know which one to grab?" Harry asked, walking over to the broom.

Ron walked across the room and examined the keyhole. "Look for a big, old-fashioned one. Probably silver, most old keys are."

Harry nodded and swung one leg over the broom. "And be careful, they might attack you." Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded again and pushed off. The instant his feet left the floor, the keys, which had been flying in a lazy circle around the ceiling, took off in every direction, some dive-bombing Harry. They knicked his face and Harry had to wave his arms around to keep them out of the way. It took him several minutes of dogged flying but then he spotted a key like the one Ron had described. It was flying lopsidedly, like someone had already caught it and stuffed it in a keyhole.

Harry dove at it, but the other keys seemed to sense what he was doing and dove with him, pecking at any exposed flesh. Harry grimaced and reached out, smacking the key against the wall and cupping it with his hands. The key was angry and it tore at Harry's palms, drawing blood, but he got it into the keyhole with little difficulty.

"Alright mate!" Ron clapped him on the back. "I'm sure we're almost there."

Harry nodded and wiped his hands on his pants. "I think we might be underestimating things." He gasped. "The tasks are getting more difficult each time."

"We'll be careful. Let's move on." Hermione said and the three moved on to the next room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, things are heating up. It's a shame that it was snowing today or I might be more inclined to connect with the characters. Does this count as a cliffhanger? I think so.

Three reviews last chapter. It's better. I wish I had more opinions on how the story is progressing though.

It's so cold! It's April for God's sake!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29: The Trials of the Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any profits off writing about it.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Trials of the Stone**

_Mssrs. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black,_

_I am writing on behalf of your ward, Harry Potter. This afternoon he approached with a ridiculous and troublesome notion in near hysterics. I tried my best to calm him but no doubt he would feel better if he heard from you. You have my word that he is no danger and everything is under control here at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, _

_Deputy Head Mistress, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Remus read over the quick letter again as soon as he had finished. Harry? In hysterics? Somehow that just didn't seem likely.

"Maybe I should go see him; my letter wouldn't reach him until nightfall anyway." Remus muttered to himself. "I wish Sirius were here, he much better at handling Harry when it comes to things like this." But of course his friend was still in America, he had left only this morning.

_**Minerva,**_

_**I'd like to come up and see Harry myself. Somehow it seems very uncharacteristic of him. I won't stay long and be gone before dinner. Tell Harry to meet me at Hagrid's in an hour if you see him.**_

_**Remus**_

Remus looked around the house and made sure everything was in order. If something really was wrong with Harry, he would send an owl to Sirius but Remus doubted it could be anything as complicated as that.

* * *

"Bloody hell."

Hermione didn't even bother to reprimand Ron. They were standing in a hue dark room, only a few torches lit the walls, casting large shadows in the vastness.

"I can't see a thing." Harry whispered.

"Maybe we should move forward." Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve in one hand and Ron's in the other and together they moved forward into the room. Harry felt his foot bump something and he stumbled, letting go of Hermione and landing on his knees.

Suddenly, the room was flooded with light and Harry threw up an arm to shield his eyes.

"I don't believe it." Ron murmured. "Would you look at that?"

It was a chessboard, it filled the room. Harry had tripped over the edge of the enormous board. There were black and white chessmen, bigger than any of the three and carved out of marble. "McGonagall then."

"They don't have any faces." Hermione whispered, glancing fearfully at the black piece closest to her.

None of the pieces moved. Nothing flew at them. The room was eerily silent.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked, his voice echoing around the chamber.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Ron asked. The others turned to him. "We've got to play our way across the room. I suppose we're black."

"How are we supposed to do that? It's not even a complete set." Hermione pointed out. It was true; there were three open spaces on the black's side. A knight, a bishop, and a castle.

"But white has got a full side." Harry said, looking across the board.

"Then we must have to be chessmen ourselves." Ron realized. "Harry, you be a bishop. Hermione you can take the castle. I'll be a knight."

Harry and Hermione did as they were told obediently. Ron was the best chess player Harry knew, he trusted his judgment.

"White always moves first in chess." Ron muttered to himself, climbing onto the back of a vacant black horse. Sure enough, a white pawn came forward with grating sound of stone on stone.

"Ron…Ron do you think this is anything like wizard's chess?" Harry asked slowly. He had played with Remus and Ron, and the pieces never came out as whole as they had gone in. In fact, it was a pretty violent game.

Ron's brow furrowed. "I dunno. Pawn, you there." He pointed at one of his pawns. "Move two spaces forward." The pawn lay directly diagonally of the white pawn. Slowly, the white pawn drew out a sword and ran it through the black piece, shattering the stone and scattering bits of the fallen piece across the board.

Hermione jumped and covered in mouth in surprise. "Oh my."

"I think it's going to be exactly like wizard's chess Harry." Ron said quietly.

And so the game began. It was slow going at first, exchanging pawns between the two sides. Then Ron had Hermione take a white bishop. The white queen's head swiveled to Ron and although it had no expression, Ron could feel the hatred resonating off the stone.

The pieces moved silently wherever Ron sent them and Harry had trouble keeping p with the pace of the game. Ron looked more determined than Harry had ever seen him, and more confident as well.

"Oye, Harry move one diagonally." Harry obeyed. Ron let out a breath of relief. "Almost didn't see that, the castle would've gotten you."

Harry swallowed nervously.

Ron's next turn he sat immobile on his mount, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and gazing across the board. "We're so close; if only we could move their queen we'd have 'em. Oh!" Ron's face brightened as he though of something and then it immediately darkened again. "Oh."

"What? What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"There's no other way. I've got to be taken."

"No!" Hermione and Harry shouted together. There were decimated chess pieces lying all across the room. For Ron to suffer the same fate…it was unthinkable.

"But that's chess!" Ron argued. "You've _got_ to make some sacrifices! I'll move forward and the queen'll take me, that leaves you free to checkmate the king Harry."

"But…"

"Harry, do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Of course I do." Harry nearly shouted. "But you don't have to, Ron you can't!"

Ron looked straight ahead. "If you don't hurry up, he'll have the Stone." He turned and grinned lopsidedly at his best friend. "Don't stick around after you've won."

Ron moved forward.

Harry and Hermione watched silently as the white queen took her turn. She brought an arm up and struck Ron on the head, the re-haired boy went tumbling to the floor and his horse burst into fragments of stone. Hermione screamed and instinctively moved forward.

"No! Don't move, the game's not over." Harry commanded his face pale and green eyes large behind his smudged glasses.

Harry moved three spaces to the left. Slowly, the white king reached up, took off his crown, and tossed it at Harry's feet.

They had won.

"Should we…?" Hermione looked back desperately at Ron.

"We'll come back for him, c'mon." Harry grabbed her arm and they charged through the next door.

"Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall…that leave Quirrell and Snape." Harry muttered to himself. As the two continued onward, a foul odor met their noses. "Ugh." Harry covered his nose, his eyes tearing.

"Oh my…Harry." Hermione pointed before them where a massive shape was coming into the sight. "It's a troll."

"Glad _we_ didn't have to fight it." Harry said gratefully. "Must've been Quirrell's. Snape's must be the last one."

Sure enough, they come across another door at the end of the corridor. Harry pulled it open and they stepped inside. "Oh Merlin." Harry groaned.

There was table with seven differently shaped bottles lined up across it. "What do we have to do?" Harry asked and stepped over the threshold. Immediately a purple fire sprang up behind him, blocking their way out. A black fire engulfed the door on the other side of the small room. They were trapped.

"There's a piece of paper." Hermione walked over to the table and read it.

"What is it?" Harry tried to read over her shoulder. It looked like a riddle.

Hermione's face broke into a smile. "Brilliant, it's not magic, it's logic…a puzzle if you will."

"And you can solve it…right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Have some faith Harry. I have an 'O' in potions for a reason." Hermione read the paper several more times and then inspected each of the bottles. At last, she clapped her hands and seized the tiniest bottle, holding it up triumphantly.

Harry looked at it silently. "That's only enough for one of us."

Hermione looked at it. "So it is."

"Which one lets you go back through the purple fire?"

"This one." Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle.

"You drink that, I'll go on." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry cut her off. "No listen, you go back and help Ron. Take the broom from the key room and fly out of here, then go straight to the owlery and send for Dumbledore. I'm no match for Snape by myself."

Hermione's lip trembled and she looked like she wanted to argue, instead she flung her arms around Harry and hugged him tight. "Harry, you're a great wizard, you know."

"Not as good as you." Harry laughed and hugged her back. "I would've been stuck in here forever."

"Me!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "All books and cleverness. There are more important things, friendship and bravery. Harry, be careful."

Hermione looked at him a long moment and then threw back her potion in one swallow. She shuddered. "Like ice."

"Go quick before it wears off." Harry said.

Hermione turned and walked through the purple fire. Harry waited a moment and then drained his own tiny bottle. It felt like ice flooding through his whole body, chilling him to the very core. Harry closed his eyes and stepped through the black fire into the last chamber.

There was already someone there; standing at the bottom of a little staircase, but it wasn't Snape.

"_You?_" Harry gasped, unable to stop himself.

Professor Quirrell turned around, smiling lightly and for once, not twitching nervously. "Me." He agreed. "I wondered if I'd be meeting you here tonight Potter."

"But…I thought…Snape." Harry stuttered confusedly, stepping down a few of the stairs.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed. "Yes, he does seem the type doesn't he? So convenient to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat scaring all the little children."

"But he tried to kill me!" Harry exclaimed, his mind failing to cooperate with him. It couldn't be what it looked like.

"No Harry, _I_ tried to kill you. If it wasn't for Snape muttering his little counter curse and your disruptive friend Miss Granger, I would have succeeded."

"He was trying to _save_ me?" Harry stared dazedly.

"A waste really, I'm just going to kill you tonight." Ropes sprang out of nowhere on Quirrell's command and wound themselves tightly around Harry.

"You let the troll in on Halloween, didn't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Quirrell laughed harshly. "Finally gotten there have you? I had to cause a distraction so I could find out what sort of obstacles guarded the Stone." The corners of Quirrell's mouth turned down. "But Snape head me off, the three-headed dog couldn't even bite his leg off properly."

Harry just stared at his professor.

Quirrell adopted a patronizing smile. "Now, you just there while I examine this mirror."

Harry looked around Quirrell and felt his mouth drop open. As if he couldn't be any more stunned, here was the Mirror of Erised standing before him.

Quirrell was muttering to himself, trying to figure out the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape in the woods!" Harry blurted out, trying to stall for time.

"Yes, he was on to me by then. Tried to frighten me, as though he could with Lord Voldemort on my side…" Quirrell trailed off, still staring at the mirror.

Harry felt his inside go cold again. "V-voldemort?" Harry had heard the name before of course, had seen the effects it had on wizards. Sirius and Remus always tensed up and looked at each other; other wizards would faint at the mere mention of Voldemort. Harry's scar tingled dangerously.

Quirrell finally turned to Harry again. "Of course. My master is with me everywhere I go. I met him when I was travelling the world, Lord Voldemort showed me how foolish I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it." Quirrell shivered. "He does not forgive easily, when I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts…"

Harry nodded; he had seen Quirrell in Diagon Alley that day! How had he not realized?

Quirrell cursed under his breath and returned his attention to the mirror. "I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

'_Dumbledore told me the mirror shows the viewer what they most desire. And I desire the Stone, it must be protected! How do I look without letting Quirrell notice?'_ Harry wondered.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work?" Quirrell cried out. "Help me master!"

"...use the boy..."

Harry thought he might have imagined the voice, it was so quiet, it sounded like a snake hissing. It seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

Quirrell rounded on Harry and grinned in a manner like a predator cornering its prey. "Yes, Potter, come here." Quirrell clapped his hands and the ropes slid off of Harry. Harry got to his feet warily, wishing he had thought to have his wand in his hand and not in his pocket.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Quirrell propelled Harry at the mirror. As Harry was wept past Quirrell, he caught a strange smell coming from the turban around his head and wrinkled his nose.

Harry looked in the mirror. There was his own reflection, a pale eleven-year-old boy with scratches across his face, dirt smudged across his sweater, and the left lens of his glasses cracked pathetically. His parents did not appear, for which Harry was grateful. Instead, his reflection smiled at him and patted his pocket and winked. It looked like there was a lump there…about the size of a large stone.

At the same moment Harry felt something heavy in his own pocket. Was it the Stone? Harry couldn't breathe, his fingers twitching to reach into his pocket and find out.

"Well," asked Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry swallowed. He couldn't very well tell the truth. "I see myself…shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."

"...he lies..." The voice again, colder than before. Harry froze.

"Tell me the truth Potter!" Quirrell commanded.

"Let me speak...to him." The voice said coolly.

"Master, you are not strong enough yet!" Quirrell protested, one hand flying to the turban and creasing a fold lovingly.

"I have strength enough...for this..."

Harry moved backwards. If he was about to come face to face with Voldemort, he wasn't going to stick around. Harry turned and ran at a full sprint, leaping up the steps.

Quirrell shouted and a fire sprang up in the doorway. Harry slowly turned on the spot, panting desperately.

He would have screamed, except no noise came out of his mouth. He was looking at the back of Quirrell's head, but instead there was a face. It was the palest face Harry had ever seen and with red, glaring eyes and snake-like nose, just slits. It was like some creature out of Harry's nightmares.

"Harry Potter…" It whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor. Unicorn blood has strengthened me." Harry flashed back to that night in the forest and gasped, it had been Quirrell then too. The voice seemed to grow stronger. "Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now," the eyes narrowed, "why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backwards, hand flying to his pocket and pressing against the Stone. "No."

"Don't be a fool." Voldemort hissed. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same fate as your parents. They died begging for mercy you know."

"LIAR!" Harry roared. He had heard the stories, he knew his parents were brave and would never back down to this…thing.

Quirrell walked backward towards Harry, so that Voldemort still faced the boy. He was now smiling thinly, cruelly. "How touching. I always value bravery …yes your parents were brave. I killed your father first, he put up a fight but was really no match for me."

Harry shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

"But your mother…she needn't have died, she was trying to protect you. Give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

Harry clenched his jaw. "NEVER!" He tried to spring one way and throw Quirrell off, dodging the other way. Quirrell wasn't fooled and his clammy hand closed on Harry's wrist, pulling him towards the laughing face.

Harry's scar exploded the second Quirrell touched him, nearly splitting his head in two. Harry screamed and fought wildly. In the back of his consciousness, he could hear Quirrell howling as well.

Harry scrambled backwards on his hands and knees and Quirrell lunged at him, blind with fury. Both of his shaking hands closed around Harry's throat and Harry cried out in pain again.

"Master! I cannot hold him, my hands…my hands!"

Harry looked down and saw Quirrell's hand turning ashy, crumbling and cracked as parts of his hands broke away.

"Then kill him!" Voldemort shouted angrily.

Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw him off but Harry held on as tightly as he could. His face began to crumble, his skin turning to ash and dust as Harry's touch burned away at Quirrell. All the while Voldemort was yelling and Harry felt a darkness overcome his vision, then he fell back…

* * *

Harry blinked…and blinked again. Where were his glasses? Harry sat up slowly and felt around him clumsily.

"Here." His glasses were pressed into his outstretched palm. Harry gratefully slid them onto his face and looked up. Remus was smiling at him, but Harry could see the fear and concern in his clear blue eyes and the tiredness in his face.

"Remus." Harry grinned. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"Three days?" Harry exclaimed. "But, the Stone…He's got the Stone!"

Remus placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and eased the boy back onto the hospital bed. "Easy Harry. Quirrell doesn't have the Stone."

"But then…" Harry started confusedly but was cut off as the door banged open and Sirius charged in.

"There you are Harry!" The auror still in his red robes hurried over to the bed and plopped down in a chair beside Remus. "Took ages to get here." Sirius turned to Remus and grinned. "You wouldn't believe the red tape I had to bypass."

Sirius turned back to Harry. "And what's this I hear about you taking on the big ugly all by your lonesome. Nearly gave me a heart attack. I think Remmy did have one." Sirius clapped Remus on the back and looked at Harry. He may be joking on the outside, but Harry knew Sirius well enough to know he was terrified for his godson on the inside.

"Yes Harry, I am most eager to hear how you came across the Stone myself." Harry craned his neck to see around his guardians and saw Albus Dumbledore, sitting just behind them and smiling faintly.

"Sir, is the Stone safe?" Harry asked at once.

Dumbledore nodded. "I arrived in time to prevent Quirrell from taking it and pull him off you, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say. I feared I might have been too late."

Harry smiled. "You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer if…"

"Harry." Remus said gingerly. "It was you."

"What?"

"The effort nearly killed you my boy." Dumbledore explained. "I was afraid for a moment that it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"But then your friend Nicholas Flamel…won't he die?"

"Oh, you know about Nicholas?" Dumbledore asked, sounding delighted and amused. "You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best. He has enough store of elixir to get his affairs in order for himself and Perenelle. And then yes, he will die."

Harry frowned and thought for a moment. "Sir, what about Volde-..."

Sirius looked up sharply at Dumbledore. "Yes, what about him? He hasn't gone has he?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, I'm afraid Tom escaped, leaving Quirrell behind to die."

Harry gulped and looked away. Quirrell was dead? He had never known someone who had died, besides his parents that is and that hardly counted, he hadn't known them. Not really.

"As you can see Harry, you have quite a lot of well wishers." Dumbledore swept his arm to indicate the massive piles of sweets and get-well-soon cards to change the subject.

"Is that…is that a toilet seat?" Sirius choked out, hiding his laughter with coughs.

"Yes, I believe the Weasley twins sent that one." Dumbledore stood. "If you have any further questions, do come find me. I'll be glad to talk with you. In the meantime, rest up and I'll see you in a few days." Dumbledore left the ward.

Harry stared after him and then at his guardians, both engrossed in opening a case of Bertie Bott's. "Sirius, Remus?"

"What's up Hare?" Sirius popped a green one in his mouth and smiled. "Mint. You're turn."

Remus took a red one and chewed it slowly, eyes widening. "Ugh, red pepper. Was Kingsley upset you left the conferences early?"

"Nah, family emergency and all that. It's not everyday your godson defeats You-Know-Who." Sirius laughed.

Sirius extended the box to Harry and he took a purple one with a smile. "When I was fighting Quirrell, Voldemort was saying these things." Harry plowed on.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. "What kind of things?" Remus asked finally.

"About…it was about my parents. He said that they," Harry couldn't look at them directly and fiddled with the sheet. "He said they begged for mercy before he killed them. I didn't believe him but…"

"Harry let me stop you right there." Sirius interrupted holding up a hand.

"Your parents were the most courageous people I ever knew, they would have gone down cursing and fighting with everything they had." Remus added.

"Once, I saw your dad dive off a cliff to save an auror who had slid down in a rockslide with a dozen death eaters firing at him. They both got out fine." Sirius remembered.

"Never believe anything that miserable snake says." Remus finished, knocking Harry's knee playfully. "It's never true."

Harry grinned and relaxed, it had been bothering him throughout the discussion and now it felt like a weight had been lifted from his stomach. Harry popped the jelly bean into his mouth and made a face. "Blech, eggplant."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, another chapter come and gone. I do believe first year will wind down next chapter...as will the story. I would appreciate lots of reviews because this was such an exciting chapter I know you all want to tell me how you feel! I think it's okay, I like the end the best. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30: A Long Ride Home

Disclaimer: Alas, I am not JK…it would be nice though, wouldn't it?

**Chapter Thirty: A Long Ride Home**

"So what really happened?"

"I'm sorry Drake, I can't tell you. I swore to Dumbledore."

"Aw, c'mon. You can't leave me out in the dark like that Harry. The whole school's going on about how you murdered Quirrell but I know it can't be true. What _really_ happened?" If Draco Malfoy was anything, he was persistent. In the two days since the Gryffindor had gotten released from the hospital ward, the blond was close by.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you but in the meantime, Dumbledore's asked me to keep it quiet. Honest, I'd tell you if I could." Harry smiled. It was actually sort of fun to watch Draco's cheeks go red in frustration.

Draco blew out his cheeks in an angry sigh and then laid his head down on his arms over a book to sulk. "But I want to know _now_."

"Cheer up; we get to go home in a few days. No school or Snape for two whole months." Harry pulled the book away from Draco and clapped it shut. "And what are you still studying for, exams are over. You really are a Ravenclaw, aren't you?" There was a rather large stack of books next to the blond, who claimed they were summer reading. Madam Pince had agreed to let him take them over the summer when Draco had complained the orphanage he lived at didn't have good literature.

"So I like to read." Draco shot back defensively. "If you told Ron and Hermione, why can't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "Ron and Hermione were with me, they knew mostly everything anyway, and I couldn't leave off the ending. I owe them a lot."

"I suppose." Draco muttered, still looking sore.

"Tell you what; I'll buy you a case of Sugar Quills on the train if you let the whole thing go." Harry promised. Sugar Quills could get you almost anything when it came to Draco.

Draco raised his head slightly and quirked one platinum eyebrow, the end of his mouth curling into a smirk. "Do I have to share?"

"No."

"Then you've got a deal."

* * *

It had gotten quite annoying really. No, not the stares and whispers every time Harry walked by a group of students in the corridors, he was used to that. It was the fact that Hermione couldn't stop hugging him.

Worse yet it was giving the twins ideas. Harry's personal space had evaporated to nothing.

"Mione, for the last time. I'm perfectly fine. Everything is fine. Happy ending for everyone." Harry wrenched Hermione's arms from around his neck for the third time that day and sat down on a couch in the common room.

"Everyone except Quirrell of course." Ron pointed out, plopping down onto the cushions next to his best friend.

"I can't help it Harry. You have no idea what those hours were like. I was just sitting in the hallway, Ron was hurt, I didn't know if you were alive or dead or if I would ever see you again and honestly Harry," Hermione looked away embarrassed. "It was the scariest moment of my life."

"Scarier than the troll?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"Yes. You see, I've never had real friends before. And now that I do, it would seem tragic to go back to how I used to be. All books and no fun."

"She calls that fun." Ron looked at Harry with his eyes wide.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I heard."

Ron looked at Hermione. "You've _got_ to get your priorities straight." Ron's eyes suddenly went very round and he looked at Harry. "My parents have written me, they want to know if you and Sirius and Remus want to come over this summer for a fortnight. They said they'd add on a bedroom for you."

"What kind of question is that? Of course we'll come. We don't get a decent meal during holiday unless your mum's cooking it." Harry grinned.

"Hermione, the invitation's open to you too." Ron said quickly.

"It sounds like fun but I already have plans this summer. My parents want to visit my great aunt in France and then spend a week in Greece." Hermione shrugged apologetically.

Ron nodded and gulped. "Yeah, that sounds like fun too."

"I'll write you both tons. Promise me you'll write too?" Hermione looked at both boys hopefully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Again, what kind of question is that?"

* * *

Harry made his way to the end of the year feast alone, actually grateful for the solitude. His shoes clicked quietly on the stone floors as he journeyed along, the torches just springing into life above his head. It was nearly eight o' clock but the summer sun set late so the halls were still lit with by a grayish hue coming from high windows.

It was Harry's first time alone in days and before he could stop it, what ifs were springing around his mind. Life wouldn't be the same after this year, not for Harry.

Voldemort was back and looking for ways to re-establish his power at any cost. If the madman was willing to attack Hogwarts itself, who knows what else Voldemort might do?

Harry sighed and blew his straggly black hair out of his face. Harry would be getting a haircut when he got home; he always did before summer holiday so he would be cooler in the warm weather. A personal rule of Remus' that applied to everyone in the household.

From several corridors away Harry could hear the feast, shouts, laughs, and the general ruckus of hundreds of students met Harry's ears like a wave crashing on the beach. Slow at first, then rising in volume until it hit a crescendo. A brief thought flashed through Harry's mind of skipping the feast altogether but he shoved it away forcefully. What he needed right now was a decent laugh.

"Going in Harry?" A tall third-year boy in Hufflepuff walked by him and smiled warmly. "I was talking with Flitwick about my exam grade." The boy explained as way of being late. As the two approached the door, the awkward silence between them implied that Harry should explain why he was also late.

"I was just thinking about something." Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked in, heading for the Gryffindor table.

The boy nodded his farewell and headed towards his own table, waving at friends.

Nearly everyone was already seated and eating but a few stragglers like the Hufflepuff were filtering in with Harry. The voices dimmed slightly as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Neville. Soon enough, everyone had forgotten about him and went back to their conversations. Already, talk of Quirrell and Harry's hand in the whole ordeal had faded to a gossipy tidbit.

"Hiya Harry." Neville greeted warmly around a mouthful of potato.

"Hey. I'm not too late am I? Is there still some chicken left or did Ron get it all?" Harry asked, grinning.

"No, here, there's even a drumstick." Neville passed the platter and Harry took it, rolling his green eyes at Ron slightly who laughed. He had only been joking with Neville, the platters refilled themselves constantly.

"Perce, c'mon then, pass the biscuits. Percy, Percy _pass_ them already!" Fred was stretching across the table for the dish, upsetting several goblets of pumpkin juice. Percy lifted it and held it out of the reach of his younger brother, still talking pointedly with the seventh year sitting beside him.

"Don't be a prick. It was all in good fun." George insisted, crawling across the table, one knee in the vegetable dish.

"Thanks a lot George." Angelina Johnson groaned. She had been in mid-selection of some carrots. Percy handed the plate down the table at a request and ignored the roars of protest from the twins.

"What did they do now?" Harry asked Ron.

"Snuck some of their latest into his juice. Turned him green and silver, so he could celebrate with the point winners. Only just turned him back." Ron's mouth twisted bitterly and Harry's eyes went heavenward. Green and silver banners were draped across every available inch of the ceiling. Slytherin were the House Cup winners for the seventh year in a row and they weren't being shy about it. Even Snape looked slightly jollier than usual at the Head Table.

Harry felt his own mouth twist into a scowl. It wasn't fair, with everything that had happened, Slytherin still came out on top. Speaking of which…

"Where's Wood?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen the Quidditch captain in a few days.

Fred and George stopped yelling at Percy and turned to Harry looking sullen. "Well, after we lost to Slytherin…" Fred started.

"…when you were in the hospital wing." George added.

"…and lost the cup, we think he tried to drown himself in the shower. Me and George had to drag him out, isn't that right George?" Fred turned to George.

"Right, couldn't tell if he was crying or if his face was just wet form the spray. He's been in a right state since. The sniffling makes me think he was crying. Poor bloke."

"Moping around, says he's locked himself in the dorm and he'll come out tomorrow to avoid the how did he put it George?"

"Humiliation of Marcus "the Bloody Brute" Flint laughing at him from across the room if I recall."

"Yeah, that's it." Fred turned back to Harry. "There you have it."

Harry frowned. "I really wish I could have played. I told Madam Pomfrey I was well enough."

"Ease up mate." George clapped Harry on the back. "We'll mend the problem."

"George, I think our captain is in dire straits and needs to be rescued. Let's go harass dear Oliver into joining us for dessert shall we?" Fred got up from the table.

"We shall." George followed his twin out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to drag Wood down to dinner.

Ron shrugged. "A man's got to eat after all."

Harry smiled. He had missed this. Witty banter wasn't allowed in the hospital wing.

The dinner plates were cleared and desserts took their places, brightly colored pastries and puddings adorned each table and the eager students dug in, grabbing at cupcakes and spoons to get their fill.

When most of the talking had subsided, replaced by a pleasant lull of that after dinner laziness, Dumbledore stood from his place behind the Head Table and made his way towards a large podium that had been placed at the front of the little dais. The headmaster raised his arms for attention but the movement was unnecessary. Every eye was already on the elderly wizard and a hush had fallen over the crowd.

"Congratulations to you all. Another successful year has come and gone. Hopefully your heads are a little fullers than they were, don't worry you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts." Harry snorted into his juice. "Now I understand the for House cup needs rewarding. The points are: in fourth, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; second is Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty-six points, and in first, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin."

A tremendous roar went up from the Slytherin table. They banged on the table with cutlery and stomped their feet, all while shooting victorious looks at the other tables.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin." Dumbledore smiled. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The cheers from Slytherin died down a little in confusion. The tables started whispering amongst each other furiously. Harry flushed, could it be?

"I have some last minute points to deliver myself. Let's see, to Mr. Ronald Weasley I award fifty points." Dumbledore looked down kindly at the blushing Ron. "For the best played game of chess this school has ever seen. McGonagall applauded loudly.

Percy was cheering loudest, screaming at anybody near him, "That's my little brother!"

"Secondly, fifty points to Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire." More cheers from Gryffindor. Now Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were joining in as well. The grins 

were fading fast from Slytherins's faces. Hermione buried her face in her arms and her back shook with sobs. Lavender Brown was laughing and patting Hermione on the back at the same time. They were a hundred points up!

Eventually the cheers subsided and Dumbledore began to speak again. "And lastly, to Mr. Harry Potter. For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, seventy points."

The noise that erupted from the Great Hall was deafening. Ears rang for hours afterward. They had done it, as impossible as it was. Gryffindors leapt to their feet and surged to Harry. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin by ten points! They were House Cup winners for the first time in years.

"Which means," Dumbledore went on over the tumult although not many were still listening, "a change in decoration is needed." He waved his hand in a half-arc and the green and silver banners morphed, melding into burgundy and gold banners and flags. A lion roared majestically from behind the head table.

The Slytherin table was the only quiet table. Each face looked pale and aghast, some of the first years looked ready to cry.

Draco shoved his way through to Harry and threw and arm around his neck. The twins were holding Ron in the air on their shoulders traipsing up and down the rows with their brother aloft, red-faced and smiling. Even Oliver Wood was laughing, a giddy I-can't-believe-this-is-how-it-turned-out laugh…but a laugh nonetheless.

It was the best moment in Harry's young life since that day long ago in a courtroom when Sirius had been acquitted. He would never, ever forget this night.

* * *

In all the celebrating that went on, Harry nearly forgot that the next day was the day he would leave Hogwarts. His trunk was packed, Hedwig secured in her cage, and addresses exchanged with all his housemates.

"And promise me you'll write?" Dean scribbled down his street name. "My mum's a little nervous about magic."

"O' course I will mate, we'll talk about football, who do you have winning the European cup this summer?" Harry took the scrap of parchment and lodged it into his shoe so it wouldn't fall out.

"Netherlands look good. Captain's the greatest free kicker in the league." Dean explained and looked away over Harry's shoulder.

"I should have you write my friend Asher. He's being looked at by scouts from Chelsea and Birmingham. No one's crazier about football. But, uh, he's a muggle so mum on the magic and use _their_ postal system."

Dean laughed. "I'd love to talk with him. Oh, Seamus is calling me. See you on the train Harry." Dean hurried off down the platform.

"Harry! Harry wait!" Harry turned at the panty, bellowing voice. Hagrid came barreling up behind him through the crowds of students, gasping for breath.

"I…was looking all day fer it…didn't want ter miss ya." Hagrid reached into his many-pocketed overcoat and pulled an envelope from its depths.

"What's this?" Harry smiled and took the envelope.

Hagrid grinned and mopped his massive forehead with a handkerchief. "Just something I thought you'd like ter have."

Harry opened the envelope. There was an old yellowed photograph inside. Harry held it in the afternoon light and smiled hugely. It was his parents as teenagers, in their school robes down by the woods. They were smiling and laughing, James twirled Lily in his arms every now and again. In the very back, Sirius was chasing Remus around and they fell over a tree root. Harry laughed and tucked the photo back into the envelope gingerly. "Thank you Hagrid. I love it."

Hagrid blushed. "It's been in me hut for ages. Glad you like it."

The train's whistle blew loudly.

"Better get on Harry." Parvati and her sister passed by him as they boarded the express.

Hagrid knelt down and Harry hugged him, then grabbed Hedwig's cage and jumped up the steps two at a time, stopping at the top to wave good-bye with his free hand. Hagrid waved back and then waved to the train conductor. The Hogwarts Express moved forward with a lurch and Harry ducked inside.

"Ahem."

Harry looked behind him. Draco was standing there, arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently. "Oh right, let's go find the trolley lady and I'll get you some Sugar Quills."

"Now that's what I want to hear."

* * *

"Harry J. Potter?" The head boy stuck his head into the compartment, head bowed as he riffled through papers.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione confusedly. "Yeah?"

"Exam grades. First and second years get 'em now." The head boy held out a stack of papers to Harry and looked up. "Weasley and Granger I presume?" He gave them their papers too and left.

Hermione practically ripped the papers in half in her hurry to read her grades. She sat back in her seat with a small smile of satisfaction. Ron leaned over and groaned. "Bloody hell, nearly an 'O' on all of 'em. 'Cept for Defense, you only got an 'E' in that one."

Hermione flushed and snatched Ron's grades. "As compared to you, with one 'O' in Defense, two 'E's, and what's this?" Hermione grinned. "A 'T' in Potions?"

"I got a 'T' in Potions too Hermione." Harry said slowly. "But one more 'E' than you Ron."

"What's this?" Hermione pulled out another sheet from the stack.

"That would be Hogwarts' lovely little reminder not to use magic outside of school." Fred explained, sticking his head into their compartment, George was close behind.

"I always hope they'll forget to hand them out." George sighed and the two moved on, pockets stuffed with sweets.

For the rest of the ride, Harry played Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione, helped Neville find his toad Trevor who had escaped (yet again), and Draco popped in to play chess with Ron.

"I think that's it then." Draco murmured, the end of a Sugar Quill sticking out of his mouth, looking intently at the board.

Ron nodded and folded his arms across his chess. "Stalemate. Want to play again?"

"You'd better not." Hermione said, looking out the window. "I can see London. We have to change."

Draco got up and stretched, his back popping noisily. "My robes are in the other compartment. I'll see you when we get off."

Hermione left to change in the bathroom and Harry and Ron threw on their jeans, t-shirts, and trainers. Harry was tying his left shoe when the train screeched to a halt and the loud garble of parents and siblings, as well as the hiss of the train came rushing through their open window.

"Must be here." Ron smiled.

Exiting the train proved to be a difficult endeavor as all the students had to juggle pets, trunks, as well as maintaining conversation with their friends and trying not to ram anyone in the nose.

The crowd outside the train was deafening. Everyone was shouting and jostling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione paved their way to a wall and set their things down.

"There you are, been looking everywhere for you Ron." Bill exploded out of the crowd and swept Ron into a hug, mussing Harry's hair at the same time.

"What do you mean, I only just got off the train." Ron protested, blushing furiously.

"Well, me 'n Charlie got the week off and he's looking for the twins, mum and dad are looking for Charlie, and Ginny and I were looking for you." Bill explained quickly.

Ron looked behind Bill and shrugged. "So where's Ginny?"

Bill looked behind him at the torrents of people. "Oh bugger. Wait here."

Harry and Hermione giggled as they watched Bill run off again. Ron just sighed and shook his head as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Harry!" Remus shouldered his way through the crowd. "How are you, haven't been waiting long have you?"

"No, not at all." Harry hugged Remus. "Where's Sirius?"

"Outside with the car." Remus shuddered a little. "He's insisted on driving."

Harry grimaced. Sirius didn't know how to drive. "I'll see you then." Harry hugged Hermione quickly and patted Ron on the back as Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and put them in his pocket. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and started out into the crowd.

"And don't forget to write!" Hermione called.

"Never!" Harry yelled back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I realize this is late. Later than usual rather because I don't set deadlines for myself. Anyway, this chapter was really hard to write but now this story is over. Thank God. I'll start work on year two as soon as I get back from vacation, give or take. I'm going to Israel for a month next week so that's another reason I really wanted to get this out of the way.

That random Hufflepuff...yeah...that was supposed to be Cedric. I just didn't get around to introducing him. Oh well. He pops up later anyway.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S OVER! LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT!_**

Year Two with a soon-to-be-determined-catchy title coming to a computer near you.


End file.
